Les beaux esprits se rencontrent
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: CROSSOVERS Voldemort a changé les règles du jeu . En s'alliant aux vampires, il a modifié deux prohéties, les liant de manière inéluctable. Ainsi, le Survivant et la Tueuse doivent unire leurs forces afin de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.
1. A chaque chose malheur est bon

_**Chers lecteurs,**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic qui, cette fois, ne traitera pas seulement de Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tente un crossover, mais comme le précédent fut d'une nullité sans égal, j'en réessaie un nouveau. Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne sera pas bien longue, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que « Les inséparables » ou « Démons intérieurs ».**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Spoilers tome 5/saison 7**_

**Les beaux esprits se rencontrent**

****

_Chapitre 1 : A quelque chose malheur est bon_

« C'est pas pour dire, mais je crois que, cette fois, on est dans un sacré pétrin. »

Harry aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir contredire Ron mais – en sentant l'air glacé lui fouetter le visage, en n'entendant que le silence oppressant de la nuit d'encre, en voyant autour d'eux trois les tombes austères qui semblaient les fixer – il dut admettre que leur situation n'était guère brillante.

Pourtant, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley, escortés par quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverses pour y acheter les fournitures scolaires. Comme chaque année, les rues abondaient de personnes et d'élèves pressés, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin. C'était la fin d'après-midi, le soleil se couchait peu à peu, tout semblait normal, presque paisible malgré l'agitation. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé la journée à flâner de boutique en boutique, allégeant un peu plus leurs bourses chaque fois qu'ils en ressortaient. Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis que Sirius n'était plus. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas pensé, entreprise qu'il était presque parvenu à réaliser tant ses amis s'étaient bien occupés de lui.

Ce fut lorsque la nuit fut tout à fait tombée que cette journée de rêve s'était transformée en cauchemar.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la librairie en compagnie de Lupin, lorsque des cris avaient retenti. Les gens s'étaient précipités dans le sens opposé du chemin, piétinant les uns sur les autres dans un brouhaha infernal. Les trois amis avaient tout juste eu le temps de constater qu'un groupe de Mangemorts s'avançait d'un pas conquérant parmi la foule paniquée avant que Lupin ne les attire dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la cohue.

« Il faut que vous partiez » avait-il dit en fouillant frénétiquement dans les replis de sa cape. « Ils sont sans doute venus pour vous chercher et vous amener à Voldemort. »

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche pour émettre une question, mais Lupin leur avait déjà fourré dans les mains une sorte de badge à l'effigie des écussons des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard – sans nul doute un Portoloin – ainsi qu'une enveloppe close.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour votre protection. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à les affronter, et nous ne sommes pas certains d'être assez forts pour vous préserver du danger. J'espérais ne pas en arriver là, mais je n'ai pas le choix » avait poursuivit Lupin d'une traite.

« Professeur, où allons-nous atterrir ? » avait demandé Harry.

Lupin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'angle de la ruelle épargnée par la foule.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer » avait-il répondu en s'armant de sa baguette magique. « Lorsque vous serez sur place, cherchez l'Elue et donnez la lettre à son protecteur. Ils vous protégeront. Filez, à présent ! »

Puis il les avait laissés seuls. Après quelques hésitations et regards sceptiques échangés, ils s'étaient décidés à obéir à leur ancien professeur.

Et ils avaient atterris dans un cimetière mal éclairé, dans une petite ville inconnue, où toutes les maisons étaient endormies.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Bon » soupira-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On devrait chercher cette Elue, comme nous l'a dit le professeur Lupin » dit Hermione, regardant d'un œil anxieux les ombres mouvantes que projetaient au sol les arbres agités par la brise. Elle frissonna. « Elle est censée nous protéger, après tout. »

De manière presque inconsciente, les garçons se rapprochèrent d'Hermione, l'entourant tels des gardes du corps.

« Je pense que l'on n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix » approuva Ron. « Mais cette… Elue, qui qu'elle soit, doit certainement dormir à cette heure-ci. On peut toujours essayer de frapper à toutes les portes en espérant de la trouver par hasard mais, en attendant, on serait dehors, exposés à tous les dangers. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Depuis que Sirius avait disparu derrière ce voile en lambeaux, il ne se souciait guère des dangers qu'il pourrait être contraint d'affronter. Chaque chose qu'il faisait lui semblait d'une futilité triste à pleurer. Il se contentait de voir passer les jours comme un spectateur intéressé, las de tout. Il ne craignait plus tout à fait Voldemort non plus. L'un devrait mourir de la main de l'autre… et alors ? Lui ou le mage noir, qu'importait ? Sirius n'en serait pas plus vivant. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'offrait le luxe de songer à sa mort toute proche, sa libération, la fin de ses tourments, l'image fugace des visages déconfits de Ron et d'Hermione passaient dans son esprit. Souffrir, se battre, mourir, il était prêt à le faire, puisque presque plus rien ne le retenait en ce bas monde. Mais laisser ses amis seuls avec leur chagrin, la guerre, la désolation, la promesse d'un avenir inenvisageable… L'idée seule était insupportable. Alors, comme à chaque fois, il redressa les épaules et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire subir sa douleur.

« On pourrait peut-être trouver un abri civil ou un banc et y dormir en attendant le matin » proposa-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne vois pas ce que l'on… »

Harry s'interrompit, les sens soudain aux aguets. Un étrange bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rugissement venait de se faire entendre derrière lui. D'un même mouvement, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent lentement leur baguette des poches de leurs robes de sorciers. Immobiles, ils attendirent quelques instants que le détenteur de ce son se montre pour lui livrer bataille, mais rien ne se produisit. Se détendant légèrement, Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était à votre… ? »

Le grognement-rugissement retentit à nouveau, plus bref, plus fort, et un homme tout de noir vêtu bondit hors d'un buisson non loin d'eux. Ils se reculèrent, brandissant leurs baguettes. L'homme ricana.

« Hum, des nouveaux en ville, voilà qui est intéressant » fit-il d'une voix éraillée. « C'est dommage que vous ne soyez arrivés ici depuis trop peu de temps pour apprendre qu'il n'est guère prudent de se balader la nuit sans escorte. »

L'homme s'avançait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, semblant ne pas craindre leurs baguettes. Harry, Ron et Hermione reculèrent un peu plus. Plongés dans l'obscurité, les traits de l'homme étaient presque invisibles. Les trois amis s'arrangèrent pour atteindre la faible lumière d'un lampadaire proche. Si l'homme prenait une vraie forme, un vrai visage, et n'était plus une ombre menaçante, Harry sentait qu'ils auraient davantage le courage de l'affronter.

« Que nous voulez-vous ? » dit Ron afin de gagner du temps.

L'homme ricana à nouveau. Ils s'immobilisèrent droit sous le faisceau du lampadaire. L'homme les rejoignit… et il ne purent contenir un cri d'effroi. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain : ses traits étaient plissés, tirés, durs, cruels. De grosses et profondes rides creusaient ses joues, son front. Mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les rides de vieillesses. Ses yeux étaient en amandes, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, presque recouverts par ses arcades sourcilières. Et sa bouche… Elle était petite, mince, et des canines aiguisées en sortaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione tremblèrent violemment. Ils n'avaient jamais combattu de vampire, auparavant…

« Ce que je vous veux ? » répondit-il en souriant d'un air carnassier. « Simplement vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la petite ville de Derry, nommée seconde Bouche de l'enfer par les alliés de la nouvelle Force… »

Soudain, une silhouette indistincte lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage. Le vampire s'effondra avec un cri de surprise plus que de douleur. La silhouette prit alors sa place dans le faisceau lumineux. En position de combat, un pieu en bois brandi glorieusement, vêtue d'un blouson de cuir noir, d'un jeans délavé, ses cheveux blond cendré noués en une queue de cheval, une jeune femme toisait le vampire avec un mélange de mépris et d'arrogance.

« T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme comité d'accueil » répliqua-t-elle.

Le vampire se releva en hâte, grognant-rugissant.

« Encore de service, toi ? » fit-il, l'air agacé. « Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tes autres copines tueuses faire le sal bouleau ? Tu n'es plus l'unique, désormais. »

« Je me suis installée dans la seule ville de tous les Etats-Unis où je sois l'unique, encore une fois. Faut croire que vous les vampires êtes nés rien que pour m'énerver. »

Le vampire eut un sourire. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient un peu éloignés, profitant qu'il soit distrait par la jeune femme.

« Tu perdras, cette fois, Tueuse » dit-il. « Nous allons nous rallier aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu ne pourras rien pour ne nous arrêter. Ni toi, ni les autres. »

Les trois amis frémirent et s'entreregardèrent, la gorge nouée. Harry vit dans les yeux des deux autres qu'ils pensaient comme lui : ils étaient donc aux Etats-Unis, dans une petite ville peuplée de vampires qui envisageaient de s'allier avec Lord Voldemort. Rien de très rassurant. Harry se demanda si l'Ordre était au courant.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement sa garde, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Elle croisa les bras, semblant attendre la suite.

« C'est tout ? » Elle haussa les sourcils. « C'est marrant : vous me répétez depuis près de sept la même chose et – oh, c'est bizarre – je suis toujours là ! »

Soudain, elle le frappa au visage.

« Et j'ai toujours gagné. »

Puis le combat débuta.

Les mouvements de la jeune femme étaient rapides et précis, elle ne ratait presque jamais sa cible. Le vampire avait bien des difficultés à contrer ses attaques. Il paraissait même maladroit et gauche comparé à tant d'harmonie. Alors qu'Hermione se cramponnait au bras de Ron, les yeux écarquillés en observant la scène, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Harry se surprit même à songer que, s'il devait vaincre définitivement Voldemort, ce serait avec la même grâce glorieuse et fière.

Quelques coups de poings, de pieds, esquive, et la jeune femme planta son pieu dans le cœur du vampire. Il étouffa un cri et tomba en poussière à ses pieds. S'époussetant, elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Wouah ! » dit Ron, le souffle court. « Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire.

« C'est mon travail » répondit-elle. « Même si je suis censée être à la retraite. Venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous. Vos parents doivent être inquiets. »

« Nous n'habitons pas ici » dit Hermione, desserrant un peu sa prise sur le bras de Ron.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques minutes à peine » ajouta Ron.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, le vampire était venu vous accueillir… Mais alors… Que faites-vous ici ? »

« En fait, nous… » intervint Harry, un peu intimidé « nous cherchons quelqu'un… Comme vous êtes sans doute du monde magique – puisque vous venez d'exterminer un vampire – je suppose que vous pourrez nous renseigner. »

« Qui cherchez-vous ? »

« Celle que l'on appelle l'Elue. »

La jeune femme les dévisagea un instant tour à tour d'un regard pénétrant. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais une puissance phénoménale émanait d'elle.

« Laquelle ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris par sa réponse. Ron, Hermione et lui se regardèrent. Lupin ne leur en avait pas assez dit pour qu'ils puissent connaître l'identité de l'Elue.

« Heu... » fit Ron « d'après ce qu'on sait, il n'y en a qu'une. »

« C'était vrai il y a quelques mois » dit la jeune femme. « Mais depuis que nous avons dû affronter la source originelle du Mal et réveiller toutes les Tueuses potentielles – ou Elues, comme vous dites – il y en partout à travers le monde. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione demeurèrent silencieux. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi Lupin les avait envoyés spécialement ici, pourquoi l'on ne les avait pas juste ramenés au 12, Square Grimmaurd ou pourquoi ils devaient rechercher une protection de manière si soudaine à l'étranger. Alors savoir quelle Tueuse il leur faudrait…

« Mais, à la base » reprit la jeune femme en constatant leur trouble « c'est moi, la Tueuse de cette génération. Donc, je suppose que c'est moi que vous cherchez. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Ils poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement. Hermione eut un sourire et prit la parole.

« Nous venons d'Angleterre. » commença-t-elle. « Nous sommes tous trois inscrits à l'école de sorcellerie du pays et, il y a quelques minutes, nous avons été attaqués alors que nous achetions nos fournitures scolaires. On nous a mis un Portoloin dans les mains, nous avons atterri ici et nous devons nous faire protéger par l'Elue. C'est tout ce dont nous sommes au courant. »

Alors que la jeune femme les observait, surpris, Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec l'enveloppe close. Il la sortit et se tourna vers la demoiselle.

« Et on… on nous a dits » fit-il, un peu embarrassé « de donner cette lettre à votre… Comment a dit Lupin ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Votre… protecteur ?… » proposa Ron.

« Oui, c'est possible » répondit-elle. « Allez, venez, vous passerez la nuit chez moi et m'expliquerez tout en détail demain. »

Elle les conduisit dans les rues désertes et silencieuses d'un pas assuré. Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient à la même hauteur, étroitement serrés les uns aux autres. Trop d'événements s'étaient produits en trop peu de temps, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les assimiler. Harry jeta un discret coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui marchait devant eux. Avait-elle comprit les propos du vampire ou les avait-elle pris à la légère. Si tel était le cas, ils se devaient de lui expliquer quelle menace pouvait représenter l'alliance des vampires dans le camp de Voldemort. Il hésita à lui en faire part sur le champ, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent une petite maison sympathique et accueillante, il n'eut plus d'autre envie que celle de s'effondrer dans un lit.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Elle gravit les escaliers, traversa un petit couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, puis leur montra une chambre vide.

« Vous pouvez vous installer » chuchota-t-elle. « Il y a des chemises de nuit et des pyjamas dans l'armoire. Je viendrai vous réveiller demain pour le petit déjeuner. Pour le moment, reposez-vous. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, mais Hermione la retint un instant.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle. La jeune femme s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Elle tendit sa main à leur hôte, qui la serra de bon cœur.

« Moi, Ron Weasley » dit-il. Nouvelle poignée de main.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Et toi ? »

« Harry Potter. »

Il tendit à son tour sa main. La jeune femme la serra dans la sienne avec un sourire.

« Buffy Summers » dit-elle. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

A suivre…

_**Vous aurez donc compris que c'est un crossover Buffy contre les vampires/Harry Potter. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas mon couple favori… et même un autre. Ah, pour savoir, il vous faut lire la suite ! Vous aurez aussi compris que, du côté de Buffy, cela se déroule après la saison 7, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle a vaincu la Force et activé les tueuses du monde entier. Elle a donc déménagé dans une petite ville, Derry – dont j'ignore si l'existence est réelle ou juste inventée par Stephen King. **_

_**Voilà donc un avant-goût de l'ambiance de la fanfic. J'espère que ceux qui ne connaissent pas Buffy ne fuiront pas tout de suite. S'il y a des allusions aux épisodes précédant que vous ne comprenez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	2. De la discussion jaillit la lumière

**Reviews :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Oui, t'inquiètes pas, j'adore tous les autres persos de Buffy, ils vont faire partie intégrante de l'histoire. Par contre, Angel ne fera pas d'apparition, désolée. J'avais hésité à faire revenir Spike, puisqu'il paraît que Angel tombe peu à peu amoureux de Cordélia dans sa série, mais pour finir, je me suis dit que mettre Buffy avec un perso HP serait marrant.

Je ne t'en dis pas plus

Merci d'avoir lu, bisous !

**Selphie451 : **La voici ! Régale-toi !

**Thealie : **J'espère que tu auras une bonne opinion de ce chapitre. C'est plus un chapitre de transition, plus pour poser le décor. Mais l'action reviendra, ne t'en fais pas.

Merci !

**diabolikvampyr : **Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant que le premier.

Bye !

**Sassy : **Oui, moi aussi ce sont mes deux folies. Harry Potter est le premier livre que j'ai eu du plaisir à lire et j'ai commencé à aimer l'écriture en me lançant dans une fanfic (depuis, si je ne suis pas plongée dans un énorme pavé de 700 pages, j'ai le nez collé sur un bloc-note), et je regarde Buffy depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Le soir du dernier épisode, j'ai eu une grosse émotion. C'était quand quelque chose qui avait bercé près de la moitié de ma vie qui se terminait, là !lol Enfin, tout ce blabla pour dire qu'un crossover HP/Buffy est le summum de la fiction pour moi. Mais comme il n'y en a que très peu, j'ai décidé de me lancer.

Bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fanfic.

Merci et bisous !

**Lyane : **Merci. J'espère que tu en penseras autant de la suite.

**virg05 : **Voilà la suite !

Merci !

**Elie morgane : **Merci du compliment. C'est marrant, tu trouves toujours les mots qui font plaisir. C'est toujours une joie que de recevoir une review de toi.

Merci encore !

**fifi : **Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

Merci d'avoir écrit, bisous !

_Chapitre 2 : De la discussion jaillit la lumière_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry ne sut plus tout à fait où il se trouvait. La chambre claire lui était inconnue, l'odeur du lit dans lequel il était allongé était différente, et le fait que Ron et Hermione partagent sa couche lui parut quelque peu étrange. Il se souvint alors de la veille, puis poussa un soupir. Il dormait sous le toit d'une Tueuse de vampires…

Harry se frotta les yeux du revers de la main. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de passer une journée avec ses amis sans qu'un événement étrange se produise ? Etre l'élu d'une prophétie voulait-il dire souffrir mille maux ? Il l'ignorait, mais le monde entier semblait s'évertuer à retirer le sourire de sa liste d'expressions faciales. Des mages noirs, des monstres ancestraux, des malédictions, des pertes d'êtres chers et à présent des vampires résidant sur – comment celui de la veille avait-il dit ? – _la seconde Bouche de l'enfer_ qui voudraient s'allier avec Lord Voldemort ? Sa vie était tant marquée d'horreurs que c'en devenait ridicule !

Las de contempler le plafond, Harry se retourna sur le côté, se retrouvant face à Ron et à Hermione. Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Ses amis étaient tous deux allongés de la même façon que lui, sur le flan, Hermione, dos à Ron, blottie contre le torse de ce dernier qui entourait sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Ils arboraient un sourire un peu niais dans leur sommeil. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient étranges, depuis quelques temps. C'aurait été imperceptible pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas, mais pas pour Harry. Bien que leurs disputent soient toujours aussi fréquentes, leurs réconciliations, elles, paraissaient plus tendres. Harry surprenait parfois des regards complices, des rougissements, des clins d'œil, des gestes furtifs tels que des effleurements de mains, de discrètes caresses sur la tête… Ce n'était presque rien, mais Harry sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Bien entendu, il se doutait depuis fort longtemps que Ron et Hermione étaient intrigués l'un par l'autre, attirés, même, cependant, il aurait préféré que ses impressions ne se confirment pas. Qu'adviendrait-il de leur trio si Ron et Hermione venaient à accepter que leur tendre amitié cachait un grand amour ?…

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, souriante. Buffy.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry, qui s'était redressé.

« Oui, assez bien. » répondit-il.

Elle remarqua alors Ron et Hermione, enlacés et toujours assoupis. Son regard sembla se voiler un instant, mais son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

« Réveille-les et descendez à la cuisine. » ajouta-t-elle. « Mon protecteur est arrivé, vous pourrez lui montrer cette lettre. »

« On arrive. Mademoiselle ! »

« Oui ? » Elle demeura un instant de plus sur le pas de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer.

« Merci de nous avoir accueillis cette nuit. C'était très généreux de votre part. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ce n'est rien, voyons. Et je t'en prie : pas de _mademoiselle_ ou de _vous_. Je ne suis pas si vieille, tutoie-moi. »

Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Entendu. »

Elle sortit. Harry profita du sommeil de Ron et d'Hermione pour se vêtir en toute tranquillité. Une fois prêt, il secoua l'épaule de ses amis.

« Debout, vous deux, il faut venir prendre le petit-déjeuner ! »

Ron grogna, Hermione gémit. Les yeux bouffis, ils mirent un certain temps avant de reconnaître Harry, puis de remarquer qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un mouvement précipité, les joues en feu.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin habillés, ils descendirent les escaliers, regardèrent autour d'eux dans le couloir, puis se dirigèrent dans la cuisine qu'ils venaient de trouver. Buffy était attablée devant une assiette de bacon en compagnie d'un homme d'âge mûr qui lisait le journal. Une jeune fille brune semblait préparer d'autres plats en chantonnant. Buffy leva les yeux vers eux.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent, un peu timides. L'homme posa son journal et la jeune fille se tourna vers eux.

« Ce sont les petits sorciers que tu as ramenés hier soir, Buffy ? » demanda la jeune fille. Buffy acquiesça. La jeune fille les toisa tour à tour. « Ils n'en ont pas l'air. »

Puis elle reporta son attention sur ses casseroles. L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je t'en prie, Kennedy, sois polie » dit-il. Son accent n'avait rien à voir avec celui très typé des deux demoiselles. L'homme était Anglais, Harry, Ron et Hermione en furent persuadés.

« Je ne les ai pas insultés » répondit la dénommée Kennedy. « Je dis juste que j'ai rencontré pleins de sorciers, que je sors avec une sorcière et qu'ils n'ont pas la tête de l'emploi, c'est tout. »

L'homme secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards surpris. Kennedy avait-elle dit qu'elle avait pour _petite-amie_ une _sorcière_ ?

« Veuillez l'excuser » dit l'homme en s'adressant à eux. « Je crois que l'impudence est le propre de toutes tueuses. »

« Hey ! » s'offusquèrent Kennedy et Buffy en chœur.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que vous… » commença-t-elle, s'adressant à Buffy.

« _Tu_ » l'interrompit Buffy.

Hermione eut un sourire timide.

« Que tu étais la seule tueuse en ville, non ? »

« C'était vrai jusqu'à hier soir » dit Kennedy. « Je viens de revenir d'une visite chez mes parents. »

« Oui, et j'en connais une qui va en être ravie » ajouta Buffy.

Kennedy rougit.

« Je suis Rupert Giles » reprit l'homme. « Vous avez une lettre pour moi, paraît-il ? »

« Ah, oui » répondit Harry. Il la sortit de la poche de son blouson.

« Merci. »

Il entreprit de l'ouvrir mais Buffy interrompit son geste.

« Vous ne voulez pas attendre les autres ? »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. »

Giles termina à peine sa phrase que des pas et des voix se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis une jeune femme rousse et un jeune homme portant un bandeau de pirate sur l'œil gauche entrèrent dans la cuisine. La jeune femme rousse se figea sitôt qu'elle vit Kennedy.

« Oh, ma chérie ! »

Elle se précipita vers elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. Harry, Ron et Hermione sentirent leurs lèvres se séparer peu à peu alors que se formait une expression stupéfaite sur leurs visages.

« Ce que tu m'as manquée ! » dit encore la jeune femme rousse.

« Toi aussi, mais attends… » tenta Kennedy.

Mais son _amie_ l'interrompit d'un baiser. Pas un baiser sur la joue ou une bise amicale, non ; c'était bien là un baiser passionné et impudique que s'échangeaient souvent les amoureux. Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il détourna les yeux. Faisant partie du monde magique, Harry s'était accommodé à bien des étrangetés d'ordre anormal. Tant anormales, à l'évidence, qu'il en avait oublié les petites particularités que pouvait lui réserver le monde Moldu. Ron, à côté de lui, déglutit de manière si bruyante que Harry se tourna vers lui. Hermione, bien qu'écarlate, elle aussi, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, Ron » dit-elle, exaspérée. « C'est tout naturel. »

Ron la dévisagea comme si elle était folle. Mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, Giles se racla la gorge.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous avons des invités » fit-il remarquer.

La jeune femme rousse se sépara aussitôt de Kennedy, ses joues prenant une teinte cramoisie.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vus » s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, mon amie » dit le jeune homme qui s'assit à la table. « Ca ne se fait pas de mettre sa sexualité à nu. » Il sourit, à l'évidence fier de son jeu de mot. Puis, voyant les regards entendus de ses amis : « D'accord, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Et de très mauvais goût » répondit Buffy. Elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui ignoraient s'ils devaient se sentir embarrassés ou amusés. « Je vous présente Alex (le jeune homme leur sourit) et Willow (elle s'assit à côté de Buffy en leur adressant un signe de tête). Alex, Willow, voici Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils viennent d'une école de sorcellerie, en Angleterre. Un nom bizarre… Polar ?… » dit-elle avec un regard pour Giles.

« Poudlard » corrigea-t-il. « La plus prestigieuse et sans doute la meilleure école de magie de tout le Royaume-Uni. »

« Oh, la chance que vous avez » dit Willow, le regard brillant. « J'aurais tant voulu y étudier. Il paraît que les cours là-bas sont passionnants. Mais j'ai découvert trop tard que j'étais une sorcière pour pouvoir espérer m'y inscrire. C'est aussi bien que le prétendent les différents ordres de sorcières ? »

Hermione, dont les yeux avaient brillé de la lueur passionnée qui lui était familière, voulut répondre, mais Ron la devança.

« Eh bien » commença-t-il « les cours de Potion sont à donner fin à ses jours une fois la journée terminée, ceux d'Histoire de la Magie à s'écrouler d'ennui sur les tables, certains élèves sont bons à enfermer, le collège se fait attaquer au moins une fois par année, et… »

« Oh, ferme-la, Ron » l'interrompit Hermione, l'air agacé. Elle s'adressa à Willow : « Les cours sont formidables, c'est vrai, et la plupart des professeurs enseignent d'une manière remarquable. Depuis cinq ans que j'y étudie, j'ai toujours été satisfaite. »

« Quelle sorte de cours donnent-ils, à Poudlard ? »

« On touche un peu chaque domaine. De la divination, de la métamorphose, de la botanique, de l'astrologie, de la défense contre les forces du mal, de l'arithmancie… »

« Ils vous apprennent l'arithmancie ? Oh, c'est mon rêve ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

S'ensuivit un échange d'idées sur des auteurs, des théories et toutes sortes de choses qui échappaient tout à fait à Harry et Ron depuis que Hermione leur en avait parlé. Bien que l'enthousiasme de leur amie eut été toujours un peu agaçant concernant cette branche, Harry surprit néanmoins un bref regard attendri que Ron accorda à Hermione. Harry refoula son irritation.

Kennedy posa sur la table deux assiettes pleines de crêpes et s'installa sur les genoux de Willow, qui passa distraitement une main autour de sa taille. Kennedy la contempla parler d'un air surexcité avec Hermione, sans doute plongée dans de douces pensées à son sujet.

Alex poussa un soupir et s'empara d'une crêpe qu'il roula avant de croquer dedans.

« Servez-vous » dit Buffy, désignant les assiettes.

« Excusez son enthousiasme » dit Alex, la bouche pleine. « Elle est sûrement trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui parle le même langage qu'elle. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione.

« C'est sans doute pareil pour elle. »

Ron sembla hésiter un instant, puis prit à son tour une crêpe. Harry s'aperçut alors que son ventre gargouillait et qu'il avait l'eau à la bouche. Il imita son ami, affamé.

« Tu es Harry _Potter_ ? » demanda soudain Giles.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait ouvert la lettre et entamé sa lecture, sans doute impatient d'en connaître le contenu. Harry sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, il acquiesça. Buffy fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle importance peut avoir son nom ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cela explique tout de sa présence à Derry, Buffy, et… »

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers, puis une nouvelle venue entra dans la pièce.

« Vous comptiez garder toutes les crêpes pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, l'air malicieux.

Elle s'assit, rayonnante, juste en face de Harry. Qui eut l'impression que son rougissement était sur le point de consumer son visage.

C'était une jeune fille, de leur âge, sans doute. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vie, sa silhouette était élancée. Elle se saisit d'une crêpe et commença à la manger. Alors que Buffy lui demandait si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, Harry la détailla du regard, subjugué et le ventre noué. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cet étrange sentiment de nervosité mêlé de plénitude. A vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, il ne ressentait plus d'émotions en général, hormis un profond désespoir. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, il songea que son émoi n'aurait pu être plus beau.

Durant un instant, il eut l'impression que plus rien autour de lui n'avait la moindre importance. La demoiselle occupait tout l'espace, ses yeux ne voyaient qu'elle. Mais ce fut sans nul doute encore mieux lorsqu'elle leva son regard bleuté vers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il esquissa un sourire un peu niais. Elle le regardait, lui !

« Harry ! »

Il lui sembla qu'il venait de tomber du ciel. Tous le fixaient, paraissant attendre qu'il parle. Il rougit alors qu'Hermione réprimait un sourire et que Ron émettait un petit rire.

« Heu… Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? » fit timidement Harry.

La jeune fille souriait, à l'évidence amusée. Harry se sentit soudain très idiot.

« Tes amis se présentaient et ma sœur te demandait ton nom » dit Buffy.

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction permit à Harry de constater qu'elle avait compris son trouble. Que Ron, Hermione, Alex, Willow, Kennedy, Giles et sans doute le reste du monde avaient compris pourquoi il se sentait si étrangement bien. Hormis la jeune fille, qui le dévisageait en attendant sa réponse.

« Excuse-moi » reprit-il, honteux. « Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et toi ? »

« Dawn Summers » répondit-elle, toujours souriante. D'un sourire très semblable à celui de Buffy.

Il se passa quelques instants où ils se regardèrent, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Harry aurait été prêt à se reclure à jamais dans les iris bleus de Dawn, tant la vie y semblait douce, simple, belle, loin de tous malheurs, mais Giles l'en empêcha.

« Bien » dit-il d'un air un peu agacé « à présent que les présentations sont faites, pouvons-nous revenir au plus sérieux, je vous prie ? »

« Nous sommes tout ouïe, Giles » affirma Alex. Bien qu'il l'eut dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il n'ajouta rien et demeura, comme tous les autres, silencieux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore nous envoie ces jeunes gens pour que nous les cachions et les protégions jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire » poursuivit Giles. « Lord Voldemort – Harry remarqua le gros effort que fit Ron pour réprimer un frisson – commence à devenir trop audacieux pour votre sécurité, à vous trois. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore a de bonnes raisons de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à rallier à sa cause toutes sortes de monstres. Ce qui inclue les démons et les vampires, que nous ne connaissons que trop bien. Il nous demande donc aussi de faire, si possible, quelques recherches et de lui faire parvenir les informations au plus vite. Il ne détient pas personnellement ce genre de bouquin… »

« Attendez, Giles » l'interrompit Buffy. « Qui est ce… Lord Voldemort – nouvel effort de Ron. »

Giles s'apprêta à se lancer dans des explications, mais Hermione le devança.

« Je vais m'en charger, Mr Giles » dit-elle. « Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas toute l'histoire. »

« Evidemment, que je la connais » dit-il. « Maints de mes livres en parlent en détail… »

« Mais vous ne vivez pas depuis près de cinq avec le _Survivant_ » répliqua Ron.

Giles acquiesça et fit signe à Hermione de poursuivre. Elle fit alors le récit de la vie de Harry en n'omettant le moindre détail. Harry fut même surpris de constater qu'elle se souvenait de leurs nombreuses aventures avec encore plus de précision que lui. Au cours de l'histoire, il échangea avec ses amis quelques regards complices. Tous leurs malheurs avaient tout de même eu du bon : Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient compris que s'ils parvenaient à survivre cinq ans de suite à tant de combats, leur amitié résisterait à tout.

Lorsque Hermione raconta leur escapade au Département des Mystères, elle omis de manière volontaire la mort de Sirius. Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant et le lui fit comprendre par un regard empli de gratitude. Elle lui sourit.

« Donc, ce Voldemort est un psychopathe qui ne te supporte pas depuis ta naissance et qui s'acharne sur toi » dit Alex à Harry, lorsque Hermione eut terminé. « C'est tout ? »

« Alex, ce n'est pas rien ! » lui rétorqua Willow, indignée. « Il est le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus cruel de ce temps, je te signale ! Il a fait souffrir des millions de sorciers de sang Moldu et tué bien plus ! C'était une terrible époque. Je comprends que le professeur Dumbledore juge bon de l'en éloigner pendant un moment » ajouta-t-elle, en désignant Harry.

Harry les observait se chamailler sans tout à fait les voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, à Ron et à Hermione, à Dawn, qui eux aussi regardait Alex et Willow. Toute l'attention était braquée sur les deux amis. Nul ne prenait garde à lui, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient appris toute son histoire, ses exploits, les circonstances de la disparition de Voldemort durant près de treize ans… Ses nouveaux protecteurs savaient tout cela, et aucun d'eux n'avaient levé d'yeux ahuris, interloqués, fascinés ou effrayés vers sa cicatrice… Harry ressentit une agréable chaleur emplir son cœur. Il ne les connaissait que depuis peu de temps mais déjà, il sentait qu'ils se comprendraient. Il écarta la mèche qui, d'ordinaire, dissimulait sa cicatrice aux regards. Ici, nul ne lui donnerait aucune espèce d'importance.

« S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous » dit Giles, calmement. « Willow, ta réaction est impulsive – Willow baissa les yeux, confuse – mais Alex, la tienne est idiote – _comme toujours_, marmonna ce dernier. La guerre qui se déroule dans le monde sorcier en Angleterre n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et Harry y est directement appliqué, selon ce que je viens de lire. »

Les yeux de Giles parcoururent les lignes suivantes, descendant vers la fin de la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression incrédule.

« Tu es même celui qui détient le pouvoir de tout arrêté, Harry » ajouta Giles en encrant son regard au sien.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre venait de rentrer en collision avec son ventre. Le regard que portait Giles sur lui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Dumbledore mentionnait la prophétie dans sa lettre.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Kennedy, l'air sceptique.

« Harry est parvenu toutes ses années à rester en vie après un affrontement avec V… Voldemort » dit Hermione d'une voix faible « mais je doute qu'il soit celui qui le conduira à sa perte. »

« Oui, il est très fort, mais pas autant tout de même » renchérit Ron. « Je vous rappelle qu'il a à peine seize ans. »

« L'âge n'a pas d'importance, vous savez » intervint Dawn. « N'est-ce pas, Buffy ? »

« C'est vrai » dit-elle. « J'avais quinze ans lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que j'étais la Tueuse… »

Giles n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Celui-ci espérait de tout cœur, la gorge nouée, qu'il ne parlerait pas de la prophétie devant Ron et Hermione, mais c'était peine perdue. Giles avait tout l'air d'un de ces hommes qui confrontent les gens à la réalité pour leur en faire comprendre la gravité.

« Giles, vous allez bien ? » demanda Willow.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il d'un ton hâtif. « Ecoutez, c'est très sérieux. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Harry soit malin, puissant ou chanceux : c'est son destin. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite pièce. Tous échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension et Harry sentit Ron et Hermione lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais il baissa la tête et les évita.

« Vous voulez dire… ? » commencèrent ses amis.

« Une prophétie ? » termina Buffy.

« Oui. Elle dit ceci :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ »

Harry crispa la mâchoire et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il retranscrit la prophétie avec tant de précisions ? N'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de l'expliquer dans les grandes lignes plutôt que de le contraindre à entendre une nouvelle fois son sinistre avenir ? Malgré lui, quelques larmes embuèrent ses yeux.

« Harry ? » dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Il releva les yeux et vit le spectacle qu'il aurait justement voulu éviter : Ron et Hermione, au bord des larmes, pâles et stupéfaits qui le dévisageaient en attendant sa confirmation, en attendant qu'il disperse la confusion qu'une telle annonce avait semée dans leurs têtes.

Cette vision lui fut insupportable. Soudain, il se leva de table, traversa le couloir et sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard plein d'interrogations de Ron et d'Hermione.

* * *

L'annonce de cette prophétie avait rappelé à Buffy la première année qu'elle avait passé à Sunnydale, lorsqu'elle avait appris par inadvertance qu'elle était promise à mourir de la main du Maître (_cf. saison 1_). C'avait été un choc terrible. A l'évidence, Harry Potter était au courant de son destin depuis quelques temps, à voir sa réaction. Ce n'était ni de la surprise, ni du désespoir interloqué. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se résigner. En revanche, ses amis n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence et Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de leur faire partager ce lourd secret. Buffy poussa un soupir en maudissant le manque de finesse de Giles.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Buffy s'émerveilla à nouveau de la complicité qui transparaissait d'eux. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que les trois petits sorciers étaient liés de manière très forte, mais différente. Harry avaient, pour les deux autres, une grande affection. La même qu'elle portait à Alex et à Willow depuis le jour où ils étaient devenus amis. Mais Ron et Hermione, eux, éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… quelque chose d'autre…

Bref, en un regard, ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord pour rejoindre Harry au dehors et lui parler. Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible et s'apprêtèrent à se lever. Buffy songea alors que Harry n'était pas prêt à leur parler. Pas tout de suite.

« Attendez » dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. « Je vais y aller. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsque notre chemin a été tracé contre notre gré. Moi, si. Je vais lui parler en premier. »

Ron et Hermione hésitèrent un instant, puis se rassirent. Buffy leur sourit et sortit un son tour, alors que ses amis rassuraient les deux sorciers d'un regard.

A suivre…

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a satisfaits. Je sais que l'attente a été un peu longue et je m'en excuse. Malheureusement, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas plus vite. Je pars pour une semaine en camp vert. Bien sûr, j'en profiterai pour écrire là-bas, mais n'attendez pas la suite avant une semaine au minimum.**_

_**Enfin, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	3. A se cogner la tête contre les murs, il

_Chapitre 3 : A se cogner la tête contre les murs, il ne vient que des bosses_

Sans doute était-ce à cause de la profonde obscurité de la nuit dernière qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit lac de Derry_ (Etant jeune fille au tempérament aquatique et « auteur » de cette fanfiction, j'ai décidé que, en effet, il y avait un lac jouxtant à la route de Derry. Que cela vous plaise ou non)_. Car, enfin, l'on ne voyait que lui en cet ensoleillé matin. L'astre de feu faisait miroiter ses milles rayons sur sa surface, obligeant le regard, par sa beauté, à s'y perdre dans une admirative contemplation. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pu résister à l'irrépressible envie de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, sur les pierres humides qui bordaient la route, n'ayant d'autre désir que de distraire son esprit de ses sombres songes.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé ? Parler de manière si directe de la prophétie – dont il lui avait caché l'existence durant cinq ans – à des étrangers, des protecteurs provisoires qu'il ne connaissait à l'évidence que de réputation… Et avait-il été si indispensable que Giles la lise à voix haute devant tout le monde, sans sa permission ? Tout de même, il était l'élu, le principal protagoniste de cette prophétie. N'avait-il pas son mot à dire quant à savoir qui devait être au courant ou pas ? N'était-il rien d'autre que la marionnette de son destin, que quelques adultes manipuleraient à leur guise ? Il savait qu'il était – soi-disant – le plus grand espoir du monde sorcier, bien entendu, depuis le temps que l'on cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de passer un été normal avec ses amis avant que l'on lui rappelle à nouveau qu'il serait cadavre ou assassin ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il aurait beau s'apitoyer, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Le fait que Willow, Alex, Kennedy ou même la jolie Dawn sachent lui importaient peu, à vrai dire. Ils avaient eu l'air étonnés, mais les événements de cet ordre ne leur semblaient pas tout à fait étrangers. En revanche, Ron et Hermione, eux, en étaient restés bouche bée. Tôt ou tard, il devrait aller les voir, les regarder en face, leur expliquer le pourquoi, le comment, le quand et affronter leurs yeux emplis de compassion… de pitié. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et n'en ressentait pas le courage. Leur pitié ne parviendrait pas à faire changer les choses. Leurs mots de réconfort n'effaceraient pas cette constante menace, ni sa culpabilité, ni sa détresse, ni ne ferait revenir Sirius – à qui il aurait tant voulu se confier en cet instant. Alors que de nouvelles larmes sillonnaient ses joues, il se rendit compte, une fois de plus, à quel point son absence lui pesait sur le cœur…

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Harry se retourna un peu. Buffy l'interrogeait du regard, les bras croisés. Harry haussa les épaules. Qu'elle s'asseye, il s'en moquait, après tout.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Harry se renfrogna. Avait-il l'air d'être le plus heureux des jeunes hommes, en ce moment ?

« A ton avis ? » fit-il d'une voix sèche.

« Non, je suppose que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Je ne l'étais pas non plus lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais destinée à mourir à seize ans. »

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, le regard rivé sur le lac miroitant bercé par la brise. Harry mit un moment avant de vraiment saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il se tourna vers elle, sceptique.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum ? Oh, juste qu'il est vrai que ce n'est pas très agréable d'entendre des mots qui, pour nous, n'ont presque pas de sens, annoncer notre mort prochaine. Moi aussi, j'avais été en colère, désespérée, terrorisée… »

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Tu as donc, toi aussi, été l'élue d'une prophétie morbide ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Buffy lui fit enfin face, les yeux encrés aux siens. Son regard était à la fois franc et compréhensif. Mais pas la moindre trace de pitié inutile.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi » déclara-t-elle. « C'est dur de savoir que tous comptent sur toi, qu'ils attendent que tu supportes toutes sortes de fardeau sans ployer sous le poids des responsabilités, que, si tu échoues, la meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver par la suite serait de mourir avant de voir souffrir ceux qui te sont chers. » Elle se tut un instant, baissant les yeux, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle soupira, puis ajouta avec un maigre sourire : « C'est dur et injuste que d'être considéré comme un héros. »

Harry déglutit. Il tenta de soutenir le regard de Buffy, mais finit par baisser la tête, puis reporter son attention sur le lac. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était si vrai que c'en devenait troublant.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu la Tueuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Environ huit ans, je crois » répondit-elle, songeuse.

« Et durant tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais perdu ? Aucune bataille… aucun proche ? »

Buffy eut un rire amer.

« Non, bien entendu, non. Je ne compte plus les combats où je dois fuir en vitesse ou où mes adversaires parviennent à s'échapper. J'ai repoussé une bonne dizaine d'apocalypses, mais il reste des combats que je n'ai jamais réussis à remporter. »

« Une dizaine… d'apocalypses ? » dit Harry, dubitatif.

« Oui. Mes amis et moi avons sauvé le monde à maintes reprises. On est devenu très fort à ce jeu-là. »

Harry esquissa un sourire qu'il échangea avec Buffy.

« Quant aux proches… » reprit-elle avec une note mélancolique dans la voix. « En tant que Tueuse, toute personne me fréquentant est susceptible d'être en danger, et ça ne m'a pas manquée. La plupart de mes amis sont morts durant une bataille. Seule ma mère est décédée de manière… non surnaturelle. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Une complication suite à une sérieuse tumeur, rien de bien exceptionnelle. Ce n'était même pas à cause de la magie ou d'un démon. Et je dois dire que c'est cette fois-ci que cela m'a le plus désorientée. Enfin, tu comprends. »

Harry acquiesça en silence. Comprendre. Il semblait que Buffy et lui étaient faits pour cela : se comprendre l'un l'autre.

« J'ai perdu mon parrain, il y a quelques mois. » dit-il en détournant les yeux. « Il était ma dernière famille. Mais le pire, c'est que je suis presque son assassin… »

Il lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée au Département des Mystères, peu de temps auparavant, dans la salle de l'arcade. Elle l'écouta, comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait parlé de sa mère, sans montrer de pitié ou de compassion déplacées. Juste de l'écoute et de la compréhension. En silence.

« Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas parlé de la prophétie à Ron et à Hermione ? » demanda Buffy après un moment de silence.

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Ils ont beau être mes meilleurs amis » dit-il « on a beau être inséparables depuis notre première année à Poudlard, ils ont beau me soutenir, il y aura toujours des choses qu'ils ne comprendront pas. Pas mal de trucs anormaux m'arrivent depuis mes onze ans et ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de paniquer ou de me regarder comme si j'étais cinglé. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, je m'en doute bien, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils réagissent de l'une de ses façons en apprenant pour la prophétie. De plus » ajouta-t-il « qui me dit qu'ils ne sont pas en danger désormais qu'ils sont dans la confidence ? »

Buffy se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du lac, songeuse. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

« Bons arguments, je l'admets » approuva-t-elle. « Mais je suis certaine qu'après avoir entendu les miens, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer chez moi et d'aller parler à tes amis. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Je demande à voir. »

Buffy releva la tête, l'air assuré.

« Je suis morte deux fois » déclara-t-elle.

La moue arrogante de Harry se décomposa en un instant.

« P… Pardon ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Tu m'as bien comprise, Potter » poursuivit-elle. « La première fois, je m'étais fait mordre par le Maître des vampires, comme le disait une certaine prophétie. Je ne suis restée défunte que quelques minutes et Alex est parvenu à me réanimer en me faisant du bouche-à-bouche. Si je suis encore présente pour te le raconter, c'est grâce à mon _ami_. »

A la façon dont elle accentua le mot _ami_, Harry comprit soudain où elle voulait en venir. Il se remit à regarder le lac. Elle aurait le dernier mot, c'était évident. Mais pas question de l'admettre si facilement.

« L'autre fois » poursuivit-elle « j'ai dû me sacrifier pour sauver Dawn – une histoire compliquée, je te la raconterai une prochaine fois. Willow, Alex et son ancienne fiancée ont fait des recherches, se sont procuré des ingrédients rares et ont exécuté un rituel très risqué pour me faire sortir de mon cercueil. Willow a dû beaucoup souffrir pour y arriver, mais elle y est arrivée tout de même. »

En sentant le regard pesant de Buffy, Harry baissa les yeux, ses joues rougissant peu à peu.

« Si mes amis n'avaient pas été là, je serai morte, un démon quelconque aurait réussi à faire sombrer toutes les dimensions dans le chaos, les sorciers prétentieux qui guerroient en Angleterre seraient déjà de bons souvenirs et toi, tu ne serais plus avant même d'avoir appris que tu étais un sorcier. Pas très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ressassa ses paroles un instant, soupira à plusieurs reprises, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis releva la tête.

« Je devrais aller leur parler, pas vrai ? » dit-il d'une voix craintive.

« Cours-y, idiot » lui ordonna Buffy.

Il se leva sans protester davantage et se dirigea vers la maison de Buffy, cette dernière le suivant de loin.

* * *

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre que leur avait prêtée Buffy pour la nuit juste après que la Tueuse ait rejoint Harry. Et, depuis, Ron n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, sous le regard un peu absent de Hermione, assise sur le lit.

« Ron, calme-toi » dit-elle une fois de plus.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu n'as pas écouté cette prophétie ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Elle veut dire que Harry devra tuer ou être tué ! Et il ne nous en a pas parlé ! C'est… »

Sans crier gare, Hermione se leva d'un bond et gifla Ron. Surpris, il posa sa main contre sa joue brûlante.

« Ferme-la, Ron » dit Hermione, la voix vibrante. « Si Harry ne nous a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il savait que l'on allait réagir ainsi. »

« Comment ça ? » Ron s'était soudain rasséréné. Il dévisageait Hermione, très proche de lui, sans tout à fait comprendre.

« Il savait que, lorsque nous l'aurions appris, j'allais éclater en sanglot et toi t'énerver contre lui. Il savait que nous aurions demandé des explications qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à nous donner et il savait très bien qu'un malaise subsisterait entre nous durant quelques jours. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas de tout cela. » Elle hésita un instant, puis : « De plus, nous avons, nous aussi, un secret, et nous craignons aussi de nous confronter à sa réaction. »

Ron poussa un soupir. Elle avait raison, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait blâmer Harry de ne pas leur avoir confié la prophétie, vu qu'ils lui cachaient leur relation depuis bientôt deux mois.

« Je comprends » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Que devons-nous faire, à présent ? »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Ron réprima la forte envie qu'il eut de l'embrasser sur-le-champ.

« L'écouter, le soutenir et faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de nous en parler, je suppose » dit-il, incertaine. « On ne peut pas vraiment faire plus. »

Ron enlaça Hermione et caressa son dos, sa joue posée sur le haut de son crâne. Soutenir, écouter, être naturels avec Harry… Ce n'était pas grand chose. En tant qu'amis, ils devraient être en mesure de pouvoir le soulager de ce fardeau d'une autre façon.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit. Ils avaient, Hermione et lui, fait bien plus que de soutenir Harry, durant leurs années de scolarité. Ils avaient fait des escapades nocturnes, volé des ingrédients pour des potions, trompé les professeurs, les élèves, risqué leurs places à Poudlard et même leur vie… Pourquoi, désormais qu'une plus grande menace que celles d'auparavant pesait sur Harry, devraient-ils se contenter de le soutenir de leur mieux ? Hermione, pour une fois – et Ron savoura cette pensée –, avait tort. Ils pouvaient faire plus. Bien plus.

« Ma chérie ? » fit-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa petite fierté.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense que tu te trompes. On peut aider Harry de bien d'autres manières. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux, perplexe.

« Comment ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien » admit-il. « Faire des recherches sur les prophéties dans des livres, s'entraîner avec Harry pour devenir plus forts, tu sais : tout ce que l'on fait d'habitude lorsque quelque chose de bizarre arrive. »

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, l'air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre. Puis, un sourire se forma peu à peu au coin de ses lèvres. Elle émit un petit rire, et sauta au cou de Ron.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr » dit-elle. « Oh, ce que je peux être bête ! Heureusement que tu es là. »

Elle l'embrassa sans le prévenir, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Ron le lui rendit, la serrant contre lui. Si elle le récompensait ainsi chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de sensé, il devrait songer à avoir plus souvent raison.

De timides petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Ron et Hermione se séparèrent en hâte et s'efforcèrent de retrouver un peu de contenance. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Après une hésitation, il fit un pas dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant » commença-t-il aussitôt, sans les regarder. « Je n'avais pas vraiment d'excuse et, maintenant que je peux expliquer ce que j'éprouvais, je trouve cela trop personnel pour pouvoir vous le confier. C'est idiot, mais je peux que vous raconter comment je l'ai appris. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié » fit Ron, le ton léger. « Allez, dis-nous tout, maintenant. »

Harry releva la tête, étonné. A l'évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron le prenne ainsi. Il regarda tour à tour Hermione et lui.

« Vous… vous n'êtes… vous n'allez pas… ? » balbutia-t-il, décontenancé.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, et Ron ne s'énervera pas » assura Hermione.

« Alors, vous… vous ne m'en voulez pas ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Un peu, mais nous allons te laisser une chance de t'expliquer » répondit Ron.

Harry les observa à nouveau. Ron put voir un flot de pensées transparaître dans ses yeux. Il y reconnut la culpabilité, de plus en plus présente et distincte, le regret, bien entendu, puis la détresse. Une profonde détresse qui lui serra le cœur. Harry fit un effort évident pour refouler ses larmes.

« Hermione, tu… tu pourrais… » commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… me prendre dans tes bras… s'il te plaît ? »

La fin de sa phrase fut ponctuée par un sanglot qui éclata sans crier gare. Hermione parut fondre et étreignit aussitôt Harry, qui se blottit contre elle, son visage dans son cou pour dissimuler ses pleurs honteux. Ron, mal à l'aise, s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry et lui tapota le dos d'un geste maladroit.

« Ca va aller, vieux » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas » renchérit Hermione. « On est là, on ne te laissera pas, promis. »

Harry laissa libre court à ses larmes durant un bon moment. Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de le bercer doucement afin de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il commença à leur raconter son entrevue avec Dumbledore, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ron et Hermione ne devaient jamais le savoir, mais Harry leur fut grandement reconnaissant de ne pas discerner de compassion ou de pitié dans leurs yeux durant son explication.

* * *

Buffy s'éloigna de la porte close, sourire aux lèvres. Elle songea que, si Sunnydale n'avait pas explosé, elle aurait pu garder son poste de médiatrice au lycée. Elle était décidément de bons conseils…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Buffy se retourna et rencontra le regard de Dawn, à l'évidence fière de l'avoir surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle s'amusa de constater que sa jeune sœur adoptait la même position qu'elle lorsqu'elle se voulait arrogante – bras croisés et menton relevé. Buffy l'imita.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » fit-elle.

« Tu n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne dois pas écouter aux portes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi_ tu en aurais le droit. »

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que les deux autres allaient dire, c'est tout. »

« Oui, tu écoutais aux portes. N'essaie pas de te justifier en le disant autrement. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi, que fais-tu ici, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Dawn rougit et baissa les yeux. _Touché_.

« Harry t'intéresse, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle avec sourire malicieux.

« Non, pas du tout ! » s'offusqua Dawn.

« Pas du tout ? Alors comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvés en transe rien qu'en vous regardant ? »

Dawn ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se renfrogna. _Re-touché_.

Buffy s'accorda un petit rire, s'avança, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« Tu as raison, il a l'air très bien, ce garçon » dit-elle en conduisant Dawn à l'étage inférieur.

« Mais il ne m'intéresse pas ! » protesta à nouveau Dawn.

Buffy afficha une moue désinvolte.

« Vraiment ? Dommage. Lui, il semble très intéressé par toi. »

Elles franchirent le seuil de la cuisine avant que Dawn n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Alors ? » s'enquit aussitôt Willow, restée à table avec Alex, Kennedy et Giles. « Comment va Harry ? »

« Il était un peu déboussolé, mais je crois qu'il va mieux, maintenant » répondit Buffy en reprenant place avec Dawn. « Il est en train d'en parler avec les deux autres. »

« A propos de cette prophétie » intervint Giles « je crois que je devrai lui présenter mes excuses. »

« Ca oui, et vos plus humbles » dit Alex. « Ce n'était pas très malin d'en parler devant tout le monde, comme ça. »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ses amis n'étaient pas au courant. Dans sa lettre, le professeur Dumbledore me demande bien de vous la lire à vous haute pour que vous sachiez exactement de quoi il est question. »

« Mais ce professeur ne sait pas forcément qui est mis dans la confidence et qui ne l'est pas » répliqua Kennedy.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça » dit Dawn. « Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne plus rien changer. Et puis, si Buffy dit qu'il s'en remet déjà… »

Un court silence s'installa dans la cuisine.

« Vous savez, Hermione est vraiment une jeune fille très intelligente » dit soudain Willow, enthousiaste. « J'ai hâte que l'on poursuive notre discussion. Peut-être même que je pourrais lui apprendre quelques tours… »

Une idée subite traversa l'esprit de Buffy.

« De la magie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Elle a tant l'air d'aimer ça. Je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait, elle aussi, me montrer ce que l'on lui enseigne à Poudlard. Ce serait passionnant ! »

« Attention, tu vas me rendre jalouse » dit Kennedy.

Willow et elle échangèrent un baiser.

Buffy demeura songeuse quelques instants. Son idée était, sans doute, un peu folle, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une idée irréalisable, elle avait sauvé le monde. Encore. De surcroît, lors d'une guerre, la meilleure chose à faire n'était-elle pas de s'entraîner le plus possible ?…

« Willow ? » dit Buffy. « Crois-tu que tu pourrais apprendre la magie aux trois et pas juste à Hermione ? »

A suivre…

_**Oui, je sais, j'avais dit une semaine, mais comme ce chapitre est plutôt court, je l'ai vite écrit aujourd'hui. Comme je n'ai reçu qu'une review, j'y répondrai à mon retour en même temps que les très nombreuses que vous allez tous m'envoyer**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	4. C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forge

**Reviews :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Un petit Harry/Dawn ?lol ! C'est possible, en effet. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite. Tant mieux, si la scène H/R/Hr est touchante. C'est un peu le but que je recherchais et je suis contente si tu la juge ainsi.

Et, oui, cela m'étonne si tu me dis que tu aimes toujours ! Mais continue à aimer, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Merci et gros bisous !

**Thealie : **Alors, Dumbledore ne connaît pas directement Buffy mais plutôt l'organisation des Tueuses et il sait que l'une des Tueuses qui a contribué à la défaite de la Force a emménagé à Derry. Comment ? Eh bien, c'est un sorcier cultivé qui a de nombreuses sources d'informations ! Quant à Willow et Giles, qui connaissent Poudlard, je te rappelle qu'ils adorent tous deux les livres et la magie. Et comme Poudlard est tout de même une école réputée, ils ont bien dû tombés jour ou l'autre sur un livre qui en parlait. J'espère que ces explications te satisferons.

Au fait, contente que mon niveau de qualité et mon chapitre te plaisent. Ca fait plaisir.

Un groooos merci !

**virg05 : **Lol, j'espère que l'attente de la suite ne t'a pas paru trop longue. La voici !

Merci et bisous !

**Selphie451 :** Ce que j'entends pas « apprendre la magie » : Eh bien, Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard apprennent déjà la magie, certes, mais une seule forme de magie. Ils utilisent des baguettes et des formules bien précises. Si tu aimes Buffy, tu sais que Willow, elle, pratique une magie on ne peut plus différente. Elle se constitue plutôt en rituels et en incantations qu'elle peut parfois inventer elle-même. Et cette magie-la qu'elle devrait enseigner à nos trois petits héros. Mais tu verras, cela ne prendra pas tant de place que ça dans l'histoire.

Merci pour tes supers reviews ! A bientôt !

**Sassy : **La plus grande Tueuse de tous les temps…lol Assurément ! Buffy, c'est mon héroïne de petite fille. Quand j'en parle, on me dit souvent que mes yeux brillent !lol

Tu suis Sarah ? C'est bête, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Pour moi, l'histoire comptait plus que les acteurs. Ainsi, pour « combler le vide » j'achète au fur et à mesure les coffrets des saisons. Dernièrement, j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de la saison 5, lorsque Buffy se sacrifie à la place de Dawn. Et je pleuré comme si je le voyais pour la première fois !

Selon moi, que Dawn et Harry soient assez différents – tu as raison, bien sûr – ne compte pas vraiment. Un coup de foudre est un coup de foudre. De plus, que sont Ron et Hermione s'ils ne sont pas de parfaits contraire ? Et puis, de toutes manières, j'aime bien l'idée que la sœur de la Tueuse se retrouve dans les bras de Harry Potter.

Merci pour tes reviews. Gros Bisous et au prochain !

**snapye : **Oh, que c'est gentil ! Ca me fait vraiment très, très, très plaisir ce que tu me dis là. Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, régale-toi !

Bisous !

**cicin : **Merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

A la prochaine !

**vega264 : **C'est sûr que Harry n'est pas très Serpentard… (Quoique…). Mais tu verras, il sera trop occupé par la suite pour s'en préoccuper davantage.

Merci pour ta review !

**Lyane : **Contente que tu t'y sois retrouvé. Et très heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant !

Merci et gros bisous !

**eiliss : **Dans les favoris ? J'en demandais pas tant ! Mais merci, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Bye !

_Chapitre 4 : C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron_

« Parfait. Recommence une dernière fois. »

Hermione ferma les yeux – pour l'énième reprise de la journée – mit une main sur la sphère de cristal posée devant elle et se concentra. Comme les fois précédentes, les traits d'Hermione se crispèrent et la sphère s'emplit de lumière. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle retira sa main, esquissant un sourire.

« Comment était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, rayonnante, à Willow, assise en tailleur en face d'elle.

« Je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne » répondit Willow, à l'évidence fière de son élève. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Harry et Ron, avachis près d'elles dans l'herbe de l'arrière-cours, interrompirent leur conversation animée.

« Pardon ? » fit Ron.

Hermione et Willow levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement.

« Je disais que votre amie réussit à merveille le sortilège d'Oriane » dit Willow, amusée.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Comme tous les autres non ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione feignit l'agacement mais son rougissement démentit son contentement.

« Tu veux en essayer un autre ? » proposa Willow.

« Oh, oui ! »

Harry et Ron poussèrent un léger soupir, se levèrent puis s'éloignèrent de deux filles.

Buffy avait, peu après leur conversation, proposé à Harry, Ron et Hermione de perfectionner et d'apprendre une nouvelle forme de magie avec Willow comme mentor. Hermione, bien entendu, avait accepté tout de suite. Ron et Harry, en revanche, s'étaient montrés un peu réticent. Ils avaient tenté durant quelques minutes de faire ce que leur disait Willow. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ils avaient prétexté que le niveau était trop élevé pour eux.

(En vérité, Hermione apprenait à une telle vitesse et Willow et elle semblaient tant s'amuser qu'ils préféraient les laisser seules.)

« Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? » demanda Ron.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont un échiquier ? » dit Harry.

« Je n'en sais rien. On n'a qu'à… »

« Où allez-vous comme ça ? »

Buffy, les bras croisés, venait d'apparaître devant la porte menant à la salle à manger.

« On allait faire une partie d'échec » répondit Harry. « Tu en aurais un jeu ? »

« Des échecs ? »

« Oui. »

« Et votre cours de magie avancé ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

« Eh bien » dit Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux « disons que l'on a un peu l'impression d'être de trop. »

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux. Hermione et Willow venaient d'éclater de rire et paraissaient surexcitées.

« D'accord » soupira Buffy. « Mais ne croit pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Potter. »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, les deux garçons sur ses talons. Sur la table de la salle à manger s'amoncelaient maints livres au volume impressionnant. Alex, Giles, Kennedy et Dawn étaient penchés sur plusieurs d'entre eux, cherchant des informations quelconques sur les prophéties et sur ce que pouvait engendrer une alliance des vampires avec d'autres puissances. Sitôt qu'ils furent entrés, Dawn releva la tête de son bouquin et croisa le regard de Harry. Ils prirent le temps de se sourire, puis détournèrent les yeux. Harry avait beau adoré que Dawn le regarde, il ne parvenait pas à entretenir bien longtemps le contact visuel – sans doute de crainte qu'elle ne décèle sont émoi. Mais qu'importait qu'elle le regarde une seconde ou une heure, tant qu'elle le regardait.

« Vous avez terminé votre leçon de magie ? » demanda Alex, refermant un livre et en prenant un autre alors que Buffy gravissait les marches menant à l'étage.

« On peut dire ça » répondit Ron. « Vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas vraiment » avoua Kennedy en soupirant.

« Juste quelques légendes selon lesquelles les prophéties ne peuvent être détournées que par de puissants sortilèges… Rien de bien particulier, à vrai dire » renchérit Dawn.

« Mais je ne désespère pas de découvrir une solution » ajouta Giles. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une prophétie ne se réalise pas. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Il doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse annuler la prédiction de Trelawney. La première s'était bel et bien réalisée, il n'avait rien pu contre cela, et il en serait de même pour celle-ci. Mais c'était une délicate intention de la part de leurs hôtes que de rechercher une solution.

« Potter ! »

Harry se retourna, sortant de ses songes. Buffy était redescendue de l'étage… et tenait une longue épée effilée dans chaque main. Ron et lui sentirent leurs bouches se faire béantes.

« Heu… C'est pour quoi, ça ? » dit Harry en reculant d'un pas.

Il se demanda soudain s'il avait pu de quelque façon offenser la Tueuse.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas perfectionner tes pouvoirs magiques… »

« …ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas… »

« …j'aimerais voir de quoi tu es capable armé à l'ancienne. »

« Mais… »

« Allez, dehors. »

Harry obéit sans broncher. Contrarier Buffy Summers alors qu'elle était ainsi disposée à se battre serait d'une telle imprudence !

« Tu sais » dit Harry « je ne connais aucune technique… »

« Hermione a bien dit que tu avais affronté un monstre légendaire avec une épée ? » remarqua Buffy.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de l'arrière-cours, sous les regards perplexes et curieux de Willow et d'Hermione, toujours assises en tailleur dans l'herbe.

« Mais je ne savais pas tout à fait ce que je faisais » tenta-t-il encore, désespéré et fixant les armes.

« Raison de plus. Je vais t'apprendre. Tu veux faire un essai, Ron ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Ron, resté un peu à l'écart en compagnie de Dawn qui venait de sortir, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non, merci, sans façon » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je vais observer. »

Harry lui lança un regard offusqué. _Lâcheur !_

« Tu es certaine que c'est prudent ? » s'enquit Hermione, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas » assura Buffy. « Attrape ! »

D'un geste souple et rapide, elle lança l'une des épées à Harry qui s'esquiva juste à temps sur le côté. L'épée retomba mollement dans l'herbe. Harry, les bras ramenés contre son torse comme pour se protéger, lança à Buffy un regard outré.

« Non mais, ça va pas ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Buffy soupira, s'efforçant de dissimuler son sourire. C'était une belle tentative, mais Harry remarqua tout de même son amusement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : Hermione avait raconté en détail ses cinq années passées à Poudlard. Et il devait avouer que la façon dont elle l'avait fait le faisait passer pour un héros des plus courageux. Il se demanda quel air il pouvait bien avoir à reculer ainsi à la vue d'une épée.

« Elle ne va pas te mordre » dit Buffy. « Ramasse-la. »

Harry se pencha et saisit le manche en argent de l'arme. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était beaucoup moins lourde qu'il ne l'avait songé.

« Tu la tiens mal » fit aussitôt remarquer Buffy. « C'est plutôt comme ça. »

Harry tenta maladroitement d'imiter la Tueuse.

« C'est mieux. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » dit Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'épée.

« Ne dis pas de sottises. »

« Non, je t'assure… »

« Pour commencer, tu pourrais essayer de faire ce mouvement. »

Buffy fit pivoter son épée puis la planta dans un ennemi invisible. Harry soupira. A l'évidence, il était obligé de suivre l'instruction de la Tueuse.

Il tenta d'imiter le mouvement.

« Sois plus énergique. »

* * *

« Faisons une pause » dit Willow à Hermione en se relevant. « Ils risquent d'être occupés pour un moment. Je vais préparer du thé. » 

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient encore Alex, Giles et Kennedy. Hermione rejoignit Dawn et Ron, assis devant la porte. Elle s'installa auprès de son ami, tout sourire.

« Je me demande si Buffy a raison de faire cela » dit Hermione.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Hermignonne » répondit Ron. « Il n'a rien à craindre. Buffy n'a pas pour but de l'écorcher vif. »

Hermione acquiesça de manière presque inconsciente, contemplant Harry d'un air soucieux. Buffy mania son épée, puis demanda à Harry de reproduire son geste. Il obéit tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien, à vrai dire. Il manquait tant d'assurance que son mouvement était saccadé et beaucoup trop lent. Buffy le lui remontra une fois de plus. Harry rougit de son erreur, prit une expression concentrée puis réessaya.

Ron éclata d'un rire discret.

« Eh bien ! » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas demain que le grand Harry Potter deviendra chevalier ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Cela m'étonnerait que tu y arrives mieux » répliqua-t-elle.

« Sans doute. Mais moi, je ne dois pas sauver le monde des sorciers. »

Il regarda Harry entamer son mouvement d'un air assuré, se tromper et lâcher l'épée sous le coup de la surprise que provoqua la remarque brusque de Buffy. Ron rit une nouvelle fois.

« Je crois qu'on est mal barré » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione l'observa, étonnée. Quelques heures auparavant, Ron était dans une colère noire, en voulait à Harry, à Dumbledore, et à présent, il en riait. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il faisait cela surtout pour dissimuler son bouleversement – tel qu'il agissait toujours – mais le fait qu'il parvienne à en rire était déjà un bon point. Cela prouvait qu'il commençait à accepter que Harry devrait mourir ou donner la mort. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Ron, en vrai Gryffondor, était prêt à faire comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une épreuve de plus qu'ils affronteraient et vaincraient à eux trois. Hermione, elle, ne s'en sentait pas encore le courage.

« C'est déjà mieux » dit Buffy avec un sourire. « Tu n'es pas si mauvais. »

« Moi je dis qu'il n'est pas mauvais du tout » intervint Dawn.

Hermione, Ron, Buffy et Harry lui-même haussèrent les sourcils, stupéfaits. Dawn les défia du regard durant un instant, le nez levé. Puis, voyant que leurs mines hébétées persistaient, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout à fait au point… »

Elle marmonna le reste de sa phrase d'une façon si inintelligible que nul n'en comprit le sens. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Harry esquisser un mince sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. S'il pouvait au moins être discret…

Alors que Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et que Buffy tendait son épée dans un nouveau mouvement, Ron se leva et proposa sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas pu jouer aux échecs » dit-il, enlaçant comme si de rien n'était ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. « Tu veux faire une partie ? »

« Plus tard » répondit-elle, surprise de son audace. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il était trop absorbé par son arme pour remarquer quoi que se soit. « Je ne sais pas quand Willow voudra reprendre la leçon. »

« Dawn, tu sais jouer ? »

Elle contemplait Harry raté un nouvel essai en souriant niaisement.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non » dit Ron.

Il entraîna Hermione à l'intérieur et ils s'assirent à la table en compagnie des autres. Willow leur servit aussitôt une tasse de thé.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait jouer aux échecs ? » demanda Ron.

« Willow a bien essayé de m'apprendre un jour » répondit Alex après avoir bu une gorgée de thé « mais j'avoue que je reste assez pitoyable. »

« Je pourrais t'expliquer à mon tour » proposa Ron, enthousiaste.

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Ron est le meilleur joueur de toute l'école » déclara Hermione, fière de l'avoir comme petit-ami. « Si quelqu'un peut t'apprendre et te faire aimer les échecs, c'est bien lui. »

Ron rougit et lui fit un sourire timide.

« N'exagérons rien… » dit-il.

« Oh, mais le professeur Dumbledore dit grand bien de toi, dans sa lettre » affirma Giles. « Il relate en détail votre fabuleuse partie d'échec que vous avez remporté lors de votre première année. »

« Il parle de Ron ? » répéta Hermione, surprise.

« Oui, et de toi aussi. Il tenait à ce que je connaisse au mieux ceux que nous devons protéger. Et il ne tarit pas d'éloges, vous pouvez me croire. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard abasourdi. Hermione vit dans les yeux de Ron qu'il songeait à la même chose qu'elle. Si Dumbledore les incluait autant que Harry dans les nombreuses batailles qui les avaient confrontés à Lord Voldemort, c'était bien car ils devenaient importants. Aussi importants que Harry. Peut-être était-ce même parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop proches de Harry pour ne plus être impliqués de manière directe dans la guerre. Si Dumbledore tenait tant à ce que leurs protecteurs sachent sur qui il leur fallait veiller, ce ne pouvait être que parce qu'ils étaient aussi en danger que Harry.

Alex termina d'une traite sa tasse de thé et se leva.

« Allez, expliques-moi les échecs » dit-il. « Si tu es si bon qu'on le prétend, ce sera un jeu d'enfant que de m'apprendre. »

« Je viens aussi » annonça Kennedy. « Je ne veux pas manquer ça. Où as-tu rangé ton échiquier, Willow ? »

« Oh, heu, tout en-haut de l'étagère, dans ma chambre » répondit-elle. « Il doit être un peu poussiéreux, depuis le temps. »

Ron, Alex et Kennedy se rendirent dans la chambre pour y chercher l'échiquier. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte menant au couloir, Ron adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione. Elle le lui rendit, selon le code qu'ils s'étaient instauré. Dès sa partie achevée, elle devrait trouver un prétexte pour s'éclipser et le rejoindre quelque part dans la maison afin de pouvoir l'embrasser comme bon lui semblerait.

* * *

« C'est ridicule et inutile » répliqua Harry, ruisselant de sueur, en jetant son épée d'une geste rageur. « Je me débrouille bien mieux avec ma baguette. » 

« Et que feras-tu le jour où elle glissera de ta main ? » dit Buffy, le menaçant de la pointe de son arme.

« Je me laisserai dévorer par le premier monstre venu ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot et ramasse cette épée. Dumbledore m'a chargée de te protéger. Mais pour moi, protéger ne veut pas dire te cloîtrer dans un cachot secret surveillé en permanence. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à apprendre la magie élémentaire avec Willow, mais il n'est pas question que tu repartes d'ici sans t'être entraîné à combattre. »

Harry demeura silencieux, la dévisageant. Elle avait raison, bien entendu. L'été dernier, Dumbledore s'était contenté de le cacher et de le faire surveiller par des membres de l'Ordre. Buffy, elle, s'efforçait de le rendre plus fort et autonome. Mieux valait de ne pas cracher dans la soupe. Après tout, rien ne lui disait qu'il ne serait pas contraint de combattre à l'épée durant la guerre.

Harry soupira puis ramassa son arme. Buffy et lui échangèrent un long regard. Elle semblait le sonder de l'intérieur, lisant et étudiant ses pensées. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle jeta à son tour son épée. Les yeux de Harry passèrent de la lame délaissée à Buffy.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Buffy lui adressa un sourire.

« Je voulais juste voir si tu étais décidé à me faire confiance ou si tu étais une tête de mule trop butée pour écouter les autres » déclara-t-elle. Avant que Harry puisse répliquer, elle ajouta : « Mais cela fait un bon moment que nous nous entraînons. Tu as droit à une pause. Je crois que Willow a dû préparer du thé. »

* * *

La journée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée, tout compte fait. Hormis la maladresse de Giles dès le réveil, Harry s'était plutôt bien amusé. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à manier l'épée, Hermione et Willow avaient pratiqué de nombreuses formes de la magie tout près de lui, assises en tailleur dans le jardin, et Ron et Alex avaient disputé maintes parties d'échec. Sans compter que Dawn n'avaient cessé de le contempler. Il sourit à ce souvenir. 

A vrai dire, les regards que Dawn avaient sans doute voulu discrets – en vain – occupaient tant son esprit qu'ils étaient la principale raison de sa présence ici, dans l'arrière-cours de la maison Summers alors que la nuit était tombée. Et certaines questions persistaient à bloquer sa réflexion : pourquoi un simple sourire de Dawn le troublait-il autant ? Pourquoi ses regards devenaient-ils vitaux ? Pourquoi chacun de ses gestes l'enchantaient-ils tels une danse féerique ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Il se doutait de la réponse, bien entendu, mais pouvait-il se déclarer… _amoureux_ de Dawn Summers alors qu'il ne la côtoyait que depuis une journée ?

Son trouble grandissant de minutes en minutes, il s'efforça de comparer ses sensations à celles qu'il avait éprouvées en présence de Cho Chang. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que cette tâche n'était guère aisée vu que ses sentiments n'étaient pas le moins du monde comparables.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Harry tourna la tête. Dawn, vêtue d'une légère chemine de nuit, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » répondit Harry, rougissant. Il espéra que la nuit était assez sombre pour le dissimuler.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir » dit Dawn. Elle s'installa à côté de lui. Très proche de lui.

« A… A quel propos ? »

Il déglutit. La proximité de Dawn était, certes, fort agréable, mais trop troublante pour qu'il se sente tout à fait à l'aise.

« Eh bien… Disons que j'ai besoin d'assimiler tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Comprends-moi : hier soir, en allant me coucher, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que d'aller me baigner au lac. Maintenant que la Force originelle a été vaincue et que Buffy ne patrouiller que deux soirs par semaine, je peux dormir sans trop de préoccupations. Mais, ce matin, alors que j'entre dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis, trois nouveaux venus atterrissent de nulle part. Et, en quelques minutes, j'apprends que les sorciers anglais se font enseigner la magie dans une école, qu'une guerre se déroule dans le monde magique et que tu es l'élu d'une prophétie. Je me retrouve alors en train d'éplucher des bouquins sur les alliances vampiriques et les malédictions prophétiques alors que Willow apprend des sorts très puissants à une jeune fille et que ma sœur se bat à l'épée contre un héros dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. C'est beaucoup en une journée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry la dévisagea en riant doucement. _Que sa voix était belle…_

« Désolé d'avoir bouleversé ta vie » dit-il, tout sourire.

Dawn parut confuse. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa petite tirade.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. « Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré… Toi, Ron et Hermione, bien sûr. » Harry sourit, touché. « Et je suis honorée de pouvoir t'aider. Je ferai tout mon possible. »

« C'est gentil. Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te connaître. Même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire cela, pour le moment. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ce matin et c'est la plus longue discussion que nous avons eue depuis. »

Dawn demeura silencieuse un instant.

« Bon, c'est vrai » admit-elle. « Mais cela ne compte pas. Pas pour moi. Je te considère déjà comme un… ami. »

La façon dont elle hésita sur le mot _ami_ fit voleter une nuée de papillons dans le ventre de Harry.

« Moi aussi » répondit-il sur un ton plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis détournèrent les yeux. La brise les caressait et faisait danser leurs cheveux. Le croissant de lune accroché au ciel scintillant d'étoiles les éclairait d'une faible lueur. Ils prirent une petite inspiration en chœur et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Je… »

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à parler, une série de grognement-rugissement se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Ils se levèrent d'un bond. Dawn étant la petite sœur de la Tueuse, elle aurait reconnu ce son entre tous. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier le bruit caractéristique du danger qui grouillait sur la seconde Bouche de l'enfer. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu le soir de sa rencontre avec Buffy…

A suivre…

_**Voilà, voilà, voilà… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu une semaine pour un chapitre contenant si peu d'action. Enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai écrit une bonne partie durant mon camp vert – qui était génial ! Je serais bien restée encor un peu – et je peux vous assurer qu'il est difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'une batailler de coussins fait rage juste à côté de vous. Mais je promets de m'appliquer pour le prochain.**_

_**Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	5. A bon chat bon rat

**eiliss : **Eh bien merci, c'est vraiment très flatteur ! De rien pour le chapitre ; je t'assure que tout le plaisir est pour moi. A bientôt, j'espère.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **C'est rien. Moi, j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, qu'elles soient répétitives ou pas. C'est vrai ; Harry et l'épée ne sont pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'avoue que l'image de Daniel Radcliffe maniant une larme comme les chevaliers du Moyen Age m'est… particulièrement attirante. Et je suis heureuse que tu penses que la façon dont je décris Buffy te semble fidèle. Moi aussi je me répète, mais le fait que les personnalités des persos soient authentiques est très important pour moi. Le bruit ? Ah, ce n'est pourtant pas si mystérieux !lol La réponse est juste en bas !

Bonne lecture et merci ! Bisous.

**Thealie : **Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré le peu d'action. Ca me rassure ! J'avoue que j'étais mortifiée en le relisant. Durant mon camp vert, j'avais avancé de manière très, très lente tellement je m'amusais. Et lorsque j'écris lentement, j'ai l'étrange impression d'écrire beaucoup, mais difficilement. Peut-être que toi aussi tu ressens cela ? Enfin, bref. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais l'impression d'avoir écris une bonne moyenne et comme c'était difficile, ce ne devait pas être trop mal. Et puis je l'ai relu… Ca m'a paru nul.

Pour ton idée de faire intervenir l'épée de Griffondor, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. En revanche, cela m'a amené à un autre idée. Merci

J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur ce chapitre-ci.

Bye !

**Selphie451 : **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! Voilà la suite !

Merci et bisous !

**virg05 : **Merci, c'est gentil. Eh oui, ils ne perdent pas de temps ces petits tourtereaux ! Mais que veux-tu ; un coup de foudre est un coup de foudre, cela ne se contrôle pas !

Merci et au prochain !

Bye !

**Sassy : **Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que les deux histoires s'imbriquent bien. C'est assez important pour moi. D'autant plus que Buffy et Harry Potter sont mes deux inspirations principales (car il en d'autres, bien entendu). Pour le petit cours accélérer de Buffy sur le maniement des épées, j'avoue que je l'ai écris plus parce que le tableau m'attirait tout particulièrement que pour un véritable intérêt à l'histoire. Oui, en effet, Ron a tout gagné aux échecs. Mais j'aime assez l'idée de Alex et lui en train de rire comme de grands idiots autour de leur échiquier ! Tu sais, je ne connais pas les épisodes par leur nom. « When she was bad » ne me dit rien, désolée ! Si tu veux faire référence à un épisode en particulier, tu devrais plutôt me le présenter : « L'épisode dans lequel… » Pardon pour mon ignorance !lol

Oh, je dis mon héroïne de petite fille parce que je l'ai aimé dès la première fois que je l'ai vu à la télé, lorsque j'avais six ans – et que j'ai bien failli passer chez un psy parce que ma passion était la Tueuse de vampires et pas les poupées Barbie ;). Mais je l'aime toujours autant. En ce moment, je cherche à trouver un coffret de la saison 4, pour revoir la rencontre de Tara et Willow. Je l'aimais bien et je ne m'en rappelle pas, c'est frustrant. Ah, et j'ai quatorze ans. Quinze en octobre, mais c'est pareil. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?

Oh, j'ai pleuré durant des heures après avoir vu « The Gift » ! C'était terrible, affreux ! J'ai détesté le monde entier pendant un bon moment, après cela. Quel soulagement lorsque j'ai eu la confirmation que la série n'était pas terminée !

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes bons commentaires. J'adore parler de Buffy avec toi, c'est sympa !

Bisous !

_Chapitre 5 : A bon chat bon rat_

Harry et Dawn se levèrent d'un bond. Suivant son instinct, il saisit la main de la jeune fille et eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas… ? » commença Harry.

« Un vampire, oui » compléta Dawn.

Elle déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Plusieurs, même, ajouta-t-elle. « Il faut rentrer. »

Elle se cramponna à la main de Harry, s'empressant de le conduire à l'intérieur. Elle claqua la porte, sa paume pressée contre le bois comme pour la retenir.

« C'est bon » soupira-t-elle. « Les vampires ne peuvent entrer sans y être invités. »

Une série de ricanements se fit entendre à travers la porte. En effet, songea Harry, il n'y en avait pas qu'un.

Dawn s'éloigna de la porte.

« Il faut prévenir Buffy » dit-elle en la fixant.

« Fais donc, petite » dit une voix étouffée qui leur parvint de l'extérieur. « Vas prévenir la Tueuse. Car, ce soir, elle mourra. »

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de Dawn.

« Viens » souffla-t-il.

Mais Dawn gardait son regard rivé sur la porte.

« Buffy ne mourra pas » déclara-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez même pas entrer pour la tuer dans son sommeil. »

Nouveaux ricanements.

« Viens » insista Harry.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda la voix narquoise de l'un des vampires.

« Non ! »

Dawn, pétrifiée sur place, se laissait aller à la panique. Harry tira sa main, s'efforçant de la sortir de la salle à manger.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Un silence pesant demeura un instant. Puis la poignée s'abaissa, la porte s'entrebâilla, une botte de cuir noire se posa sur le carrelage de la pièce.

« Je ne vous ai pas invités ! » s'écria Dawn.

Harry la sentait trembler.

« Toi non » dit le vampire en ouvrant grand la porte, révélant ainsi une vingtaine des siens derrière lui « mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, si »

« Cours ! »

Plus le temps d'user de la manière douce. Harry se mit à courir en direction du couloir, se maudissant de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers et s'apprêtèrent à monter à l'étage lorsque la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit à la volée dans un grand fracas. D'autres vampires franchirent le seuil d'un pas conquérant. Harry et Dawn poussèrent un cri, puis s'empressèrent de gravir les marches. Arrivés en haut, ils heurtèrent quelqu'un de plain fouet.

« Eh, oh, on se calme ! » s'exclama Alex, vêtu de son pyjama. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Des vampires, Alex ! » dit Dawn d'une voix vibrante. « Ils peuvent entrer ! »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! »

Ils perçurent des bruits de combat provenant de la chambre de Willow et Kennedy. L'instant qui suivit, leur porte explosa dans un nuage de poussière et Kennedy déboula dans le couloir, pieu brandi. Willow se tenait derrière elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qui est l'abruti qui a invité des vampires à entrer ? » demanda Kennedy d'une voix rageuse.

« Personne » répondit Harry.

« Comment ça, personne ? »

Buffy venait d'arriver à son tour, suivie de Giles qui sortit de la chambre voisine.

« Les vampires ne peuvent… » commença Willow.

« Peut-être, mais ni Harry ni moi ne leur en avons donné la possibilité » l'interrompit Dawn.

« Mais alors, comment… ? » fit Giles.

« Que faisiez-vous debout en pleine nuit, vous deux ? » demanda soudain Buffy en croisant les bras, l'air soupçonneux.

Harry et Dawn s'apprêtèrent à répondre mais, lorsqu'ils comprirent le sens équivoque de la question, ils fermèrent la bouche et prirent un air consterné.

« Rien ! » s'offusquèrent-ils en chœur, les joues en feu.

Buffy les dévisagea mais Giles l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que se soit.

« Là n'est pas la question. Comment les vampires sont-ils entrés si vous ne les avez pas invités ? »

Harry et Dawn échangèrent un regard.

« Ils… Ils ont dit… » fit Dawn.

« Quoi ? » l'encouragea Alex.

« Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait permis d'entrer » acheva Harry.

Willow poussa une exclamation d'effroi, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Je connais un sort qui retire la protection anti-vampire à la maison ensorcelée » dit-elle. « Cela retourne d'une magie noire très puissante… »

« Donc, Voldemort pourrait l'avoir jeté » dit Buffy.

« Sans le moindre problème. »

Des bruits d'objets brisés et des rires gras retentirent à l'étage inférieur. Les vampires paraissaient s'amuser au plus haut point.

« Tu pourrais le conjurer ? » demanda Kennedy.

« Je… Je pense… » répondit sa petite-amie.

« Alors au travail » déclara Buffy. « Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin et enferme-toi quelque part. Kennedy, reste avec elle au cas où vous feriez attaquer.

Nous allons essayer de les repousser. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre un instant, puis en ressortit les mains pleines d'armes. Elle les distribua, dont un gros pieu à sa sœur.

« Tu as ta baguette ? » demanda Buffy à Harry-

« Non, je l'ai laissée dans ma… chambre… »

Une terrifiante pensée le frappa soudain. Il l'avait oubliée dans la chambre. Sur la table de chevet. Qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Où dormaient encore Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce…

« Oh non.. » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Alex.

« Ron et Hermione… Où sont-ils ? »

Ils s'entreregardèrent alors que des expressions horrifiées se formaient sur leurs visages.

« Oh, bon sang… »

Harry se précipita dans le couloir et posa sa main sur la poignée de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione.

« Attends ! »

Buffy le retint par le bras, l'écartant de la porte.

« Il faut les prévenir ! » protesta Harry en tentant de se dégager. Mais Buffy n'était pas la Tueuse pour rien ; sa poigne était bien trop ferme pour qu'il parvienne à s'en défaire.

« Penses-tu sérieusement que le vacarme ne les a pas réveillés ? » fit Buffy, ses yeux encrés aux siens.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre, pressé d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Giles nettoya ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe de chambre, Alex et Willow échangèrent un regard entendu, Kenney épousseta ses vêtements couverts de poussière avec une grande application, Dawn plaça l'un de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille en contemplant le sol, Buffy poussa un profond soupir.

« Il… Il vaut mieux que j'aille voir » dit-elle.

Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Son air soucieux ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Nouvel embarras général. Harry serra les poings.

« _Pourquoi_ »

« Il se… pourrait que les vampires aient… aient décidé de s'attaquer d'abord… à votre chambre, et… enfin… » tenta Willow, triturant la manche de sa chemise de nuit.

« Enfin _quoi_ ? » Harry ne retenait même plus la panique qui le saisissait et laissa sa respiration se saccader à sa guise.

« Les vampires ne sont… pas vraiment… doux avec ceux qu'ils attaquent » compléta Alex, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Insinueriez-vous que Ron et Hermione seraient sans doute morts à l'heure qui l'est ? » D'un geste vif, il retira son bras de l'emprise de Buffy, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il hésitait entre s'effondrer au sol pour y pleurer, et descendre à l'étage inférieur afin de fracasser la tête du premier vampire venu.

Nul ne répondit.

« Je vais voir » répéta Buffy sur un ton plus ferme.

Pétrifié, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer d'un air absent et s'adosser contre le mur, de crainte que ses jambes ne le trahissent. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dawn se placer à ses côtés et passer un bras sous le sien, comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Harry n'aurait su exprimer sa reconnaissance tant elle était absolue.

Buffy s'arma de son pieu, posa une oreille contre le battant de la porte, puis l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Deux grognements-rugissements retentirent aussitôt, suivis de deux cris terrifiés. Harry ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, réprimant sa forte envie de foncer auprès de Buffy. Ils entendirent des bruits de chutes, de chocs, de coups, de bonds, de douleur, de nez brisés puis, enfin, de vampires tombant en poussière. Buffy ressortit de la chambre, à peine essoufflée, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, quelque peu chancelants et livides, mais indemnes. Harry soupira. Le soulagement qui déferla en lui fut si étourdissant qu'il dut refouler ses larmes. Il adressa un faible sourire à ses amis, qui le lui rendirent tant bien que mal.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui » répondit Hermione, le souffle court. « Oui, je crois. »

« Tu savais que ça mordait, ce genre de bestiole ? » fit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais il était flagrant qu'il était encore ébranlé. La façon dont il étreignait Hermione contre lui était assez éloquente.

Un grand fracas retentit de l'étage inférieur.

« Bon » dit Buffy. « Willow et Kennedy, préparez ce qu'il vous faut pour rétablir la protection. Nous, nous descendons repousser les vampires. »

Elle prit juste le temps de redonner leurs baguettes magiques à Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Sitôt en bas, un vampire surgit devant eux. Sans plus de cérémonie, Buffy lui enfonça son pieu dans le cœur. Il partit en poussière, un autre leur arriva dessus. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient nombreux. Alex et Giles brandirent des crucifix, puis frappèrent à leur tour.

« Dawn, Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous restez ensemble ! » s'écria Buffy dans la mêlée. « Ne vous séparez surtout pas ! »

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase qu'un vampire la saisit par la taille et tenta de lui mordre la base du cou. Elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans la poitrine, un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis le tua. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dawn demeuraient au bas de l'escalier, figés, les doigts crispés autour de leur arme respective. Ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Vous croyez que si nous restons là, ils ne nous remarqueront pas et nous laisseront tranquilles ? » fit Dawn.

« Ca m'étonnerait » répondit Ron, se rapprochant d'Hermione en un mouvement imperceptible.

« Moi aussi » approuva Harry. « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sortilège susceptible de les faire fuir, Hermione ? »

« Contre les vampires ? Non, je ne pense pas » dit-elle, observant le combat d'un œil apeuré. « Bien entendu, il existe certain sort d'illumination aveuglante, mais je ne crois pas que cela serait tout à fait efficace. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie pour le maintenir et ne dure pas longtemps. Les vampires pourraient revenir à l'attaque dès qu'il se serait dissipé. »

« Donc nous devons nous débrouiller avec des _Expeliarmus_ standards et essayer d'en stupéfixier autant que possible ? » dit Ron.

« Eh bien… oui. »

Ils poussèrent un chœur un profond soupir alors qu'Alex esquivait un coup de poing, que Giles en assénait un et que Buffy exterminait un autre vampire. Dawn serra son pieu dans sa main puis, d'un air résolu, déclara :

« Allons-y. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione jetèrent d'une même voix un puissant _Expeliarmus_ et Dawn donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un vampire avant de lui planter son pieu dans le cœur d'un geste plutôt habile. Harry dut réprimer une exclamation de pure admiration, et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le combat. Il pourrait complimenter Dawn, espérer la faire rougir, une fois leur lutte achevée.

Au bout de peu de temps, la mêlée plongea vite dans une grande confusion. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout, parfois atteignant leur cible, parfois inefficaces. Harry s'étonnait de sa capacité à éviter les coups. Il paraissait glisser entre les poings des vampires avec l'agilité d'une algue, aussi intouchable qu'un courant d'air ou une légère brume. Ses sorts, en revanche, ne manquaient presque jamais. Ils étaient prompts et secs, comme un coup de fouet. Ils immobilisaient ou faisaient fuir leurs adversaires. Mais les vampires ne cessaient d'affluer dans la demeure, se rassemblant au bas des marches et dans la cuisine. Ils arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, furieux, déterminés à vaincre. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent soudain plus d'autre choix que celui de se regrouper, dos à dos, lançant des sorts de manière aussi précise et rapide que possible. Dawn se tenait un peu à l'écart, s'évertuant à ne pas se laisser toucher. Buffy, Giles et Alex n'avaient pas de problèmes. Les vampires disparaissaient en poussière à leurs pieds en un dernier cri de surprise et de rage mêlée.

Les vampires s'apercevant sans doute de la puissance qu'ils généraient à eux trois, ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu de Harry, Ron et Hermione, tournant plutôt leurs attaques vers les autres. Mais l'un d'eux, téméraires, s'avança d'un bond et voulut leur donner un coup de poings. Harry et Ron purent se baisser juste à temps, cependant, Hermione ne fut pas assez rapide : elle reçut les phalanges du vampire en pleine figure, meurtrissant sa joue. Elle poussa un cri et perdit l'équilibre, lâchant sa baguette. Le vampire s'empressa de la plaquer dos à lui, serrant sa gorge entre ses doigts, avant que Harry et Ron aient pu faire le moindre geste.

« Posez vos baguettes » dit le vampire.

Harry et Ron demeurèrent immobiles, fixant Hermione, la respiration haletante. Le vampire prit les cheveux d'Hermione et inclina sa tête sur le côté d'un mouvement brusque, révélant sa nuque. Il l'effleura de ses canines et pressa un peu plus lorsque Harry et Ron firent un pas dans leur direction.

« Posez vos baguettes » répéta le vampire. « Ou je la tue. Je suis certain que son sang doit être délectable… »

Harry perçut le tremblement qui saisit Ron, auprès de lui. Mais il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de peur ou de rage. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : feindre. Ils regardèrent le vampire dans les yeux, se baissèrent d'un mouvement lent puis, lorsque leurs baguettes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sol, ils se relevèrent et la brandirent sur le vampire, le stupéfixiant. Il s'effondra, Hermione accourut vers ses amis et se jeta dans les bras de Ron. A la grande surprise de Harry, il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, le corps encore parcouru de frissons. Fronçant les sourcils, il ramassa la baguette d'Hermione, puis la lui donna.

« Merci » dit-elle en la prenant. « Oh, j'ai eu si peur… »

« Nous aussi » affirma Harry.

Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Ron qui l'enserraient en une étreinte protectrice. Ce n'était pas là les attitudes naturelles de ses amis. Certes, ils avaient eu l'angoisse de voir Hermione détenue ainsi par ce vampire. Mais il connaissait assez Ron pour savoir qu'il aurait préféré affronter une Acromantula plutôt que de lui avouer. Afficher de la sorte ses sentiments n'était pas dans sa nature. Sceptique, Harry les observa échanger un regard tendre et se séparer enfin. Ils reprirent le combat.

Buffy poussa trois vampires dans la salle à manger. Elle s'empara d'une chaise et s'en servit pour les expulser au dehors. Elle referma la porte, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils pourraient revenir dans un instant. Alex usait de son crucifix comme d'un bouclier, repoussant les vampires aussi loin que possible de lui. Giles se chargeait ensuite de les réduire en poussière. Seuls, leurs techniques de combat étaient plutôt médiocres, même Harry s'en apercevait. Toutefois, ensemble, ils semblaient invincibles. Bien entendu, nul ne rivalisait avec Buffy. Elle était rapide, précise, adroite, puissante, et – Harry eut presque honte de le songer – superbe lorsqu'elle combattait. Alors qu'il lançait un nouveau sort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Il émanait d'elle une véritable prestance et un charme fabuleux. Il se permit un sourire, son regard se tournant malgré lui vers Dawn, qui esquivait quelques coups avant de vaincre un vampire. A l'évidence, cette beauté était de famille.

Harry et Ron prirent soin de garder Hermione bien proche d'eux. Dès qu'un potentiel danger s'avançait, ils l'encerclaient, l'encadraient, l'entouraient, comme des grands frères protecteurs. Harry aimait bien cette image.

Puis un hurlement retentit. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Dawn se débattait entre les bras d'un vampire robuste qui ricanait. Son pieu était tombé, elle était tout à fait à la merci de son adversaire. D'autres vampires s'amassaient autour de Giles, Alex et Buffy.

« Dawn ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais toute l'ardeur qu'elle mit à vouloir se dégager était vaine. Alex fut vite englouti par le nombre et Giles, baissant un bref instant son crucifix, fut frappé, perdit connaissance et fut délaissé par les vampires. Ron et Hermione ne purent que résister de leur mieux. Harry, lui, sentit une bouffée de rage à la vision de Dawn si en détresse _(attention, il va jouer au preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier !lol !)_. La voir hurlante et effrayée entre les mains d'un tel démon lui insuffla une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru détenir auparavant. A cet instant précis, il se sentait aussi puissant et invincible que la Tueuse elle-même. Ainsi, poussée par la fureur, il parvint par il ne sut quel miracle à se frayer un chemin entre la foule des vampires. Arrivé à la hauteur de Dawn, il asséna quelques coups de poings désordonnés et maladroits, mais qui portèrent à peu près leur fruit. Du moins assez pour qu'il parvienne à dégager Dawn de la poigne du vampire et à l'éloigner de lui. Il la serra contre lui et s'efforça de reculer, voulant rejoindre Buffy. Par malheur, le vampire qu'il venait de dépouiller l'attrapa par le col. Sans trop réfléchir, entraîné par l'adrénaline, il tenta de le frapper. Mais le vampire était fort, et le roua de coups sans qu'il puisse se défendre. En peu de temps, sa poitrine devint douloureuse, ses jambes flageolantes, sa vision se brouilla, sa tête tourna. Il sentit à peine le vampire planter profondément ses canines dans sa gorge. Il perdit connaissance avant de voir Buffy atteindre sa hauteur et le délivrer de l'emprise de leur ennemi. Un instant plus tard, Willow acheva enfin le sortilège de protection anti-vampire. Aussitôt, tous leurs adversaires s'évaporèrent en un nuage de poussière grisâtre.

Dawn s'agenouilla auprès de Harry et plaça sa tête sur ses cuisses. Son sang s'écoulait de sa nuque alors qu'elle laissait affluer ses larmes.

A suivre…

_**Oui, je sais, pardon, ça fait un bail. Un très, très long bail. Mais j'ai eu des vacances chargées et si épuisantes que j'hésite à appeler cela des vacances. Mais me revoici, et j'essaiera à l'avenir d'être plus régulière.**_

_**Enfin bon.**_

_**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les descritptions de combat.**_

_**Merci d'avoir et d'avoir laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent !**_

_**Bye, Sam Dreamangel.**_


	6. Après la pluie, le beau temps

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me touche Je suis contente que plusieurs petits moments t'aient marqué et plu, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime beaucoup avoir ce genre de commentaire, sur des petits détails sans grande importance, mais qui en ont eu pour le lecteur. Enfin, bref, merci ! Lol, c'est vrai que Buffy et Harry Potter sont tellement différents que c'est difficile d'écrire sur les deux genres, ou même d'aimer les deux en même temps. Mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas une créature étrange venue d'ailleurs !

Encore merci. Bisous !

**virg05 :** Merci, c'est gentil. Voilà la suite !

**Selphie451 : **Contente que tu aies apprécié, ça fait plaisir. Voilà la suite, régale-toi !

**elmisten : **Qu'un mot à dire : merci.

Bisous !

**Sassy :** Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Et ce chapitre-ci te fait de nouveau penser à un épisode de Buffy ? Lol, au moins, on voit tout de suite d'où je tire mes influences ! Merci pour tes commentaires, j'aime toujours autant. Et puis, lol, très subtil, ta pub ! J'ai été lire l'une des tes fics et j'ai laissé une review. Franchement, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Continus ainsi, c'est super ! Sincèrement.

Merci pour ta review,

A bientôt !

**Thealie : **Oh oui, méchante je suis !lol ! Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci !

Bye !

_Chapitre 6 : Après la pluie, le beau temps_

_Des sucreries étalées sur une banquette. Le train qui court sur les rails. Le paysage qui défile. Un garçon assis en face de lui. Il porte des lunettes rondes, est très maigre et arbore une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Une fille entre alors dans le compartiment, suivie de près par un garçon joufflu. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, elle a de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire. Elle semble tout à fait banale, voire agaçante. Pourtant, son regard est rivé sur elle. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en besoin d'impressionner quelqu'un…_

_Une cheminée où crépite un feu rougeoyant, éclairant le petit salon. Une silhouette est recroquevillée devant l'âtre. Il s'approche, hésitant. Car la silhouette est agitée de légers tressautements. Elle sanglote. D'une voix faible, il demande si elle va bien. C'est stupide. Il est évident qu'elle va mal. Mais elle relève la tête, essuie ses joues ruisselantes d'un revers de la main et répond qu'elle n'a rien. Il s'assied auprès d'elle. Le silence règne quelques instants. Ils ont une petite discussion, mais il n'en a plus aucun souvenir tant elle fut insignifiante. C'est juste histoire de combler le vide._

_« J'ai peur » dit-elle alors, sans qu'il ait souvenance de comment la conversation en est arrivée là._

_« De quoi ? » demande-t-il._

_« De perdre la guerre. Ou, plutôt, de perdre ceux que j'aime durant la guerre. J'ai peur de la menace qui plane constamment au-dessus de la tête de mes parents. J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal à cause d'une perte. Je ne cesse de pleurer depuis que Siri… qu'il est… »_

_Elle étouffe un sanglot. Sans trop réfléchir, suivant juste son instinct et son cœur, il s'approche davantage d'elle et la prend par les épaules. Au moment où ils entrent en contact, il songe soudain qu'elle va le repousser. Toutefois, elle se laisse aller à cette douce étreinte._

_« Et j'ai peur pour Harry, aussi » reprend-elle. « Plus que personne, il court toujours de grands risques. Tu sais, je l'aime. Il me serait insupportable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »_

_Il ignore pourquoi, mai son cœur se serre. C'est douloureux. Il pose sa joue sur le haut de son crâne, savourant sa proximité._

_« Moi aussi, j'ai peur » admet-il à son tour._

_Il veut poursuivre, tout lui avouer enfin, mais sa gorge se noue. Elle aime son ami, pas lui, elle vient de le dire. C'est idiot, égoïste, cupide, cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'elle a peur pour leur ami, mais pas pour lui. Lui, il n'est rien._

_« Tu as peur… ? » l'encourage-t-elle._

_Il soupire._

_« Comme toi » dit-il. « Je veux bien me battre, souffrir, mais je ne veux perdre personne. J'ai peur pour mes frères, ma sœur, mes parents, car je sais qu'ils lutteront tous. Bien entendu, je crains pour Harry. Et pour toi. Surtout pour toi… »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_Il prend soudain conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. Cela s'est échappé d'entre ses lèvres en un murmure imprévisible. Elle se redresse, le front plissé._

_« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demande-t-elle._

_Il se détache d'elle, se maudissant de sa maladresse._

_« Rien, rien… » fait-il, se levant d'un bond. Il réajuste son pyjama trop court, cherchant à tous prix à fuir son regard scrutateur._

_« Je t'en prie… » Elle sourit, amusée. Lui, ne voit pas du tout ce qu'il y a d'amusant en la situation. « Qu'as-tu dit ? »_

_« Rien ! Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je crains pour ta vie ? »_

_« Bien entendu, mais… »_

_« Mais rien ! » Il commence à s'emporter. Il sait pourtant que cela ne mènera à rien de bon. Il sait qu'il dira des paroles qui dépasseront sa pensée ou, pire, qui seront tout à fait sa pensée. Mais il poursuit : « J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est vrai, et ça s'arrête là. Même si toi, tu n'as rien à faire de mon sort, sache que ce n'est pas réciproque ! »_

_Elle se lève à son tour, l'air sincèrement choqué. Il fait mine de sortir du petit salon, dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre et de s'étouffer dans son oreiller, mais elle le retient et se plante devant lui. Proche de lui, très proche de lui. Il déglutit, baissant les yeux._

_« Comment oses-tu croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ton sort ne m'importe ? » dit-elle d'une voix lente, ses yeux encrés aux siens. « Je tremble chaque jour en imaginant que c'est toi qui aurais pu mourir au Département des Mystères ! A chaque instant je songe aux conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir l'attaque ce cette espèce de cerveau qui t'a presque étranglé ! Chaque fois que je passe près du lac de Poudlard, je me revois grelottante de froid, emmaillotée dans une serviette, à attendre que Harry te ressorte de l'eau ! Depuis le retour de V… Voldemort, je ne cesse de craindre le fait que tu puisses m'être enlevé ! Prétends ce que tu veux, mais ne dis jamais que tu ne comptes pas pour moi ! »_

_Elle a haussé le ton au fil de ses paroles. Il s'est senti rétrécir sous son regard embrasé de colère. Elle le soutient un moment, le défiant de protester, puis ses épaules s'affaissent et elle éclate à nouveau en sanglots. Il esquisse un geste pour la prendre contre lui, mais ne le fait pas. Il ignore s'il en a le droit._

_« Je ne saurais vivre sans toi » dit-elle, en pleures. « Et j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir… » Elle soupire, désespérée, puis relève les yeux vers lui. « Je t'aime. »_

_Il se sent défaillir. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il perd pied avec la réalité. Il a tant entendu ses mots en rêve qu'ils lui paraissent surréalistes. Elle sèche ses larmes d'un geste agacé, se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et s'apprête à s'enfuir, en proie à un déluge d'émotions indistinctes. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'aller où que se soit, la plaque contre lui, l'enlace. Elle frissonne. Ou peut-être est-ce lui ? Qu'importe. Il la desserre un peu de lui, puis, sans plus hésiter, l'embrasse. D'abord timide et incertain, le baiser devient fougueux et impatient._

_Ils ne se séparent qu'au crépuscule, lorsqu'un soupçon de raison leur revient. Regagnant leurs chambres respectives, ils se sentent soudain honteux de leur geste et s'évitent durant un bon moment, fuyant jusqu'à leur regard.

* * *

_

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Les vestiges de son rêve troublant marqua ses prunelles durant un moment, puis il parvint à distinguer les contours de ce qui l'entourait, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas ses lunettes. A l'évidence, l'on l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et l'avait couché dans son lit. Le pyjama qu'il portait était frais et propre, tout comme ses draps. Les fenêtres laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouillée auprès de son lit, endormis, la tête posée sur le matelas. Chacun lui tenait une main. Il voulut se redresser, mais son corps était endolori, groggy de fatigue et de faiblesse. Un pansement collait à son cou, là où le vampire avait planté ses crocs. Cela l'élançait terriblement.

Harry s'installa de manière bien confortable dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ron et Hermione. Ils paraissaient exténués. Leurs traits étaient tirés, leur teint pâle, leur expression tourmentée. Il n'en était pas étonné : la bataille de la veille avait été plutôt éprouvante. De plus, le fait que Voldemort ait jeté un sort sur la demeure des Summers n'était pas pour les rassurer non plus. Harry réprima un frisson. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'endurer un combat tel que celui de la nuit dernière à plusieurs reprises. C'était bien trop épuisant, autant pour eux, qui avaient affronté les vampires face à face, que pour Willow, qui avait sans doute dû user d'une puissante magie afin de rétablir leur protection. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, assoupie, et crispa la mâchoire. Ce maudit vampire ne l'avait pas raté ! Non, il se saurait supporter d'autre blessure de cet ordre.

Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit alors qu'un souvenir fugitif de son rêve encore frais lui revenait. Le train, les sucreries, le petit garçon maigrelet, la fille à l'air autoritaire… Tout cela avait été présent le jour de leur rencontre à tous trois, dans le Poudlard Express, lorsque Hermione était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur compartiment. Pourtant, si elle, Harry, leur premier voyage en train étaient intervenus dans le rêve, Ron, lui, manquait à l'appel. Pourquoi Harry avait-il aperçu tant d'éléments sans que Ron, l'un des principaux protagonistes, tout de même, n'y figure pas ? Il cligna des yeux, repoussant toutes formes de réflexions qui auraient eu idée de germer dans son esprit. Il était bien trop éreinté pour en chercher la réponse.

Néanmoins, la deuxième partie de son songe l'intrigua davantage. Cela n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec leur rencontre. Alors pourquoi y avait-il vu Hermione ? Hermione l'embrassant, qui plus est, le fuyant pas la suite. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas éprouver de sentiments de ce genre à son égard. Il s'efforça de se souvenir des propos exacts de leur brève conversation, en vain. Il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, Ron et Hermione émirent en chœur un petit gémissement. Harry se résigna à demeurer éveiller encore un instant, désireux de savoir si ses amis allaient bien. Ils se frottèrent les yeux et le regardèrent. Un sourire soulagé fendit leurs visages.

« Salut, mon vieux » fit Ron, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Ca va ? »

« Ca dépend de quel point de vue l'on se place » répondit Harry, songeant à la plaie douloureuse qui ornait son cou. « Vous croyez que la morsure de ce vampire va me laisser une cicatrice ? »

« Willow nous a affirmé que tu n'auras que deux petits points roses » dit Hermione. « Ce sera presque invisible. Mais, pour le moment, ce n'est pas très joli à voir. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un furtif regard.

« La chair est encore assez ouverte et il se trouve que tu as… une petite hémorragie » expliqua Ron. « Kennedy t'a mis un pansement plutôt efficace avec une compresse. Selon Giles, tu ne devrais pas prendre trop de temps pour te rétablir. Mais il vaut mieux que tu gardes le lit quelques jours. »

Harry éclata de rire, puis s'interrompit, massant ses côtes douloureuses. Hermione se précipita vers lui, releva son haut de pyjama sans qu'il ait pu protester alors que Ron, bien moins anxieux, sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Si je dois rester au lit, Buffy ne pourra plus me forcer à m'entraîner avec cette épée de malheur » répondit-il, malicieux.

Ron rit à son tour et Harry s'efforça de ne pas l'imiter. Il remarqua alors le bandage qui entourait ses côtes.

« J'ai d'autres blessures ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Des foulures pas très graves, selon Willow » dit Hermione, baissant les pans de son haut de pyjama.

« Sinon, personne d'autre n'est souffrant ? »

« Non, pas vraiment » dit Ron. « Willow est un peu fatiguée à cause du sort qu'elle a dû jeter, Alex a été griffé au bras, Hermione a dû réparer les lunettes de Giles, Kennedy arbore un magnifique hématome à la joue gauche, et Buffy a dit adieu à son chemisier. Mais tu es le plus gravement touché. Quelle idée aussi de se jeter sur eux comme ça ! » Son ton était celui de la plaisanterie, mais il était flagrant qu'il avait eu une grosse frayeur.

Harry eut un sourire contrit. « Pardon. » Puis l'image fugitive de Dawn traversa son esprit. « Et… comment va Dawn ? »

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent à nouveau, réprimant le sourire qui démangeait leurs lèvres. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle va très bien » assura Hermione, amusée. « Elle a juste eu peur lorsque tu t'es effondré presque devant ses pieds, la gorge en sang. »

« Peur ? » fit Ron. « Moi je dirais qu'elle était terrorisée ! Elle s'est laissée tomber près de toi et t'a hurlé de te réveiller. Elle était en pleurs et tout à fait paniquée. Buffy a dû la forcer à te lâcher. »

Harry baissa les yeux, rougissant. Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté que Dawn lui porte un si grand intérêt, ou mortifié de l'avoir fait pleurer.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête » dit Ron. « Tout le monde va bien et tu ne garderas aucune séquelle de cette morsure. »

« De plus » ajouta Hermione avec un malicieux que Harry ne lui connaissait pas « je crois que Dawn est impatiente de te voir. Elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à venir de rendre une petite visite. »

Elle et Ron se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire. Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant d'afficher une expression d'innocence outragée, alors qu'il sentait la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuer. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si désopilant. »

Hermione roula des yeux, souriante. « Je t'en prie ; c'est évident que vous n'avez pas cessé de flirter tout hier. »

« Et puis » fit Ron et en croisant les bras « que fabriquiez-vous dehors en pleine nuit, dis-moi ? »

« Qui vous a raconté ça ? »

« Willow et Kennedy en parlaient pendant qu'elles étaient en train de panser tes plaies » dit Hermione. « Kennedy pestait sur votre imprudence. Elle disait qu'il fallait vraiment être idiot pour sortir sans protection durant une nuit à Derry. »

« Ce à quoi Willow a répliqué qu'elle était mal placée pour dire ça » dit Ron. Harry remarqua que ses oreilles avaient pris une légère teinte cramoisie. Il réprima un sourire. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais cela a cloué le bec à Kennedy. »

« Ne changes pas de sujet » fit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que Dawn et toi faisiez dehors ? »

« Rien de ce que vous croyez » répliqua Harry. « Nous n'avons que discuté un moment. »

Une petite étincelle de curiosité avide illumina les iris de Ron et d'Hermione alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Par chance, l'on frappa à la porte au même moment.

« Entrez ! » lança aussitôt Harry.

Le battant pivota, et Willow, un plateau dans les mains, Alex et Buffy pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Harry sourit sans tourner la tête vers eux, de crainte d'attiser la douleur de sa morsure au cou. Le porte ouverte, des bruits de jurons agacés, de meubles déplacés et de débris balayés retentirent de l'étage inférieur. Il s'amusa alors à imaginer Dawn pestant en tenant le manche d'un balai inefficace contre l'amoncellement des morceaux d'objets brisés. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Eh bien, tu sembles de bonne humeur, c'est déjà ça » dit Buffy, les bras croisés, postée en face de lui à l'autre extrémité du lit.

Harry eut une expression d'acquiescement. « Le moral, ça va, mais je ne pourrais en dire autant de mes courbatures. »

« J'imagine » opina Willow, le front plissé, en déposant son plateau sur la table de chevet et en s'asseyant sur le matelas afin d'examiné sa plaie. « Il paraît que ce vampire t'a presque brisé en deux avant de te mordre. C'a dû être terrifiant. »

« Bienvenu à Derry » fit Alex avec un grand sourire. « La copie conforme de Sunnydale, mais en plus petit et plus inconnu. »

« Mais le fait que nous soyons à Derry n'explique pas leur intrusion » dit Buffy, soucieuse.

« Voldemort » dit Harry, alors que Willow lui retirait son pansement du cou et qu'Alex y appliquait un léger désinfectant. « Ils ont dit que c'était lui qui leur permettait d'entrer sans y être invité. »

Ron et Hermione secouèrent la tête. « Nous avons fait des recherches, depuis » dit Hermione, se frottant une paupière. « Le sortilège dont a fait mention Willow hier soir existe bel et bien, mais il ne s'applique qu'à un vampire à la fois. »

« Et nous doutons fort que Tu-Sais-Qui se soit amusé à ensorceler individuellement chaque vampire. » ajouta Ron, réprimant un bâillement.

« Sans compter que le sortilège est temporaire » dit Alex. « Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité usé de la sorte. »

« Comment Voldemort s'y était-il pris, dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry, grimaçant alors que le désinfectant piquait sa blessure.

Willow plaça un nouveau pansement à son cou, puis se tourna vers la table de chevet pour y prendre une tasse d'eau bouillante et un sachet de petites herbes hachées. « Justement, nous l'ignorons » dit-elle avec un soupir.

« D'après ce que nous avons découvert » intervint Buffy « une technique ancestrale de sorcellerie noire permettrait de puiser dans les forces de quelqu'un d'autre pour transformer les sorts à sa guise. Mais il rare que cela se réalise et, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis plusieurs siècles. »

« Ce qui n'exclue pas pour autant cette hypothèse » ajouta Alex. « Nous devons approfondir un peu nos recherches. »

« Oui, mais d'abord, il faut ranger le désordre qu'ont fait les vampires » dit Buffy.

Willow et Alex achevèrent de soigner la plaie palpitante d'Harry, puis Willow lui passa la tasse fumante. Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur. « C'est une potion revigorante » expliqua Willow, alors que Buffy, Alex et elle s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre. « La boire te fera dormir durant quelques heures et te redonnera tes forces. Finis la tasse, c'est mieux. »

« Repose-toi bien » dit Hermione en se levant du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser frais sur son front brûlant. Ron se pencha à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « A tout à l'heure, mon vieux » fit-il.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Harry. Il aurait préféré qu'ils demeurent encore quelques instants auprès de lui, au moins le temps qu'il s'endorme.

« Nous allons les aider à ranger » dit Hermione. « Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas lorsque nous combattions, mais les vampires ont laissé une vraie pagaille. La maison est à peine habitable. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, » fit Buffy « mais je ne veux pas vous voir en bas avant l'heure du souper. »

Ron et Hermione affichèrent un air étonné. « Pourquoi ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Vous êtes épuisés, vous tombez de sommeil. Je veux que vous dormiez vous aussi durant un moment. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ron la fit taire en lui saisissant le poignet. « Elle a raison ; nous devons reprendre un peu de force. »

« Sage décision » dit Buffy avec un sourire. « Prenez ma chambre, elle est mieux rangée que celle de Dawn. »

Puis la porte se referma. Harry soupira, les paupières lourdes. Il aurait bien aimé voir Dawn, pour s'assurer lui-même de sa bonne santé. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop effrayé, la nuit dernière. Il savait ce que provoquait la vision du sang répandu d'un être aimé. Etre aimé… Dawn le considérait-elle ainsi ? Il se surprit à sourire en songeant que cela ne serait pas désagréable du tout…

Après un dernier bâillement, il avala sa potion et déposa la tasse encore tiède sur sa table de chevet. Il sombra presque aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Sitôt la porte de la chambre verrouillée, Ron s'avança vers Hermione et l'enlaça, cherchant ses lèvres sans tarder. Hermione se laissa un bref instant aller à cette étreinte, puis s'efforça de la repousser sans grande conviction.

« Ron… Ron, je t'en prie… arrête » finit-elle par gémir plaintivement.

Il cessa aussitôt, mais la garda contre lui afin de ne pas trop souffrir de son absence. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, poussant un léger soupir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Ron en un murmure. Il pouvait presque voir son front plissé dans une expression soucieuse.

« Je m'inquiète, comme d'habitude » répondit-elle. « Tu sais, mes parents sont sans protection… »

« Non, c'est faux. » Ron se sépara d'elle pour la regarder en face. « L'Ordre ne les laisserait jamais seuls, surtout avec tous ces vampires et ces Détraqueurs qui grouillent de partout. Je suis persuadé que des gardent surveillent ta maison à toutes heures. »

Hermione eut un pâle sourire. « J'espère que tu as raison. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Allez, détends-toi ; la nuit dernière n'a pas été très reposante. » C'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire, en effet. Après leur combat contre les vampires, ils avaient porté Harry jusqu'à leur chambre et s'étaient empressés de faire stopper l'hémorragie. Hermione et Dawn tremblaient comme des feuilles, le corps secoué de sanglots, les joues inondées de larmes. Ron s'était presque effondré, ses jambes chancelantes incapables de le supporter. Certes, il avait déjà vu Harry blessé, au seuil de la mort, parfois, mais les blessures magiques le faisaient saigner de manière très rare. Alors que, la veille au soir, son sang avait ruisselé de sa plaie béante, laissant des traces noirâtres sur le sol ainsi que sur les draps du lit. Et plus il s'en vidait, plus il pâlissait, son teint prenant des nuances cadavériques. Ron s'était senti défaillir face à cette vision d'horreur. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être soudain retrouvé assis au sol, dans la chambre, alors que Buffy, Alex et Kennedy farfouillaient déjà dans les armoires à la recherche de trousses de premiers secours, que Willow et Giles essuyaient son cou à l'aide de mouchoirs et que Dawn et Hermione s'enquéraient de son propre état. Il n'avait rien répondu dont il ait souvenance, néanmoins, il avait dû articuler quelques paroles compréhensibles dans la brume de son esprit pétrifié, car Dawn avait aussitôt détourné les yeux pour regarder Harry, et Hermione lui avait accordé un sourire radieux malgré les circonstances. Elle avait à son tour dit quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait plus à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Ron conduisit Hermione jusqu'au lit et la fit s'y asseoir. Il se positionna derrière elle, commença à lui masser les épaules. Elle gémit de contentement, fermant ses paupières.

« Où as-tu appris à masser de la sorte ? » demanda Hermione, au comble de la félicité lorsqu'il pressa un peu plus fort sur un muscle tendu.

« Nulle part, je ne sais pas en faire » répondit-il. « Je connais juste par cœur tes points sensibles. » Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrase à son oreille, et il la sentit frissonner. Il ne put réprimer un sourire : elle n'allait pas tarder à l'allonger sur le lit…

Hermione se cala contre son dos alors qu'il écartait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux indomptable et déposait de légers baisers sur son cou, sa nuque, son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable » fit-elle. Ron avait glissé ses mains le long de ses bras, puis de ses côtes.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il. Il passa une main sous sa chemise.

« A Square Grimmaurd, ça passe encore, mais ici… Nous sommes invités et nous nous trouvons dans la chambre de la Tueuse, notre protectrice. Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait de savoir à quelle sorte d'activités nous nous adonnons sur son propre lit. »

« Buffy nous a dit que nous reposer. »

« Mais pas de nous épuiser davantage. » Pourtant, Hermione ne s'était pas écartée. Elle demeurait bien installée contre le dos de Ron, savourant ses caresses sans rechigner.

Ron eut un petit rire. « Très bien, je ne te retiens pas » dit-il en immisçant sa seconde main sous l'élastique de son pantalon. « Tu peux t'allonger ; je ne dérangerais pas. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Eh bien ? » railla Ron.

« Oh, tais-toi donc et continus. » Ron éclata de rire, retirant ses doigts des endroits indiscrets où il les avait glissés. Il se recula d'elle.

« Que fais-tu ? » dit-elle d'un ton mécontent. « Il suffit que je te dise quelque chose pour que tu fasses le contraire… » Ron l'interrompit d'un baiser à peine plus fougueux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione y répondit néanmoins, et avec plus d'entrain qu'il ne s'en serait douté.

« Wouah… » souffla Ron, ses lèvres décelées de celles d'Hermione. « Pour quelqu'un de fatigué, tu récupères vite. »

« C'est de ta faute » répliqua-t-elle.

Ron sourit. Il la prit contre lui, puis la força à s'allonger, la tête bien installée dans l'oreiller. Il se plaça à califourchon sur elle, la dévorant des yeux. Elle lui adressa un regard perplexe.

« Laisse-toi faire, cesse de penser. » Ron remonta sa chemise sur son ventre, dévoilant son nombril. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, Hermione fut secouée d'un violent frisson.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. Ils ne se sentaient pas près, n'étaient pas encore assez sûrs d'eux, et, d'ailleurs, trouvaient l'idée trop aberrante. Cela faisait tout juste deux mois qu'ils avaient pu concevoir le fait d'une attirance réciproque l'un envers l'autre, et quelques semaine de plus pour accepter que ce très fort désir était de l'amour pur et dur. Depuis, chaque jour ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux, à dépasser le stade d'amis à celui de couple. Certaines choses coulaient de source, d'autres étaient objet d'émerveillent et d'étonnement tout enfantin. Bien entendu, ne pas coucher ensemble ne signifiait pas que des caresses intimes et fort agréables étaient exclus.

Arrivés au terme de celles-ci, Ron se laissa tomber auprès d'Hermione, qui se blottit contre lui. Il entortilla ses cheveux entre ses doigts, distrait, alors qu'elle traçait des cercles sur son torse, dévoilé par sa chemise ouverte. Une soudaine pensée traversa alors son esprit.

« J'ai rêvé de toi, l'autre soir » dit-il.

« Tiens, moi aussi » fit Hermione. « Du soir de notre premier baiser, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. »

* * *

_Elle est belle. Elle rayonne de bonheur. Elle est telle la fleur qui s'ouvre au soleil, simple et magnifique. Elle chante en confectionnant un bouquet de roses, assise sur le bord d'une fontaine, dans un joli jardin fleuri et verdoyant. Il s'approche d'un pas incertain, craignant de troubler la tranquillité de l'endroit. Elle ne lève la tête vers lui, encrant ses yeux aux siens, lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à quelque distance d'elle. Elle sourit, lui aussi._

_« Je t'attendais » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle se met debout, abandonnant ses roses sur la margelle de la fontaine. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se blottit contre lui, qui l'enlace aussitôt. Elle poursuit sa chanson alors qu'ils tournoient sur eux-mêmes, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

* * *

_

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les paupières, les débris de son rêve imprégnant ses pupilles, il se crut au paradis. Encore baigné d'euphorie, sa première vision, une fois éveillé, fut le visage souriant de Dawn penché au-dessus de lui, nimbé d'une pâle lueur. Il se crut se tenir devant un ange, une fée, une enchanteresse, mais il s'aperçut bien vite à quel point les yeux de Dawn ombrageaient tous les autres modèles de perfection.

A suivre…

_**Voilà, voilà, c'est la suite… Rien de très percutant, mais je ne suis pas très forte pour les scène d'action pure, désolée. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous êtes tout de même un peu curieux de savoir ce qui se passera par la suite.**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et à la prochaine !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	7. Mains froides, coeur chaud

**Thealie : **Oui, ce sont bien les souvenirs de Ron. Mais, désolée, tu seras obligée de lire la suite pour savoir, tu n'obtiendras aucune information de ma part !

Merci !

**virg05 : **Merci, voilà la suite !

**popov : **Merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Non, tu n'es pas fatigué (enfin, j'en sais rien !), c'est moi qui n'ai pas bien décrit les rêves. Mais j'ai mis une note au bas de la page, pour tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés dans ton cas. J'espère que l'explication de conviendra.

Merci

**surimigirl : **Lol, désolé d'avoir froissé ton petit cœur, ce n'était pas voulu. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera mon indélicatesse en lisant le prochain chapitre.

Merci ;)

**Sassy : **De rien pour la review, tu la mérites. Alors, comme d'hab', tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis heureuse que tu aimes encore ma fic – car j'avoue que je l'écris avec tant d'amour que cela me ferait bien mal d'avoir une review dans lequel le lecteur dis la haïr. Ca ne t'a fais penser à aucun épisode ? Lol, ça veut sûrement dire que j'arrive enfin à trouver un style propre tout en gardant l'esprit des deux mondes – du moins, je l'espère ! Sinon, je souhaite que tu aimes la suite toute comme tu aimes le début de la fic et que tu prendras plaisir à découvrir comme tout cela évolue !

Encore merci !

(PS : épatant ! C'est absolument épatant que tu te souviennes mot à mot, avec tant de justesse et de précision, le dialogue de « Acathla/Becoming » ! Franchement, c'est super ! Continues d'écrire des fics sur Buffy, c'est vraiment génial !)

_Chapitre 7 : Mains froides, cœur chaud_

Dawn prit les lunettes de Harry et les lui glissa sur le nez – ses doigts effleurant son visage au passage. Harry s'empourpra. Sa vue à nouveau digne de confiance, il put constater que la lueur qui nimbait Dawn n'avait rien de céleste, et qu'il s'agissait juste de la lumière de la lampe de chevet, dissimulée par sa silhouette.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Dawn, souriante.

Harry se remémora son dernier rêve, encore assez récent pour que de brèves images lui reviennent. Il lui rendit son sourire. « Oui, plutôt bien. » Il s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait noir dehors, et que la maison était silencieuse. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Un peu plus de dix heures du soir » répondit Dawn. « Tu es resté endormi toute la journée. »

« Et personne n'a songé à me réveiller ? »

Dawn eut un petit rire. « Buffy a bien essayé, vers quatre heures, mais Ron et Hermione l'ont devancée et se sont plantés devant ta porte, comme deux chiens de garde. Ils ont refusé de la laisser entrer. »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. « Ils sont dingues. »

« C'est un peu ce que l'on a tous pensé, en effet. »

Ils rirent un moment, sans cesser de se regarder. Puis, leur hilarité s'éteignit lentement, comme une bougie qui se consume. Ils détournèrent les yeux, soudain embarrassés. Harry tritura le pan de sa couverture, ne sachant qu'ajouter pour briser le silence.

« Hum… Et… Et toi ? Ca va ? » dit-il enfin. _Très, très intéressant._

« Oui, oui » affirma Dawn, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « D'ailleurs, c'est… c'est grâce à toi. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il demeura muet, incapable de trouver une réponse respectable à cela. « Je… n'ai presque rien fait, pourtant. »

Dawn le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'appelle pas ça rien. »

« N'exagère pas, je n'ai fait que te pousser loin de ce vampire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais… » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Dawn le regardait, un sourcil haussé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se justifie afin de répliquer aussitôt. Il reconnut dans sa posture la meilleure attitude sarcastique de Buffy, et sut qu'il lui serait vain d'argumenter davantage. Il se résigna : « Très bien, c'est vrai… Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Ca te va ? »

Dawn eut une expression triomphale. « C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tu sais, tu réagis presque comme Buffy. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle ne se vante jamais de ses exploits – et, crois-moi, il en y eu ! – et elle s'obstine à nous faire croire qu'elle n'a rien de spécial. Pourtant, sa modestie n'effacera pas le fait qu'elle a survécu à huit apocalypses (_NdA : je ne me trompes pas, c'est bien huit, hein, Sassy ?_) et deux morts. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle restera mon héroïne. Tout comme toi… » Dawn encra son regard à celui de Harry, cherchant à bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était des plus sincères. Harry ne parvint à soutenir leur contact visuel. « J'ai vraiment eu peur, la nuit dernière » reprit Dawn « et je voulais juste te remercier, rien d'autre. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis releva les yeux. Il sourit, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. « A ton service » souffla-t-il. Puis, reprenant contenance, ajouta : « Heu, comment se fait-il que la maison soit si calme ? »

« Nous avons passé la moitié de la journée à ranger et nettoyer la maison, et l'autre moitié à faire des recherches sur le sort dont a usé Voldemort, les prophéties, et sur d'autres charmes de protections. Tout le monde a été se couché assez tôt. J'ai décidé de relayer Ron et Hermione ; ils t'ont veillé toute la nuit dernière et ont bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Ils n'ont pas été faciles à convaincre, mais ils étaient trop épuisés pour protester davantage. »

Harry eut un air étonné. « Ils m'ont veillé toute la nuit ? »

« Oui, sans fermer l'œil jusqu'aux premières heures de l'aurore. Et j'ai juré sur mon honneur d'en faire de même. » Elle paraissait presque sérieuse, de surcroît.

« Tu n'es pas obligée » fit Harry avec un geste désinvolte. « Tu dois être tout aussi fatiguée que les autres ; je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Je l'ai juré » répéta Dawn. « Alors dors et ne crains pas pour moi. »

« Mais je n'ai même plus envie de dormir, je n'ai fais que ça toute la journée ! »

« Parfait, en ce cas ! Nous pourrons faire causette. »

Harry et Dawn s'exécutèrent. Les heures défilèrent, l'obscurité s'épaissit, puis la lueur rosée du crépuscule se fit entrevoir à l'horizon ; ils discutaient encore. De tout, de rien, de leur passé, de Poudlard, de feue la petite ville de Sunnydale, de leurs amis, de leurs aventures, de leurs joies, de leurs peines. Et lorsque la lumière du soleil éclata dans toute sa splendeur, filtrant au travers des rideaux blancs de la chambre, ils étaient assoupis, Dawn, à demi-assise sur le bord du lit, la tête reposant contre le cœur de Harry, qui entourait ses épaules d'un bras nonchalant.

* * *

_Il neige. Il n'y a que du blanc partout autour d'eux. Il est vêtu de blanc ; un élégant costume de prince. Ses cheveux noirs sont embroussaillés, mes ses yeux d'émeraude brillent comme jamais derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle est vêtue de blanc ; une fine robe de princesse, qui tournoie autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadent dans son dos alors que ses joues rosissent de bonheur. Ils s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, subjugués. Elle tend la main vers lui, il la prend dans la sienne et y dépose un baiser. Puis ils se mettent à danser, la neige se tassant en un cercle sous leurs pas. Alors que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin, le monde entier semble se confondre, disparaître et la terre oublier de tourner.

* * *

_

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, Harry et Dawn sursautèrent et se séparèrent à la hâte, échevelés et engourdis de sommeil. Ron et Hermione firent irruption dans la chambre, les observant d'un air curieux. Harry se frotta vigoureusement les paupières alors que Dawn se levait d'un bond, chancelant un instant.

« Bonjour » fit Hermione, hésitante. « On vous dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout » s'empressa de répondre Dawn les joues en feu. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, se redressant un peu dan son lit, et analysa la situation : ses amis se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, un plateau de toasts et d'autres victuailles dans les mains, et regardaient Dawn d'un œil sceptique, alors que cette dernière rougissait d'embarras. Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir que la jeune fille et lui avaient passé la nuit à parler et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans doute que le tableau avait dû paraître des plus équivoques. Il sentit à son tour ses joues s'embraser.

« Ne restez pas plantés là, entrez » dit-il enfin.

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent, puis posèrent le plateau sur la table de chevet. « Alors, bien dormi ? » demanda Ron, un sourire explicite étirant ses lèvres.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « Très bien, en effet. » Ron voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un coup d'œil. « Buffy dit que tu peux descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner » dit-elle à l'adresse de Dawn.

Dawn hocha la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Oui, bien sûr. Bon appétit. » Puis elle quitta la chambre avec un dernier sourire pour Harry, qui y répondit.

Une fois la porte refermée et les pas de Dawn devenus inaudibles dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Ron s'efforça d'atténuer son fou rire alors qu'Hermione et lui s'asseyaient en tailleur sur le lit. « Excuse-moi, mais… » nouveau rire « mais vous êtes irrésistibles, tous les deux ! »

Comprenant que son ami faisait allusion à Dawn et à lui, Harry rougit tout en prenant un air indigné. « C'est-à-dire ? » fit-il d'un ton froid.

« Oh, Harry ! » jubila Hermione, à bout de souffle. Elle tenta de se calmer, un large sourire fendant son visage.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« Vous ressemblez à des amoureux transis ! » s'esclaffa Hermione. « On dirait que vous avez passé la plus belle nuit de votre vie ! »

Harry ne l'interrompit pas pour lui dire que c'était proche de la vérité.

« Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, cher ami ? » demanda Ron, malicieux, comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée.

« Calmez vos hormones » répliqua Harry en un grognement irrité. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en manque de compagnie affriolante qu'il faut fantasmer sur ma relation inexistante avec Dawn. »

Il crut percevoir un bref embarras passer sur les traits de Ron et d'Hermione, mais cela fut si furtif qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

« Excuse-moi » dit Hermione « mais lorsque deux personnes dorment ensemble enlacées comme vous l'étiez, cela surpasse la simple amitié. »

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ! » s'offusqua Harry. Il n'appréciait pas du tout leurs sous-entendus et n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela. Ses sentiments étaient encore trop troublants pour qu'il parvienne à les exprimer de façon claire. « Cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

Ron et Hermione perdirent soudain leur amusant taquin, et le dévisagèrent avec sérieux. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec trop d'ardeur. Il avait juste voulu couper court à la discussion embarrassante, mais il lui parut soudain qu'il avait peut-être blessé ses amis à les rembarrer ainsi. Il espéra ne pas s'être montré trop brusque. Harry estima de bon ton de prendre un petit air honteux. « Pardon, je ne voulais vous offenser. »

Hermione se glissa à ses côtés et s'adossa au montant du lit, son épaule effleurant celle de Harry. « Ce n'est rien, voyons » dit-elle, sincère et perplexe. « Mais pourquoi t'emportes-tu ainsi ? »

« On ne pensait pas que nos remarques te dérangeraient à ce point » ajouta Ron, étonné.

« Ce n'est pas ça » soupira Harry. Il s'en voulait, à présent. A l'évidence, il détenait le don de tout rendre difficile et gênant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à reprendre contenance. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait eu aucune réelle raison de les rabrouer de la sorte. Quelques instants auparavant à peine, Ron et Hermione le taquinaient et, maintenant, ils l'observaient en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter. Puis, soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur intimer d'oublier cela, une idée le frappa. En fait, il n'avait pas supporté leurs plaisanteries, le fait qu'ils prennent le sujet à la légère, comme si la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Dawn avait été sans importance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La nuit dernière avait été fantastique ; il s'était découvert une nouvelle… amie, vive, intelligente, amusante, attachante… très séduisante et dont la seule idée de son corps assoupi sur le sien donnait des frissons. Harry réprima un sourire. A dire vrai, s'il avait répondu de manière si brusque, c'était parce que le fait que cette nuit soit tournée en dérision lui avait paru bien trop déplacée. Car cette nuit, toutes ses interrogations avaient trouvé réponse. Cette nuit, il avait découvert une nouvelle raison de rester en vie et de combattre Voldemort.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Hermione. « Ca va ? »

Harry acquiesça, son sourire s'élargissant. « On ne peut mieux » répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux. « Tu en doutais ? » demanda Ron. « A voir comme tu détailles Dawn à longueur de journée et comme tu t'es jeté sur les vampires l'autre soir, c'était flagrant. Tu n'en t'es aperçu que maintenant ? »

« Eh bien… » Harry hésita. Il se sentit gêné que ses sentiments aient pu paraître si translucides aux yeux de ses amis. « C'est tout de même un peu… rapide, non ? Dawn et moi nous connaissons que depuis trois jours. Pour tomber amoureux, il faut apprendre à aimer les habitudes et les manières familières de la personne. L'idée m'avait effleuré, bien entendu, mais ce peut tout aussi bien n'être qu'une attirance physique. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Si c'est le cas, tu es gravement en manque, Harry » déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. Ron réprima un petit rire et Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu. « Ta théorie tient debout, selon moi, mais pas pour ton cas. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. Il se peut que sa beauté t'ait ébloui dès le premier regard, puis que sa personnalité ait attisé ton sentiment. Je ne crois pas vraiment au coup de foudre, mais je puis t'assurer que ce que je vois sur ton visage n'est pas que le fruit d'une attirance physique, si forte soit-elle. »

« Et puis, de toute façon, que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle rapidement ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance » intervint Ron. « Il suffit que tu apprécies sa compagnie et que tu veuilles l'embrasser pour te déclarer amoureux. Et davantage si tu ressens le désir de t'éveiller à ses côtés chaque jour. Le temps n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu peux très bien connaître quelqu'un depuis des années sans n'éprouver pour la personne que de l'amitié puis, un jour, te lever le matin en t'apercevant que cette sensation de bien-être auprès d'elle est trop… _intense_ pour que cela se limite à de l'amitié ; te lever un matin en te rendant compte que tu n'as jamais eu le cœur si débordant d'amour. » Cette fois-ci, Harry fut persuadé d'avoir surpris le coup d'œil que Ron et Hermione échangèrent. Sans doute son amie était-elle étonnée de la réflexion de Ron, elle qui lui avait dit qu'il détenait _la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café_. D'ailleurs, elle s'empourpra et murmura d'un air confus : « Je ne savais pas que tu pensais comme ça. »

Ron haussa les épaules, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant. « Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, c'est venu tout seul. » Hermione en parut d'autant plus troublée.

Un silence songeur s'installa entre eux. Harry le savoura, profitant de ce laps de temps paisible pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était amoureux – amoureux de Dawn Summers. Harry Potter était amoureux de Dawn Summers.

Enfin, après un moment, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, puis prit une assiette sur le plateau, y plaçant un croissant et la donnant à Harry, qui s'en saisit. « Et si nous mangions ? » fit Ron.

Et ils dégustèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans l'ambiance tranquille et complice qui leur était si familière. Harry regretta de voir leur repas disparaître si vite.

Le reste de la matinée ne fut pour Harry qu'une suite indistincte de brefs moments d'éveil et d'images de rêves inachevés. De temps à autre, il ouvrait un œil alors que quelqu'un venait s'assurer de sa bonne santé, et il mangea en compagnie de Buffy pour le dîner, tandis que les autres se restauraient à la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je reste au lit toute une semaine ? » se plaignit Harry, le nez dans sa soupe fumante, adossé contre le montant du lit. « Ce n'est qu'une morsure. »

Buffy but une cuillère de son propre potage, puis poussa un léger soupir. « Pour la centième fois, le vampire a mordu très profondément ta chair ; tu as beaucoup saigné et tu risques de saigner davantage si tu ne restes pas tranquille le temps que ta plaie cicatrise. Sans compter que ta peau est fragile et très sensible. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu n'es pas assez résistant. » Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec un imperceptible ton moqueur, le défiant de trouver une réplique à cela sans paraître ridicule.

Harry se renfrogna, lui jetant un regard noir. Il préféra ne pas répondre à sa provocation. « Mais je me sens inutile à rester là toute la journée, à dormir, manger et attendre. J'aimerais au moins pouvoir vous aider à ranger. »

« Nous avons presque terminé » dit Buffy, sans lever les yeux de sa soupe.

« Alors pour les recherches. Je ne risque pas de rouvrir ma plaie si je suis assis en train de lire à une table. »

« Non. Tu demeureras dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, un point c'est tout. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les recherches : Ron et Hermione ont passé la matinée à tourner des pages. Je crois même qu'ils sont sur une piste. Tu as des amis intelligents. »

« Tu essais de changer de sujet » l'accusa Harry, mécontent.

« En effet » répondit Buffy, raclant le fond de son bol. « Mais c'est uniquement pour t'éviter une cuisante humiliation. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le devança, prenant un air suggestif. « Et cesse de te plaindre, tu m'énerves ; et sache que, si je suis trop agacée par tes manières de martyre, j'interdirais ma sœur de venir de te veiller tous les soirs. » Les lèvres de Harry se celèrent aussitôt, formant une moue surprise. « Dawn me veillera tous les soirs ? »

Buffy hocha la tête en reposant son bol sur le plateau qu'elle avait apporté. « Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se répartir leur tour, pour que l'un puisse dormir un peu tandis que l'autre te surveillait, et ma sœur s'est… introduite dans la conversation en disant qu'elle le ferait volontiers. Il paraît que vous avez bien parlé toute la nuit dernière et que vous ne vous êtes couchés que lorsque le soleil se levait. » Alors que Harry sentait déjà un sourire naître au coin de sa bouche, il remarqua que Buffy lui adressait un étrange regard, entre la suspicion et l'amusement. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas menti en affirmant que vous n'aviez fait que parler » ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux encrés à ceux de Harry.

« Bien entendu » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Que penses-tu que nous aurions pu faire ? » Le haussement de sourcils qu'elle esquissa par la suite lui amena à songer qu'il avait manqué une occasion de se taire. Désireux de garder ses sentiments envers Dawn secrets, il ajouta : « Tu te fais des plans pas croyables. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas idiote au point de ne pas m'apercevoir de l'alchimie entre ma sœur et toi, tout de même. »

« Il n'y a aucune alchimie ! » protesta Harry, piqué au vif par l'expression.

« Non, c'est vrai ; il y a bien plus. » Harry ne sut que répondre. Buffy le dévisageait avec un grand sérieux. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai connu la même chose. » Ses yeux se perdirent un bref instant dans le vague, contemplant des souvenirs aussi douloureux que merveilleux. Puis ils se reportèrent sur Harry, revenant au présent. « Je sais de quoi je parle » répéta-t-elle avec davantage de fermeté. Elle gratifia Harry d'un sourire. « Prends soin d'elle. Si jamais tu t'avises de lui faire le moindre mal, je te promets que ton cadavre sera méconnaissable. »

Harry déglutit, et acquiesça. « C'est juré ; elle n'aura jamais à souffrir à cause de moi. » _Du moins, pas de manière volontaire._

Ils échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens. Puis Buffy se pencha vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait à un petit garçon. « Gentil. A présent, repose-toi. Il faut que ce soir, lorsque Dawn te veillera, tu parviennes à tenir la conversation. »

Buffy se leva, s'empara du plateau chargé de vaisselle, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. « Dors bien » fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Harry sentit aussitôt ses paupières s'appesantir et son corps glissé de manière presque inconsciente sur le matelas, sa tête retombant dans son oreiller. Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, emportant dans son assoupissement la vague idée que Willow avait ajouté une potion de somnolence à sa soupe.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, mais sans doute pas depuis longtemps. Selon ce qu'il percevait au travers des rideaux blancs de la fenêtre en face de lui et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry déduisit que le soleil venait à peine de disparaître à l'horizon, emportant à sa suite sa lumière irradiante de chaleur. Mais ce n'était pas la lueur déclinante du jour qui retint l'attention de Harry ; c'était Dawn, debout devant la fenêtre, qui observait d'un air songeur le dehors par l'espace entre deux rideaux, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval faite à la va-vite sur son épaule droite, révélant son épaule gauche et la base de son cou. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure entre deux gorgées. Harry se permit de l'épier à son insu, feignant de dormir encore, les paupières plissées. A l'évidence, elle était plongée dans de profondes réflexions, qui accaparaient tout son esprit. Ses yeux turquoise scrutaient le ciel rosé à la recherche d'invisible, sa silhouette élancée était immobilisée en une position d'attente… et la base de son cou attirait le regard d'Harry de manière surprenante. Il détailla ses lèvres, la courbe de sa mâchoire ainsi que la ligne de sa nuque, et ressentit soudain l'ardent désir d'y déposer un baiser. Etait-ce donc cela, être amoureux ? Remarquer de petits détails sans importance et y accorder toute sa concentration ?

Dawn soupira, puis termina sa tasse d'une traite. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry. Il s'empressa de clore ses paupières, ne voulant guère qu'elle le surprenne à l'espionner. Il entendit un froissement de tissu, puis le son de ses pieds nus se déplaçant sur le parquet. Elle mit sa tasse vide sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit auprès de lui sur le lit. Le matelas se tassa sous son poids supplémentaire. Harry s'efforça de garder une respiration régulière afin de ne pas trahir son éveil. Par chance, elle ne parut s'apercevoir de rien.

« Ce que tu peux être beau… » Harry tressaillit. Dawn avait murmuré ces quelques mots en un souffle presque inaudible, mais tout juste assez pour qu'il atteigne ses oreilles. La phrase avait été formulée sur un ton doux et tendre, et un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle le trouvait beau ! Lui !

Alors qu'il rassemblait toutes ses forces afin de réprimer un sourire, il perçut un mouvement du côté de Dawn. L'instant qui suivi, ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches de cheveux embroussaillées qui tombaient sur son front, puis son front même. Sans doute traçait-elle les contours de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, qui laissait à croire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à parler à nouveau. Harry fut soudain honteux : il n'avait pas à écouter ses pensées dites à voix haute, cela ne se faisait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de se jouer ainsi de sa confiance. Ainsi, il gémit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, remuant sous sa couette. La main de Dawn, à son grand regret, quitta aussitôt son front. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux d'un air bouffi de sommeil, elle l'avait ramenée contre sa poitrine. Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux, auquel il répondit.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle. « Tu as dormi moins longtemps qu'hier. »

Harry s'adossa au montant du lit. « Oui, mais mieux, aussi. Qu'est-ce que Willow a mis dans ma soupe ? »

Dawn haussa les sourcils, à l'évidence étonnée qu'il ait déduit cela seul. « Une potion quelconque, je ne sais pas exactement. En tout cas, c'est efficace. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Alors que les heures s'égrainaient, Harry et Dawn discutèrent comme la nuit dernière, peut-être avec davantage d'intimité et moins de réserve. Harry lui décrivit son enfance chez les Dursleys jusqu'au jour où Hagrid lui donna sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Dawn, pour sa part, s'étendit bien moins sur sa petite enfance et se contenta de parler de son ancienne maison à Sunnydale, qui avait été engloutie dans les profondeurs de la terre dans le même temps que le reste de la ville. Leur sujet dévia, Dawn songea soudain à prévenir Harry que Kennedy et Giles seraient absents quelques jours. La jeune Tueuse avait décidé de retourner chez ses parents afin de prendre soin d'eux et de les préserver des vampires qui avaient à présent la possibilité de rentrer à leur guise dans les foyers. Malgré la déchirure et le désavantage que représentait son départ, aucun de ses compagnons n'avait cherché à l'en dissuader. Elle était partie dans l'après-midi, après une dernière heure en compagnie de Willow dans leur chambre. Dawn s'étonna même que le bruit qu'elles avaient fait n'ait pas réveillé Harry – et éclata de rire devant ses joues embrasées. Alors que le sommeil les prenait, Harry se poussa un peu dans son lit et invita Dawn à s'y allonger, afin qu'elle s'endorme de manière plus confortable que la veille. Elle s'étendit dos à lui, il éteignit la lumière, et ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne les emporte dans ses bras.

Dès lors, une agréable routine s'instaura d'elle-même dans la maison. Le matin, Harry se réveillait d'un sommeil fort réparateur, Dawn souvent encore assoupie auprès de lui. Ron et Hermione venaient aux environs de neuf heures lui apporter un petit-déjeuner, qu'ils dégustaient tous les quatre. Une fois leur repas englouti, Ron, Hermione et Dawn le quittaient afin de poursuivre leurs recherches qui, d'ailleurs, avançaient très bien. Ses amis prétendirent être sur une piste plutôt intéressante, mais encore trop incertaine pour affirmer qu'elle pourrait leur être utile. Ils refusèrent de développer le sujet. A midi, il dînait en compagnie de Buffy, qui lui résumait sa matinée. Selon ses dires, la maison était tout à fait en ordre, désormais, et la moindre trace du passage des vampires éradiquée. En revanche, la table du salon disparaissait sous l'amoncellement de grimoires anciens et de précieux manuscrits datant du Moyen Age, sortis tout droit de la bibliothèque personnelle de Giles, et celle de la salle à manger était recouverte de tasse à café ainsi que d'assiettes vides. Le deuxième jour qu'il passa au lit, Harry repoussa la tasse de camomille que lui proposa Buffy, répliquant qu'il préférait s'endormir sans potion. Buffy parut étonné un bref instant, puis accepta. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le contact de la main de Willow contre la morsure dont était affublé son cou. Alex, Giles et Buffy entouraient sa couche et observaient Willow appliqué un onguent de sa création sur sa blessure. Il apprit alors qu'eux quatre venaient chaque jour pendant qu'il dormait afin de préserver sa plaie encore sanguinolente et béante de l'infection. Harry émit le désir de demeurer éveiller durant leur petit contrôle, et ils concédèrent à sa requête. Le soir, bien entendu, Dawn et lui parlaient jusqu'au matin, les yeux dans les yeux, et, surtout, seul à seul. Et c'était sans hésiter son moment favori de la journée.

Ainsi, d'étroits liens d'amitié se forgèrent entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et les cinq compagnons. Bien vite, Harry apprécia chez chacun d'eux quelques habitudes et autres manies. Chez Giles, c'était sans conteste les sourires malicieux, bienveillants ou amusés qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de son expression sérieuse lorsque nul ne s'y attendait. Alex ne cessait de le faire lever les yeux au ciel à force de débiter sans interruption des plaisanteries douteuses, mais il s'avéra que Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient plus souvent se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Willow, elle, était d'une intelligence stupéfiante et d'un caractère attendrissant, surtout depuis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, contemplant sans doute le visage de Kennedy. Quant à Buffy, Harry fut un jour frappé de plein fouet par la constatation subite du rôle qu'il lui attribuait : celui de grande sœur. De manière inconsciente, certes, mais bien réelle. Pour lui, Buffy était celle à qui il pouvait demander conseil, protection et réconfort. Bien entendu, il songea aussitôt à Ron, Hermione, Lupin… Sirius, autrefois, qui lui étaient bien plus chers que quiconque. Ils étaient sa famille, au-delà du sang. Mais Buffy, elle, le comprenait sans le prendre en pitié, et savait mieux qui personne ce qu'il avait enduré, ce qu'il endurait par le présent et ce qu'il endurerait par la suite. Alors, oui, Buffy était dans son cœur à la place qu'aurait occupé sa sœur aînée. Enfin, concernant Dawn… Il songea souvent qu'il passerait bien plusieurs mois au lit si cela voulait dire que Dawn le veillerait chaque soir.

La semaine se déroula de la sorte, paisible et emprunte de complicité nouvelle. Le dernier soir de sa convalescence, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre éclairée par la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet. Dawn n'était ni devant la fenêtre, ni penchée au-dessus de lui, ni assise en tailleur à l'autre extrémité du lit. Il tourna la tête avec précaution, craignant de tirer sur la cicatrice toute fraîche qui ornait son cou. Dawn était allongée sur le flan, à côté de lui, si proche que son nez effleurait presque le sien lorsqu'il lui fit face. Son souffle régulier caressait sa joue. Il sourit, se retournant complètement. La main de Dawn, ses doigts un peu recroquevillés sur sa paume, se trouvait à la hauteur de sa gorge. Harry avança la sienne et la nicha dans celle de Dawn. Cette dernière eut un léger frémissement, puis s'éveilla. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Salut » fit Harry. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Dawn bâilla, dissimulant sa bouche de sa main libre et entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Harry sans manifester le moindre embarras. « Ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir. C'est moi qui dois veiller sur toi, pas le contraire. »

Une semaine plus tôt, leur proximité leur aurait procuré un trouble gênant et ils se seraient empressés de s'éloigner. Mais, désormais, seul le trouble demeurait. La gêne, elle, s'était enfuie pour ne laisser que leur cœur battant.

« On peut considérer que je suis guéri » dit Harry, désignant du doigt le sparadrap fin qui couvrait sa plaie à la place du bandage magique d'il y avait deux jours. « Tu peux de rendormir, si tu le souhaites. La journée à été longue ? »

Dawn se frotta les paupières de l'index. « Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais Giles a eu la bonne idée de nous donner une nouvelle série de livres qui remontent à une époque indéterminée et écrits en langue féerique, elfique ou je ne sais quoi. Ron, Hermione et moi avons dû nous armer de dictionnaires encore plus anciens que les livres pour les traduire. En deux heures, nous avons à peine compris cinq pages. C'est désespérant. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Je sens que je vais devoir me coltiner une part égale de cette tâche. » Il prit une moue songeuse. « Je devrais peut-être faire semblant de souffrir atrocement afin d'allonger mon rétablissement. »

« Oh, n'y compte pas ! » protesta Dawn. « Il n'est plus question que j'affronte seule les chamailleries de Ron et d'Hermione ! »

« Ils se chamaillent ? »

« Sans arrêt ! Ron soupire en disant que ce nous faisons ne sert à rien, Hermione le réprimande, puis tout se transforme en règlement de compte. On dirait un vieux couple ! »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc. « Ca ne m'étonne pas ; tout Poudlard le dit depuis notre première année ! »

Leur hilarité dura quelques instants, alors que leurs doigts étaient toujours enlacés et que leurs nez se frôlaient. Ils en prirent soudain conscience, et leur rire mourut dans leurs gorges. Leurs regards encrés l'un à l'autre, ils déglutirent en songeant que leurs bouches n'étaient guère éloignées, elles aussi. Incertaine, Dawn s'avança davantage en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry dut réprimer le puissant désir de l'embrasser sur-le-champ. Il approcha à son tour son visage, fermant peu à peu ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Dawn et Harry se séparèrent aussitôt, se redressant d'un bond. Alex, les cheveux en broussaille et vêtu de son pyjama, se tenait sur le seuil, l'air désorienté et encore hébété de stupeur.

« Je… J'étais juste descendu pour boire un verre… Rien qu'un verre d'eau, parce que j'avais soif… » bafouilla-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir. Harry put voir que la lumière du rez-de-chaussée était allumée. « Et puis, tout à coup, la cheminée s'est… un feu est apparu dans l'âtre… et… »

« Alex, calme-toi » dit Dawn en se dirigeant vers lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave ? Tu as prévenu les autres ? »

« Oui, ils sont tous en bas. Et non, je ne crois pas que cela soit grave. » Il porta son attention sur Harry, l'expression encore abasourdie. « C'est juste que… La tête d'un certain Dumbledore a surgi des flammes. Il demande à te voir, Harry. »

A suivre…

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR : PRIERE DE LIRE !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à réponde publiquement à l'interrogation qu'a émise Le Saut de l'Ange : elle n'a pas bien compris le sens du rêve au début de chapitre précédent, et je me suis soudain rendu compte qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule. Alors, pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas clair, voici l'explication :**_

_**Oui, c'est bien le souvenir de Ron – mais je ne vais pas vous dire comment Harry en a rêvé, cela fait partie de l'intrigue. Donc, c'est bien si vous vous posez des questions. Et, si je dis que Ron n'est pas présent, c'est parce que Harry voit la scène par ses yeux. Il regarde Hermione, il parle avec elle, mais c'est comme s'il était Ron. Donc il pense que son ami ne fait pas partie du rêve. Du même pour la petite scène où il revoit leur première rencontre : Harry se voit lui-même par les yeux de Ron.**_

_**En revanche, le deuxième rêve, lui, est bel et bien le rêve de Harry. La jeune fille qui chante sur le bord de la fontaine est Dawn – j'aurais dû la décrire physiquement, ç'aurait été plus clair.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ces petites explications vous ont éclairés, et que vous me pardonnez de ne pas avoir mieux décrit tout cela.**_

_**DEUXIEMENT :**_

_**J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, que tous ceux qui vont reviewer ce chapitre, même s'ils ne sont guère nombreux, répondent à ce petit sondage :**_

_**Cela vous pose-t-il un problème que je ne termine pas la fanfic avant la sortie du tome 6 en français ?**_

_**Si oui, vraiment, ça vous dérange de lire un univers alternatif (sans compter que JKR a annoncé depuis un moment que Harry aurait une aventure amoureuse), je tenterais de m'en ternir aux quatorze chapitres prévus – même si ce n'est pas non plus assuré que je parviendrai à l'achevée. Si non, je me laisserais plus de liberté et ajouterais quelques chapitres en plus jusqu'au vacances d'octobre et peut-être après (en vous prévenant que je me lance dans un autre projet durant ces quinze jours et que je n'écrirais pas la fic). Faites-moi savoir ce que vous préférez, cher lecteurs, car je n'écris que pour vous faire rêver !**_

_**Merci pour les reviews et à la prochaine,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	8. Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre

**Selphie451 :** C'est rien, tu es pardonnée Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage.

Bye !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **De rien pour la not, c'est tout naturel. Lol, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait fait rire, c'est rare, ça. Merci. Et puis, pour le rêve, je ne sais plus très bien de quoi je me suis inspirer. Mais l'image s'est imposée à mon esprit et c'était tellement mignon que j'ai voulu l'écrire. Quatorze chapitres… Je ne sais plus trop, maintenant. Sachant que je ne risque pas d'agacer les lecteurs si ma fic n'est pas achevée avant le Jour-J, l'histoire m'a soudain paru prendre une envergure étonnante. Donc, j'ignore quelle sera sa longueur au final, mais elle sera bien plus longue que tout ce que j'aurai jamais fait. J'espère que cela te plaira.

Bye et merci d'avoir répondu au sondage !¨

**Thealie : **Ok, merci d'avoir répondu au sondage. Lol, c'est vrai que Dumbledore aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour apparaître Mais c'est fait exprès pour vous, chers lecteurs, soyez frustrés et vouliez lire d'autres scènes d'amour. T'inquiètes, il en aura plein, plein, plein…

Bisous !

**kelly : **Merci, ça me touche. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de reviews aussi enthousiaste ! Je suis vraiment très contente que ça t'a plu, et j'espère que la suite de satisfera tout autant.

Et puis… merci de dire que j'écris bien, c'est gentil.

Bye !

**surimigirl : **Heureusement, je m'en serai voulu que ton cœur m'en veuille… lol Tant mieux si ça ne te dérange pas, merci d'avoir répondu au sondage. Lol, c'est bête, hein, que Alex ait choisi ce moment précis pour surgir ? ;)

Merci !

**virg05 : **Contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant.

Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage.

_Chapitre 8 : Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre_

Sa semaine passée au lit à ne se lever que pour soulager des besoins naturels avait affaibli quelque peu les jambes d'Harry. Ce fut donc d'un pas incertain, cramponné à Dawn, qu'il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon où un feu rougeoyant flambait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Dawn conduisit Harry jusqu'au canapé et l'aida à s'asseoir, s'installant auprès de lui. Il remarqua alors les traits inquiets de Willow, ceux perplexes de Buffy, l'expression encore ahurie d'Alex et celle sombre de Giles. Ron et Hermione eux, lui jetèrent un petit coup d'œil, le questionnant du regard. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose à propos de la visite de Dumbledore ? Harry secoua la tête. Non, il était tout aussi ignorant qu'eux. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cheminée et adressa un froncement de sourcils mécontent à Dumbledore, qui lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

« Bonsoir à tous, jeunes gens » dit-il, ses yeux parcourant la petite assemblée. « Je suis navrée de vous réveiller à une heure si tardive, mais j'ai en ma possession des informations d'une grande importance qui ne peuvent attendre plus longtemps avant de vous être révélées. »

Harry croisa les bras, relevant le menton d'un air de défi. La dernière fois que Dumbledore lui avait délivré ce genre d'informations, il avait soudain appris qu'il était l'élu d'une prophétie et qu'il devrait soit être assassin, soit cadavre. Il n'appréciait guère le fait que son directeur le sorte de son lit – alors qu'il était en fort bonne compagnie – pour lui annoncer une autre nouvelle de cet ordre.

« Je suppose que cela concerne Voldemort ? » fit-il.

Ron eut un imperceptible frisson, Hermione posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste instinctif.

Dumbledore acquiesça, son visage devenant soudain grave. « En effet. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il a fait alliance avec les vampires. Mais pas n'importe quels vampires, pour notre plus grand malheur : ceux rescapés de Sunnydale. Et ils n'ont qu'une seule idée en tête ; ouvrir la seconde Bouche de l'enfer – qui se trouve ici même à Derry. »

« Mais leur but est très éloigné de Voldemort » intervint Giles, essuyant ses lunettes sur un pan de sa chemise. « Quel avantage tire-t-il de son alliance avec eux ? »

« Un énorme avantage, et c'est pourquoi je viens vous prévenir. Voldemort a découvert que l'ouverture de la Bouche de l'enfer de Derry donnerait de grands pouvoirs aux vampires. Cependant, cette bouche-ci ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que la précédente. Elle demande une certaine quantité de magie qui n'était pas nécessaire pour celle de Sunnydale. Voldemort s'est donc proposé de les aider, s'assurant ainsi leur fidélité durant la guerre. »

« Mais si les vampires obtenaient ses pouvoirs » dit Alex, les sourcils froncés « peut-être n'auraient-ils plus besoin de Voldemort. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien s'emparer du monde sorcier à eux seuls. Pourquoi Voldemort prendrait-il se risques ? »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las, les rides sillonnant son visage se creusant. « Selon quelques vieux manuscrits que j'ai retrouvés dans ma bibliothèque, lorsque les pouvoirs démoniaques de la Bouche de l'enfer s'échapperont pour appartenir aux vampires, Voldemort risque fort d'être atteint lui aussi par leur puissance. Et leur puissance est… _phénoménale_. » Il regarda Willow dans les yeux. « Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, Miss Rosenberg ? »

Willow, le front plissé, acquiesça. « Oui. J'ai moi-même été détentrice de magie de ce genre, il y a quelques temps. Elle est destructrice. Voldemort en possession de ces pouvoirs, accompagnés, qui plus est, par une armée de Mangemorts et de vampires, s'avère être un adversaire bien plus redoutable. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Giles contemplait le vague, l'air soucieux. D'ailleurs, tous ceux présents dans la pièce affichaient des expressions sombres et préoccupées. Harry poussa un soupir découragé. Résister à Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était soutenu que par les Magemorts n'était pas chose aisée. Il n'osait imaginer quelle ampleur prendrait la guerre une fois ses pouvoirs renforcés et ses alliés décuplés. D'évidence, leur combat s'annonçait ardu.

« Comment peut-on le vaincre ? » Les regards se tournèrent vers Buffy. Elle fixait Dumbledore, décidée, le menton relevé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry éprouva une bouffée d'admiration à son égard. La situation avait beau être critique, elle songeait au plus important en premier.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen » répondit Dumbledore. La petite assemblée tressaillit. « S'il parvint à ouvrir la Bouche de l'enfer, n'espérez plus l'arrêter, à moins d'user de sortilèges ancestraux et plus dangereux que Voldemort lui-même. Non, ce qu'il vous faut faire, c'est l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Préparez-vous à l'accueillir à Derry et éloignez-le de la Bouche. »

« Très bien » fit Buffy. « Et comment nous y prend-on ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et adressa un regard un regard navré à Harry, qui se renfrogna. « Seul Harry peut le vaincre, comme vous le savez. Néanmoins » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il détournait les yeux « seule la Tueuse sait combattre les vampires. Par conséquent, une arme de Tueuse et une autre de sorciers ainsi que vos puissances réunies devraient suffire à l'arrêter. Et à l'affaiblir durant quelques temps. » Harry et Buffy échangèrent un furtif regard. Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Buffy avait traversé maintes épreuves, avait vu périr amis et famille, avait quitté deux villes qui lui étaient chères ; elle avait bien droit à un peu de tranquillité. Elle avait le droit de pouvoir vivre normalement, sans qu'une nouvelle apocalypse ne se déclenche. Mais voilà qu'il débarquait dans sa vie, s'imposait comme fardeau qu'elle était contrainte de protéger, et, de surcroît, l'entraînait dans une guerre qui n'était pas sienne. La culpabilité formait un étau glacé autour de son cœur et l'enserrait, douloureux.

« Quelles sont ces armes ? » demanda Buffy.

« Je l'ignore » répondit Dumbledore en un soupir. « J'espérais que vous auriez une idée concernant celle de la Tueuse, et je fais quelques recherches quant à celle du sorcier. Je suppose que la baguette magique n'est pas une arme assez conséquente. »

« Nous rechercherons de notre côté » assura Giles. « Savez-vous quand Voldemort doit atteindre Derry ? »

« Selon mes espions, il ne s'est pas encore mis en route. Mais ce ne saurait tarder. Tenez-vous prêt, pour le moment. »

« Voldemort est également parvenu à faire tomber les protections anti-vampires que toute maison comporte » dit Willow.

« Les vampires peuvent entrer sans y être inviter » ajouta Alex. « Et j'avoue que cela n'est pas tout à fait en notre avantage. »

« C'est vrai, j'en ai eu vent. Eh bien, à dire vrai… Le sortilège dont a usé Voldemort est en partie de sa création. Il a puisé dans l'énergie vitale ou magique de l'un de ses serviteurs, a localisé la position géographique de votre maison et n'a levé la protection que pour celle-ci. Il n'a pas donné la possibilité individuelle à chaque vampire d'y pénétrer, mais, jusqu'à ce que le sort de protection soit rétabli, les vampires peuvent entrer à leur guise chez vous. »

« Eh bien ! » fit Alex. « Par chance, notre chère Willow, surdouée en sorcellerie, nous a… »

« Un instant, un instant » l'interrompit Giles. Un pli soucieux marquait son front et ses sourcils se fronçaient d'un air préoccupé. « Si Voldemort est parvenu à jeter son sortilège sur notre maison uniquement… Cela veut-il dire qu'il connaît notre emplacement exact ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, la mine sombre. Harry fut parcouru d'un violent frisson d'effroi, et, par réflexe instinctif, cherche les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment, se réconfortant mutuellement. Harry espéra que ses amis lurent le désarroi et le remord qui le rongeaient. Même lorsque maints kilomètres et un océan les séparaient, Voldemort le rattrapait toujours, lui et ses proches, les mettant en danger de mort, les immergeant dans l'angoisse constante ainsi que dans la résignation de le voir débarquer à tous moments, détruisant espoir et sécurité. Harry finit par détourner le regard, ne pouvant supporter ceux empreints d'incrédulité effrayée de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, s'efforçant d'effacer de son esprit les images de désastre qui s'acharnaient aux portes de son imagination. Un bras se glissa soudain sous le sien, une autre épaule rencontra la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux. Dawn le fixait, un sourire incertain au coin des lèvres. Et son expression était pleine d'espérance, de confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance, de tout son être. De tout son cœur. La gorge serrée, il ne put lui rendre son sourire. La dernière fois que l'on lui avait voué pareille confiance, son parrain était mort.

« Donc » reprit Willow, la voix tremblante, « lorsque Voldemort se mettra en route pour Derry, il fera inévitablement un crochet par notre maison pour nous provoquer de front, c'est cela ? »

« Je le crains » opina Dumbledore. « Heureusement, Voldemort ignore que des espions ont infiltré ses rangs. Nous avons donc l'avantage de connaître ses plans à l'avance. Je pourrai vous contacter lorsque je serai au courant de quand il compte venir. J'enverrai aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de vous assister. Mais je ne puis le faire dès à présent ; nous sommes presque certains que Voldemort communique avec les vampires de Derry afin de se tenir informé de vous faits et gestes. S'ils lui rapportent que des renforts sont venus à votre secours, il en déduira trop aisément qu'il est surveillé. Je suis désolé mais, pour le moment, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'ayez crainte pour nous » soupira Buffy, lasse.

« Bien, je vous fais confiance, Miss Summers. » Dumbledore parcourut des yeux la petite assistance, puis les gratifia d'un sourire apaisant. « Bonne chance. Et tâchez de passer une nuit paisible. » Le feu grésilla, les flammes s'agitèrent comme secouées par une bourrasque de vent, puis le visage du professeur Dumbledore disparut.

Un silence pesant envahi le salon, plongeant chacun dans d'amers songes. Le bras de Dawn se resserra sur celui de Harry, qui se retint à grand peine de poser sa tête sur son épaule réconfortante. Il éprouvait un ardent désir de cogner contre quelque chose.

Giles s'éclaircit la gorge, passant une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés. « Bon, eh bien, dès demain, nous chercherons les natures des armes dont avons besoin. J'aimerais me fonder sur tes propres connaissances, Hermione. »

Hermine opina. « J'ai bien dû à un moment ou un autre avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« Parfait » soupira Giles. « Mais nous commencerons demains. A présent, il est tard. Nous devons monter nous… »

N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva d'un bond, chancelant sur ses jambes faibles, et grimpa, titubant difficilement, quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda la vois forte de Buffy, depuis le salon.

« Je vais prendre une douche » répondit Harry d'un ton brusque, alors qu'il se ruait sur la salle de bain. En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Mais il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne se sentait ni l'envie ni le courage de soutenir les regards désolés et défaitistes, terrifiés mais résolus, de Ron et d'Hermione. Il savait qu'ils avaient peur. Ils tremblaient au plus profond de leur être à l'idée d'un affrontement semblable à celui du Département des Mystères. Ils craignaient la peur et la peine venir. Car ils savaient, tout comme lui-même et les autres, qu'il était impossible que chacun en ressorte vivant. Voldemort avait à son service des vampires assoiffés de pouvoir et de vengeance, des Mangemorts aveuglés par leur loyauté, ainsi qu'une détermination irraisonnable. S'ils osaient imaginer qu'ils gagneraient la bataille, le fait que leurs compagnons en reviennent sains et saufs était un rêve inconcevable.

Furieux contre le monde entier, maudissant son nom, sa cicatrice, la prophétie, le devoir en découlant qui lui était attribué, il claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Sans prendre bien garde à ce qu'il faisait, à gestes machinales, il verrouilla l'entrée, ôta ses vêtements, les jeta dans un coin, et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, allumant le jet d'eau et fermant la porte vitrée. L'eau chaude ruissela sur lui, glissant sur ses épaules tendues et son corps las. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête, ignorant les gouttes qui glissaient sur ses lunettes. Il voulait oublier. Rien d'autre n'existait hormis la chaleur agréable de l'eau qui caressait sa peau. Désireux de sentir ses larmes salées se diluer au contact des gouttes insipides de la douche, il retira ses lunettes trempées, ouvrit la porte vitrée et les déposa sur le tas de ses vêtements, juste à côté de la cabine. Se recroquevillant dans son refuge de chaleur humide, il s'adossa au mur. Harry se laissa aller à sa détresse. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir le bonheur de vivre sans la terreur de savoir son équilibre menacé ! Quelques instants auparavant, il était allongé dans un lit douillet auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, à admirer les courbes de son visage, à rêver du goût de ses lèvres, et, désormais, il se sentait vide, exténué. Quelques mots de Dumbledore, la certitude que son été se déroulerait sous un ciel moins clément que jusqu'à présent, et sa joie avait basculé.

Harry donna un coup dans le mur carrelé derrière lui. C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savourer des vacances tranquilles en compagnie de ses amis et de son amoureuse ? Pourquoi ? Ses traits se crispant et les larmes perlant de plus belle, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et y appuya son front, les épaules secouées de légers soubresauts. Il était pitoyable, il en avait bien conscience, à sangloter comme un enfant, assis sur le carrelage glacé, humide, alors que l'eau pleuvait au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait ridicule, mais le désespoir qui l'enserrait était bien plus fort. Il voulait pleurer, et il pleurerait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent.

Des grands coups furent tambourinés contre le battant de bois. Harry releva la tête aussitôt. « Ouvre, Potter ! » s'exclama Buffy, sa voix étouffée par la porte.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Summers ! » répliqua Harry, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la main.

« Si tu veux faire semblant de te doucher, prends au moins un linge pour faire crédible. »

« Je me sécherai dans mon t-shirt » grogna Harry.

Buffy eut un rire sarcastique. « C'est dégoûtant, Potter. Je te préviens, je ne laisserai pas ma petite sœur dormir à côté d'un homme qui sent comme son t-shirt de la semaine. »

Malgré lui, Harry s'offusqua de la remarque futile. « Ca ne fais que deux jours que je le porte et je n'ai fait aucun effort ! » Puis il se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses propos. N'était-il pas censé se noyer dans la détresse la plus profonde ?

« Je m'en moque » rétorqua Buffy. « Ouvre-moi cette fichue porte ; il faut que nous parlions. »

« Je ne veux voir personne. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas te voir te morfondre. Ca ne sert à rien. Ouvre la porte. »

« Non. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Tu as besoin de te faire secouer un coup, oui ! Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu arrangeras les choses. Ouvre-moi. »

« Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, je réfléchis au calme. Quel mal à ça ? »

« Tu gaspilles de l'eau chaude et mon temps. Et, d'après ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, le temps qu'il nous reste avant de nous faire attaquer est très bref. Ouvre. »

Harry garda le silence un instant. « Je n'ai plus envie de me battre » déclara-t-il alors. « Je n'en ai plus la force. A chaque fois que je suis heureux, même un tout petit peu, Voldemort revient et démoli tout. Alors laisse-moi m'apitoyer un moment. Peut-être que je serais plus disposé à t'écouter ensuite. »

Buffy ne répondit pas. Harry espéra un instant que son petit discours désespéré l'avait agacée et qu'elle était partie, mais un grand fracas résonna l'instant suivant. La porte trembla dans ses gonds, s'ouvrit à la volée et alla claquer contre le mur de la salle de bain. Harry se leva d'un bond. La silhouette de Buffy, rendue floue par la vitre opaque de la douche, s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Horrifié, Harry demeura figé de stupeur. _Elle n'oserait pas…_

Buffy ouvrit la cabine de douche et, détournant les yeux, lança un linge blanc à Harry. Il l'attrapa au vol et s'empressa d'en entourer sa taille. Buffy lui fit alors face, ignorant son expression estomaquée, et éteignit le jet d'eau. Durant un moment, ils se jaugèrent, Buffy vêtue d'un léger pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, Harry complètement trempé et serrant, éperdu, le linge autour de ses hanches. Ils se défièrent du regard, l'un outré et furibond, l'autre impassible avec une légère nuance hautaine.

« Désolée » fit-elle. « Mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Je n'ai rien sur moi ! » se plaignit Harry. Il n'appréciait guère que Buffy prenne ainsi à la légère son intimité.

Un sourire en coin, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu un homme nu. Mais pour préserver l'innocence de Dawn, je te sommerais de bien vouloir garder ce linge. »

« Tu es exaspérante. »

« Toi aussi. » Elle se tut un instant. « Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ? »

« Oui, d'accord » maugréa Harry de mauvaise grâce. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle tourne le dos et prenne le chemin de sa chambre, mais elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le couvercle des toilettes, sans se repentir de son expression fière. Mal à l'aise, Harry resserra à nouveau le linge sur ses hanches et s'adossa contre la vitre de la cabine de douche.

Buffy se pencha vers lui, ses yeux encrés aux siens. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus te battre. Je comprends que tu en aies assez de risquer ta vie et celle de tes proches. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne fais rien, tes amis souffriront de toute façon. Prouve que tu tiens à leur bonheur et agis pour te le procurer. Ce n'est pas en te morfondant dans ton coin que tu échapperas à ton destin. On n'échappe que difficilement aux prophéties, il faudra t'y résoudre. »

« Excuse-moi, mais tes paroles ne me réconfortent pas » l'interrompit Harry, refrogné. « Ce n'est pas en affirmant que je devrais affronter Voldemort contre mon grès que tu m'encourageras. »

« Et ce n'est pas en me coupant que tu puiseras courage en mes propos, espèce d'entêté. » Harry, mécontent, détourna les yeux. Buffy soupira. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la prophétie te désigne, certes, comme le seul pouvant vaincre Voldemort. Mais, en ralliant les vampires à sa cause, il a changé les règles du jeu. Sans le faire exprès, il a tourné la situation à notre avantage. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin. « _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie…_ Ca, c'est ton destin, et il te concerne toi et Voldemort. _A chaque génération, une Tueuse vient au monde. Elle seule aura le courage de défendre le monde contre les forces du mal._ Ca, c'est le mien. Il me concerne, ainsi que toutes les Tueuses. Mais il se trouve que je suis la seule de service à Derry. Ses deux destins sont assemblés par l'alliance de nos deux ennemis. Si je dois m'occuper des vampires et toi de Voldemort, nous devrons combattre ensemble. En prenant les vampires dans son camp, Voldemort me mêle à l'histoire. Et les vampires font inversement avec toi. Donc, en résumé… »

« …je ne suis plus le seul impliqué dans la bataille » acheva Harry, contemplant le vide d'un air abasourdi.

« Exactement » dit Buffy. Harry se tourna vers elle, le visage empreint de reconnaissance. « Si tu écoutais un peu ton professeur lorsqu'il parle, tu le saurais déjà. » Harry rougit en se souvenant soudain que Dumbledore lui avait servi une explication plus ou moins similaire quelques instants auparavant. Toutefois, les paroles de Buffy avaient été bien plus efficaces. Doucement, il sentit la confiance renaître craintivement en lui.

Buffy se leva, s'étira avec souplesse, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. « Va dormir, maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Harry attendit qu'elle sorte, referma la porte derrière elle, puis remit ses habits. Il essuya ses lunettes et, s'efforçant de paraître moins troublé qu'il ne l'était, prit le chemin de sa chambre. Une seule lumière était allumée dans le couloir, et celle de sa chambre filtrait sous le battant clos. Il frappa doucement, puis entra. Ron et Hermione se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, très proches – sans doute trop pour que leur proximité paraisse innocente, mais Harry était bien trop préoccupé pour y prendre garde. Hermione s'avança aussitôt vers lui en l'enlaça. Il répondit à son étreinte, y puisant force et courage. Ron, bien que mal à l'aise, vint à son tour vers eux et les encercla de ses bras. Ils demeurèrent serrer les uns contre les autres un long moment avant d'enfin se séparer et s'allonger sur le lit. Hermione se coucha entre les deux garçons et s'empara de leur main pour entrelacer leurs doigts aux siens.

A suivre…

_**Ce n'est pas grand chose mais vous verrez, c'est important pour la suite de l'intrigue. Il vous faudra avoir repéré quelques petits détails pour avoir une piste, mais, à mon avis, ils ne sont pas si bien cachés que cela.**_

_**Bien, comme mes reviewers ne paraissent pas contre le fait que je ne terminerai pas la fic avant le 1er octobre, je vais abandonner mon plan de départ et y aller à l'instinct. Ca allongera considérablement la fanfic, selon moi. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	9. Dépêchezvous de succomber à la tenta

**surimigirl : **T'inquiètes, je ne compte pas m'arrêter du tout ! C'est la première fois que je m'éclate autant en écrivant une fic ! Sinon je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir me lire très souvent ;), je sais ce que c'est, les devoirs… Beurk, rien que le mot me donne de l'urticaire !

Merci et à la prochaine !

**Slephie451 : **Merci, c'est gentil. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, le R/Hr se fera de plus en plus présent ; n'oublions pas que Harry se doute de quelque chose mais qu'il n'est pas au courant… J'aime les petits scandales !

Bye !

**virg05 : **Voilà la suite ! Merci !

**Thealie : **Oui, je sais, Buffy joue la grande sœur qui sait tout mieux que les autres. Mais j'ai essayé de reprendre le comportement qu'elle avait dans la dernière saison, avec les Potentiels. Elle n'arrêtait pas de donner des leçons à ses apprentis, et je trouvais pas mal qu'elle fasse de même avec Harry.

Ouais, pauvre Harry ! Mais c'est cette malchance qui nous donne envie de le consoler, non ?lol !

Bisous !

**kelly : **Je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu. Eh oui, sont attendrissants ces trois-là…

Bye !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Oui, c'est vrai que l'aide des Potentielles ne serait pas de trop, mais ça ferait trop reamake de la saison 7, non ? Et puis, ce ne serait plus le combat de la Tueuse, l'Unique, l'Elue de cette génération, avec Celui Qui A Survécu. C'est moins drôle

Le passage de la douche t'a plu ? Lol, ça tombe bien parce que je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant. Et j'aime la façon que tu as de dire que tu aimes ! Continus, ça fait chaud au cœur !

A la prochaine,

Bye !

_Chapitre 9 : Dépêchez-vous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne_

(NdA : ce qui va suivre est un passage un peu spécial. Il s'agit, comme vous vous en doutez, du rêve d'Hermione, mais vu par les yeux de Harry, comme précédemment. Il ignore donc qu'il voit par Hermione, qu'il se trouve, en rêve, dans le corps d'une fille. C'est comme s'il vivait lui-même la scène, et ce, même si j'utilise la 3ème personne du singulier au féminin.

J'espère que je me suis exprimée assez clairement Bonne lecture !)

_Elle pousse un juron étouffé et prend la fuite sans tarder. Elle s'est efforcée toute la semaine de l'éviter, de ne pas le regarder ni de lui adresser la parole, et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que lui. C'est tout à fait injuste._

_Sans prendre le temps de saisir le livre qu'elle a oublié sur la table basse du petit salon, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne de l'âtre de la cheminée contre lequel il est adossé – qui a été témoin de leur premier baiser. Mais alors qu'elle pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle de son ami tourne la clef dans la serrure rouillée. Il lui serait aisé d'imiter son geste en sens inverse, mais elle ne s'en trouve pas le courage. Inspirant un grand coup, elle lui fait face, le regarde passé la main dans ses cheveux rougeoyants tandis qu'il affiche tant bien que mal un air résolu. Elle relève le menton, se préparant à affronter la conversation gênante qui ne va pas tarder à débuter._

_« Il faut qu'on parle » dit-il, sa voix défaillant juste un peu trop._

_Elle est tentée de feindre l'indifférence, de demander de quoi il tient tant à parler, et faire comme si cette pièce n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Cependant, ses mots se coincent dans sa gorge et la nouent. Elle déglutit avec difficulté._

_« Je crois que c'est assez clair » répondit-elle, la scène de la semaine dernière lui revenant et embrasant ses joues. « Je t'ai dit ce que je ressens pour toi, et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me sauter dessus » La rancœur perce dans sa voix. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle garde cette désagréable impression d'avoir servi à assouvir les pulsions à son ami._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il paraît consterné. « Mais d'où tu sors ça ? »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Cesse de nier, tu es ridicule. La façon dont tu m'as prise contre toi était tout sauf platonique. Un peu plus, et… »_

_Il la saisit par l'épaule et plaque sa main contre sa bouche, les traits tordus en une expression blessée. Elle regrette soudain le sous-entendu équivoque de ses derniers mots. « Ne pense pas ça » dit-il en un souffle. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été capable de te… enfin de te faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie ? Tu me crois assez insensible pour te toucher sans sentiments alors que… tu… m'aimes ?… » Il semble hésiter sur cette affirmation, comme s'il ne la concevait pas lui-même._

_Elle est touchée par la sincérité de ses yeux, de sa voix, de ses paroles, de son visage. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que songer qu'il puisse lui faire du mal volontairement ? Elle esquisse un sourire, qui le rassure. Elle ne remarque qu'à présent à quel point tout son corps est tendu. « C'est vrai, je suis désolée » dit-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « C'est juste que… Ton attitude pouvait prêter à confusion… »_

_Il rougit et détourne le regard. « Bon… Peut-être que t'embrasser toute la nuit sans ouvrir la bouche… » Elle éclate de rire. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentue. « Ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ne joue pas à l'idiote. » Elle se calme, respectant son embarras. « Bref, je n'ai pas été très fin, comme d'habitude. Agir comme je l'ai fait alors que tu étais vulnérable et que tu venais de m'avouer… tout ça… Enfin, ça pouvait laisser croire que je profitais de toi, en effet. Mais rien n'est plus faut, je t'assure. Jamais je n'oserai te faire quoi que se soit rien parce que j'en ai envie. Et, bon sang, tu ne peux imaginer comme cette envie est consumante, parfois. »_

_Elle est soudain certaine que son souffle s'est bloqué entre ses poumons et sa gorge, et que son cœur ne parviendra plus jamais à rebattre. Vient-il de dire qu'il ressent du désir pour elle ? L'heure étant propice aux confidences, elle tâche de se reprendre afin d'amener son ami de manière subtile à se dévoiler entièrement. « Mais alors… » commence-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espère hésitante « pourquoi m'avoir quittée si brusquement le matin venu et évité tout ce temps ? »_

_Il se grata l'arrière de la nuque. « Eh bien… Disons que, après cette nuit-là, je ne pouvais plus te regarder sans repensé à… tes lèvres et… ton corps contre le mien… » Il a prononcé les derniers mots en un balbutiement à peine audible. « J'avais un peu peur de me perdre en te regardant et, surtout lorsque nous étions seuls, de ne plus savoir me contrôler. Donc, te faire quelque chose qui te déplairait. » Il jette un coup d'œil au sol, comme s'il détenait un encouragement à une ultime incertitude. Enfin, il encre ses yeux aux siens, et murmure, le souffle court : « Je t'aime. Et il me serait insupportable de te toucher sans que tu le veuilles autant que moi. »_

_Elle prend le temps de savourer ses mots, la douceur de leur intonation et la promesse qui y est renfermée. Elle clôt ses paupières, sourit, puis s'approche de lui. Elle l'entend retenir sa respiration. Malgré elle, un sourire malicieux joue sur sa bouche. « Tant mieux » répond-elle, son front effleurant celui de son ami. « Car, pour le moment, le plus insupportable serait que tu ne me touches pas. »_

_Il la serre contre lui alors qu'elle s'accroche à sa nuque, dévorant ses lèvres, se laissant emporter par une vague de passion et de tendresse.

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur cognant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il n'embrassait pas Ron et qu'il se trouvait coucher dans un lit en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Troublé, il retira ses doigts de ceux d'Hermione et se leva, prenant soin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de ses compagnons. Hermione bougea, se recroquevillant contre Ron, qui lui-même se serra contre elle. Harry glissa ses lunettes sur son nez, quelque peu inquiet. Il s'agissait bien de Ron, pas de doute. C'était Ron, qui était présent dans son rêve et pour qui il ressentait un désir si ardent. C'était pour Ron qu'il avait murmuré de si incertaines paroles. Pour Ron encore qu'il avait éprouvé l'irrépressible envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Harry sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son dos. Non, tout de même. C'était une aberration trop énorme. Il n'était pas _homosexuel_ ? Ce n'était pas parce que son rêve comprenait Ron que… Il poussa un gémissement désespéré. S'il ne se souvenait plus de leurs propos, les sensations, elles, demeuraient bien vivantes. Cela avait été de l'amour pur et dur, du désir aussi brûlant que les braises, une euphorie grisante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, assoupi tout proche d'Hermione. Les joues en feu, Harry laissa le dégoût déformer ses traits. Non, c'était inconcevable.

Il revêtit des habits simples et confortables, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. La matinée était bien entamée, pourtant, il n'entendait pas le moindre son dans la maison. Dumbledore avait choisi une heure bien tardive pour leur communiquer ses maudites informations. Sans doute tous dormaient-ils encore. Profitant de la somnolence qui s'était éprise de la maison, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et sortit, un dernier tressaillement le hérissant alors que son regard s'attardait sur Ron.

Sans bruit, il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine, avec l'intention de se préparer un petit thé en attendant que ses compagnons se réveillent. Mais alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la pièce, il se figea. Dawn, dos à lui, était déjà attablée, un bol de chocolat chaud fumant devant elle. Elle y tournait une petite cuillère d'un geste distrait, fixant les légers remous qu'elle causait. Demeurant muet et immobile, Harry l'observa. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu clair, qui lui seyait à merveille, et ses cheveux trempés tombaient jusqu'à ses reins. D'évidence, elle venait tout juste de prendre une douche. De petites gouttes d'eau formaient une tache d'humidité sur sa robe, d'autres perlaient le long de ses épaules nues. Elle poussa un soupir, réunit ses cheveux sur le côté, puis essuya ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe. Harry déglutit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la rencontrer si tôt. S'efforçant de reprendre contenance, il lissa sa chevelure indisciplinée, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, réajusta ses vêtements, et, lorsqu'il estima être présentable, il s'éclaircit la gorge, prévenant Dawn de sa présence. La jeune fille se retourna, puis lui sourit. Harry s'empourpra.

« Bonjour » dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en ce qu'il espéra un sourire avenant. « Bien dormi ? »

« A merveille » répondit Dawn alors qu'il s'asseyait auprès d'elle. « J'ai fait un superbe rêve. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de quoi il traitait, mais cela m'a mise de bonne humeur. Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, volontiers. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Harry prit une petite inspiration, cherchant à chasser les images de son propre rêve qui, quant à lui, demeurait bien net et dérangeant. Tout de même, il avait songé à Ron l'embrassant, lui faisant des avances, le contemplant avec amour… Il frissonna. Comment parviendrait-il à regarder son ami en face, après cela ?

Se posant soudain de sérieuses questions sur ses orientations sexuelles, Harry s'avachi sur sa chaise et reporta son attention sur Dawn. Il se figea. Non seulement, sa robe d'été lui seyait à ravir mais, qui plus est, la mettait en valeur d'une manière qu'il aurait rougie de songer. Le tissu était fin, et Harry remarqua que le vêtement en lui-même n'était constitué que de plusieurs couches d'étoffes évanescentes, vaporeuses, qui flottaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle moulait ses courbes prometteuses ainsi que sa silhouette élancée. Bien que Harry trouvât fort agréable d'observer ses formes féminines, le détail qui l'interpella le plus fut la longueur de la robe. Ou, plutôt, la brièveté. Car, en effet, le mince ensemble débutait aux épaules par un décolleté généreux et s'achevait à mi-cuisse par de légères ondulations. Bouche bée, Harry détailla d'un regard ahuri Dawn, pieds nus, juste enveloppée de morceaux d'océan limpide, ses jambes hâlées et d'apparence douce plus qu'exposées à sa vue. Harry sentit alors toute crainte s'envoler ; l'effet que Dawn lui faisait démontrait sans conteste qu'il n'avait aucun penchant pour les hommes.

Dawn, toujours souriante, se retourna et déposa sa tasse devant lui. « Merci » dit Harry ; et s'aperçut que sa voix était bien rauque, soudain.

« Je t'en prie » fit Dawn, reprenant place en face de lui. Puis, alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat, elle lui jeta un étrange coup d'œil. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ? » répondit-il avec empressement. Il but à son tour, les yeux rivés sur le liquide sombre. S'il osait à nouveau lancer ne serait-ce qu'un furtif regard dans la direction de Dawn, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en détacher.

« Tu sembles avoir… chaud » dit-elle, le front plissé. « Tu es tout rouge. »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un mouvement peut-être un peu trop nerveux. « C'est possible, mais ça va. » Il but encore une fois. En effet, il avait chaud. Et pas qu'un peu. La tenue de Dawn était tout bonnement indécente. Comment osait-elle se présenter ainsi ? Certes, c'était l'été et la journée se promettait ensoleillée, mais de quel droit se vêtait-elle d'une robe si outrageante de volupté ? Il était amoureux d'elle, il voulait la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, et toutes ces choses idiotes dont rêvent les amoureux transis. Ignorait-elle qu'un homme amoureux ne se contrôlait qu'en de rares occasions en présence de son aimée ? Ignorait-elle que lui, en particulier, ne savait plus maîtriser ni sa réflexion, ni ses émotions, et qu'il risquait fort de lui dérober bien des baisers s'il demeurait auprès d'elle alors qu'elle était accoutrée de la sorte ? Non, sans doute pas. Harry avala une gorgée brûlante de son café, s'obstinant à regarder le bois blanc de la table. Dawn Summers était sublime, rayonnante, pleine de cette flamme qui habitait d'évidence son sang, superbe à sa damner, et à la façon désinvolte dont elle affichait sa splendeur, il fut persuadé qu'elle n'en savait rien. Harry soupira. Elle était trop belle pour son propre bien. Comme il lui était pénible de résister à l'envie de se lever d'un bond et de s'emparer de ses lèvres !

« Harry ! »

Il releva la tête de sa tasse, surpris. « Oui ? »

Dawn roula des yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Tu ne m'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit, se demandant s'il était devenu sourd à ses paroles depuis longtemps. Mais il n'était pas humainement possible d'écouter Dawn et de demeurer concentré dans le même temps alors qu'elle ne portait que… _ça_. « Heu… Non, plus vraiment. Pardon. J'étais… ailleurs. » Oh, ça oui, ailleurs. Et très haut dans les nuages, même.

Dawn sourit, d'un sourire tendre et léger, rien de plus qu'une esquisse, un petit creux à la commissure de ses lèvres rosées où il désirait tant poser les siennes. Il lui rendit son sourire, le cœur dansant de joie. Un silence paisible s'installa, accompagné par les sons du dehors. Le chant sautillant d'un oiseau, la caresse tiède d'une brise, l'ondoiement de l'herbe. Le tout inspirait à Harry une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Goûtant une nouvelle fois à son café, il savoura la simplicité de l'instant.

« Je te demandais » reprit soudain Dawn, replaçant l'une de ses mèches trempées derrière son oreille « ce que t'avais dit Buffy, hier soir, lorsqu'elle t'a sorti de force de ta douche. A-t-elle été… agaçante ? »

Harry eut un bref éclat de rire. « Si, par agaçant, tu sous-entends le fait qu'elle m'a parlé dans une salle de bain embuée alors que je ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, je crois que, en effet, elle l'a été. »

« Mais que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« En résumé, que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Dumbledore de manière plus attentive avant de me renfermer dans mon obstination. En s'alliant aux vampires, Voldemort a entremêlé le destin des Tueuses au mien. Je ne combats donc plus seul. C'est une assez bonne nouvelle, mais cela ne change pas le fait que les vacances ne seront pas de tout repose. »

La légèreté avec laquelle il évoquait sa bataille imminente jurait avec la gravité de la situation. Voldemort lui avait dérobé ses principales sources de joie ainsi que celui qui le rattachait le plus à ses parents. Depuis quand l'envie de dissimuler sa détresse derrière une insouciante audace le prenait-il ?

« Je crois qu'elle a raison » dit Dawn, tournant son bol entre ses mains. « Si tu es avec nous, ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre. Nous avons connu bien pire qu'un sorcier cinglé. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire. Dawn ne comprenait pas. Elle ignorait ce que toute cette affaire signifiait. « J'ai davantage à craindre, au contraire. » Elle lui adressa un regard perplexe. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je tremble. C'est pour tous ceux qui me secourent. Je ne compte plus les fois où Ron et Hermione ont risqué leur place à Poudlard, leur réputation et leur vie pour moi. Par amitié, ils sont devenus les principales cibles de Voldemort car il sait combien je tiens à eux. Il sait à quel point je serais détruit si jamais il s'en prenait à eux. Soit je n'aurais plus la volonté de me battre et je me laisserais mourir, soit, au contraire, je serais pris d'une telle rage que la mort m'indifférerait. En entrant dans vos vies, je vous fais courir le même risque qu'à Ron et à Hermione. Désolé. » Piètre excuse. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en trouver une meilleure, un son tout à fait inapproprié et incongru se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Harry releva la tête ; Dawn riait.

« Quoi ? » Harry était outré. Il lui dévoilait ses craintes, et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui ! Renfrogné, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle se fut calmée et le regarda.

« Oh non, ne te vexes pas » fit-elle avec, cependant, un flagrant amusement dans la voix.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » maugréa Harry, la moue boudeuse. Il hésita à lui répliquer que son comportement n'incitait nullement aux confidences, mais il se tut. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps.

Il entendit Dawn émettre un dernier rire attendri, puis, l'instant suivant, elle se trouvait à côté de lui, son visage tout proche du sien. En une semaine à dormir l'un après de l'autre, ils s'étaient accoutumés à une certaine intimité. Si elle n'avait porté pas une tenue si troublante, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas été si embarrassé par sa proximité.

« Je t'assure que je ne me moquais pas de toi » dit Dawn, l'air sincère. « C'est juste que… Tu n'imagines pas tous les démons et autres puissances qui désirent l'extermination de la famille Summers et de leurs amis. Peut-être amènes-tu comme ennuis avec toi tous les sorciers noirs d'Angleterre. Mais, avec nous, tu peux être certain d'être déclaré ennemi officiel des vampires d'Amérique. Et l'Amérique est tout de même plus grande que l'Angleterre. » Harry sourit, comprenant alors son hilarité d'auparavant. Les lèvres de Dawn s'étirèrent à leur tour, ses yeux pétillant. « Ne te soucie donc pas de ça. Nous devrons nous entraider, voilà tout. Et puis » elle rit « je ne vois pas comment tu peux avoir peur alors que je suis là pour te protéger. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu. « Tu crois ça. Je pense plutôt que ce sera toi qui me supplieras de te défendre contre les méchants. »

« Je suis loin d'être une demoiselle en détresse, espèce de macho ! »

« Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnais le soir où ce vampire a failli te mordre. »

« Je me débrouillais très bien ! En revanche, toi, tu t'es fais avoir comme un débutant. »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si ! »

« Oh, oublie ! » s'exclama Harry, en proie à un début de fou rire. « Je n'ai pas assez dormi pour pouvoir me battre avec toi. »

« Mauvais perdant. Avoue plutôt que tu ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter. » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer davantage, Dawn jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, puis se leva d'un bond. « Que dirais-tu de préparer un petit-déjeuner à tout le monde ? Je doute que qui que se soit ait assez d'énergie pour se mettre au fourneau, aujourd'hui. »

Harry regard à son tour l'heure. Bientôt dix heures. C'était encore assez raisonnable de déjeuner à présent, surtout en considérant le fait qu'ils étaient en vacances. « Oui, d'accord » répondit-il en finissant son café. « Que faisons-nous ? »

« Aucune idée. » Dawn ouvrit plusieurs placards, farfouillant à l'intérieur. Harry l'observa faire à la dérobée, bien conscient qu'elle serait stupéfaite de constater qu'il la contemplait avec tant d'intensité. Puis il réalisa soudain qu'il aimait beaucoup cette situation. Outre le fait qu'elle était encore plus agréable à regarder que d'ordinaire, se trouver dans une cuisine ensoleillée, chaleureuse, en compagnie de son adorée qui cherchait de quoi préparer à manger lui donnait du baume au cœur. Durant un bref instant, il eut la vision irréelle et étourdissante d'une vie de famille normale. Lui et Dawn, jeunes mariés, s'affairant autour d'un repas, dans une maison à eux. Il réprima le sourire qui démangeait ses lèvres. Oui, ce serait merveilleux. Mais aurait-il un jour droit à ce genre de bonheur ?

« Que penses-tu de faire des tartines ? » dit alors Dawn, le sortant de sa douce rêverie. « C'est toujours agréable à manger, et ce n'est pas compliqué à préparer. Je t'avoue que je suis très mauvaise cuisinière. »

« Tiens, moi aussi. » Harry s'avança et aida Dawn à sortir du placard quelques pots de confiture, de beurre de cacahuètes ainsi que deux baguettes de pain. « Connaissant Buffy, je suppose qu'elle ne serait pas très contente de trouver sa cuisine incendiée à son réveille. Les tartines sont plus raisonnables, tu as raison. »

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche. Ils dénichèrent un couteau à pain, deux autres plus petit pour tartiner, un plat, et commencèrent. Harry grommela contre l'inefficacité de son couteau alors qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à trancher la baguette de pain. Les premières tranches qu'il parvint à grand peine à découper étaient inégales, bosselées. A force de miettes inutiles et de trous dans la mie, il réussit enfin à obtenir des tranches dignes de ce nom. Mais il avait tant marmonné qu'il s'était attiré les railleries complices de Dawn. Afin de bien l'agacer, elle en vint à se plaindre que ses tranches trop fines laissaient filtrer la confiture, et celles trop épaisses ne pouvaient pas être mâchées. Harry riposta tant bien que mal, mais les sourires ininterrompus et la robe de Dawn l'empêchaient de réfléchir de manière convenable. Lorsqu'il fut à court de répliques, il jugea plus raisonnable d'oublier la parole et d'agir. Sans trop de cérémonie, il plongea un doigt dans le pot de confiture de mûrs, puis le pressa sur les lèvres de Dawn, les enduisant de la mélasse rouge. Elle se tut aussitôt. Harry se rendit soudain compte de toute la portance de son geste. Il retira son doigt, l'essuyant dans une serviette, et détourna les yeux, sentant son visage s'embraser.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu » dit Dawn. Le ton n'avait été qu'un murmure tremblotant. Harry posa sur elle un regard incertain. La gorge nouée, il la contempla passer sa langue sur ses lèvres couvertes de confiture. « Tu… Tu as triché. » Sans doute voulut-elle poursuivre, mais sa voix s'éteignit. De manière presque inconsciente, Harry s'approcha d'elle, la respiration saccadée. Il leva la main vers son visage, puis effleura sa bouche de son pouce. Ses yeux encrés aux siens, Dawn paraissait figée. Elle déglutit.

« En quoi ai-je triché ? » demanda Harry en un souffle, sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse. Il s'aperçut soudain que son visage était beaucoup plus proche de celui de Dawn que quelques instants auparavant. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Qu'importait. Il s'y sentait bien. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'il se sentirait encore mieux s'il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre eux deux.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la torture » répondit-elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, consumant les dernières traces de raison qui résidaient en Harry.

« La torture ? » Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il disait et, d'ailleurs, s'en moquait. Sa main glissa de la bouche de Dawn pour caresser sa joue de sa paume. Dawn ferma les paupières un bref instant, inspirant un grand coup. Harry se demanda comment il parvenait à résister à l'ardent désir de dévorer ses lèvres sans plus tarder.

« Oh, oublie ça, ce n'est pas important. » Elle avait parlé si près de lui que son souffle avait effleuré sa bouche. L'instant suivant, il s'en emparait en un baiser fébrile et impatient. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, maladroites, cherchant autant de contact que possible. Elles se pressèrent avec passion alors que Harry glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dawn. Celle-ci posa des mains hésitantes sur sa taille, le rapprochant davantage. Ils finirent, au bout d'un moment d'égarement, par se contrôler et parvenir à se faire plus tendres. Harry eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que Dawn avait le goût de la confiture.

Une fois que leur souffle se fit court, il se séparèrent, les joues en feu. Ils mirent un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ébahis par un déluge d'émotions qui s'abattit sur eux sans crier garde. Les yeux clos, Harry n'eut d'autre envie que celle de retrouver les lèvres aimées, encore toutes proches de lui, frémissantes, laissant échapper une respiration saccadée. Mais il commit l'erreur d'ouvrir ses paupières dans le même temps que Dawn. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… » souffla Harry, interloqué.

Dawn, pétrifiée, cachait ses lèvres de sa main. « Je… Je suis désolée » balbutia-t-elle. « Excuse-moi, je… je ne voulais pas… Mais tu étais… et j'étais… Oh, bon sang… »

Malgré son hébétude, Harry fronça les sourcils, son cœur se serrant. « Comment, tu… Tu ne voulais pas ? » fit-il, sentant une affreuse sensation de froid envahir son corps.

« Non, enfin, je… Pourquoi, tu le voulais, toi ? » répliqua-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Eh bien, oui, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas fait » avoua Harry, détournant les yeux. Il hésita, puis recommença à placer, comme si de rien n'était, les tartines qu'ils avaient préparées sur le plat. Il perçut les mouvements nerveux de Dawn auprès de lui, mais ne chercha pas à lui adresser la parole, évitant de la regarder. Il nettoya ensuite la table, s'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble. Dawn n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, et il sentait son cœur s'alourdir de chagrin à chaque instant. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Non seulement Dawn ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon que lui mais, de surcroît, il venait de perdre son amitié. Un embarras constant demeurerait entre eux. Ils ne parviendraient plus à échanger le moindre regard, la moindre parole, ils ne pourraient plus se tenir proche l'un de l'autre, ni se sourire sans que leur baiser enfiévré leur revienne. Il le savait. Déjà à présent, la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Comment arriverait-il à supporter de côtoyer Dawn sans la toucher, la contempler, la faire sourire après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il ne saurait vivre sans les baisers de Dawn, passionnés et emportés, un peu à l'image de sa famille. Maudit soit-il, lui et ses impulsions incontrôlables !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite en prétextant un besoin pressant, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. L'instant qui suivi, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, adressant des sourires radieux à Dawn et lui. Il s'installèrent auprès de Harry.

« Bonjour » fit Hermione, rayonnante. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ca peut aller » répondit Dawn, la voix voilée de trouble. Mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne parut le percevoir.

« C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ? » demanda Ron, ses yeux observant les tartines disposées sur le plat.

« Oui » dit Harry avec un sourire. Son ami avait un appétit incorrigible. « Servez-vous. »

Affamés, ils ne se firent pas prier. Après une hésitation, Dawn et Harry mangèrent à leur tour le fruit de leur tâche. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque sa main faillit effleurer celle de Dawn. Celle-ci fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais la rougeur qui s'éprit de ses joues fut éloquente. Elle dévora sa tartine avec un empressement suspect, semblant chercher une bonne raison de quitter la table alors que Ron et Hermione venaient de les rejoindre. Ce fut son amie qui lui offrit une gracieuse échappatoire.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu tes cheveux mouillés ? » s'enquit Hermione. « Tu risques t'attraper froid. »

Harry reconnut un éclair de soulagement traverser les yeux turquoise de Dawn. « C'est… C'est que j'avais chaud en me réveillant, alors je suis allée prendre une douche… Et puis, je… je n'ai pas cru utile de me sécher les cheveux. Mais tu as raison, je vais… je vais le faire maintenant avant d'attraper quelque chose. » Puis elle se leva d'un bond, sortant de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Harry poussa un soupir, le désarroi nouant sa gorge en un étau serré. _Tu le voulais, toi ?_ Les mots de Dawn paraissaient être des blocs de glace qui tombaient les uns après les autres dans son estomac, gelant ses entrailles. Bien sûr, qu'il en avait eu envie. Durant un moment, il n'avait plus rien été d'autre qu'une enveloppe dont la chair, le sang, les os, le souffle, le cœur s'étaient gonflés d'envie, de désir incandescent ; une torche embrasée qui n'avait attendu qu'un signe pour enflammer une semblable ; un tourbillon prêt à engloutir quiconque se trouvait sur son passage ; une violente bourrasque s'engouffrant par une fenêtre ouverte. Mais Dawn, elle, n'avait pas voulu de tout cela. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait répondu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait souri, mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, puis repris possession de sa bouche quémandeuse sans aucune parole. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas cherché à justifier son comportement, ni à s'enfuir loin de lui, comme s'il était incapable de se maîtriser. Mais pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baiser, en ce cas ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle paru si troublée – troublée autant qu'il l'avait été ? Pourquoi avait-il pu s'approcher si près, sentir son souffle caresser son visage, ses mains se poser sur sa taille ? Tout à fait perdu, Harry reposa sa tartine à peine entamée sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? » Ron et Hermione le dévisageaient d'un air anxieux.

Harry ne tenta même pas de sourire, trop accablé de désespoir pour le dissimuler. « Dawn et moi nous sommes embrassés » dit-il sans ambages. Ses amis échangèrent un furtif regard perplexe, puis reportèrent leur attention sur lui. « Et non, ce n'est pas une bonne chose » ajout-t-il lorsque Ron ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser la question. « Quand nous nous sommes séparés, elle… elle m'a regardé comme si… Elle était catastrophée, et… je lui ai demandé si elle le voulait vraiment, elle m'a retourné la question, mais ne m'a pas répondu… Puis vous êtes arrivés, et elle est partie… Et je ne sais toujours pas si… » Harry gémit, laissant tomber son front dans ses paumes. Il entendit à peine le raclement que produirent les chaises poussées de Ron et d'Hermione. Tout ce qu'il constata, ce fut que, l'instant suivant, ses amis lui frottaient le dos d'un geste apaisant, demeurant silencieux.

« Harry… » commença Ron d'une voix douce.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. « Oh bon sang, je l'aime. » Il ne prit pas garde au sanglot qui avait honteusement trahi sa voix. « Comment vais-je faire ? Je l'aime, c'est incroyable. » Ses mots n'avaient plus de sens, et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir le pardon de Dawn.

* * *

« Oh bon sang, je l'aime. Comment vais-je faire ? Je l'aime, c'est incroyable. »

Buffy se figea au milieu de l'escalier, vêtue de sa robe de chambre. Elle tendit l'oreille, attentive aux propos échangés dans la cuisine.

« Tu sais » fit la voix hésitante de Ron « peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle a juste été gênée… »

« Tu crois ça ? Non… On ne s'enfuit pas après un baiser que l'on a apprécié. Avec une personne que l'on apprécie… » Buffy perçut l'accent désappointé dans le ton de Harry. Elle descendit les dernières marches et se posta à côté du seuil afin de mieux entendre. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé avant que je l'embrasse, si elle ne voulait pas ? » reprit-il.

Hermione soupira. « Elle en avait envie, autant que toi, j'en suis certaine. Mais… Tu ne lui as pas appris tes sentiments avant de l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez répondu à une impulsion, non ? » Il y eut un silence lourd de sens. Buffy songea que Harry avait dû hocher la tête et ses amis s'entreregarder d'un air entendu. « Eh bien » poursuivit Hermione « comme vous ne vous êtes pas mis au clair avant de passer à l'acte, elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » répliqua Harry.

« C'est évident » intervint Ron. Sa voix paraissait légèrement embarrassée. « J'imagine que votre premier baiser a dû être plutôt… Tu vois ? »

« Oui, en effet » répondit Harry.

« Dans ce cas, elle sait juste que tu voulais l'embrasser au point de t'exécuter et de le lui avouer. Elle ignore si tu l'aimes. »

« Elle ignore si ses sentiments sont partagés. Et c'est… ce doit être perturbant » ajouta Hermione.

« Donc, vous… vous croyez qu'elle… m'aime ? » fit Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Buffy sourit au son de deux soupirs exaspérés. « Evidemment » dit Ron. « Alors dépêches-toi d'éclaircir tout ça avant qu'elle s'imagine que tu cherchais juste à profiter d'elle. »

Un silence surpris suivit cette déclaration. « Pourquoi penserait-elle ça ? » s'étonna Harry. « Elle doit pourtant savoir que je la respecte trop pour agir de la sorte. »

Ron se racla la gorge. Même sans le voir, Buffy devinait ses yeux baissés, sa main grattant l'arrière de sa tête, le bout de ses oreilles rougi. « Eh bien… Les filles sont… _bizarres_, tu sais. Elles cherchent toujours des raisons à tout. Et si on ne leur donne pas une explication, elles s'inventent elles-mêmes des théories tirées par les cheveux. Enfin, je suppose… »

« Depuis quand essais-tu de comprendre le cerveau des filles, toi ? »

« Peu importe » intervint Hermione. « Je te conseille de courir t'excuser auprès de Dawn. Elle est sans doute en proie à un grand supplice. »

Une chaise grinça sur le sol, mais Harry n'apparut pas au seuil de la porte de la cuisine, comme s'y était attendue Buffy. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Buffy réprima l'envie qui la prit d'imiter Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Secouant la tête, elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, décidée à avoir une petite discussion avec sa sœur. Elle perçut une légère agitation en passant devant les chambres de Giles, Alex et Willow. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à descendre se sustenter. Arrivée devant la porte de Dawn, elle posa l'oreille contre le battant. Le son ténu d'un sanglot était couvert par le souffle du sèche-cheveux. Buffy toqua.

« Quoi ? » dit Dawn d'un ton sec.

« Je viens en paix » répondit Buffy avec un sourire. « Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'ouvrir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler de notre invité à lunettes. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux. » Dawn demeura muette, le sèche-cheveux remplissant le silence. « Allez, ouvre. »

Le sèche-cheveux s'éteignit, la porte pivota. Buffy se glissa à l'intérieure de la chambre, se tournant vers Dawn. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, elle se figea. La chevelure de sa sœur était encore humide par endroits, gouttant sur ses épaules nues et sa robe d'été. Une robe dont Buffy ne connaissait même pas l'existence et qu'elle jugea indécente. Bouche bée, elle contempla Dawn.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » s'insurgea Buffy, les yeux écarquillés.

Dawn, les yeux rougis, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je l'ai achetée l'année dernière. Elle n'était pas très chère, et… je l'ai trouvée jolie. Et puis, j'ai eu chaud en me levant… » Elle se tut, les joues en feu.

Buffy était sidérée. Sa petite sœur, si timide, si fragile, portait un morceau de tissu aussi petit qu'une serviette. « Je comprends pourquoi Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te sauter dessus. Non mais, tu t'es vue ? »

« Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est pas l'important. Comment sais-tu que Harry et moi, nous… nous sommes… »

« Il en parlait avec Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine. Et il était désespéré. Il croit que tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser, et, en plus, il craint que tu penses qu'il profitait de toi. »

« Mais c'est faux ! » s'indigna Dawn, comme si Buffy était responsable. « Je… C'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi dire… et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'exprimer. Ron et Hermione sont arrivés au mauvais moment. »

« Alors tu pourras lui expliquer ça lorsqu'il montera. » Dawn écarquilla les yeux, mi-ravie, mi-effrayée. Buffy refoula un sourire. « Il tient à venir s'excuser et à te prouver qu'il t'aime vraiment. »

« Il… m'aime ? » répéta Dawn, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« A ton avis ? » Elle demeura immobile et silencieuse, attendant que sa sœur réagisse. Dawn, tout sourire, se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça. Buffy lui rendit son étreinte, attendrie. « J'espère que c'est réciproque, parce que sinon, Potter risque fort de se jeter dans le lac. »

« C'est réciproque. » Elle n'avait que murmuré, comme si elle craignait que les mots fassent pâlir le sens de ses sentiments.

Buffy garda Dawn contre elle un certain temps, sa sœur la pressant entre ses bras. Elle la sentait fébrile et toute bouleversée, le cœur battant à l'idée que son doux sorcier puisse vibrer autant qu'elle. Comme elle à son âge, lorsque Angel lui avait offert la bague de Claddagh en gage d'amour (_NdA : vous savez, la bague représentant un cœur couronné entouré de doigts ailés._). Buffy était heureuse de son choix. Harry Potter était tendre et gentil ; il serait aimant, la protégerait au péril de sa vie, lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Lui-même ayant eu une enfance pénible, manqué d'amour, comme il lui avait raconté, il ferait de son mieux pour Dawn ne souffre jamais comme lui. Pourtant, Buffy savait que devenir la fiancée de l'ennemi mortel de Lord Voldemort n'était pas sans risque. Si les Mangemorts venaient à apprendre quelle relation entretenaient Dawn et Harry, ils chercheraient à tout prix à s'emparer d'elle pour attirer Potter dans leurs filets. Et, le connaissant, Buffy ne doutait pas un instant qu'il y plongerait tête baissée, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle frissonna et repoussa ses songes sordides. L'heure n'était pas encore à cela. Pour le moment, les deux jeunes gens avaient bien droit à ce bonheur. Buffy souhaita mentalement que sa sœur se sente aussi aimée qu'elle l'avait elle-même été dans les bras d'Angel et de Spike.

Buffy tapota le dos de Dawn, lui baisa le front, puis se sépara d'elle. « Je vais te laisser » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Ton prince ne va pas tarder à venir. »

« Merci » répondit Dawn.

Buffy sortit de la chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de fermer la porte. Sa sœur s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit, reprenant son activité là où elle l'avait laissée, ses yeux perdus dans la vague. Buffy finit par clore le battant. En se tournant dans le couloir, elle rencontra les regards interrogatifs de Willow, Alex et Giles.

« Un problème, Buffy ? » demanda Alex.

« Non, rien de grave » répondit-elle. « Dawn et Potter sont sur le point d'officialiser leur couple, c'est tout. »

« Oh, chic » se réjouit Willow. « Et si on fêtait ça ? »

« Oui, bonne idée » renchérit Alex. « Peut-être un dîner au restaurant, et la permission qu'ils dorment ensemble. »

« D'accord pour le dîner, mais pas question que je laisse Harry seul dans une chambre avec ma sœur alors qu'il sait à présent qu'il a le droit de l'embrasser, ne compte pas là dessus » dit Buffy, croisant les bras.

« Ils sont trop jeunes, voyons » dit Willow. « Et Harry est un garçon de garçon de confiance. »

« Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux lorsque je l'ai fait avec Angel. Ni vous avec Oz et Faith, que je sache. »

« Je vous en prie » intervint Giles. « Je suis très heureux pour eux, mais il y de plus graves problèmes auxquels songer pour le moment. Nous devons faire des recherches pour combattre Voldemort et nous n'avons pas le temps de fêter la naissance de leur idylle. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se marier. »

« Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder, cher Giles » répliqua Alex. « J'ai du flair, pour ces choses-là, et je peux vous assurer que nous serons bientôt les voisins de Harry et Dawn Potter ainsi que de leurs trois merveilleux enfants. »

Buffy, tout comme Willow, rit à la petite plaisanterie d'Alex. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle ne souhaitait pas voir sa sœur lui être dérobée trop tôt.

« Mariage ou pas, la priorité est notre défensive à venir » poursuivit Giles alors qu'ils descendaient tous trois à la cuisine. « Nous avons bon nombre de livres à éplucher et nous ignorons quand Voldemort compte attaquer. Il peut très bien s'y prendre dès demain… »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que trois cris suivis d'un grand fracas retentirent dans la cuisine. Buffy, Willow, Alex et Giles s'y précipitèrent aussitôt, et se figèrent. Une dizaine de silhouettes encagoulées s'étaient introduite dans la pièce, brandissant des baguettes magiques vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient dos à dos. Les chaises et la table étaient retournées, les fenêtres brisées, et les ustensiles répandus à terre, le tout formant une pagaille formidable. Les hommes en noir se tournèrent dans leur direction à leu entrée, mais un seul se chargea de leur lancer un sort, les autres n'abaissant pas leur menace devant les trois amis.

« _Stupéfix !_ » s'écria l'homme.

Mais Willow s'empressa de lever les mains devant elle, et un champ de force les entoura.

Un autre homme ricana. « C'est cela, cachez-vous, tremblez » fit-il. « Vous nous facilitez la tâche. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cracha Buffy, le corps vibrant de rage. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient attrapés les mains et entrelaçaient leurs doigts, sans doute afin de puiser du courage en leur lien. Ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes magiques sur eux, étaient acculés et sans défense, effrayés, vulnérables, et les hommes encagoulés s'en réjouissaient. Buffy esquissa un mouvement pour s'approcher, mais Giles et Alex lui saisirent le poignet.

« Nous ne sommes que les humbles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tueuse » répondit un autre Mangemort. « Il se trouve que notre maître souhaite s'entretenir avec Potter et ses larbins, lors de sa venue imminente à Derry, seconde Bouche de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, si j'étais à votre place, je profiterais de temps qui me reste pour déguerpir au plus vite. Notre maître, une fois ses pouvoirs renforcés par les puissances démoniaques, purifiera le continent des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus. »

Hors d'elle, Buffy se dégagea de la poigne de ses amis, obligea Willow à baisser les bras, les libérant du champ de force, puis fonça sur les Mangemorts. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre Harry, Ron et Hermione, trois des hommes en noir jetèrent en chœur un sortilège, et les trois jeunes gens s'effondrèrent, inconscients. Alors que les hommes s'emparaient d'eux, les transportant sur leurs épaules comme de vulgaires sacs, deux autres se postèrent devant Buffy et l'empêchèrent de s'avancer davantage. Buffy leur asséna de violents coups de coude, sa fureur déchaînée ne demandant qu'à jaillir. Frappant dans les ventres, les jambes, les torses, les dos avec ses poings, ses pieds, ses coudes, ses genoux, elle s'efforça de se frayer un chemin dans la mêlée jusqu'à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais les Mangemorts qui tenaient les trois amis étaient tout proches de la porte de sortie, et leurs compagnons formaient une masse compacte entre eux et Buffy. Elle parvint presque à leur hauteur, le sang brûlant, la colère décuplant ses forces, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« _Doloris !_ »

Des lames chauffées à blanc transpercèrent sa peau et fendirent sa chair. La douleur brouillant sa vue, alors qu'un hurlement strident déchirait l'air, Buffy se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle perçut vaguement des sons et des gestes indistincts autour d'elle, mais il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un brasier. Les flammes dansaient sur elle, l'embrasant de toute part, flouaient le décor en ombre, assourdissaient les bruits insupportables à son oreille. Puis, soudain, la douleur s'en fut. Ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis, sa tête lui tournait, son souffle était court, elle voulait mourir, mais elle était en vie. Sur le point de s'écrouler, Buffy vit apparaître sous ses yeux le visage ombragé du Mangemort qui lui avait fait subir la torture. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits, toutefois, le sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres était tout à fait visible.

« Nous allons emmener tes petits protégés dans une charmante cachette, et, par nos soins ainsi que ceux de nos alliés les vampires, ils hurleront tout comme toi chaque nuit jusqu'à ce que notre maître ne vienne les exécuter » dit-il en un souffle, l'air ravi. « Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les vampires obtiendront leurs pouvoirs, la totalité des Tueuses du globe ne pourra rien contre nous. Ce que tu viens d'endurer n'est qu'un avant-goût ; prépare-toi à périr d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Toi, tes amis, ta chère sœur… » Le Mangemort eut un dernier rire, se redressa, puis prit la sortie à la suite de ses compagnons. « Passe une bonne nuit, Tueuse. »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Buffy glissa de tout son long sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le corps agités de spasmes. Elle sentit à peine Alex la prendre entre ses bras et la soulever ; elle ne vit pas Willow se précipiter vers le lavabo, humecter un mouchoir et revenir vers elle pour le déposer sur son front brûlant ; elle ne prit pas garde aux paroles dénuées de sens de Giles ; elle n'entendit pas le cri de Dawn lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils venaient d'être attaqués ; tout ce qui occupait son esprit était l'image des corps inertes de Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que l'idée qu'ils souffriraient autant si ce n'était plus qu'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle les délivre des sbires de Lord Voldemort.

A suivre…

_**C'est méchant, hein ? Lol, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon, alors, dans le prochain épisode, nous quittons l'atmosphère Walt Disney que je chéris tant pour quelques temps plus glauques chez nos ennemis vampires et Mangemorts. Mais les chapitres suivants seront très importants pour l'histoire, et jouissifs à rédiger pour moi. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Cette parenthèse à le seul objectif de faire apparaître pleins de petits points d'interrogation au-dessus de vos têtes et de vous donner un tant soit peu l'envie de lire la suite.**_

_**Bien, à part cela, j'ai une petite question à vous poser : dans l'optique où Buffy a vingt ans et des poussières après la saison 7, selon mes calculs, trouvez-vous tout à fait choquant qu'elle ait une relation amoureuse avec un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans ? Je dis cela surtout pour vous préparer mentalement car, même s'il y en a des que ça dérange, je ne crois pas que je changerais d'idée. L'anticipation d'une bonne rigolade m'empêche d'imaginer une suite différente à cette fic que celle que j'ai déjà en tête. J'aimerais juste savoir combien de lecteurs je perdrai au cours des prochains chapitres, voilà**_

_**Sinon, bonne fin de semaine et à tout bientôt !**_

_**Bye, Sam Dreamangel**_


	10. L'air ne fait pas la chanson

**Thealie : **Harry ou Ron avec Buffy ? Lol, non, quelle idée ! Tu verras bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas. Ah, et je suis contente que l'idée de cette relation ne te dérange pas. Je me sentirai mal de causer un malaise à ceux qui lisent, je sais combien c'est déragréable.

Au fait, qu'est-ce qui ne t'a pas plu dans le début du chapitre ? Dis, ça m'intrigue.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Oui oui, tout à fait cruelle Mais j'espère que ce chapitre-ci me fera pardonner.

Drago ? Où vas-tu chercher ça ? ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bye !

**kelly : **Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant.

Merci !

**surimigirl : **Je suis honorée que tu consacres un peu de ton précieux temps à lire mon humble fic, et encore plus que tu ne le juges pas perdu. Merci beaucoup.

Si j'aime les maths ? _Yeurk !_ Voilà ce que j'en dis, des maths ! Ca me descend toutes mes moyennes et ce, même si je travaille dur. Ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus puisque cela ne me servira jamais à rien dans la vie ! Quand est-ce qu'un écrivain utilise la trigonométrie dans sa carrière, dis-moi ? Pff, ridicule !

Alors je compatis

Merci d'avoir lu !

**virg05 : **Ce que je prépares ? Hé hé, tu le sauras en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que ça te plaira parce, pour ma part, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Comme l'action se déroule après le tome 5, Harry a soit 15 soit 16 ans. Je ne sais pas encore si cela se passe après ou avant son anniversaire.

Voici la suite, régale-toi ! Merci

**Selphie451 : **Oh, désolée. J'espère que le fait que tu n'approuve pas vraiment cette relation n'entachera en rien ton plaisir de lecture. Sinon, je ne t'en voudrais pas d'arrêter de lire, je comprendrai. Et t'inquiètes, il ne s'agit ni de Ron, ni de Harry. Tout de même ! Ils aiment déjà profondément leurs amoureuses actuelles !

Ton couple préféré ? Ron et Hermione ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne risquent rien. Ou presque… Lol, j'ai grandi avec les séries américaines et les Walt Disney, là où le bien l'emporte toujours. Je prendrai, certes, grand plaisir à faire pleurer, frissonner, rire, mais jamais la fin ne sera triste. Quand même… C'est pas drôle, sinon

Merci d'avoir lu !

_Chapitre 10 : L'air ne fait pas la chanson_

« _Enervatum. »_

Harry retrouva connaissance sur un sol dur et froid, d'où émanait une odeur âcre. Il entendit Ron et Hermione se redresser en grommelant, et les imita. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour ; il se trouvait, d'évidence, dans une cellule dépourvue de fenêtre. Des barreaux de métal sombre se dressaient entre eux trois et le couloir, qui menait jusqu'à une porte de bois usé. Trois Mangemorts encagoulés se tenaient devant eux, hors de leur prison.

« Où sommes-nous ? » dit Harry d'une vois hargneuse.

Les Mangemorts eurent un petit ricanement narquois. « Navré, mais vous n'aurez pas le privilège d'être mis au courant. »

« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir » ajouta un autre « c'est que les jours qui vont suivre ne vont guère être agréables pour vous. »

« Restez tranquilles » dit le troisième. « On vous apportera bientôt de quoi vous sustenter. »

Puis, toujours arborant leur sourire railleur, ils longèrent le couloir, montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte, et la franchirent. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent qu'elle se referme avant de s'adosser contre le mur face aux barreaux avec un soupir désespéré.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, à votre avis ? » demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante, au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils demeurèrent muets.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Sans doute pour nous livrer à Voldemort. Ils doivent penser que ce serait un beau cadeau à offrir à leur maître. » Harry perçut avec horreur une certaine résignation dans sa voix. Embarrassé, il toussota et détourna les yeux.

Un silence glacé s'installa entre eux, chacun étudiant leur prison du regard. Harry songea, en remarquant l'humidité ainsi que l'air froid ambiants, qu'ils devaient être enfermés dans une cave, ou peut-être une grotte aménagée rien que pour eux. Du moins, cet endroit était un sous-sol, ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient contraints de monter des étages si jamais ils parvenaient à s'évader. Harry poussa un soupir. Il espéra que les Mangemorts ne les avaient pas trop éloignés de Derry, sans quoi Buffy et les autres prendraient un temps considérable pour les localiser.

« Regardez » dit Hermione alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres songes. « Vous voyez la petite fenêtre, là-bas au fond ? » Elle désignait un petit carré de lumière, accroché dans la dernière cellule, à l'autre extrémité du couloir, d'où filtrait un pâle rayon de soleil.

« Qu'a-t-elle de spécial, cette fenêtre ? » demanda Ron qui, tout comme Harry, ne comprenait pas en quoi cela méritait leur attention.

Hermione eut un maigre sourire devant leur air étonné. « Il fait encore jour. Cela veut dire que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de Derry. C'est un mince renseignement, mais c'est déjà ça. Peut-être que nous pourrons envoyer un message à Buffy. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Hermione, même si on arrivait à envoyer quoi que se soit à Buffy, ce dont je doute, c'est endroit est sans doute incartable et protégé par des sortilèges très puissants. Je crois que si les Mangemorts ont pu désactiver les sorts de Willow et ne pas se faire remarquer des voisins, Buffy et les autres auront beaucoup de mal à nous dénicher. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, Harry le savait. L'idée que Willow ne parvienne à passer outre leurs enchantements la répugnait. Elle voulait trouver les arguments qui feraient taire Ron et lui permettraient d'avancer d'autres hypothèses sans qu'il la rabroue, trop occupé à bouder. Mais Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter leurs disputes.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione, ferme-la » dit Harry, renfrogné, avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé la moindre parole.

Il traita aussitôt d'abruti. Son ton avait été beaucoup trop sec, d'ailleurs, l'expression outrée d'Hermione le lui faisait bien comprendre. Certes, il venait d'éviter une confrontation entre ses amis, mais la nervosité effrayée de la jeune fille l'avait désigné comme nouvelle victime.

« Comment ça, que je me la ferme ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas été mécontent d'entendre mes conseils, jusqu'à maintenant, je me trompe ? Tu as toujours trouvé mes lumières très pratiques, dans toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles tu t'es retrouvé, non ? Tu as bien été content que je ne me la ferme pas, en quatrième année, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'aurais-tu fait si je m'étais tue lorsque Ombrage t'a choppé en train de discuter dans sa cheminée ? Hein, qu'aurais-tu fait ? » Sa voix vibrait d'indignation et de rage, et ses yeux troubles étaient sur le point de libérer un torrent de larmes. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il se montrer à ce point insensible dans un moment pareil ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Ron, qui contemplait une Hermione au bord des larmes avec désarroi. Il lui rendit son regard, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un geste gêné. Hermione renifla, puis se cala contre le mur gris, entre les deux garçons, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouissant son visage. De légers spasmes de pleurs agitèrent bientôt ses épaules.

« Oh, Hermione, excuse-moi » soupira Harry, désemparé. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai été idiot… Pardon. » D'un geste maladroit, Ron lui caressa la tête. Puis, voyant qu'Hermione se détendait peu à peu dans ses bras, sa caressa s'affirma, et il sembla à Harry que sa main s'attardait plus que nécessaire sur le haut de son crâne. Trop, du moins, pour que cela soit tout à fait innocent. Mais il repoussa l'idée dérangeante qui germa dans son esprit.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute » finit par souffler Hermione, s'essuyant les yeux. « Tout… Tout est arrivé trop vite, je n'ai pas encore réalisé. » Elle eut un hoquet nerveux, puis renifla. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes à nouveau à la merci de ces fichus lèche-bottes de serpent. »

Harry et Ron s'efforcèrent d'éclater d'un rire amusé, afin de faire sourire leur amie. Entreprise menée avec un succès mitigé. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas en demander davantage pour le moment.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Harry voulut analyser la situation, chercher à savoir pourquoi les Mangemorts les avaient capturés à cet instant précis, mais, à chaque fois, les larmes d'Hermione sur son épaule brûlaient sa peau et les soupirs ténus de Ron serraient son cœur. Il ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : le fait qu'il soit une nouvelle fois dans une fâcheuse position, ou celui d'y avoir entraîné Ron et Hermione comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient toujours affronté avec lui les obstacles qui se dressaient entre lui et Voldemort, il ne serait sans plus en vie sans eux aujourd'hui, toutefois, ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Et, à l'évidence, ils devraient bientôt lui faire face.

Ron, qui fixait le mur en face d'eux, se passa une main sur le visage. Hermione, frottant sa joue contre son torse, comme pour s'y cacher, prit une inspiration hachée. Harry fut soudain saisi d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Etait-ce possible d'être frappé de tant d'infortune ? Quelques heures auparavant à peine, il se demandait quels seraient les termes les plus éloquents à employer afin de convaincre Dawn qu'il l'aimait, et, désormais, il devait réfléchir à la nouvelle diversion la plus efficace pour survivre – encore. Pourtant, le pire sans doute, était que, à ses côtés, Ron et Hermione songeaient à la même chose. Qu'on le batte, qu'on le nargue, qu'on fasse de chaque instant de sa vie un enfer, il s'en moquait ; mais que l'on ne vienne pas à porter la main sur ses amis. Il pouvait supporter les épreuves que son statut d'élu, de survivant et de héros du monde magique imposait, pas le fait que Ron et Hermione étaient contraints de porter une part égale de ce fardeau juste parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. C'était une pensée intolérable.

Ils durent demeurer silencieux un bon moment car, lorsque Harry détourna les yeux du mur qui lui faisait face, sortant de sa torpeur morose, la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre avait diminué de manière considérable, et le cachot s'était assombri, si bien qu'il ne distinguait plus le bout du couloir. Alors qu'ils jetaient un coup d'œil en direction de Ron et d'Hermione pour voir s'ils s'étaient endormis, des pas et des voix résonnèrent derrière la porte de bois, étouffées par le battant. Deux hommes, sans doute, étaient en conversation, ou se disputaient peut-être. A la nuance agacée d'une des voix, Harry estima que la deuxième possibilité était plus probable. Il échangea un regard avec ses amis.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous apportent à manger ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione, toujours réfugiée contre Harry, eut un haussement d'épaule incertain. « J'espère que c'est le cas » répondit-elle en un souffle. « Je meurs de faim. » Elle ne dit pas tout haut la pensée qu'ils partageaient tous trois ; si les Mangemorts ne descendaient pas aux cachots pour leur donner de quoi se restaurer, il y avait de fortes chances que cela soit pour les torturer, histoire de rigoler un peu.

Les sens aux aguets, Harry, Ron et Hermione tendirent l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter des bribes de l'échange. Par chance, les deux hommes firent encore quelques pas, se rapprochant de la porte et donc, de leur ouïe.

« Ecoute, le môme » dit le premier sur un ton abrupt « quand on te dit de faire quelque chose, tu le fais sans discuter. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de servire les prisonniers » répliqua le second. Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix de celui-ci lui était familière.

« Parce que tu ne sers à rien d'autre qu'à ça. » La réponse cinglante laissa derrière elle un silence entendu. « Et ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, petit, mais ici, tant que tu n'acceptes pas la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es qu'un larbin. Et tant pis si ta vie de bourgeois ne t'y a pas habitué. Maintenant, va les nourrir. Ils n'ont rien avalé depuis ce matin, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mécontent s'ils crevaient dans leur cellule. »

« Qui sont-ils, au juste, ces prisonniers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut pour lui seul à son arrivée ? » interrogea le second, à l'évidence irrité.

« Une fois encore, cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Avec un dernier ricanement sarcastique, le premier Mangemort remonta les marches, et son pas lent s'éloignant dans les dédalles de l'étage supérieur. L'autre marmonna un juron fort vulgaire, puis ouvrit la porte du cachot.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tressaillirent. Le Mangemort était encagoulé, à l'instar de ses compagnons, et transportait un plateau sur lequel reposait un repas rudimentaire, ainsi qu'une torche rougeoyante. Avant de se diriger vers eux, il embrasa celles accrochées au mur, illuminant soudain la pièce d'une lueur lugubre. Puis, alors qu'il leur faisait enfin face, ses traits dissimulés par sa capuche, le plateau en main, il se figea.

« _Vous ?_ » Décidément, cette voix n'était pas inconnue à Harry. Et, à voir leurs expressions, pas plus qu'à Ron et à Hermione.

De saisissement, le Mangemort faillit lâcher son plateau et recula d'un pas. Intrigué, Harry tenta de distinguer son visage. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme.

Ce dernier, l'air soudain réticent, glissa vite le mince plateau sous leurs barreaux, puis resta planté devant leur cellule. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent. Prenant une inspiration, le Mangemort s'empara des pans de sa capuche et, d'un geste si interminable qu'il parut n'en pas finir, l'abaissa.

Harry sentit une bouffée de rage lui nouer la gorge et crisper ses mâchoires. « _Toi !_ » dit-il, stupéfait et furibond. Sans crier gare, il s'avança et attrapa le col du Mangemort à travers les barreaux. « _Toi !_ »

« Moi. » Malgré son air las, ses cheveux emmêlés et son regard assombri, Drago Malefoy représentait un défi à lui seul, le symbole même de l'arrogance et de la présomption. Et Harry n'avait d'autre envie que celle de le frapper.

« Harry… » commença Hermione, mais il était bien trop en colère.

« Si j'avais su que je te retrouverai dans une telle situation, je t'aurais tué dès le moment où tu m'as tendu ta main » dit Harry entre ses dents, vibrant de fureur.

Malefoy eut un rictus moqueur. « Quelqu'un d'autre de bien moins sympathique que moi serait en train de vous servir vos victuailles, c'est tout ce que tu aurais gagné. »

Harry le secoua d'un cou sec, manquant de faire heurter son front contre les barreaux. Il était frustrant de constater que Malefoy ne manifestait pas le désir de se défendre. Cela l'aurait peut-être calmé un peu. « Arrêter de raconter des sornettes, Malefoy. Dis-nous plutôt ce que nous fichons ici. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de m'ordonner quoi que se soit, Potter » répliqua-t-il, narquois. « D'ailleurs, si tu étais assez aimable pour me lâcher, peut-être que je me montrerai indulgent et t'apporterai de quoi te nourrir tous les jours. »

« Harry, je t'en prie… » répéta Hermione, affligée. Mais elle peinait à attirer l'attention de Harry, déjà bien prise par la tâche de retenir Ron.

D'instinct, Harry raffermit sa poigne sur le col de Malefoy et farfouilla dans ses poches de sa main libre, à la recherche de sa baguette, en vain. Malefoy sourit, méprisant. « Oh, oui, que les Mangemorts sont généreux ! Ils t'ont laissé ta baguette magique car ils savaient que tu en userais à bon escient ! »

Alors que Harry décidait soudain qu'un bon coup de poing dans son nez pointu serait davantage efficace, Hermione se précipita vers lui et attrapa son poignet. Ron, derrière lui, avait la respiration saccadée, écarlate de rage contenue, mais n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour venir l'aider à étriper Malefoy. Hermione tenta de décrisper les doigts de Harry sur le col de Malefoy, l'air paniqué. « Harry, par pitié, écoute-moi » dit-elle encore, tirant sur sa main. « Il n'est pas avec les Mangemorts. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Ron, outragés.

« Tu es plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, Granger » dit Malefoy, la regardant d'une expression dédaigneuse. Mais il sembla à Harry qu'elle manquait de sincérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'énerva Harry. « Bien sûr qu'il est avec eux. Pourquoi serait-il ici, sinon ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais vous n'avez pas entendu ? Le Mangemort qui était avec lui a dit qu'il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. » Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard sceptique, observèrent Hermione un instant, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Malefoy, qui demeurait immobile, entre les mains de Harry.

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas la marque ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Lâche-moi d'abord, Potter » rétorqua Malefoy. Harry hésita un instant, puis desserra ses doigts sur le col de la robe de sorcier. Malefoy s'éloigna d'un pas, s'épousseta d'un air impérieux, et jeta à Harry un coup d'œil noir. « C'est très gentil à toi, merci. »

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas la marque ? » répéta Ron, les poins serrés, excédé.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me la fassent » répondit Malefoy, le nez levé. « Crois-tu vraiment que je suis du genre à appartenir à quelqu'un, Weasley ? »

Ron rougit davantage si c'était possible et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Hermione éclata d'un rire sarcastique, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry, Ron et Malefoy la regardèrent, perplexes. « Je ne me souvenais pas que tu mentais si mal » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Il y a autre chose, j'en suis persuadée » l'interrompit-elle lorsqu'il voulut protester. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, exaspéré, sans doute pour se justifier, mais elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre. « Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le confier. D'ailleurs, je m'en contrefiche. Mais n'essaie pas de nous duper en nous faisant croire que tu as voulu te retrouver en ces lieux. »

Les sourcils froncés, l'œil assassin, Malefoy croisa les bras à son tour. « Sur quoi te bases-tu pour être si sûre de toi, Granger ? »

Hermione eut un sourire en coin. « Le fait que tu ne m'as pas encore appelée _Sang-de-Bourbe_, que tu n'as insulté aucun d'entre nous, que tu ne t'aies pas défendu de manière plus énergique contre Harry, tout à l'heure, que tu ne te vantes pas comme le petit abruti prétentieux que nous connaissions à Poudlard, que… »

« Bon, ça va, _ça va_ ! » fit Malefoy avec un geste irrité. « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas ici de mon propre gré, et je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Et le pourquoi du comment ne vous regarde pas. »

Hermione eut un mouvement apaisant qui sidéra Harry et Ron. Depuis quand réconfortait-elle Drago Malefoy ? « Je ne te demande rien. Seulement… » et elle arbora soudain une expression malicieuse tout à fait inappropriée à la situation « si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes ici à nous servir de la nourriture. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? »

Malefoy eut un reniflement hautain. « Si tu crois que c'est si simple, Granger. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, tous les trois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est rallié avec des bestioles humanoïdes suceurs de sang qui surveillent le périmètre la nuit lorsque ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui s'en chargent. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse le moindre pas dehors alors que je suis entouré de psychopathes ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil, l'air soudain un peu plus joyeux. « J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que nous compatissions ? Pour ma part, je pense que c'est le meilleur moment de la journée… »

« Ron » soupira Hermione alors que Harry pouffait de rire. « Donc, en résumé, Malefoy, tu es retenu ici contre ta volonté, comme simple serviteur – Ron et Harry réprimèrent une hilarité jubilatoire – et tu es incapable de t'en sortir. »

« Exact. » La malice manifeste d'Hermione parut s'accentuer. Une expression mortifiée passa fugitivement sur les traits de Malefoy. « Oh non, retire tout de suite ça de ta tête, Granger. »

« Retirer quoi, au juste ? » Mais il était flagrant que son idée la réjouissait au plus haut point.

« C'est bien trop risqué » dit Malefoy.

Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent, incrédules. Malefoy et Hermione étaient-ils vraiment en train de discuter ? Sans s'insulter, sans se hurler dessus ? Comment était-ce possible ? « De quoi parlez-vous ? » dit Ron.

Hermione et Malefoy se toisèrent, comme s'ils se défiaient d'un simple regard, sans mot dire. Les deux autres, mal à l'aise de se sentir ainsi exclus de leur échange muet, enfoncèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches, renfrognés. Puis, au bout de quelques instants où régna un silence opaque, Harry s'impatienta. « De quoi parlez-vous ? » répéta-t-il.

Malefoy soutint le regard d'Hermione encore une fraction de seconde, puis le détourna. Le triomphe s'inscrivit dans les traits de leur amie. « Il va nous aider à nous évader d'ici » déclara-t-elle.

Harry et Ron crurent s'étouffer de stupeur. « Quoi ? » croassèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Hermione et Malefoy ne firent pas attention à eux. « Où irai-je, une fois que nous serons tous sortis de là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous chez la Tueuse » répondit Hermione.

« _QUOI ?_ »

« Et que voulez-vous en échange ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent alors l'air étonné. Une horrifiante constatation s'imposa soudain à Harry : ce n'était plus là le Drago Malefoy qu'ils avaient connu. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui qu'auparavant, bien qu'il tentât de toutes ses forces de le rester. Mais Harry ignorait si ses changements étaient ou non en leur avantage. Il remarqua que Ron était parvenu à la même certitude. Qu'était donc arrivé à Malefoy ? « En échange ? » dit Harry, s'efforçant de se remettre de sa découverte.

Malefoy le foudroya du regard. « Ne faits pas croire que vous allez me tirer de là sans rien demander en contre partie, Potter. Je sais les Gryffondor stupides, mais pas à ce point-là… »

« Nous avons autant besoin de toi que toi de nous, espèce d'imbécile » rétorqua Ron. « Et puis, de toute façon, il me semble que tu ne puisses pas nous donner grand chose. »

Harry surprit la fierté d'Hermione lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ron. Il s'était aperçu que la situation était trop désespérée pour jouer les difficiles. Il leur fallait oublier leurs différents passés et, malgré toute la répulsion que cela leur inspirait, unir leurs forces à Malefoy pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Malefoy, d'évidence, voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix retentit de l'autre côté du battant de bois. « Drago ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas camper là en-bas ! »

« Une minute, bon sang, j'arrive ! » s'écria Malefoy. Il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, et leur murmura d'une voix hâtive. « Je viendrai vous apporter à manger tous les jours et je tâcherai de faire en sorte de grappiller le plus d'informations possibles. Vous, faites les soumis et ne répondez pas, quelles que soient les injures. Compris ? Ils sont capables de faire n'importe quoi. Contentez-vous de… »

« Drago ! »

« J'arrive ! Contentez-vous de manger et de paraître affaiblis. Peut-être que j'arriverai à convaincre les Mangemorts que quelqu'un doit vous surveiller, puis de rester avec vous le plus longtemps que je pourrai. Une évasion, ici, demande de la préparation. Il ne faut rien négliger…. »

« DRAGO ! »

« Je dois y aller » finit-il. « Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Puis il s'empressa le long du couloir, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent disparaître ou tournant et l'entendirent ouvrir la porte. Alors que ses pas s'éloignaient, Harry se remémora leur première rencontre. Il sourit en songeant que jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver en pareille circonstance avec Drago Malefoy pour allier.

A suivre…

_**Alors ? Contents du nouveau personnage entré dans l'histoire ? Pour ma part, j'ai pris grand plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que Malefoy prend part à mes fanfics, et j'espère que je retranscrirai fidèlement sa personnalité.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	11. Pourquoi se jeter à l'eau avant que l

**Sassy :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche, vraiment. J'apprécie particulièrement quand tu dis que la relation du Trio Magique est magnifique de vérité. J'ai très envie de bien mettre en évidence leur amitié sensationnelle, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur d'en faire trop et de faire tout tourner au ridicule et au niais. Mais tu me rassures !

En fait, j'avais d'abord pensé à faire revenir Spike, c'était même très tentant, mais je ne suis pas la série d'Angel, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Et comme je tiens à rester fidèle à l'histoire d'origine… Comme tu dis, il est sans doute mort depuis. Mais c'est triste ; je l'aimais, moi !

Encore merci.

**Selphie451 :** Tant mieux que ça ne te gêne plus, c'est bien ! Et puis, Malefoy a une réputation de tombeur dans toutes les fics où il apparaît ; il n'est donc pas, d'après moi, aussi innocent que Harry ou même Ron. Lol, et c'est surtout parce qu'il ressemble à Spike que je l'ai choisi, je l'adore ! De la torture ? Espèce de sadique, va ! On verra, on verra…

A bientôt !

**surimigirl : **Heureuse d'avoir pu remonter ton moral. Une pêche de math, ça met jamais de bonne humeur… Oui, Harry est toujours très naïf. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Mais t'inquiètes, il s'en apercevra bien assez tôt.

Bye !

**virg05 : **J'essaierai de me dépêcher, mais avec la reprise des cours et ses maudits profs à la c… Enfin, on se comprend Malefoy et Summers ? Drago et Buffy ? Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ?lol

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** J'ai bien retranscrit Malefoy ? Ouf, tu me rassures ! C'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait intervenir auparavant et j'avais peur de ne pas rester fidèle à sa personnalité. Mais je fais confiance à ton jugement. Il a avoué vite qu'il était retenu contre sa volonté ? Lol, je sais, mais : à époque désespérée, mesure désespérée, comme chais plus qui disait… Et Drago chez les Summers… j'avoue être autant curieuse que toi de voir ce que ça va donner Angel ? A vrai dire, j'hésitais entre le faire revenir lui ou Spike, mais si je suis fidèle à Buffy, il faut aussi que je respecte la série Angel. Et, selon le peu d'épisodes que j'en ai vu, Spike est mort, et Angel tombe amoureux de Cordélia. Alors j'ai abandonné. Désolée.

La suite aussi tôt que je le pourrai, promis !

Bisous !

**Thealie : **Désolée que tu aies trouvé le début du chapitre 9 un peu niais. Mais j'aime beaucoup les Walt Disney et tous ces trucs de gosses. Alors, les passages guimauveux risquent de foisonner, pardon.

Bye !

_Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi se jeter à l'eau avant que la barque n'ait chaviré_ ?

Voilà près de trois jours que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été enlevés par les Mangemorts. Buffy, Willow, Alex et Giles s'étaient, dès lors, installés dans le salon, chacun un livre à la main, parcourant chaque ouvrage dans le but de trouver un sortilège capable de dénicher l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Le soir venu, Buffy sortait dans les rues, interrogeant les rares vampires qu'elles croisaient, déterminée à déceler des informations. Mais aucun des démons qui rodaient encore à Derry ne lui répondait, la plupart qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Parfois, Willow tentait de jeter un sort de détection ou utilisait un pendule sur une carte, cependant, rien ne donnait de résultat. Trois jours interminables, et ils étaient déjà au bord du désespoir.

Giles paraissait affaiblie, Willow plus pâle que jamais, Alex trop taciturne et Buffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi chaque fois que le souvenir de cette intense douleur la reprenait. Et quand elle songeait que Harry, Ron et Hermione enduraient la même chose…. Pourtant, d'eux cinq, la plus accablée était Dawn. Elle aidait aux recherches, elle venait souper, elle avait même proposé d'assister Buffy lors d'une patrouille, mais son regard était absent. Elle ne souriait plus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux de manière constante. Buffy aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour alléger sa souffrance, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Savoir un être cher en danger de mort était pesant, insupportable, et Buffy le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de réconforter sa petite sœur qui, en ce moment même, pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs vaines recherches, était seule dans sa chambre. Elle qui était si rayonnante, quelques jours auparavant, à l'idée d'être officiellement la petite-amie de Harry Potter…

« Tu ne veux réessayer encore une fois, Willow ? » demanda soudain Alex, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le salon.

Willow poussa un léger soupir et leva son regard de l'imposant grimoire dans lequel elle était plongée. « Ca ne servirait à rien, tu sais » dit-il, le front plissé. « L'endroit où ils se trouvent doit sûrement être protégé par un sort. Je ne pense pas qu'un charme de détection puisse le contrer. »

Giles retira ses lunettes, les essuya sur un pan de son chandail, puis les repositionna sur son nez. « Si au moins nous pouvions prévenir Dumbledore… Mais nous ignorons comment procéder. Les sorciers d'Angleterre possèdent de nombreux moyens de communication, mais j'ai bien peur de ne détenir aucun des ingrédients nécessaires à ces échanges. »

Excédée, Buffy referma d'un coup sec le livre en décrépitude qu'elle s'efforçait de déchiffrer. « Tout ça est inutile. Ce n'est pas en soupirant sur ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire et en lisant toute la journée que nous les retrouverons. Willow, réessaie encore ton sortilège de détection. »

« Je te dis que ça ne servirait à rien » répondit Willow. « Si j'avais un objet qui appartient à Harry, Ron et Hermione, peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance. Mais même là ce n'est pas certain que j'obtiendrai de résultat. »

« Mais on ne peut tout de même pas rester sans rien faire ! » insista Buffy.

« Là n'est pas la question, Buffy » intervint Giles. « Nous n'avons rien sur quoi nous baser, aucune idée d'où ils sont, de pourquoi ils les ont enlevés, ni comment les trouver. Arrête de croire que c'est de la mauvaise volonté. On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée alors qu'on ne sait rien. Alors reprends les recherches en silence. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester à nouveau, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le petit salon. Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles sursautèrent, quittant d'un bond leur siège. Un feu crépitant venait de s'allumer seul dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et la tête d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants leur souriait d'un air contrit.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais pas vous faire une telle frayeur » fit-il avec un sourire. « Je me nomme Remus Lupin, un ami de Dumbledore. »

Ils se détendirent aussitôt ; ce monsieur Lupin ne venait pas pour les attaquer.

« En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider, Mr Lupin ? » demanda Giles alors qu'ils reprenaient place.

« En fait, je viens de la part de Dumbledore, il est très occupé ces derniers temps. Les Mangemorts nous donnent beaucoup de travail. Enfin, je voulais vous demander une faveur : pourriez-vous garder Harry, Ron et Hermione chez vous jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires ? L'Angleterre est devenue dangereuse pour eux. Voldemort s'allie à de plus en plus de démons en tout genre, et il serait trop risqué de les ramener maintenant. Je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer cela, mais c'est nécessaire. Et si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque appui, financier ou autre, n'hésitez pas à nous… »

« Monsieur » l'interrompit Willow, avec sa moue préoccupée habituelle, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Alex « je… en fait… Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont plus ici. »

« Vraiment ? Comment cela se fait-il ? » s'étonna Lupin.

« Heu, comment dire… » fit Alex, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Il y a trous jours, nous avons été attaqués par des Mangemorts… et, enfin… nous pensons qu'ils les ont emmenés dans leur repaire, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Nous n'avons pas réussi à les suivre. »

Lupin parut abasourdi, les traits tirés en une expression de totale incompréhension. « Mais… Mais… » parvint-il à bafouiller.

« Selon nous, ils ont jeté un sort à notre maison ainsi qu'au reste du voisinage pour que personne à part nous ne les voie » dit Giles, frottant son front d'un air las. « Nous faisons des recherches, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe d'eux. Et nous n'avons pas pu vous contacter. »

Lupin contempla le vague un bon moment, le souffle saccadé. Mal à l'aise, Buffy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et échangea des coups d'œil avec Alex, Willow et Giles.

« Bien » soupira soudain Lupin d'une voix étranglée. « Je… Je vais en parler avec l'Ordre… Poursuivez vos… vos recherches. Je reviendrai vous tenir informés. » Puis, sans même les regarder, son visage disparut, et les flammes s'éteignirent.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Alex toussota, Willow les regarda tour à tour, accablée, et Giles fit mine de reprendre sa lecture. Buffy, elle, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'âtre désormais vide. Cet homme, ce Lupin, devait être un proche des trois jeunes gens. Sinon, comme expliquer sa réaction affligée ? Mais ce qui interpellait Buffy était l'étrange résignation qu'elle avait surprise dans sa voix. Considérait-il Harry, Ron et Hermione comme déjà morts ? Sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été capturés par des Mangemorts dans l'attente de la venue de Voldemort, ils ne survivraient plus longtemps ? Du moins, pour le moment, Harry ne courait pas trop de risques. Voldemort voudrait sans nul doute le tuer lui-même, rien que pour le plaisir de voir succomber enfin son plus coriace adversaire. Mais… Ron et Hermione ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment comme le lui avait décrit Harry lors de sa convalescence, il était presque certain qu'il ordonnerait ses Mangemorts de les torturer pour faire mal à Harry. Buffy tressaillit une nouvelle fois ; le sort dont elle avait été la victime le jour de leur capture était vraiment horrible…

« Excusez-moi… »

Ils se tournèrent vers Dawn, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, les joues et les yeux rougis. Buffy sentit son cœur se serrer à l'écoute de sa voix faible et tremblante.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Dawn ? » demanda Willow d'un ton apaisant.

« J'étais… dans ma chambre, et… trois grosses valises viennent d'apparaître. » Elle fit une pause, comme si les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler étaient trop douloureux. « Les initiales de Harry, Ron et Hermione sont inscrits dessus. »

Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles s'entreregardèrent, puis se levèrent pour suivre Dawn jusqu'à sa chambre. Et, en effet, trois malles surdimensionnées étaient posées au sol, juste devant le lit.

« Ce sont sûrement leurs bagages » dit alors Willow. « Mr Lupin disait qu'ils allaient rester plus longtemps que prévu ; il leur fallait leurs affaires. »

Buffy ne savait pas combien de temps ils demeurèrent immobiles, muets, devant les affaires de Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme s'ils contemplaient les dernières reliques de morts. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Dawn, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes, s'agenouilla devant celle de Harry. A gestes précautionneux et respectueux, elle défit les fermoirs et ouvrit la malle. A l'intérieur s'entassait un nombre impressionnant de vêtements, de livres, d'ingrédients de potion, et d'autres ustensiles de sorcellerie – dont un balai et une cape aux reflets changeants. D'une main hésitante, Dawn l'effleura.

« Nous devrions ranger tout ça dans les armoires de la chambre d'ami. Pour lorsqu'ils reviendront » dit Dawn, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la valise.

Buffy comprit aussitôt ; nul n'était certain de les revoir un jour, mais Dawn voulait y croire. S'il n'y avait même plus d'espoir, à quoi bon tenir le coup ? Buffy s'avança d'un pas et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Elle a raison, il faut au moins ranger les habits » dit Buffy. « Venez, allons-y. »

Alex, Willow et Giles se penchèrent aussitôt sur les malles de Ron et de Hermione et les traînèrent tant bien que mal hors de la chambre de Dawn jusqu'à celle d'à côté. Dawn fit mine de refermer celle de Harry afin de la transporter de manière plus aisée, mais Buffy attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu achever son geste. Dawn l'interrogea du regard.

« Lorsqu'il reviendra » répondit Buffy avec un léger sourire « je crois qu'il préférera dormir en ta compagnie. »

Dawn parut ébahie un bref instant, puis acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

Ils passèrent les minute suivantes à organiser les armoires de leurs invités. Alex s'occupa des affaires de Ron, Willow de celles d'Hermione, Dawn et Buffy s'amusant à critiquer le goût douteux de Harry en matière de vêtements, tandis que Giles préparait à manger à la cuisine. Willow manifesta, à entendre les exclamations extatiques qui leur parvenaient de la pièce voisine, un vif intérêt pour les ouvrages de sorcellerie avancée que possédait Hermione. Ils trouvèrent, dans chaque valise, une note rédigée de la main de Dumbledore expliquant que l'Ordre s'était chargé de leur acheté leur matériel scolaire pour leur sixième année, ainsi que de nouvelles robes à leur taille. Buffy lut sur le visage de Dawn une grande envie d'en essayer une, mais elle se contenta de la plier soigneusement et de la ranger avec les autres. En revanche, la tentation fut davantage forte concernant le balai – qu'elle et Buffy avaient supposé volant. Pourtant, elle le laissèrent dans la valise, ainsi que le chaudron et un vieux parchemin vierge en mauvais état. Cependant, lorsque Dawn s'empara de la cape miroitante pour la déposer dans l'armoire, elle lui glissa des mains. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et la lisser, mais, quand elle passa ses doigts dessous, les plis de l'étoffe disparurent, de même que les poignets de Dawn. Les deux sœurs poussèrent un cri effrayé et la jetèrent dans les vêtements pliés sans s'y attarder davantage.

Willow et Alex terminèrent un peu avant elles, s'étant moins laissés distraire par les objets, et les aidèrent à terminer. Giles revint de la cuisine un instant plus tard, et ce fut tous ensembles qu'ils remarquèrent l'album allongé à la reliure rouge qui reposait tout au fond de la valise, entre quelques chaussettes roulées. Willow prit les chaussettes, les rangeant avec le reste des vêtements, et Dawn saisit l'album. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Buffy voulut le lui prendre des mains en lui intimant de ne pas fouiller la vie privée de Harry. Mais lorsqu'elle vit à son tour la photo animée, elle ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, frappée d'attendrissement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Harry, Ron et Hermione, plus jeunes de quelques années, lui faisaient des signes et de grands sourires au centre de l'image qui la fascinait tant ; plutôt le fait qu'ils se tenaient épaules contre épaules en échangeant des regards emplis de joie. Elle n'avait pas vu autant de complicité de toute sa vie. Sauf peut-être dans une photo qui la représentait Willow, Alex et elle-même en pique-nique durant une journée ensoleillée… Complicité qui, comme pour eux, était sans nul doute leur arme la plus redoutable. Mais Buffy savait bien que, à la merci des Mangemorts, elle risquait plutôt d'être une faiblesse.

Dawn, étouffant un sanglot, referma l'album d'un coup sec et le remit à sa place. Willow, Alex et Giles prétextèrent de goûter aux plats que l'ancien bibliothécaire avaient concocté afin des laisser seules les deux sœurs. Buffy les remercia d'un discret sourire, qu'ils lui rendirent en refermant la porte. Buffy s'empressa de clore la seconde armoire de la chambre désormais pleine ainsi que la valise de Harry, puis fit asseoir Dawn avec elle sur le lit. Elle l'enlaça et la berça doucement en lui caressant le dos.

« J'ai tellement peur pour eux, Buffy » souffla Dawn, l'étreignant d'un geste désespéré.

« Moi aussi, ma chérie » murmura Buffy « moi aussi. »

Elles demeurèrent ainsi un bon moment, s'apportant réconfort l'une l'autre, puis rejoignirent les autres en bas pour les aider à chercher. Buffy soupira en se replongeant à contrecœur dans le grimoire qui était près à tomber en poussière. Giles avait raison : ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils n'avaient rien sur quoi se baser, et mieux valait ne pas foncer tête baissée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de Lupin en espérant qu'elles seraient bonnes.

Tout à sa réflexion, Buffy ne s'aperçut pas que Dawn venait d'afficher une expression de joie jubilatoire à la lecture d'un ancien bouquin de magie onirique.

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée de Harry, Ron et Hermione à Derry, la vie de Dawn était redevenue aussi intrigante qu'à l'époque où elle gîtait à Sunnydale. Tout d'abord le devoir qu'ils avaient de les garder en sécurité chez eux, puis les cours de magie et d'escrime, l'attaque des vampires, leur nouvelle amitié, les sentiments ardents, leur capture… Cela faisait beaucoup en quelques semaines. Mais cela avait suffi pour que Dawn s'attache au trio magique de manière irréversible. Les savoir en danger lui était donc intolérable.

Il était vrai qu'elle s'était presque laissée dépérir ces derniers jours, désemparée de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de parcourir sans relâche de vieux manuscrits alors qu'ils savaient tous que leurs efforts étaient vains. Par chance, une chance dont elle se croyait soudain dépourvue, elle était tombée sur un enchantement plutôt facile à réaliser et qui lui permettrait, à défaut de le sauver, au moins de s'assurer que Harry était toujours en vie et en bonne santé.

Dawn acheva de tracer le pentacle de chance sur le parquet de sa chambre en songeant que Buffy la tuerait s'il elle voyait qu'elle salissait ainsi le sol. Surtout pour faire de la magie, et seule, du surcroît. Elle la sermonnerait en lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle s'était risquée à ce jeu, ainsi que l'abus de sorcellerie avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Willow. Mais Dawn n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui confier son expérience, sauf si elle s'avérait concluante, bien entendu. Après tout, elle n'était pas sorcière. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le devait aux quelques conseils et explications données par Willow et Tara lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé ce qu'elles faisaient. Dawn se doutait bien qu'elle encourait certains risques et qu'elle ferait mieux de demander à Willow de pratiquer l'enchantement onirique elle-même, mais elle tenait à l'appliquer seule. Elle voulait parler à Harry, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que l'Ordre du Phénix était au courant et qu'ils seraient bientôt tirés d'affaire… et qu'elle l'aimait.

Dawn se redressa, posa la craie bleue qu'elle avait subtilisée à Willow sur sa table de chevet, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux instructions du grimoire : « _Lorsque le cercle de la bonne fortune sera tracé, le rêveur devra s'emparer d'un objet qui se fut trouvé entre les mains de son amant du soir…_ » Dawn se précipita aussitôt sur l'armoire dédié à Harry et farfouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de l'un de ses objets les plus personnels. Après quelques instants d'incertitude, elle se décida à refermer l'armoire et à se tourner vers la malle glissée sous son lit. Puis, soudain saisie d'une forte intuition, elle prit l'album photo à la reliure rouge. Elle caressa sa couverture, et s'assit en tailleur au centre du pentacle, le petit livre sur ses genoux. Closant ses paupières, elle fit un signe cabalistique dans l'air, puis un autre, et un troisième, et répéta son opération trois fois en murmurant :

« Que la conscience de la chance guide mes pas jusqu'à ses utopies, ses cauchemars et ses moindres songes ; que, pour une nuit, nos rêveries se confondent et se fondent en un seul et même esprit ; que nos illusions s'entrechoquent et que je puisse, sans équivoque, modeler son subconscient à ma convenance ; que, pour la durée d'un soupir, je parvienne à m'introduire dans ses chimères et à l'étreindre comme s'il était présent… »

Dawn sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque, comme le décrivait le livre en cas de succès, _une brise venant des profondeurs du royaume des rêves _s'engouffra dans le réel et l'emporta dans un sommeil alerte, jusqu'à l'inconscient de Harry afin de partager son rêve.

_**Tout tournait… Les couleurs aveuglantes tourbillonnaient en éclairs éblouissants… Les sons assourdissants étaient indescriptibles, méconnaissables… Des bribes, des lambeaux de songeries ondulaient en merveille… Mais les cauchemars, sombres et empestant l'horreur, atténuaient la splendeur des champs fleuris et des forêts verdoyantes… Telles des ombres de mort, ils planaient dans les esprits des enfants et des tourmentés… Et, à son grand désespoir, c'est dans l'une de ces ombres qu'elle atterrit…**_

_Etourdie, titubante, Dawn s'appuya à une surface glacée, fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour retrouver contenance, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa enfin. Son passage de la réalité au rêve avait été éprouvant, elle était au bord de la nausée. Mais elle prit une grande inspiration, attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme moins précipité, puis rouvrit les yeux._

_Elle se trouvait dans une maison, à l'évidence. Une maison lugubre, délabrée, sur le point de s'écrouler sur ses fondations. Les meubles étaient défoncés, les murs striés de taches écarlates, le sol couvert de poussière. Dawn frissonna. Le côté positif était que, si Harry rêvait, c'est qu'il était encore en vie. Cependant, où qu'il fût, l'endroit où il était retenu captif lui inspirait de bien morbides songes._

_« Harry ?… » appela Dawn en un souffle inaudible. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'élever la voix en un tel lieu. Elle s'avança dans ce qu'elle supposait être le hall, cherchant la silhouette de son ami des yeux. « Harry ? »_

_Un cri strident retentit à l'étage supérieur. Un cri de femme. Dawn repéra des escaliers bancals au bout de couloir, s'empressa dans leur direction et les gravit quatre à quatre. Arrivé sur le palier du haut, elle avisa aussitôt une porte entrebâillée. Le silence angoissant était perturbé par un infime sanglot provenant de la pièce éclairée d'une lumière blafarde. Dawn déglutit, craignant ce qu'elle aillait découvrir, et se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Harry ? Tu es là ? » Elle franchit le seuil, et se pétrifia sur place. La pièce paraissait être celle d'un nourrisson, à voir le landau et la tapisserie décorée de nuages. Mais aucun bébé n'était présent. Sur le sol s'entassaient maints corps inertes, aux expressions figées, le visage blême. Dawn détailla plusieurs hommes rouquins et deux autres qu'elle ne reconnut pas, tachés de sang coagulés, mais, en revanche, d'autres gens lui étaient plus familiers. Giles, Alex, Willow, Buffy, elle-même, Ron, Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore… Tous étaient morts. Frappée d'horreur, Dawn mit un certain temps à percevoir à nouveau le sanglot ténu. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis le vit enfin. Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin, les épaules secouées de ses pleurs. Poussant un soupir accablé, elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant en face de lui._

_« Harry ?… Tout va bien ? » souffla-t-elle._

_« Ils sont morts… » gémit Harry d'une voix saccadée. « Ils sont tous morts… pour la guerre… pour la paix… pour moi, l'élu de la prophétie…à cause de moi… et je suis seul… »_

_« Non, tu n'es pas seul » dit Dawn sur un ton ferme. « Personne n'est mort, ni à cause de toi, ni pour quiconque d'autre. Ils sont encore vivants et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. »_

_« Tu n'es qu'une chimère, je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas réelle. »_

_« Je suis la seule personne réelle dans cette pièce, Harry. Cesse de pleurer. »_

_« Je n'ai plus le courage de faire autre chose. Plus rien ne compte… »_

_Dawn tendit la main et se risqua à effleurer ses cheveux en broussaille. Il tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. « Fais-moi confiance, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, et je peux t'en sortir. »_

_Il hésita un instant. « Tu mens » déclara-t-il._

_« Non. Relève la tête et regarde-moi. »_

_Harry, après une fraction de seconde de silence, s'exécuta, d'un mouvement lent et craintif. Ses yeux verts étaient gonflés et ses joues brillantes de larmes. En dépit qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, Dawn sentit une bouffée de tristesse étreindre son cœur à le voir si désespéré._

_« Dawn ? » fit-il, papillonnant des paupières._

_La gorge nouée, elle répondit : « Oui, c'est moi. Je suis vivante, et tous les autres aussi. Tu fais un cauchemar, c'est tout. »_

_Harry esquissa un maigre sourire. « Non, pas tous. »_

_« Puisque je te le… »_

_« Je te parle pas de cela » l'interrompit-il. « Mais eux ne sont pas vivants. » D'un signe de tête, il désigna deux corps enlacés dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Une femme aux cheveux embruns et un homme qui lui ressemblait de manière sidérante._

_Dawn les étudia du regard un moment, puis interrogea Harry d'une moue d'incompréhension. « Mes parents » répondit-il. « Et pour moi. »_

_« Mais personne d'autre n'est mort » s'empressa de répéter Dawn, en désespoir de cause. Elle chassa de son mieux l'horrible impression de froid qui envahit sa poitrine. « Viens avec moi. »_

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'empara de ses mains et les serra dans les siennes, fermant les yeux. Elle voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit macabre et la mort qui y planait. Se concentrant comme elle l'avait lu dans le livre d'enchantement, elle visionna un lieu beaucoup plus agréable, paisible, et s'efforça d'entraîner Harry à sa suite dans le rêve._

_Dawn ne prit le risque de les rouvrir que lorsqu'elle sentit l'oppressante ambiance d'outre-tombe se dissiper pour laisser place à la caresse d'un rayon de soleil. Elle soupira de soulagement en observant les alentours. Harry et elle étaient agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, à l'orée d'une forêt, sur de l'herbe fleurie d'une berge de rivière. Laquelle s'écoulait en un torrent rapide, surplombée d'un pont de pierre menant à la rive voisine. La tiédeur ambiante les réchauffait peu à peu, les débarrassant du malaise que leur procurait la maison dévastée._

_« Eh bien » soupira Dawn, admirant la quiétude alentour. « On peut dire que c'est plus chaleureux… »_

_Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Harry qui rencontrèrent les siennes. Prise au dépourvu, Dawn écarquilla les yeux et voulut reculer, mais il plaça sa main derrière sa nuque, la maintenant contre lui. Elle finit par se laisser aller, trop heureuse de le retrouver._

_« Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent._

_Harry sourit contre sa bouche. « Tu es le seul rayon de soleil depuis trois jours ; je préfère en profiter avant de me réveiller. »_

_« Temps que je serai là, tu ne te réveillera pas. C'est moi qui contrôle ton rêve. »_

_Harry la dévisagea avec adoration, Dawn se sentit toute chose. « Arrête de parler de ça. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. »_

_Dawn dut rassembler toute sa bonne volonté pour le repousser. « Je t'assure que c'est vrai. J'ai utilisé un enchantement d'onirisme pour pénétrer dans ton rêve et venir te parler. »_

_Harry eut un sourire, quoi que plus incertain. « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir me persuader de quelque chose dont je ne me souviendrai peut-être pas demain ? Allez, viens avec moi. »_

_« Mais… » Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, et d'une telle sorte qu'elle ne trouva pas le courage de le stopper. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui prit la main et la mena jusqu'au pont de pierre. Plongée dans un état second par le baiser, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite leur tenue. Harry était vêtu d'une ample chemise blanche, de chausses marron et de bottes de la même couleur. Dawn, pour sa part, portait une longue robe pourpre, et ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté. Au moins, ils s'accordaient bien au décor… Harry la saisit par la taille, la fit tournoyer, puis la reposa doucement au sol pour lui dérober un nouveau baiser._

_« Harry, écoute » s'efforça-t-elle de dire. « Je suis sérieuse. Je suis venue pour savoir si tu allais bien. »_

_« Depuis que tu es là, c'est fantastique » répondit-il._

_Puis il l'enlaça. Indécise, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Harry pensait donc vraiment qu'il ne faisait que rêver d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait été si sûr de lui en sa vraie présence. Dawn se demanda quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il accepterait de réaliser qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle lui caressa le dos, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle resterait bien là jusqu'à ce que le charme s'estompe, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir renouveler cette expérience et avait quelques questions importantes à poser à Harry. Ce fut donc à regret qu'elle se détacha de lui et encra son regard au sien, l'incitant au sérieux._

_« Je t'en prie, crois-moi » dit-elle. « J'ai besoin de savoir : comment vas-tu, en vrai ? »_

_« En vrai ? » Il poussa un profond soupira, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Bon, si tu y tiens… Je dors mal, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes sur les nerfs constamment, la nourriture est horrible, mais personne ne nous a rien fait. Pour le moment, le plus désagréable, c'est que nous devons uriner les uns devant les autres. Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore morts. »_

_Dawn eut un rire nerveux. Bien ; s'il parvenait à plaisanter ainsi, c'était qu'il n'allait pas trop mal. « Je suis contente de l'apprendre. As-tu la moindre idée d'où les Mangemorts vous ont emmenés ? »_

_« Pas la moindre, non. Hermione pense que sommes à moi d'une journée de chez Buffy, parce qu'il faisait encore jour quand nous avons repris connaissance. Mais c'est tout. »_

_« Comment est l'endroit ? »_

_« A mon avis, nous sommes dans une sorte de donjon, dans un sous-sol. Les Mangemorts surveillent le périmètre de jour, et les vampires de nuit. »_

_« Donc les vampires sont là-bas… Buffy a tenté d'en attraper quelques-uns pour les interroger, mais il n'y en avait presque pas dans les rues. Ca explique tout. Sais-tu exactement pourquoi vous êtes là-bas ? »_

_« Selon nous, Voldemort veut nous parler. Sans doute de la prophétie, ou peut-être juste pour faire causette avant de nous abattre par plaisir. C'est assez son genre. » Harry parut se perdre un instant, puis posa sa main contre la joue de Dawn, qui fut parcourue d'un agréable frisson. « Ce n'est donc que pour cela que tu as pris le risque de pratiquer la sorcellerie alors qu'une tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ? Pour m'interroger sur ma prison ? Maintenant que tu m'as posé toutes ces questions, tu vas repartir ? »_

_Dawn s'approcha davantage, le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. Il ne la croyait toujours pas, elle le voyait bien. Il pensait qu'il faisait un rêve très réaliste, rien de plus. Peu importait. Si elle pouvait égailler sa nuit, elle n'avait pas à hésiter. « Non, en fait, ce n'était pas que pour cela » souffla-t-elle à quelque distance de sa bouche._

_« Vraiment ? » sourit Harry, caressant sa pommette de son pouce._

_« Vraiment. Je voulais aussi te dire que tu me manques et… » Dawn fit une pause, soudain consciente des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle les dirait en le pensant de tout son cœur, et Harry, en se réveillant le lendemain, songerait à un simple rêve._

_« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il, de plus en plus proche._

_« Et que je t'aime » acheva Dawn. « Je t'aime, et je ferai tout pour te sortir de ce pétrin. »_

_« Je te fais confiance. Et je t'aime aussi. »_

_Leur baiser cella leurs paroles en une promesse irrévocable._

_**Tout tournait… Tout se mélangeait… La rivière, le pont, a forêt, Harry Potter furent soudain arrachés à sa vue…**_

Dawn se réveilla en sursaut, la souffla court. Haletante, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un point de repaire. Elle ne retrouva tout à fait ses esprits que quand elle vit le pentacle tracé au sol et l'album rouge qui reposait sur ses genoux. Dawn se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant bien trop vite à son goût, et accourut d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la chambre de Buffy.

A suivre…

_**Méchant, encore ! Bon, c'est pas sympa de ne pas avoir continué avec Drago, mais nous inquiétez pas trop pour ça, ça viendra. Dites-moi vite ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci, j'attend vos réactions avec impatience, parce que je me suis vraiment à l'écrire ! Encore, eh ouiais, j'aime mon boulot !**_

_**A la prochaine,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_

_**PS : j'ai commis une petite erreur. Lorsque le Trio se fait capturer par les Mangemorts, je dis qu'ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes magiques sur eux. Et, lorsqu'ils parlent avec Drago, ce dernier leur réplique que les Mangemorts les lui ont prises. Alors prenez la version où les méchants leur ont dérobé leurs baguettes et cachés quelque part, sinon ça ne joue plus. Pardon pour cette faute d'inatention.**_


	12. Il se faut d'entraider, c'est la loi de

**Selphie451 :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bye !

**Sassy :** Merci pour toutes ces belles éloges, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, surtout le rêve. C'est un passage que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir, cela m'aurait attristée de voir qu'il n'avait pas été agréable à lire. Mais je suis rassurée.

Merci encore, bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Lol, t'en fais pas, Drago aura une plus grande place dans l'histoire, désormais. Définitivement, je le trouve vraiment chouette ! Lupin ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais peut-être qu'il reviendra. Sans doute pas dans un grand rôle, mais il passera.

Encore merci d'avoir lu !

Bye !

**lisou52 : **Voilà la suite, régale-toi ! Merci d'avoir lu !

**virg05 : **Merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bye !

**Joachim-Maât : **Merci d'avoir lu. Je suis contente de constater que ma fic ne plaît pas qu'aux filles, ça fait plaisir. J'avais peur d'écrire des trucs trop niais. Enfin, ta review m'a fait plaisir.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Thealie :** J'espère que la suite te plaira. A la prochaine !

Bye !

_Chapitre 12 : Il se faut d'entraider, c'est la loi de la nature_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement, Malefoy ? » grogna Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

Malefoy, assis sur une caisse devant les barreaux de leur cellule, eut un sourire en coin des plus agaçants. « Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé te voir dépendant de moi, Weasley. Laisse-moi en profiter, c'est jouissif. »

« Imbécile » marmonna Ron.

Drago Malefoy venait de leur apporter, en ce quatrième jour de détention, leur repas journalier qui se composait de pain rassis et d'eau à la couleur douteuse. De manière globale, Malefoy tenait parole : il leur donnait de quoi se sustenter, s'arrangeant pour demeurer avec eux aussi longtemps que possible – en venant, entre autre, allumer et éteindre les torches lui-même. Afin de récolter plus d'informations, il feignait soudain un vif intérêt pour son rôle de laquais, et s'efforçait de se fondre dans le décor, comme tout serviteur qui se respecte. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de se plaindre à ce propos dès qu'il se trouvait en leur compagnie, ce à quoi Ron prenait grand plaisir à lui demander quelle impression cela faisait de se retrouver à la place d'un elfe de maison. Pourtant, en dépit de tous ses efforts, Malefoy inspirait encore trop de méfiance aux Mangemorts, qui lui en voulaient de ne pas porter la Marque des Ténèbres, et il se faisait le plus souvent chasser de la pièce lorsque les sujets importants étaient abordés. Néanmoins, Malefoy avait surpris une bribe de conversation disant que le quartier général de Voldemort en Angleterre était relié par Cheminette à celui de Derry – ce qui confirmait leur supposition qu'il n'était pas loin de chez Buffy mais, en revanche, cela signifiait que Voldemort ne mettrait que quelques instants à arriver en ville lorsque l'envie lui prendrait. Il devenait donc urgent de trouver un plan d'évasion.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'y habituer, Malefoy » répliqua Hermione. « Lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, c'est toi qui seras dépendant de nous. Ne crois pas que la Tueuse va accueillir à bras ouverts un potentiel Mangemort tel que toi. Ce ne sera pas l'hôtel. »

« Parce que tu penses que je me sens comme dans un palace, en ce moment ? Merci de t'inquiéter de mon confort, Granger, mais je me passerai de ta compassion. »

« Ce n'est pas de la compassion, détrompe-toi tout de suite. C'est juste que l'anticipation de ta rencontre avec Buffy m'emplie de joie. Ce n'est pas une tendre, tu sais ? »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire peur » ironisa Malefoy, regardant l'état de ses ongles.

Malefoy leur était, Harry en convenait, d'une aide non négligeable, cependant il demeurait tout aussi détestable et déplaisant à fréquenter que de coutume. Il semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à les narguer, de l'autre côté des barreaux, leur rappelant avec des allusions plus ou moins exaspérantes, que, sans lui, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Harry songeait souvent que, si Malefoy tenait tant à s'enfuir avec eux auprès de lui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire tout seul. Cette réponse lui brûlait les lèvres chaque fois que ses sarcasmes refaisaient surface, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de la prononcer. La certitude que Malefoy avait subi une dure épreuve peu de temps auparavant se confirmait de jour en jour, lorsque Harry le défiait du regard. Il distinguait alors, dans ses iris gris clair, une lassitude inhabituelle, presque troublante, derrière une apparente arrogance qu'il s'efforçait de déployer dans toute sa splendeur afin de leur dissimuler son mal-être.

Harry secoua la tête, chassant ces songes. Après tout, les états d'âme de Malefoy lui importaient peu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, la gorge trop nouée pour avaler la moindre bouché de son pain nauséabond. Son rêve de la veille le préoccupait toujours. Il lui suffisait de fermer les paupières, et le visage de Dawn, les paroles de Dawn, la si jolie robe pourpre qu'elle portait, le goût de ses lèvres… tout lui revenait, avec une vivacité et une précision prodigieuse. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle s'était introduite par enchantement dans son cauchemar pour venir lui parler, pour l'aider par l'intermédiaire de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, trop heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, même si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Mais, à présent, il doutait. Et si elle avait dit vrai ? Si elle avait vraiment été présente dans son rêve, elle détenait quelques informations entre les mains, des informations peut-être utiles. Peut-être, aussi, qu'elle reviendrait demain soir, qu'il pourrait encore se réfugier dans ses bras en attendant qu'ils puissent partir de cet endroit. Et qu'il pourrait à nouveau lui donner des renseignements. Peut-être était-ce là le secours supplémentaire dont ils avaient tous quatre besoin…

« Mange, Potter. Je dois ramener le plateau vide aux cuisines, et les Mangemorts ne sont pas très patients. »

Harry revint de manière difficile à la réalité, tentant de fixer son regard à celui de Malefoy au lieu de contempler le visage de Dawn dans le vide. Il cligna des paupières, puis s'aperçut que son gobelet d'eau était toujours plein et que son bout de pain reposait toujours sur le plateau.

« Oh, oui. Pardon » dit Harry, distrait.

Ron et Hermione cessèrent de manger, et Malefoy perdit son sourire en coin. Tous trois l'observèrent avec une expression ahurie. Harry, irrité, s'apprêta à les rembarrer, et il s'aperçut soudain qu'il venait de dire _pardon_ à Drago Malefoy. Il grimaça.

« Oui, bon, ça m'a échappé » grommela Harry, renfrogné.

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, et ils terminèrent leur maigre pitance en silence. Harry surprit les regards scrutateurs de Ron et d'Hermione, qui lui indiquaient très clairement qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire sur ce qui le tourmentait dès que Malefoy les quitterait. Lorsque ce dernier reprit le plateau et les gobelets, une idée traversa l'idée de Harry.

« Eh, Malefoy » fit-il. L'interpellé haussa les sourcils. « Peux-tu décrire l'endroit où nous sommes ? Les couloirs, le nombre de sorties, d'entrées, d'étages… »

« Oui, bien entendu » répondit-il, remontant sa capuche sur sa tête. « Mais pas maintenant. Tu manges comme un escargot. Je reviendrai ce soir, et j'essaierai de les convaincre que, si vous êtes parvenus à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à toujours être en vie, il faudrait au moins quelqu'un pour vous surveiller la nuit. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il sortit du donjon, sa cape noir flottant derrière lui. (_NdA : si vous vous représentez bien la scène, Drago a vraiment la classe !_) Ron et Hermione attendirent d'être certains qu'il se fut assez éloigné dans le couloir, puis se tournèrent vers Harry, le front plissé.

« Allez, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Ron s'adossant au mur.

« Pourquoi parais-tu si… loin de nous ? » ajouta Hermione.

Harry prit une inspiration, se préparant à affronter leurs regards sceptiques. « J'ai rêvé de Dawn, hier soir. »

Ron et Hermione, comme il l'avait prévu, échangèrent un coup d'œils étonné. « Et… comment était ton rêve, pour te perturber autant ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Est-ce que c'était… tu vois ? » Ron fit un signe avec les mains, fixant Harry d'un air éloquent.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser. « Non, rien de ça ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Ah. Non, c'est juste que… on ne sait jamais… »

« Tu es désespérant, Ron » soupira Hermione. Mais Harry remarqua le sourire qu'elle réprima. « Raconte-nous, Harry. »

« Eh bien, en fait, ça a commencé comme un cauchemar, très glauque, mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien » mentit-il. Il n'avait aucun envie de préciser ce qu'il contenait. « Et, ensuite, Dawn est arrivé. Elle m'a pris les mains et m'a emmené dans un endroit… féerique, avec une forêt, une rivière et un pont. » Harry s'interrompit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Elle portait une robe rouge, comme les princesses, et ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse. Elle était très jolie. » Ron toussota, le ramenant à la réalité. « Enfin, bref. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était entrée de force dans mon rêve pour me parler. Elle m'a posé des questions sur l'endroit où nous sommes, et d'autre chose comme ça. Tu as lu quelque chose sur la magie onirique ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Elle afficha une moue songeuse. « Non, je ne crois pas… Mais il me semble que Willow m'en a parlé, lorsque nous avons tenté des sorts dans le jardin. Selon elle, certains de ces enchantements sont complexes et requièrent beaucoup d'expérience, mais d'autres sont bien plus simples. Il paraît que l'on n'a même pas besoin d'être sorcier pour les pratiquer. C'est sans doute l'un d'eux qu'elle a essayés. »

« Mais, c'est génial en ce cas ! » se réjouit Ron. « Nous pourrons communiquer chaque information que nous donnera Malefoy à Buffy par le biais de Harry et Dawn ! Nous sommes sauvés ! »

« A condition que Malefoy découvre assez de choses utiles, que Dawn réussisse encore à lancer le sort et que Tu-Sais-Qui ne débarque pas demain » fit Hermione.

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel en grognent d'exaspération. « Arrête un peu » répliqua Ron. « Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous partons défaitistes. »

« Je ne suis pas défaitiste, j'anticipe. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière que les quatre précédentes. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne trouvèrent rien de plus intéressant à faire que de parler, dormir et soupirer. Le cachot était d'un froid glacial, ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, Hermione somnolant entre les deux garçons, s'efforçant parfois de déterminer l'heure qu'il était en regardant par la fenêtre du fond de la pièce. Ron semblait s'être fait un devoir de veiller à ce qu'aucun des deux autres ne se laisse aller à la morosité, lançant aussi souvent que possible des plaisanteries plus ou moins drôles. Harry, pour sa part, voyait ses jours se découper en séquences floues et imprécises, s'assoupissant et se réveillant plusieurs fois en quelques heures. Par ce côté, sa détention lui rappelait sa convalescence après qu'il se fût fait mordre par le vampire. Hormis qu'il n'était pas allongé dans un lit douillet et qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux sur le visage souriant de Dawn. En revanche, il ne cessait de la contempler en rêve. Mais il savait que, du moins pour aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'elle. A son réveil, les souvenirs de son songe étaient si vagues et insipides qu'il était bien improbable que sa belle l'eût à nouveau contacté. Il pensait à elle chaque fois que ses paupières s'alourdissaient, espérant retrouver les couleurs vives et la douceur presque réelle de la berge où il avait avoué son amour à Dawn Summers.

Mais il ne l'avait pas rencontré de tout le jour. Pourtant, ce fut le cœur débordant d'impatience qu'il ferma les yeux sur le sombre cachot pour l'énième fois de la journée.

* * *

Ron entendit Harry glisser une nouvelle fois contre le mur, le corps et l'esprit trop las pour demeurer éveillés. Il se dégagea de la douce étreinte d'Hermione, qui fixait les barreaux face à eux, ôta son pull et étendit Harry dessus, soucieux à ce qu'il n'attrapât pas de crampes. Harry gémit dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ron sourit et revint auprès d'Hermione, qui l'enlaça.

« Il est adorable lorsqu'il dort » dit-il en un souffle pour ne pas troubler leur ami. Elle tendit la main et effleura le front de Harry, découvrant au passage sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle soupira. « C'est stupéfiant qu'il parvienne à rester aussi innocent après tout ce qu'il a vécu. C'est vraiment un garçon exceptionnel. On a de la chance de l'avoir pour ami. »

Mal à l'aise, Ron, qui se savait fort maladroit pour les éloges, se contenta de rougir en détourant les yeux, ignorant de quelle manière approuver Hermione sans paraître ridicule. « Je vais devenir jaloux si tu continus » déclara-t-il, embarrassé.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et lui déroba un baiser. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous êtes tout aussi exceptionnels l'un que l'autre. C'est pour cela que je vous aime aussi fort. » Elle l'embrassa encore, avec plus de vigueur, les laissant tous deux pantelants. « Quoique d'une différente façon » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle fut soudain parcourue d'un frisson, prit une inspiration hachée, resserrant ses bras autour de Ron. Celui-ci, étonné par sa réaction, posa sa joue sur le haut de son crâne, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Je… Crois-tu que l'on va s'en sortir ? » fit-il d'une petite voix.

Ron sentit son cœur se glacer à l'intonation de son ton. « Bien sûr que si ! » s'indigna-t-il avec autant de conviction que possible. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« C'est juste que… Voldemort n'a sans doute pas donné l'ordre de nous prendre en otage pour faire causette… Et il ne tarda pas à arriver… »

Ron l'interrompit en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. « Je t'interdis de poursuivre. Nous allons nous enfuir d'ici, et retourner chez Buffy, comme nous le prévoyons. Tu pourras de nouveau faire de la magie avec Willow, j'apprendrai à Alex à peaufiner sa technique d'échec, et Harry finira peut-être par mettre les choses au clair avec Dawn. » Ron glissa sa main de la bouche d'Hermione jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa, de la tempe à la base du cou. « Nous avons survécu à pire que ça, non ? Le Basilic, le Département des Mystères… Et nous étions seuls, Harry, toi et moi. Cette fois, en plus, nous avons un espion dans le camp ennemi, ainsi que la Tueuse de vampires et toute son équipe. Sans oublier que nous avons pour meilleur ami le futur sauveur du monde sorcier. Nous ne pouvons que nous en sortir. Suffit de garder espoir. »

Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et serra, fermant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. « Tu as sans doute raison. »

Ron avança son visage du sien. « J'ai toujours raison… » Il prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, qu'elle lui rendit avec une ferveur presque désespérée. Ron coula ses mains le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, de sa taille, et les immobilisa sur ses hanches. Hermione redoubla d'ardeur, s'approchant davantage en ondulant contre lui d'une manière plutôt explicite. Bien que surpris, Ron ne s'en plaignit pas. En revanche, il ne put empêcher une exclamation interloquée de jaillir de sa gorge lorsque Hermione se positionna soudain à califourchon sur lui, toujours plus proche, le pressant contre le mur. Il la repoussa en douceur, haletant, l'interrogeant d'un regard stupéfait. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je garde espoir » souffla Hermione, tout contre sa bouche. Comme pour prouver la vivacité de ses dires, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, glissant ses doigts dans sa tignasse rousse pour immobiliser sa tête. Ron, qui avait eu l'intention de lui dire qu'il n'était guère prudent de se laisser aller à ce genre de distraction dans une cachette de Mangemorts et juste à côté de leur meilleur ami, oublia soudain tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Le mur auquel il était adossé avait tout aussi bien pu être le poteau d'une potence, il n'en aurait rien vu. Sa raison s'enfuit davantage lorsque l'une des mains d'Hermione quitta ses cheveux pour se faufiler sous son t-shirt…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, des pas précipités claquèrent sur le sol dallé. Ron et Hermione eurent tout juste le temps de se séparer lorsque Malefoy, essoufflé, s'arrêta devant leur cellule. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air anxieux, mais la referma en observant les deux amis d'un œil perplexe. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et rougirent. Hermione, encore presque assise sur Ron, était plutôt échevelée, les joues en feu, sa chemise quelque peu froissée, la respiration haletante. Ron supposa, considérant l'expression affligée de son aimée, qu'il ne devait guère avoir meilleure allure. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui, Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, ferme-la, Weasley » dit-il de son habituelle voix méprisante avant que Ron n'eût pu prononcer le moindre mot. « Réveillez donc la belle au bois dormant » ajouta-t-il, désignant Harry, endormi, du menton « on a comme qui dirait un problème. »

* * *

_Harry courait dans un couloir interminable. Il ne voyait que les murs suintant d'humidité, mais pas ce qu'il y avait derrière et devant lui. Quelque chose le poursuivait. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce devait être gros, dangereux et plein de dents. Il n'en pouvait plus, son souffle était court, un poing de côté le faisait souffrir, la sueur ruisselait de son dos. Mais il ne pouvait se stopper ni même ralentir. La chose se rapprochait, toujours plus bruyante._

_Alors qu'il pressait le pas pour échapper à l'haleine putride de la chose, il lui sembla que les murs se resserrèrent. Le couloir se fit plus étroit, l'air moins respirable, venant à manquer. Sans cesser sa course folle, Harry se passa la main sur le front, essuyant sa sueur glacée. Son pouce se crocha à ses lunettes, et elles tombèrent au sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de les ramasser ; ainsi, en plus d'être terrifié et en nage, il ne voyait plus clair. Sa tête tourna, sa vision se brouilla, et il trébucha, se retrouvant le nez collé au sol froid. Harry se protégea le crâne de ses bras, attendant une morsure, un coup de pattes, de griffes, mais rien ne vint. Méfiant, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ne vit qu'un couloir désert, plongé dans l'obscurité._

_La respiration saccadée, Harry se releva, s'épousseta et regarda à nouveau devant à lui. A sa gronde surprise, il découvrit alors qu'il avait soudain retrouvé ses lunettes, qui étaient sagement posées sur son nez, et qu'une porte de bois brute se tenait devant lui. Il tourna sa poignée après un infime instant d'incertitude._

_Harry eut tout juste le temps d'être ébloui par une lueur blanche aveuglante avant que deux mains ne se posent devant ses yeux. Il sentit un corps se presser contre son dos et une présence familière l'englober d'une sensation de sécurité._

_« Devine qui c'est » souffla une voix à son oreille._

_Harry sourit et, sans répondre, se fit volte-face pour attraper les lèvres de Dawn. « Tu m'as manqué » dit-il en l'enlaçant, une fois leur baiser rompu. « Je n'ai plus envie de te quitter. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-tu le faire ? » demanda Dawn, sa joue posée contre la sienne. « Nous n'avons pas à être séparés. Nous séparer serait un crime. Reste avec moi. »_

_« Tu veux donc de moi à tes côtés ? »_

_« Bien entendu, quelle question ! » s'exclama Dawn, se reculant un peu pour encrer son regard à celui de Harry. « Je te veux près de moi tous les jours, toutes nuits, toutes les heures. Pour toujours. »_

_Les yeux embués d'émotion, Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Alors je resterai. Je mourrais de ne pouvoir te contempler à chaque instant. »_

_Dawn lui sourit sereinement, caressant sa nuque. Elle ferma ses paupières, approcha son visage et…_

Les traits de Dawn se brouillèrent, se flouèrent, et s'estompèrent, laissant place aux yeux préoccupés d'Hermione. Secouant la tête, Harry se redressa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, inquiet de voir son amie dans cet état. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Ron, qui paraissait bien pâle, et porta son attention sur l'entrée de leur cellule. Malefoy s'agrippait aux barreaux, sa coutumière expression hautaine troublée par une visible anxiété. « Quoi ? » fit Harry, irrité.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration. « Je crois que nous aurons moins de temps que prévu pour trouver un moyen de nous enfuir » dit-il d'une traite, presque horrifié de ses propres paroles.

Harry, soudain craintif, fronça les sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ? » fit-il, appréhendant déjà sa réponse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est resté si longtemps en Angleterre pour délivrer les Mangemorts encore enfermés à Azkaban. Et… enfin… c'est fait, ils sont de nouveau en liberté. Quelques-uns ne bougeront pas du quartier général, d'autres arrivent ici aujourd'hui…. Mon père en fait partie. » Il laissa le temps à Harry, Ron et Hermione, interloqués, incrédules, mortifiés, d'assimiler toute la portée de ce fait, et poursuivit : « Selon ce que j'ai comprit en cuisine, tout à l'heure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut essayer encore un peu de chercher le Q.G de l'Ordre du Phénix et, s'il ne le trouve pas dans les jours qui suivent, il nous rejoindra ici pour… régler votre compte. Ainsi que le mien. Il ne se sentira pas sécurisé temps que je ne porterai pas la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Les jours qui suivent… » répéta Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. « Mais… C'est trop court ! Nous ne pourrons même pas trouver comment ouvrir cette cellule ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment cela le problème, Granger. » Malefoy parut soudain mal à l'aise, ce qui était très déconcertant. Malefoy était agaçant, méprisant, orgueilleux, présomptueux, gâté, irascible, mais jamais mal à l'aise. Il était trop fier pour cela. Harry n'en fut donc que plus soucieux ; Malefoy devait sans doute avoir une très mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer. « Je peux toujours soutirer ce genre d'informations à mon père en lui faisant croire que je veux finalement devenir Mangemort. Il sera satisfait et me dira tout ce qui concerne votre détention. Non, en fait, c'est que… » Son malaise parut s'accroître davantage. Il lissa ses cheveux blonds, détournant les yeux. Harry n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir Drago Malefoy fuit son regard. « Mon père est très rancunier. Il vous laisse tout le mérite de son humiliation et de sa mise en prison. Il… voudra sans doute se venger.

Harry se sentit blêmir. « Tu veux dire… ? »

Malefoy acquiesça. « Il va… profiter de votre présence ici et de l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres… pour… »

« Nous torturer, c'est ça ? » lança Ron avec véhémence. « Ca ne m'étonne même pas, tiens ! C'est de famille ! »

« Ron, je t'en prie » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, semblant s'inciter à grand peine au calme. « Il n'y peut rien. »

« Tu le défends, maintenant ? Après toutes ces années où il nous a cherchés ? »

« Ron, arrête… » l'implora Hermione. « Il est avec nous. »

« Eh bien je me demande jusqu'à quel point. »

Ron et Malefoy se défiaient du regard, la haine brûlant chez l'un, l'indignation chez l'autre. Puis Malefoy cilla le premier. Mais ce fut pour pousser un soupir excédé, enfoncé son poing dans sa poche et leur jeter un parchemin à la figure. Il remonta sa capuche, dissimulant son visage. Perplexe, Harry s'empara du parchemin. Sur toute sa surface jaunie s'entrecroisaient des traits et des angles accompagnés de légendes, de flèches, de commentaires. Pris au dépourvu, Harry interrogea Malefoy sans dire un mot.

« C'est un plan » répondit-il comme s'il avait compris. « Nous sommes en fait dans les sous-sols d'une ancienne usine Moldu désaffectée. Les cachots où vous êtes enfermés, les chambres, les salles de réunion, les cuisines, les salles à manger, tout a été conçu par magie il y a quelques années. Et, si ce que j'ai entendu au dîner est juste, il y a plusieurs autres Q.G de cette sorte un peu partout dans le monde, et tous sont reliés par Cheminette que seuls les Mangemorts peuvent utiliser. L'usine a été bombardée de sorts Anti-Moldu et rendue incartable. Donc, votre protectrice américaine a beau être la Tueuse, elle n'en est pas moins dépourvue de pouvoirs _magiques_. Elle ne pourra ni localiser l'endroit, ni y pénétrer. »

« Elle non, mais elle a pour amie une puissante sorcière » dit Hermione, prenant le plan des mains de son ami, intéressée. Mais Harry voyait bien que la perspective de la prochaine visite de Lucius Malefoy la hantait encore. « Elle use d'une magie différente de la nôtre, par rituel incantatoire, sans baguette, et souvent à l'aide de pentacle, mais elle est tout de même sorcière. Elle, elle pourrait nous retrouver. »

« Elle l'aurait déjà fait, si c'était le cas » répliqua Malefoy. Lui qui semblait si concerné par leur sort prochain était soudain très froid et distant. Sans doute Ron l'avait-il blessé plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Et Harry fut étrangement gênée par cette supposition. « Non, il ne faut vous attendre à aucune aide extérieure et que nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls. Lorsque j'aurai l'occasion de parler avec mon père, dès ce soir, si possible, je tenterai d'obtenir des informations et je m'arrangerai pour rester avec vous toute la nuit pour préparer l'évasion. »

Ils demeurèrent tous quatre muets. Le parchemin noirci d'indications tremblait entre les doigts de Hermione, Ron déglutissait à grand peine, comme pour dégager sa gorge et lui permettre de respirer mieux, et Harry… Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il aurait espéré disposer de davantage de temps pour songer à leur évasion. Même s'ils en parlaient toute la nuit, ils ne parviendraient pas à la mettre tout à fait au point. Le plan que leur avait remis Malefoy le confirmait, d'ailleurs. Les galeries, couloirs et passages créés par magie étaient complexes et, de surcroît, les vampires et les Mangemorts se partageaient la surveillance du périmètre. Sans oublier que leurs ennemis pourraient toujours les poursuivre une fois sortis de l'usine. Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et observant le vide. Quoi qu'en dît Malefoy, ils avaient besoin d'une aide extérieure. Mais, pour l'obtenir, pour contacter Buffy, Harry devait à nouveau retrouver Dawn dans ses rêves. Et, à leur grand malheur, rien n'était plus incertain.

« Quand as-tu dessiné ça ? » demanda soudain Ron.

Malefoy toisa Ron, comme s'il cherchait à savoir jusqu'à quel point sa question était soupçonneuse. « Juste après le dîner. Je me suis dépêché de remonter dans ma chambre dès que j'avais fini de manger. Pourquoi ? »

Ron laissa courir son regard sur le plan, les sourcils froncés. « C'est précis ? »

« Plus précis que ce que tu ne sauras jamais faire, Weasley. »

« Je parle sérieusement, espèce d'abruti congénital. Alors ? »

Malefoy eut un reniflement hautain, l'un de son meilleur cru. « Cela fait depuis le début des vacances que j'arpente ces fichus couloirs de long en large pour satisfaire les désirs de mes chers collègues de travail comme un vulgaire larbin. Bien sûr que c'est précis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Si c'est précis » reprit Ron en ignorant les sarcasmes de Malefoy « nous pouvons prendre ce couloir, puis faire un détour par-là pour brouiller les pistes. » Il traça du doigt les contours d'un couloir latéral qui longeait le bord des galeries. Harry fut étonné de constater que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Malefoy étudia le plan, songeur. « Je veux bien, mais le problème c'est que c'est l'un des principaux points de surveillance des vampires, le soir. Alors, à moins d'avoir une gousse d'ail sous la main, nous risquons fort de ne pas en ressortir vivants. »

Les trois garçons poussèrent en chœur un soupir et détournèrent les yeux, en quête d'une nouvelle idée. Ce fut donc tout à fait immergés dans leurs pensées qu'ils sursautèrent au son de l'exclamation ravie d'Hermione. « Oh bon sang, ce que je peux être bête ! »

« Content que tu te résignes enfin à l'évidence, Granger » rétorqua Malefoy, et Harry fut presque persuadé qu'il ne l'avait fait que par automatisme. Les éclairs de génie d'Hermione étaient légendaires, tout Poudlard le savait, Malefoy ne pouvait être passé à côté. De ce fait, il devait ressentir le même soulagement que Harry et Ron face à ce soudain retournement de situation. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu, tout compte fait ?…

« C'est pourtant si flagrant, si simple ! » poursuivit Hermione, radieuse, parlant à une infinité de points inexistants et ignorant les trois garçons.

« Flagrant, simple, mais encore, Hermione ? » fit Ron, ne s'empêchant de réprimer un sourire amusé. « Si tu développais un peu, histoire de nous en faire profiter ? »

« Malefoy, est-ce que les vampires font des commentaires aux Mangemorts lorsqu'ils se baladent le soir au lieu de dormir ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton avide.

« Heu, non, je ne crois pas. Ils sont plutôt du genre à montrer les dents sans rien dire, en fait. »

La joie d'Hermione parut décupler. Elle sauta au cou de Ron et l'étreignit contre elle. Ron le lui rendit d'un geste qui sembla presque un peu trop instinctif à Harry pour ne pas être suspect. « Oh, nous allons sortir d'ici ! » dit-elle, exaltée. Ron, trop heureux d'entendre ces paroles, ne demanda pas à Hermione d'approfondir son idée.

Harry s'apprêtait à insister, s'impatientant légèrement, mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, noyant le premier son qui sortit de sa gorge. Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire, toujours accrochée à Ron, qui resserra sa prise. Malefoy raffermit sa pose et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête alors que quatre Mangemorts encagoulés entraient dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant. Harry fronça les sourcils, affichant un air de défi. Certes, il était terrifié, mais, bon sang , il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de le montrer.

« Alors voici donc les insupportables marmots qui sont parvenus à entraver les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » fit l'un des Mangemorts. Au son de sa voix froide et si familière, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy. « J'ai presque honte de le dire. Que vous avez l'air vulnérable, espèce de sals gosses ! Vous êtes bien loin des fiers héros que je m'attendais à rencontrer ! »

Les trois autres Mangemorts émirent un ricanement narquois. Mr. Malefoy abaissa sa capuche et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence de son fils, un peu en retrait.

« Que fais-tu donc là, Drago ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que tes tâches t'amènent jusqu'ici, pourtant. »

« Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir cette racaille se tordre de douleur, père » répondit-il sur un ton si convainquant que Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé.

Lucius Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin, très semblable à celui dont avait hérité sa progéniture. « Je te comprends » fit-il. « Moi-même je me délecte d'avance de leur souffrance. »

Derrière lui, les Mangemorts, toujours silencieux, trépignaient d'anticipation.

Mr. Malefoy eut alors une moue, poussant un soupir faussement déçu. « L'inconvénient, c'est que notre Maître désire garder Potter pour lui et qu'il ne m'autorise à m'amuser qu'avec un seul de ses compères. » Il porta sa main à son menton, l'air songeur.

Refoulant l'horreur que lui inspirait l'idée de subir un Doloris, Harry se posta devant ses amis enlacés, dardant sur Lucius Malefoy un regard assassin. « C'est à moi que vous en voulez » déclara-t-il avec une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez vous défouler sur eux. »

« Je viens de le dire, Potter, je n'aurai pas le privilège d'user des Impardonnables contre toi. » Mr. Malefoy paraissait se désintéresser des paroles de Harry, et ses yeux passaient de Ron à Hermione, comme s'il évaluait de la marchandise douteuse. Son expression ne le rassurait guère. Il ne plaisantait en aucun cas : sa rage de ne pouvoir se venger sur le survivant lui-même était décuplée et il abattrait sa frustration sur l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Il se raidit d'appréhension. Tout proche de lui, Ron et Hermione demeuraient serrés, s'efforçant de contrôler leur souffle haché. Soudain, il lui fut insupportable de les sentir si tremblants par sa faute. Une fureur sourde noua sa gorge, et il voulut dire quelque chose, qu'importait quoi, pour subir la sentence à la place de Ron et Hermione. Souffrir à s'en tordre au sol, il pouvait l'endurer ; voir et entendre ses amis le faire à sa place était intolérable.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'on l'interrompit : « Père, puisque vous semblez si indécis, pourquoi ne pas réserver votre choix pour plus tard ? »

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent lentement vers Drago, le toisant, menaçants.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison, fils, que je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience d'attendre davantage » rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

Harry ne distingua pas les traits de Drago sous sa capuche, mais il supposa qu'il devait s'être renfrogné et avoir serré poings et mâchoires.

« Mais, père, je pense que… »

« Ici, ton rôle n'est pas de penser mais d'agir comme l'on te l'ordonne. Lorsque tu porteras la Marque, tu pourras prétendre avoir le droit de parole parmi nous. » Lucius reporta son attention sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, son visage glacial s'éclairant d'anticipation. « Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux fêter comme il se doit mon retour au bercail. » Il fit une brève, puis reprit : « Apportez-moi donc la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« NON ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Alors qu'ils ouvraient la cellule d'un coup de baguette, Harry fit barrage de son corps devant ses amis et Ron serra Hermione contre lui d'une poigne ferme, dissimulant son visage apeuré dans son épaule. « Prenez-moi à sa place ! » dit-il avec un mouvement de recul. « C'est lâche et déloyal de s'en prendre à une femme ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Au contraire, Weasley, nous avons les pleins pouvoirs en ces lieux » dit Lucius, observant avec une jubilation non feinte ses confrère s'avancer d'un pas mesuré vers eux. « De plus, il serait plus déloyal encore de s'en prendre à un enfant. Et c'est tout à fait ce que tu es, jeune idiot. »

Lorsque les autres Mangemorts furent juste devant eux, Harry les poussa d'un mouvement rageur, mais il n'était pas assez robuste. Il ne réussit qu'à s'attirer les rires moqueurs de ses ennemis et à se faire lui-même propulser dans un coin de la cellule d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle court, impuissant, il ne put que contempler l'un des Mangemorts empoigner et éloigner Ron alors qu'un autre saisissait Hermione par les cheveux, la traînant à sa suite. Bouillonnant de colère paniquée, Harry et Ron se relevèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent pour les retenir, pourtant, ils ne parvinrent pas à se planter devant eux avant que la porte ne se referme. Désespérés de voir Hermione jetée sans ménagement sur la pierre dure du sol et se faire lier les poignets derrière le dos, ils agrippèrent les barreaux et les secouèrent, comme s'ils pensaient réellement que cela pouvait changer quoi que ce fût. Hermione, agenouillée devant Lucius Malefoy, réprimait de son mieux sa terreur, cependant, son visage figé était éloquent. Harry l'admira de ne pas pleurer alors que lui devait serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ce spectacle.

« Lâchez-la ! » s'écria Ron, l'air tout aussi effrayé. « Espèce de monstres ! »

Mr. Malefoy ne prit pas garde à son intervention, se contentant de sortir sa baguette magique de l'un des replis de sa robe de sorcier. Les autres Mangemorts l'encerclaient, et Drago se tenait à l'écart, pétrifié sur place. Hermione, elle, gardait la tête haute, bien que son corps fût secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Supplie-moi de t'épargne, infecte Sang-de-Bourbe » dit calmement Mr Malefoy.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention » répliqua Hermione.

Mr Malefoy paraissait s'être attendu à une telle réponse, et le sourire dépourvu de chaleur qu'il accorda à Hermine ne rassura en rien Harry.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un tas d'ordures ! » éructa Ron, le teint blafard. « Misérable cafard ! Laissez-la, c'est injuste ! Prenez-moi ! »

« Ron je t'en prie… » souffla Hermione lui lançant un furtif regard.

« Tu entends, Weasley ? » dit Lucius Malefoy. « Elle ne veut pas de ton pitoyable sacrifice. Tais-toi donc. »

Harry serra les barreaux entre ses doigts à tel point que ses jointures virèrent au blanc. « Vous me répugnez » dit-il, le ton chargé de haine. « Vous ne vous en prenez à elle rien que parce que vous savez que cela nous touchera plus. »

« Exact, Potter. Vois, tu sais même utiliser ta tête, parfois. » Puis il s'adressa à Drago : « J'espère que tu apprécieras, fils. Car, une fois ton bras orné de la Marque des Ténèbres, ce sera tâche principale. »

Harry fut presque persuadé d'entendre Drago déglutir.

« Merci, père » répondit-il d'une voix qu'il désira sans doute neutre.

Son père lui sourit, puis : « Supplie-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe » ajouta-t-il.

« Non » répéta Hermione.

Lucius Malefoy poussa un soupir résigné, levant lentement sa baguette.

« _Endoloris_. »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry et de Ron, le sort jaillit de la baguette et atteignit Hermione de plein fouet. Elle hurla. Harry ferma les yeux, comme s'il sentait lui aussi sa douleur. Il perçut Ron, auprès de lui, qui fut saisi d'un violent spasme.

« Arrêtez ! » s'insurgea-t-il. Mais sa voix couvrait à peine celle d'Hermione.

Rassemblant son courage, Harry se força à rouvrir ses paupières. Il était indigne de sa part de ne pas supporter cette image de son amie alors qu'elle l'avait regardé sans détourné les yeux se rendre dans la pièce du Miroir du Risèd lors de leur première année à Poudlard.

Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage tordu par la souffrance. Son hurlement emplissait tout le cachot, se répercutant en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierres.

« Cessez ça ! » dit encore Ron, mais il n'avait pas la force de crier. La vision d'Hermione souffrant de la sorte le révulsait d'horreur et lui ôtait toute volonté.

Lucius Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, laissant Hermione pantelante et les sourcils froncés.

« Supplie-moi de t'épargner. »

« Non. »

Ron ne tint plus sur ses jambes, au bord de l'évanouissement. Harry le rejoignit au sol, le cœur meurtrissant sa cage thoracique. Il avait déjà subi le Doloris par le passé, il connaissait ce genre de souffrance, celle qui saisissait de toute part, engourdissait la raison, donnait l'impression de se faire marquer au fer rouge et l'envie de mourir. Mais il était encore bien pire de regarder en se remémorant la douleur. Il tremblait, avait la sensation de perdre peu à peu son énergie. Il sut alors que jamais plus il ne saurait effacer de sa mémoire les traits tirés, le hurlement strident et sans fin, le corps convulsé de son amie. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle était son amie qu'elle se retrouvait face à leurs ennemis mortels, contrainte de subir à sa place une torture qui n'était destinée qu'à lui.

« Elle va mourir… » murmura Ron, figé d'effroi, ses yeux vides rivés sur Hermione. Et son expression accentua le propre mal de Harry,

C'était injuste. Injuste et cruel. Nul n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Ron et à Hermione. Pas à eux. Il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Ni de voir dans leur regard le souvenir de ce jour. Alors sa douleur lancinante se mua en fureur, en haine. Une haine authentique, brûlante. Une haine qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant, et juste pour Lucius Malefoy et les trois Mangemorts qui contemplaient, immobiles, son amie se faire torturer.

« Arrêtez… » dit Harry entre ses dents. Il l'avait soufflé si bas que même Ron ne l'avait pas entendu. Il laissa Ron fixer Hermione, qui se débattait comme pour échapper au sort de Mr. Malefoy, et se leva lentement, le sang bouillonnant de rage.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy abaissa à nouveau sa baguette magique, il s'écria : « ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » Son exclamation claqua dans le cachot, noyant les halètements rauques d'Hermione.

Mr. Malefoy eut un ricanement méprisant. « Je crains de ne pas être disposé à concéder à ta requête, Potter. Je m'amuse bien trop. Et rien ne sert de crier ; je ne te pense pas capable de le faire aussi fort que ta Sang-de-Bourbe d'amie. Mais peut-être veux-tu vérifier ? »

Hermione s'étendit sur le sol, la respiration sifflante, le corps tremblant. Ron la dévisageait, livide, les yeux embués de larmes. Il leva le regard vers Harry lorsque ce dernier attrapa et serra les barreaux entre ses doigts, le souffle saccadé. Il sentait poindre en lui une hargne jusqu'ici inconnue, qui lui prenait la gorge et le cœur. Lucius Malefoy n'avait qu'à menacer une nouvelle fois Hermione pour en subir les conséquences.

« Je vous déconseille de recommencer » dit Harry, la voix vibrante.

« Vraiment ? Pour ma part, je te déconseille de me provoquer. Car, même si le Maître m'a interdit de te torturer, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire ravaler ton insolence. » Puis il jeta un autre sort, réanimant aussitôt Hermione. Elle avait à peine la force de crier et tout juste celle de crisper les traits de son visage.

Hermione eut encore quelques spasmes convulsifs, des gémissements plaintifs, puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Mais Lucius Malefoy ne rompit pas le sort pour autant. La vision de la faiblesse de son amie fut un serrement au cœur de trop. Le courroux qui était monté de manière progressive explosa soudain en lui en une bouffé brûlante de colère furieuse. Harry en fut presque aveuglé de rage.

« ARRETEZ ! »

L'explosion, en plus d'éclater en lui, parut se répercuter dans son exclamation haineuse et cogner contre les murs, faisant vibrer tout le cachot. Harry se sentit chanceler sur ses chambres, mais Malefoy père et fils et les trois Mangemorts tombèrent à la renverse avec un cri surpris. L'atmosphère fut palpable quelques interminables secondes, puis la tension se dissipa d'un coup. Harry eut l'impression de perdre toute énergie, comme s'il venait de courir des heures durant. Haletant, les membres lourds, il se laissa glisser au sol aux côtés de Ron, qui le détaillait d'un regard hébété.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » dit-il, bouche bée.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Harry, la tête bourdonnante.

Ron demeura sans voix. Harry se concentra pour encrer ses yeux à ceux de son ami, mais sa vue se troublait, comme si ses lunettes ne servaient plus à rien. Il mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir que les quatre Mangemorts et Drago Malefoy l'observaient, interloqués, les yeux écarquillés, leurs capuches baissées. Il fut presque tenté de demander pourquoi ils le regardaient ainsi, mais il eut un léger étourdissement qui lui fit manquer un quart de seconde de la suite des événements. Lorsqu'il retrouva une vision précise, Hermione avait été détachée et reposait entre les bras de Ron, évanouie, le dos pressé contre son torse, la tête ballottant sur son épaule. Ron la berçait doucement, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, tout tremblant. Recouvrant aussitôt ses esprits, Harry se traîna jusqu'à ses amis enlacés, adossés au mur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron, et, de sa main libre, s'empara de celle inerte d'Hermione. Il éprouva un soulagement immense à la sentir encore chaude dans sa paume.

Ron calma ses sanglots, prit une profonde inspiration, puis releva la tête, les joues ruisselantes. Sans regarder Harry, il sourit. « Elle va bien » dit-il, le ton haché. « Elle est inconsciente, mais elle est vivante. C'est tout ce qui compte. Elle est vivante. »

Devant tant de détresse, Harry réprima ses propres pleurs. La poitrine d'Hermione montait et descendait au rythme incertain de sa respiration. Mais elle respirait. C'était tout ce qui importait, Ron avait raison. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie. Il voulut contempler un instant son visage pâle et croisa par inadvertance le regard de Ron. Ils détournèrent vite les yeux, guère désireux d'observer sa propre douleur dans l'expression de l'autre. Ron se cacha à nouveau dans la tignasse d'Hermione, reprenant ses lamentations.

« Merci » murmura Harry. Car Ron, en ne le regardant pas, permettait à Harry de laisser couler ses larmes sans que sa fierté ne soit entachée.

« De rien. » Ron entoura la taille d'Hermione et l'étreignit. « Je vais essayer de… de dormir un peu… Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Non, dors. Je vais rester éveillé pour… enfin, au cas où. »

Et ils se turent plusieurs minutes durant, peut-être une demi-heure ou une heure. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry s'efforça de rectifier la position de ses amis endormis pour qu'ils ne soient pas courbaturés à leur réveille. Il les observa quelques instants, puis, n'y tenant plus, se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cellule, incapable de demeurer immobile. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, sillonnant ses joues qu'il devinait livides. Il avait envie de vomir. Ron et Hermione venaient de vivre les pires instants de leur vie, et ce, par sa faute. Mr. Malefoy avait cessé la torture pour le moment, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait. Et peut-être pour s'en prendre à Ron, cette fois ; il n'aurait aucun scrupule à désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce point-là. Il songea alors avec horreur aux parents de Neville, torturés jusqu'à la folie, devenus des épaves au regard vague et vieillis prématurément. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent leur existence ainsi, fous et le corps douloureux. Sans compter que Voldemort se ferait un devoir de les tuer lentement, sous les yeux de Harry, pour que la dernière chose qu'il contemple avant de mourir soit ses amis agonisants à petit feu. Sa nausée persistant, Harry ferma les yeux, crispa ses mâchoires et se cramponna aux barreaux afin de tenir sur ses jambes défaillantes.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de refouler le dégoût qui l'envahissait, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grinçant, se referma, et des pas discrets descendirent les escaliers. Harry espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas déjà des Mangemorts qui revenaient leur faire mal. Il avait assez du mal. Rien que le mot coinçait sa gorge, l'étouffait, alors que des images sordides emplissaient sa tête. Il ne rouvrit pas les paupières, guère impatient de découvrir qui s'aventurait à leur rencontre. Les pas s'immobilisèrent devant leur cellule, un froissement de vêtements bruissa dans le silence.

« Ca va ? » demanda une voix rauque. Harry se força à regarder son détenteur, son mal de cœur tiraillant ses entrailles. Drago Malefoy le fixait sans ciller, son expression froide bien mise en place, et ses cheveux blonds brillant à la lueur des torches accrochées au mur d'en face.

Harry lâcha les barreaux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. « J'ai envie de vomir » répondit-il.

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin mais, au grand étonnement de Harry, dépourvu de moquerie. « Je m'en doutais. Moi aussi j'étais sur le point de régurgiter mes tripes la première fois que j'ai vue mon père torturer quelqu'un. » Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide violet sombre. Il le glissa entre les barreaux, Harry s'en saisit. « Ca fera passer ta nausée. Et eux, comment vont-ils ? » Il désigna Ron et Hermione d'un signe de tête.

Harry fut tenté de lui demander depuis quand il s'en souciait, mais Malefoy paraissait s'inquiéter de manière sincère. « Hermione ne s'est pas réveillée depuis que vous êtes partis et Ron s'est endormi en la berçant. »

« Elle risque d'avoir mal à son réveil. » Malefoy prit un autre flacon, dont le nectar était bleu marine. « Faites-lui boire ça dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux. Ca soulagera ses crampes. »

Harry demeura bouche bée un moment, les deux flacons dans les mains, puis les déposa délicatement au sol, près de ses amis. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « C'est… gentil à toi. Merci. »

« De rien. » Malefoy s'assit par terre, s'appuyant aux barreaux. Harry prit place face à lui. Il l'intriguait. Comment Drago Malefoy qui, quelques temps auparavant, le narguait sur sa mort prochaine, pouvait-il se montrer soudain si concerné ? Quel événement avait-il réussi à le faire changer de camp au point d'aider son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter, le survivant ? Harry eut alors une très grande envie de satisfaire sa curiosité et de questionner Malefoy pour qu'il se confie à lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu concrétiser son initiative, Malefoy parla : « Ton tour de tout à l'heure était… pas mal. » Il paraissait tirailler entre l'acceptation de son admiration et son mépris coutumier en prononçant ces mots.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mon tour ? »

« Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais la magie sans baguette. Pour ne pas t'en être servi pour ouvrir cette fichue cellule ? »

« Je ne maîtrise pas la magie sans baguette. »

« Je t'en prie, Potter, pas à moi » fit Malefoy, souriant d'un air entendu. « Tu n'avais pas ta baguette lorsque mon père et ses copains sont tombés par terre. »

La surprise de Harry s'accrut soudain. « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« Evidemment, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils ne se sont pas jetés au sol par plaisir. Et, si tu veux mon avis, mon père ne serait pas arrêté de torturer Granger juste parce qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il aurait trouvé un sortilège pour la réanimer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il a été effrayé par la puissance de ton sort. Ta petite copine te doit beaucoup. »

« Attends, attends » fit Harry, comprenant peu à peu. « Ca m'est déjà arrivé quelques fois. Lorsque j'ai peur ou que je suis très en colère, ma magie disjoncte. J'ai fait enfler ma tante comme un ballon et libéré un python, de cette façon. C'est de la magie sans baguette, ça ? »

« Selon toi ? Bien entendu que c'en est. Tu pourrais même être très doué. Mais tu es trop impulsif et irréfléchi, tu ne marches qu'à l'instinct. »

« Ca ressemble à un reproche. A quoi marches-tu, toi, Malefoy ? J'ignore si c'est à l'instinct, mais ne me fait pas croire que c'est à la réflexion. »

« Hilarant, Potter. Ton sens de l'humour régresse un peu plus chaque année, il me semble. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. J'étais juste venu vous apporter les antidotes et vous faire part des dernières nouvelles. »

Harry, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et à Hermione, enlacés contre le mur, toujours assoupis. « Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de sommeil. Dis-moi déjà ce que tu as découvert, je leur rapporterai à leur réveil. »

Malefoy s'installa de manière plus confortable contre les barreaux, croisant les chevilles. « J'ai dit à mon père que j'acceptais de porter la Marque des Ténèbres. » Harry dut sembler tout à fait estomaqué car Malefoy réprima un éclat de rire moqueur. « Du calme, Potter, nous serons partis avant qu'ils m'initient. »

« Crétin, va. Et alors, comment a réagi ton père ? »

« Il était très heureux. Non seulement il peut se venger de vous trois jusqu'à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais, de surcroît, son fils désire le rejoindre dans son combat. Oui, il était fou de joie. Si fou, d'ailleurs, qu'il a trinqué plus que de raison en mon honneur. Par chance, nous étions seuls dans sa chambre privée, et nul n'a entendu ce qu'il m'a révélé. Crois-le ou non, mais je connais désormais le sort permettant d'ouvrir votre cellule. »

« Tu veux dire… ? » souffla Harry, sentant un soulagement étourdissant s'éprendre de lui.

Malefoy acquiesça d'un lent hochement de la tête. « En effet. Si le plan de Granger et le chemin indiqué sur le plan par Weasley sont bons, nous pourrons partir d'ici dès que nous le voudrons. »

A suivre…

_**Ouf, enfin terminé ! Il est long, celui-là, ne trouvez-vous pas ? En tout cas, j'espères que l'attente ne vous aura pas paru trop ennuyeuse et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre patience. Désolée, vraiment, d'avoir été si lente, mais mes profs sont insupportables. Ils nous surchargent de devoirs et de travaux écrits très compliqués. Faut vous en prendre à eux, ce sont les seuls responsables.**_

_**Sinon, Drago apparaît-il suffisamment à votre goût ? Si oui, j'en suis heureuse, si non, ne vous inquiétez pas : vous le retrouverez aussi arrogant et insupportable que d'ordinaire dans peu de temps.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	13. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes

**surimigirl : **Tu as veillé si tard ? Wouah, c'est dingue… Je suis flattée, vraiment. Le prochain chapitre aussi est assez long ; ne va pas passer de nuit blanche, hein, je m'en voudrais de te priver de ton sommeil réparateur

Merci !

**Funnygirl0531 :** J'adore ton enthousiaste ! C'est vraiment génial ! Merci ! Voilà la suite (après longtemps, je sais…) avec toutes les réponses à tes questions.

Bye !

**Cara53 : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que l'une des tiennes, _Sous la lune d'août_, ou quelque chose dans le genre, a été l'une des premières que j'ai lues. Elle s'arrêtait au chapitre 38, je crois. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus disponible sur maintenant ? Tu l'as stoppée ? Dis-moi où je peux lire la suite, ça m'intéressait vraiment !

Encore merci !

**Thealie :** Que veux-tu… Le vin délie les langues, c'est bien connu.

Contente que tu aies aimé.

A bientôt !

**Selphie451 : **Heureuse que tu aies apprécié le chapitre, ça fait plaisir. Hein qu'y sont chouquis, Ron et Hermion ? J'adore écrire leurs petits moments, c'est super.

Alors, en ce qui concerne ta remarque, je l'ai prise très au sérieux. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir de vraies critiques constructives, parfois. Bref. Pour la façon de parler des persos, je m'inspire de mon mieux des mots des tomes. J'ai donc relu quelques passages dans chaque livres et, en fait, mes dialogues ne sont pas si éloignés de l'histoire originale. Jamais Harry, Ron ou Hermione n'ont juré. JKR a toujours utilisé l'expression : « _un juron étouffé, un juron qu'il n'aurait pas osé redire devant Mrs Weasley…_ » des trucs dans le genre. On ne les voit pas dire _merde_, _fait chier_, et autres. Et, de manière générale, les héros de HP comme de Buffy causent plutôt bien. Pis, tu sais, je parle comme un charretier à longueur de journée, l'école que je fréquente est publique et pas très distinguée. J'en ai un peu marre d'entendre tout le monde gueuler des _enculés_, _tu m'emmerdes_, _va te faire foutre_ tout le temps. J'aime beaucoup les belles paroles et les beaux mots ; je trouve ça plutôt classe de bien faire parler nos p'tits persos préférés !

Merci beaucoup pour ta super review, c'était vraiment sympa. A plus !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Oh, c'est trop sympa ! Je suis contente que « mon » Ron te plaise, parce que je l'adore et toujours peur de ne pas le faire assez drôle, assez courageux, etc. C'est vraiment un super compliment, merci ! Et Drago, il te plaît ? J'espère, parce que je m'amuse comme une folle ! Attends un peu qu'ils rencontrent Buffy… Les belles disputes que ça va faire, j'en trépigne d'avance !

Merci encore et à bientôt !

Bisous

**virg05 :** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Voici la suite !

_Chapitre 13 : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes_

_Dawn se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles, les tympans fendus par un brouhaha assourdissant. Autour d'elle, des ombres mouvantes hurlaient et se tordaient de douleur. Elle ne reconnaissait aucune silhouette, aucun visage, ce n'était que des vies souffrant mille morts. Et elle, au milieu de ce chaos, demeurait figée de stupeur, effrayée._

_Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle perçut, dans ce terrible tumulte, le cri déchirant et trop reconnaissable de Harry Potter. Paniquée, elle le chercha des yeux. Il se tenait un peu plus loin, debout mais prostré, les traits tirés d'une pure douleur. Il se tenait les côtes, la gorge déployée pour laisser échapper un long cri. Affligée, Dawn s'avança d'un pas prudent et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, la dévisagea d'un regard perdu._

_« D… Dawn ? » fit-il, haletant._

_Elle se força à lui sourire. « Oui, c'est moi. »_

_« Tu es vraie ? Tu n'es pas qu'un rêve ? »_

_« C'est vraiment moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Elle s'approcha davantage, caressant ses cheveux. Il continuait de souffrir, c'était flagrant, mais il contenait à grand peine ses hurlements. « Pourquoi es-tu en cet endroit ? Pourquoi as-tu mal ? »_

_Harry étouffa un sanglot haché. « Ils l'ont torturée. »_

_Dawn sentit son cœur se serrer. « Qui ? »_

_« Hermione. Lucius Malefoy a… a levé sa baguette…le Doloris l'a… Elle avait mal, elle criait… Et c'est de ma faute… Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait qu… que s'il la torturait, il me torturait…En la touchant, il a touché mon… mon cœur… Et il le sait… » Harry fut secoué d'un pleur violent, qui surpassa son premier mal._

_Dawn le serra contre elle, regrettant de ne pouvoir le faire pour de vrai. Il enfouit pourtant son visage dans son cou, encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses larmes brûlantes ruisselaient sur son épaule. Dawn déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe._

_« N'aie crainte, Harry » murmura-t-elle. « On va s'en aller. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et, l'instant qui suivit, elle sentit la douce caresse d'une brise tiède effleurer sa joue. Ouvrant ses paupières, elle retrouva avec soulagement la rive ensoleillée, la rivière, la forêt… Harry, contre elle, parut se détendre un peu. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, l'entraînant avec elle. Il prit le temps de retrouver contenance, étreignant Dawn comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle aussi profita du fait qu'il ne la regarde pas, refoulant l'angoisse et les larmes qui montaient en elle. Hermione, torturée par ces monstres, sous les yeux de Harry et Ron. Rien que l'idée l'emplissait d'effroi. Elle comprenait à présent la signification du cauchemar de Harry : les cris étaient sans nul doute ceux de son amie, tout comme la douleur sourdant de lui. Dawn prit une profonde inspiration. Mais c'était fini, désormais. Tant qu'il serait avec elle, il n'avait pas à craindre les mauvais songes._

_Harry finit par se détacher de Dawn, retirant ses lunettes un instant afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, un sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu joua sur ses lèvres. Qui ne tardèrent pas à trouver les siennes. Dawn lui rendit son baiser, avide de lui._

_« Merci, je vais beaucoup mieux, à présent » dit Harry, une fois le baiser rompu._

_« Si j'avais su que tu étais dans une telle détresse, je serais venue plus tôt » répondit Dawn. Harry étendit ses jambes devant lui, elle se glissa entre, appuyant son dos contre son torse. Il entoura sa taille d'une étreinte possessive, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Malgré le sentiment de sécurité et le confort que lui procurait cette position, Dawn ressentit à nouveau l'impatience de la reproduire dans son propre jardin, sur le canapé du salon, sur son lit…_

_« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, au fait ? » demanda Harry, interrompant sa rêverie. Il eut un petit rire. « Grande sœur t'a grondé ? »_

_Dawn lui asséna une tape sur le bras. « Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Buffy, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à la craindre. Et figure-toi que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a grondé, mais Willow. Selon elle, j'ai pris le risque de faire repérer notre maison aux Mangemorts. La magie dont j'ai dû user était conséquente, assez, du moins, pour être perçue par la demi-centaine de sorciers noirs qui se promènent à Derry. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, pour finir. J'ai juste occupé mon lit durant les trois jours suivants, et ils m'ont parus interminables. »_

_« Oui, à moi aussi. Pourquoi as-tu dû rester au lit ? »_

_« Comme je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, le sortilège a puisé dans mon énergie vitale, ce qui m'a beaucoup affaiblie. Et, de ce fait, je ne pouvais pas réessayer le sort. Buffy n'a pas fait de commentaires, mais son regard disait : c'est bien fait pour toi. Mais j'ai insisté pour te retrouver moi-même ; je n'avais pas envie que tu partages tes rêves avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Elle s'interrompit un court instant, soudain consciente de ses paroles. Elle rougit. « Enfin, façon de parler. »_

_Harry sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. « A ton aise. Mes rêves t'appartiennent, alors. » Il savoura son air embarrassé, puis reprit : « Vous avez réussi à faire quelque chose des informations que je t'ai données ? »_

_« Non, pas vraiment. C'était plutôt mince, tu sais. »_

_« Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles fraîches. »_

_Dawn se redressa un peu, encrant son regard à celui de Harry. « Des nouvelles intéressantes ? »_

_« Oui, très. Elles nous auraient permis de nous enfuir, mais Hermione a voulu attendre encore un peu, pour voir si tu me contactais à nouveau. A son avis, il serait imprudent de partir sans que vous nous assistiez. »_

_« C'est sans doute vrai » approuva Dawn. Ne pouvant réprimer sa question, elle reprit la parole avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche. « Comment… Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_Il se rembrunit. « Plutôt bien. Elle fait semblant de rien, mais Ron et moi voyons bien qu'elle a encore mal. Et surtout peur. Elle sursaute à chaque fois que la porte de notre cachot s'ouvre. Ron a l'air sur le point de tout casser dès qu'elle grimace, et… franchement, je crois que je suis dans le même état. Ces derniers jours ont été insoutenables. C'est une chance de te revoir enfin. »_

_Dawn lui caressa les cheveux. « Willow saura la soigner, ne t'en fais pas. » Toutefois, elle savait que ses mots n'étaient qu'un maigre réconfort. Elle se racla la gorge, regrettant d'avoir abordé ce sujet-là. « Alors… qu'elles sont ces informations ? »_

_« Nous nous trouvons dans un repaire sous-terrain, sous une usine désaffectée à la sortie de Derry. Nous connaissons le sort permettant d'ouvrir notre cellule, le plan exacte des galeries, ainsi que les Mangemorts se baladent parfois dans les couloirs. Ah ; et il ne sera pas trop difficile de récupérer nos baguettes magiques. Mais Hermione pense que Buffy, Alex, Willow, Giles et toi devriez nous attendre à la sortie de l'usine. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas tout à fait stupides et risquent de nous suivre. »_

_« Cette fille est la voix de la sagesse » fit Dawn, souriante. « Très bien, je le dirai à Buffy. Quand comptez-vous partir ? »_

_« Le plus tôt possible. »_

_« Préparez-vous pour ce soir, dans ce cas. Comment allez-vous faire ? »_

_Harry eut un demi-sourire malicieux. « Notre plan est parfait. Mais je ne te l'expliquerai pas maintenant. Je n'en ai pas envie. »_

_Dawn fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi donc ? Je te signale que je ne sais pas contrôler le sort onirique. Il peut s'arrêter à tout… » Les lèvres de Harry l'interrompirent, et il aurait été impoli de rompre un tel baiser. Alors elle y répondit avec autant d'ardeur._

_Ils ne poursuivirent leur discussion que lorsque leur souffle se fut calmé.

* * *

_

Dawn ouvrit ses yeux à contrecœur, revenant à grand peine dans sa chambre, sous les regards scrutateurs de Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles. Elle fit mine d'avoir les paupières un peu lourdes afin de les garder closes un instant de plus que nécessaire. Elle voulait savourer la sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait éprouvée en compagnie de Harry, ainsi que celle de leurs baisers ardents…

« Ca va ? » demanda Buffy.

Dawn soupira et quitta enfin son rêve. « Oui, très bien. »

Alex émit un bref rire, la mine amusée. « Ca ne m'étonne pas. Pas en t'ayant vu rêvé. »

Dawn haussa un sourcil, méfiante ; le ton d'Alex ne lui plaisait guère. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Sa sœur, Alex, Willow et Giles s'entreregardèrent avec des sourires complices. Non, elle n'aimait pas du tout leur air.

« Disons que… tu es plutôt expressive, durant ton sommeil » répondit Willow.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » renchérit Buffy, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « On peut savoir ce que Potter et toi avez fait dans votre rêve ? »

Dawn sentit ses joues prendre feu et consumer tout son visage. « Hum. Rien de spécial. » C'était vrai, mais cela sonnait faux. Buffy parut plus que sceptique. « Je te le jure ! » Encore moins convainquant.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'important. » Dawn remercia intérieurement Giles pour son sens des priorités hors paire. « T'a-t-il dit quelque chose d'utile ? »

« Oui, plein de choses » affirma Dawn, trop heureuse de changer de sujet. Elle leur raconta tout ce que Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient sur l'endroit où ils étaient enfermés, ainsi que la torture qu'avait subie Hermione trois jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle répéta les mots de Harry sur ce passage, les autres grimacèrent d'effroi et de haine.

« Quels horribles… » Mais Giles paraissait de ne pas trouver de qualificatif assez odieux pour les Mangemorts.

L'air insurgé, Willow et Alex approuvèrent d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Dès que je les vois, je leur fais leur fête » dit Buffy d'une voix haineuse.

Une fois le choc de la nouvelle assimilé, Dawn entreprit de leur expliquer le plan de leurs amis, s'efforçant de n'omettre aucun détails. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux davantage.

« Mais ils sont dingues ! » s'exclama Alex. « Ils vont se faire prendre à coup sûr ! Surtout avec tous ces vampires qui rôdent autour de l'usine la nuit tombée ! Non mais, de qui est ce plan ? »

« D'Hermione » dit Willow, se passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est tout à fait elle. Et, franchement, je la vois mal proposer une possibilité comme celle-là si elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir au moins une chance de réussir. »

« Moi non plus » fit Alex « mais c'est tout de même un peu suicidaire, non ? C'est vrai ; ils pourraient se faire repérer à tout moment. »

« Et, une fois découverts, qui sais ce que les vampires leurs feront subir » renchérit Giles. « Je ne les pense pas assez loyaux envers Voldemort pour se contenter de les ramener à leur cellule sans… sans, heu… »

« Les goûter ? » suggéra Buffy, haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, voilà. »

« Vous croyez vraiment que les vampires patrouillent à l'intérieur même des galeries ? » demanda Willow.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'acceptent de rester enfermer en pleine nuit » répondit Buffy, l'air songeur. « Mais ça ne leur servirait pas à grand chose de surveiller l'extérieur de l'usine. Ce serait même suspect. »

« Harry a dit qu'ils circulaient le soir dans les couloirs mais qu'ils ne posaient pas de question aux Mangemorts qui se baladaient tard » dit Dawn.

« Commenta sait-il tout ça, au fait ? » s'étonna Alex.

Dawn haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Il me semble sûr de lui, ça me suffit. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui demander quelle est sa source d'informations ? » dit Giles, essuyant ses lunettes dans un pan de sa chemise.

« Oh non, s'il est certain de ce qu'il avance, c'est que c'est juste » intervint Buffy, catégorique.

« Pourquoi ? » s'insurgea Dawn, prête à se révolter.

« Si vous avez parlé du plan, vous n'avez abordé le sujet que les dernière minutes du charme, à voir l'expression que tu avais. Je ne crois pas que renouveler l'expérience serait très constructif. »

Dawn voulut protester, mais se tut. Sa sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Et l'on n'a pas que ça à faire » ajouta-t-elle, décroisant les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si nous voulons agir dès la tombée de la nuit, il faut nous préparer. Alex, Giles ; prenez toutes les armes qui nous serons utiles ; pieux, eau bénite, arbalète… Willow ; rassemble des potions, poudres, charmes en boîte et autres qui pourront faire diversion. Dawn » elle se tourna vers elle « tu nettoies le pentacle et… cuisine donc quelque chose de chaud. Cela doit faire un moment qu'ils n'ont plus eu de repas décent. »

Sous le choc, Dawn ne put que regarder Giles et Alex se rendre dans la chambre de la Tueuse, Willow prendre la direction de la sienne, et Buffy enfiler son blouson de cuir noir ainsi que ses bottes les plus pratiques. « C'est tout ? » dit Dawn, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Tu veux ranger ta chambre en plus ? »

Dawn se leva d'un bond, indignée. « Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je vous accompagne ? »

Poussant un soupir, Buffy renoua ses cheveux cendrés en une queue-de-cheval. « Je dois te faire un dessin, peut-être ? Vampires avoir grosses dents, sorciers avoir méchantes baguettes. Les deux ensembles être dangereux. »

« Oh, ne fait pas ce coup-là ! Gloria, Willow, la Force étaient dangereuses ! Mais pas une bande de sangsues au service de magiciens débiles ! »

« Ecoute-moi… »

« Non, toi écoute-moi. Malgré le fait que je sois la Clef, je suis encore en vie, que je sache ! »

« C'est différent, cette fois-ci. »

« En quoi ? Tu ne me crois plus capable de me défendre ? »

« Non… »

« Tu me prends encore pour une gamine ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Alors quoi ? Après toutes ces apo… »

« Ce n'est pas _toi_, le problème, Dawn ! » Dawn ferma la bouche, Buffy la transperça de son regard le plus intense. « Ce n'est pas toi » répéta-t-elles sur un ton plus modéré. « C'est Potter. »

Dawn, perplexe, fronça les sourcils. « Harry ? »

Buffy acquiesça. « Lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui seront sortis de l'usine, il y aura de toute façon une poursuite. Les vampires ont un certain flair, ils sentiront qu'il ne s'agit de personne qu'il ne connaisse et leur courrons après. Donc, quand nous devrons fuir le plus vite possible, il risque d'y avoir du grabuge. Et Potter est… un peu inconscient. Il fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir, et j'ai peur que, pour te protéger, il ne mette tout le monde en danger. Pour toi, il serait capable de tout. Et surtout de n'importe quoi. » Buffy s'avança et prit Dawn dans ses bras. « Il est tellement fou de toi qu'il utilise encore moins sa cervelle en ta présence. Tu le distrairais. Tu comprends ? »

Dawn rendit son étreinte à Buffy. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi sa sœur l'empêchait de secourir celui qu'elle aimait, ni pourquoi Harry Potter, le survivant, serait incapable de se concentrer à ses côtés. Mais elle savait en revanche que Buffy cherchait des prétextes pour qu'elle ne combatte pas auprès d'eux, qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque et attende gentiment à la maison, protégée par les meilleurs sortilèges de Willow. En réalité, c'était Buffy qui n'était jamais tranquille en sachant sa petite sœur fragile en pleine mêlée. C'était Buffy qui craignait de commettre un acte inconsidéré. Buffy qui n'était pas tranquillisée à l'idée de la savoir armée d'un pieu. Buffy encore qui serait distraite. Alors Dawn caressa le dos de sa sœur et murmura un faible : « Oui, je comprends. »

Elles demeurèrent enlacées un moment, puis se séparèrent.

« Je vais y aller » dit Buffy. « Cette usine me dit quelque chose, mais je dois vois jusqu'à quelle distance prend effet le sort de Repousse-Moldu dont parle Potter. »

Buffy fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, adressant un sourire à Dawn. Cette dernière triturait les manches de son chemisier. « Buffy ? » l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

Elle s'immobilisa. « Oui ? »

« Tu as intérêt à me le ramener en un seul morceau. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. « Seulement si ses intentions envers toi sont honorables. » Puis elle sortit.

Dawn percevait, de l'autre côté de la paroi, Alex et Giles qui farfouillaient dans les placards et les coffres pour assembler les armes nécessaires. Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée claqua d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un soupire las, lança un regard circulaire à sa chambre et, haussant les épaules, s'empara d'un torchon pour nettoyer son parquet des entrelacs de traits formant le pentacle.

* * *

L'euphorie emballant son cœur, Harry émergea doucement du sommeil. Il pouvait presque encore sentir la chaleur du soleil au-dessus de sa tête, l'herbe confortable sous ses doigts, le murmure de la rivière chantant à son oreille, les lèvres de Dawn sur les siennes…

« Eh, Potter ! »

Grommelant, irrité, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur les cachots sombres et humides, aussi peu accueillants qu'un cauchemar. Il ressentit une douloureuse nostalgie de son beau rêve, si doux et rassurant. Encore un peu étourdi, il avisa Ron et Hermione qui le dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur, et Malefoy, s'impatientant, qui tapait du pied sur le sol dallé.

« C'est pas trop tôt » se plaignit-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des rêves érotiques, le balafré. »

Harry le foudroya du regard alors que ses joues prenaient feu. « Je ne faisais pas de… » commença-t-il.

Mais Ron éclata de rire et Hermione se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sourire amusé. Malefoy, les sourcils froncés, paraissait s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de ses nouveaux alliés.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry d'une voix sèche.

« Désolé, mon vieux, mais on a un peu de mal à te croire. Tu semblais… bien rigoler » se défendit Ron, secoué de rire.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » Bien que, pour le moment, c'était lui qui se sentait le plus stupide. « Je vous signale que j'ai rêvé de Dawn. »

A sa grande exaspération, l'hilarité de ses amis amplifia d'avantage. « Tes rêves comprenant Dawn son sensés être platoniques, je suppose ? » dit Hermione, qui riait trop pour se meurtrir ses lèvres.

« Elle était vraiment là » précisa Harry.

Ron et Hermione, comprenant aussitôt, reprirent leur sérieux, soudain désireux de connaître les détails de son songe.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Du plan. Je le lui ai expliqué le plus précisément possible. Elle le sais aussi bien que nous, maintenant. »

« Tu lui as dit d'en parler aux autres, au moins ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Bien sûr. Elle m'a même promis de venir nous chercher dès ce soir. Je ne suis pas bête au point de négliger ça. »

« Non, mais assez amoureux, par contre » répliqua Ron, tout sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je dois rire, là ? »

« Arrêtez de faire les pitres, vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment » les réprimanda Hermione. Elle arborait à présent l'expression de concentration et de raison de celle qui élabore une entreprise risquée. L'expression qu'il était réconfortant de voir sur son visage en de tels instants. « Buffy et les autres viendront ce soir, dis-tu ? »

« Oui. Mais ils attendront à l'extérieure de l'usine, à cause du Repousse-Moldu. Dawn m'a dit de nous tenir prêts dès qu'il fera noir. »

Hermione lança un furtif regard à la minuscule fenêtre de leur cellule – d'où s'échappait un faible rayon de soleil, orangé et déjà attiédi. « Ca nous laisse peu de temps. Nous devrons… »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione, surpris d'entendre une autre voix que les leurs, se tournèrent vers Malefoy, qui semblait plutôt agacé d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart d'une conversation qui n'avait pour lui aucun sens. Harry aurait presque rit de son air boudeur d'enfant gâté.

« La Tueuse nous attendra à la sortie de l'usine avec toute sa bande, au cas où nous aurions quelques complications durant notre fuite » résuma Ron. « C'est vrai que je me sens plus sécurisé avec elle comme garde du corps. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors » fit Malefoy. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux. Harry supposa que cela venait du fait qu'il était leur ennemi depuis leur première année à Poudlard, qu'il portait une robe de sorcier à capuche fournie rien que pour lui par les fidèles de Voldemort, et que son père était un Mangemort. Il ne devait être guère rassuré à l'idée de se faire secourir par l'une des plus redoutables combattantes des forces du mal.

« Evidemment, espèce d'idiot » rétorqua Ron, qui n'avait pas perçut le trouble de Malefoy.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ? Tu as eu une vision Potter ? Avec qui as-tu parlé ? C'est qui cette fille avec qui tu fais des rêves pas platoniques ? »

Les trois amis s'entreregardèrent, incertains. Devraient-ils confier à Malefoy les rencontres oniriques entre Dawn et Harry ? Ce dernier, pour sa part, n'était guère emballé à l'idée que son adversaire de toujours soit mis au courant de quelque chose de si intime. Il allait contribuer à leur évasion, certes, il avait le droit de connaître un minimum ceux qui viendraient les soutenir, mais ils n'étaient amis pour autant. D'ailleurs, Harry espérait que, lorsque Malefoy les rejoindrait à la résidence Summers, il ne causerait pas trop de tracas à Buffy. Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer insupportable. Il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable d'imposer sa présence à Buffy tout ce temps, avec les attaques et la malchance qui l'accompagnaient toujours, sans en plus devoir lui demander de protéger de quelqu'un d'aussi irritable-exaspérant-désespérant-agaçant-détestable-narcissique-cynique-sarcastique-cinglant-grossier que Drago Malefoy.

Alors Harry reporta son attention sur lui, décidant de trouver une excuse quelconque. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malefoy qui attendait des réponses. Son regard si différent de celui auquel il s'était accoutumé, si méconnaissable, si dissemblable de celui de l'arrogant prince des Serpentard. Harry ferma la bouche, réfléchissant un instant.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » finit-il par s'entendre dire. « C'est un peu compliqué. »

Malefoy parut sur le point de répliquer (« _Tu me crois incapable de comprendre ?_ » « _Oui, c'est à peu près ça. _»), mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Ron et Hermione, hébétés, les regardèrent tour à tour, avec l'air d'avoir manqué un épisode.

« Très bien » dit Malefoy, accentuant l'ébahissement de ses amis. « Dans ce cas, je vais chercher ce dont nous avons besoin. Préparez-vous, je vais faire une dernière reconnaissance et je reviens. »

Il rabattit sa capuche, dissimulant son visage pâle, et se dirigea vers la sortie du cachot. La porte grinça légèrement en se fermant.

* * *

Le soleil descendait peu à peu à l'horizon, derrière les collines loin après Derry. Le ciel s'embrasait de couleurs chaudes, faisant rougeoyer les nuages moutonneux, alors que la brise d'été se rafraîchissait. Buffy jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre à son poignet et pressa le pas sur le trottoir précédant la sortie de la ville. D'ici, elle pouvait en effet distinguer les contours de l'usine, qui se tenait droite et austère, un peu éloigné des dernières maisons de Derry. Elle n'y avait jamais pris garde auparavant, mais, désormais, il lui semblait ne voir qu'elle. Poussant un soupir, Buffy accéléra davantage.

Les gens rentraient chez eux et elle voyait les lumières s'allumer à l'intérieur des maisons. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'usine, et elle s'en approchait toujours. Selon les explications de Willow, le Repousse-Moldu agissait comme son nom l'indiquait : arrivé à une certaine distance de l'endroit ensorcelé, le Moldu qui s'avançait se souvenait soudain d'un rendez-vous important, ou voyait une vieille bâtisse en décombres à la place du lieu qu'il voulait atteindre. Le fait qu'elle puisse encore regarder l'usine telle qu'elle était et ne désirait pas aller à une entrevue primordiale était plutôt encourageant.

Un bruissement tout proche d'elle la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, elle dégaina la dague effilée dont elle s'était armée avant de sortir de la résidence Summers. Mais un chat tigré traversa la chaussée à toute vitesse, les oreilles baissées, aux trousses d'une souris qui filait comme un éclair. Buffy, se sentant grotesque, glissa sa dague dans sa manche, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué, par sa fenêtre, qu'elle possédait une arme blanche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et son calme, puis poursuivit sa route.

Buffy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, la culpabilité la faisant rougir une énième fois. Elle savait que Dawn brûlait d'envie de les accompagner et de voler au secours de Harry, comme lui n'avait pas hésiter à foncer tête baissée lorsqu'elle s'était fait attaquer par le vampire. Mais Buffy, elle, en tant que grande sœur, était morte de peur. Certes, Dawn s'était déjà battue, et dans des situations bien plus dramatiques, mais elle avait assez de la contempler réduire des vampires en poussière, enfoncé une lame dans la poitrine d'un démon, se faire écorcher, griffer, afficher une expression meurtrière déformer les traits de son doux visage. Dawn n'était pas faite pour la haine, le combat, la mort. Dawn n'était qu'amour et tendresse. En dépit de son caractère décidé, elle demeurait sensible et délicate. Buffy ne supportait pas de la voir aux prises avec un ennemi. De surcroît, si Dawn possédait un tant soit peu de sa passion en amour, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être certaine que Harry sortirait vivant de cette soirée. Son visage rayonnant, béat, lorsqu'elle avait rêvé de lui ce matin même avait été bien assez éloquent. Elle passerait sans nul doute la nuit à tourner en rond en se rongeant les sangs. Mais Buffy la préférait sur les nerfs, enfermée dans l'insoutenable sécurité de leur maison plutôt qu'affrontant les disciples du plus puissant mage noir d'Angleterre et la majorité des vampires du continent.

Soudain, elle se figea, horrifiée. « Mince ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle fit volte-face et rebroussa chemin en se demandant comment elle avait pu omettre cela. Elle devait aller rendre visite à sa voisine, Mrs Dembury, pour lui emprunter du beurre ! Elle n'en avait plus ! Comment ferait-elle ses tartines ? Bon sang, quelle tête-en-l'air elle pouvait être, parfois !

Tout affolée de son grave oubli, Buffy mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que jamais, surtout en de tels instants, elle n'aurait songé à tartiner son pain avec du beurre appartenant à sa folle de voisine. Elle s'immobilisa, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits. Ses réflexions marchant au ralenti, arrivant l'une après l'autre à son cerveau, gravissant à grand peine les marches jusqu'à son sens d'analyse, Buffy se souvint alors de la raison de sa présence à la sortie de Derry. Lorsqu'elle eut à nouveau toute sa tête, elle observa attentivement le nom de la rue, les maisons qui l'entouraient, et enregistra tous les petits détails qui lui serviraient à se rappeler l'endroit exact qui délimitait le Repousse-Moldu. Une fois persuadée d'être capable de s'orienter sans difficulté, elle nota les rayons du soleil de plus en plus faibles, le ciel s'assombrissant et les étoiles qui apparaissaient çà et là, et, tournant les talons, courut à toutes jambes en direction de sa maison.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils patientaient, l'obscurité croissant d'instant en instant. Le cachot était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus totales, Malefoy ne pouvant venir allumer les torches accrochées au mur. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient serrées les uns contre les autres pour se préserver du froid ambiant. Hermione, comme d'ordinaire, entre les deux garçons, fut parcourue d'un frisson. De manière instinctive, ils se pressèrent davantage. Harry perçut le mouvement de Ron en direction de leur amie. Il devait sans doute lui étreindre la main ou passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait remarqué qu'ils paraissaient particulièrement apprécier ce simple geste. L'un comme l'autre.

« Ca va aller, Hermione ? » demanda Ron en un souffle. « Tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Ca fait trois jours, maintenant. Je suis capable de tenir sur mes jambes. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « J'espère que Buffy et les autres seront là à temps. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » intervint Harry. « Dawn me l'a promis. »

Ron et Hermione émirent un petit rire. « Alors si Dawn l'a dit… » fit Ron.

« Pardon d'avoir douté de sa parole » renchérit Hermione. « J'avais oublié combien tu es susceptible sur ce sujet-là. »

Harry se sentit rougir. Depuis un moment, le passe-temps favori de ses amis était de le mettre mal à l'aise le plus souvent possible à propos de Dawn. Il ignorait s'il devait s'agacer de ce jeu ou être heureux de les voir sourire à telles niaiseries en dépit de leur fâcheuse situation. Il envisagea un bref instant de répliquer, histoire de sauver l'honneur, mais se ravisa. Ron et Hermione avaient su cultiver au cours des années et des querelles un sens de la répartie redoutable. L'un contre l'autre, ils étaient fort habiles ; ensemble ils devenaient imparables.

Le silence se prolongea, emplissant l'espace. La tension revenait peu à peu, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde alors que sa rapprochait le moment de leur évasion. Hermione frissonnait, la respiration saccadée, sans doute plongée dans d'angoissantes réflexions, Ron s'agitait de plus en plus tandis que la nervosité le gagnait, et Harry se surprit à songer qu'il était impatient d'entendre le pas assuré de Malefoy claquer sur le sol du cachot.

« Harry ? » souffla soudain Ron, brisant leur mutisme opaque.

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Tu comptes vraiment raconter à Malefoy les rêves que tu partages avec Dawn ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans sortir un son. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'étonnement qu'il avait suscité en ses amis lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Malefoy qu'il apporterait des réponses à ses interrogations.

« Eh bien… » commença-t-il, incertain. Malgré l'obscurité, il devinait Ron et Hermione pendus à ses lèvres. « Si je le lui ai dit, c'est que… c'est oui. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux » dit Hermione sur un ton réticent.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il finira bien par le savoir tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment une information confidentielle. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu vas lui expliquer, qui est important » tenta Ron, hésitant. « C'est plutôt… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu l'envoyer paître et là, tu… Avant, tu lui aurais juste dit que ça ne le regardait pas… »

« C'est vrai » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Il n'y pas si longtemps, tu aurais refusé de lui expliquer quoi que se soit. Je sais qu'il va nous aider à sortir d'ici, et c'était très aimable de sa part de nous donner ces potions, mais… c'est Malefoy. Il a beau être dans le même guêpier que nous, il est toujours… Malefoy. »

« Je comprends. » Et c'était vrai. Dans leurs paroles maladroites et leurs mots embrouillés, Ron et Hermione s'efforçaient de lui demander s'il faisait _confiance_ à Drago Malefoy. Ils voulaient savoir s'il considérait assez bien Malefoy pour lui parler lui-même de la preuve d'amour que Dawn lui avait offerte en cherchant ses rêves par le biais d'un charme onirique alors qu'elle ne possédait pas de pouvoirs magiques. S'il espérait ne pas devoir endurer par la suite les railleries cinglantes de Malefoy une fois sa discussion achevée ou s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. S'il le croyait moins crétin qu'autrefois et digne d'être mis au courant. S'il le voyait autrement désormais qu'ils étaient du même bord. Harry, même s'il peinait à se l'avouer, penchait plutôt pour cette dernière alternative. « Je comprends aussi que cela peut être… perturbant. Mais je crois qu'il a changé. Il n'est plus… le même Malefoy. »

« Je le trouve toujours aussi débile » dit Ron. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Je ne vois pas non plus de grande différence » répondit Hermione avec plus de modération.

« Regardez ses yeux. C'est là que c'est différent. » Sa déclaration sidéra tant ses amis que leurs éventuelles réponses se coincèrent dans leur gorge. Harry entendait presque les rouages que leur cerveau tourner à vive allure pour assimiler toute la portée de son annonce. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se fût. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Malefoy éclairée par la lueur tremblotante de la torche qu'il transportait. Il alluma les autres à la hâte et leur fit face, le visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Il tenait sous son bras un petit paquet noir.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » s'enquit-il, levant déjà sa baguette sur la serrure de leur cellule.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent debout en acquiesçant vivement. Malefoy, immobile, marmonna une formule aux sons sifflants et inconnus, concentré sur sa tâche. L'instant qui suivit, la serrure frémit, émit un cliquetis et libéra la sortie. Les trois amis franchirent le seuil de leur cage avec empressement, réjouis à la simple idée d'être de l'autre côté des barreaux. Malefoy tendit à chacun une robe noire de Mangemort ainsi que leurs baguettes magiques, dissimulées dans les replis du tissu sombre. Ils les enfilèrent et glissèrent leurs baguettes dans leur manche, comme le leur avait expliqué Malefoy.

« Ton père ne va pas s'apercevoir de la disparition de nos baguettes ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'ils rabattaient leur capuche sur leur tête.

« Il n'ouvre jamais ce tiroir » répondit Malefoy. Il sortit de sa poche un petit poignard à la lame étincelante en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte close du cachot. « Et puis, lorsqu'il l'ouvrira, nous serons déjà loin. Mais il ne faut traîner. »

A ses mots, Harry lui offrit sa main, paume ouverte. Malefoy saisit son poignet et, d'un mouvement délicat, pressa la pointe du poignard sur sa peau, laissant échapper de la balafre un mince filet de sang. Harry grimaça mais ne prononça pas un mot. Malefoy répéta son geste sur Ron et Hermione, et les trois amis serrèrent les doigts pour que quelques gouttes de leur sang s'écoulent sur le sol de leur cellule. Lorsque Malefoy estima que c'était suffisant, il leur fit un signe de la main puis souffla une autre formule en visant la petite flaque de liquide sombre. Une lumière ambrée jaillit de sa baguette et, en quelques secondes, les copies conformes de Harry, Ron et Hermione somnolaient contre le mur de la cellule. Malefoy referma les barreaux sur eux.

« C'est incroyable » murmura Hermione, fixant leurs doubles d'un air admiratif. « On jurerait qu'ils sont vrais. »

« L'illusion est tromperie, et la tromperie est le moyen de survie du Mangemort, Granger » dit Malefoy. Dans son ton transparaissait une note de satisfaction. « C'est donc le premier sort que mon père m'a appris. »

« C'est de la magie noire ? » demanda Ron, un peu surpris, les yeux rivés sur son propre corps qui ronflait auprès de celui d'Hermione.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois. La magie blanche n'utilise pas souvent le sang, dans ses charmes. »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire » dit Harry, le fusillant du regard.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir envie que je développe quand je vous ai dit que je connaissais un sortilège capable de camoufler votre absence » rétorqua Malefoy.

Harry voulut le rembarrer davantage, quitte à lancer un « _Mais c'est pas bien !_ », toutefois Hermione l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce fût.

« On s'en fiche, l'important c'est notre évasion. »

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, et fut imitée de mauvaise grâce par Ron et Harry. Ce dernier fut persuadé de distinguer un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres de Malefoy, mais il traversait déjà le couloir pour franchir la porte du cachot. Réprimant son irritation, Harry consentit à lui emboîter le pas, Ron et Hermione à sa suite.

* * *

Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles, chargés d'armes et de sortilèges, s'immobilisèrent au signe de la Tueuse.

« C'est par ici » dit-elle. « Au-delà, je me suis mise à penser au beurre de la voisine. »

« Ces mages noirs sont diaboliques » plaisanta Alex dans l'espoir d'égayer l'atmosphère. Mais Willow esquissa un maigre sourire alors que Giles et Buffy demeurèrent de marbre.

« Cachons-nous derrière ce buisson » dit Giles en le désignant, un peu éloigné du trottoir principal, à l'ombre d'un réverbère. Une fois qu'ils se furent recroquevillés à l'abri des branchages, il ajouta : « Je crois que personne ne nous voit. Tu peux lancer ton sort, Willow. »

Celle-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, traçant des signes cabalistiques dans l'air, marmonnant des incantations qui n'avaient de sens que pour elle. Buffy espéra que la magie n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Les pouvoirs de Willow étaient impressionnants, tout en bruit et en éclairs colorés ; ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus, surtout en cet instant, alors que le soleil disparaissait et que Derry se faisait peu à peu silencieuse. Buffy fut donc très étonnée lorsque – après qu'une ténue tension dans l'air la fit frissonner, qu'une brise aussi légère qu'une plume agita ses cheveux blonds – Willow cessa tous gestes et déclara :

« C'est terminé. Le Repousse-Moldu est levé. »

Sceptiques, Buffy, Alex et Giles la scrutèrent du regard. « Tu en es certaine ? » demanda Alex.

« Evidemment. Venez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Elle se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis partit d'un pas décidé vers l'usine délabrée. Voyant qu'elle ne tournait pas les talons pour réclamer du beurre à leur voisine excentrique, ses compagnons la suivirent.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts, silencieux, sombres. Quelques torches les éclairaient d'une lueur lugubre, projetant sur les murs opposés leurs ombres déformés. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cachot. Ils empruntaient les passages les moins fréquentés, comme l'avait suggéré Malefoy, et n'avaient rencontré encore aucun vampires ni Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il eût été fort surprenant d'en trouver un éveillé à cette heure tardive. Harry marchait juste derrière Malefoy, en tête, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Il s'efforçait de respirer aussi doucement que possible pour entendre et percevoir le moindre bruit, le moindre son suspect. Sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts crispés, il se tenait aux aguets, tendu comme un arc. Il sentait ses amis, à quelque distance de lui, s'inciter au calme alors que leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. La tension qui régnait entre eux quatre devenait palpable, à tel point que c'en était oppressant. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler comme un dément en se ruant vers la sortie.

« C'est encore loin ? » demanda Ron à mi-voix, son ton aussi léger que l'air.

« Il nous reste un bout de chemin » répondit Malefoy. Sa démarche était assurée, comme d'ordinaire, mais son corps gardait une certaine raideur qui trahissait sa peur.

Il bifurquèrent à droite à un tournant, longèrent l'étroit couloir, puis gravirent les escaliers précaires qui menaient à une autre porte de bois. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteinte, Malefoy s'immobilisa devant le battant et leur fit face, la main sur la poignée rouillée.

« Il faudra être vigilant, à partir de maintenant » prévint-il. « C'est à cet étage que les vampires concentrent leurs patrouilles. Nous risquons d'être regarder de près. Si l'un d'eux nous interroge, on applique le bobard qu'on a préparé. Compris ? »

« On n'est pas tout à fait idiot, non plus » grommela Ron, l'air agité. Harry lui tapota le bras en un geste qu'il espéra réconfortant, bien qu'il ne fût lui-même guère à l'aise. Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Malefoy, il crut entr'apercevoir le mouvement furtif d'Hermione saisissant la main de Ron et la serrant entre ses doigts. Mais il chassa cette image insolite d'un secouement de tête ; il avait dû rêver.

Malefoy eut un claquement de langue agacé puis tourna la poignée. La porte pivota dans ses gonds, révélant un nouveau couloir en tous points identiques à celui qu'ils quittaient. Il paraissait cependant un peu plus large. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy parcoururent quelques mètres et débouchèrent alors vers un autre passage, où cinq chemins possibles s'ouvraient à eux. Malefoy se figea, réfléchit un instant, puis entreprit de traverser une série de galerie, de plus en plus éclairées. Ils montèrent un autre escalier, plus court, et prirent à gauche, dans un couloir qui devait mener aux chambres ; des portes s'alignaient le long du mur, mais toujours pas de vampire. Malefoy fit signe aux autres d'avoir le pas davantage léger, afin de ne pas éveiller les Mangemorts endormis.

Harry jeta un coup à Ron et Hermione, derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas disparus tandis qu'il n'y prenait pas garde. Mais ses deux amis se trouvaient toujours à quelque distance de lui, épaule contre épaule, un peu frissonnants. Il les gratifia d'un faible sourire, puis regarda de nouveau devant lui. Malefoy avait pressé le pas, sans doute impatient de quitter l'usine. Harry le rattrapa et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Si tu dis le moindre mot, Potter, tu es mort » dit Malefoy en un souffle presque inaudible avant qu'il n'ouvrît la bouche. « Au sens propre ; nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie et des vampires. Donc ferme-la. »

Harry obéit sans broncher, préférant remettre leurs différents à plus tard. Il lança à un furtif regard en coin à Malefoy pour voir s'il était préoccupé. Il était censé connaître les lieux et les sentinelles et, si lui se sentait soucieux à l'idée de passer à côté d'eux, il y aurait matière à s'inquiéter. Mais Malefoy demeurait impassible, le visage à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre de sa capuche ; impossible de définir ses émotions.

Passer le couloir des chambres, ils débouchèrent sur celui des bureaux et des Cheminettes. Plus ils montaient dans les étages, plus les galeries étaient spacieuses. Celles-ci avaient même la largeur de l'un des couloirs de Poudlards. Selon Malefoy, lorsqu'il leur avait commenté la carte, c'était par ici que les Mangemorts croisaient le plus souvent les vampires. Mais il avait aussi dit cela à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient une autre porte ou gravissaient un autre escalier. Harry étudia les alentours du regard, puis se rapprocha de Malefoy d'un mouvement imperceptible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans _ferme-la_, Potter ? » fit Malefoy du bout des lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas dit un mot » s'indigna Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vient de sortir de ta bouche, au juste ? »

« Toi, ferme-la. Je me demandais pourquoi on n'avait pas encore vu de vampires. »

« Tu es pressé d'en croiser ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Ecoute, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Potter. Contentes-toi de rester silencieux. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'en verrons même pas. »

Harry n'insista pas, mais ne recula pas non plus. Il voulait pouvoir interroger Malefoy à tout moment. Il se permettait de desserrer les doigts autour de sa baguette et de se gratter le nez lorsque le rugissement-grognement caractéristique des vampires retentit tout près d'eux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy se tendirent mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Harry prit une petite inspiration, se concentrant pour garder le front baisser. Il entrevit la démarche de Malefoy se faire plus affirmée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, redressant les épaules et remontant le menton. Ils prirent le tournant à droite, et tombèrent enfin sur cinq vampires qui leur bouchaient le passage. Harry réprima un gémissement désespéré lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de la porte de sortie – qui conduisait aux escaliers menant aux-mêmes à l'usine et à leur liberté.

Les cinq vampires émirent un rire narquois. « Ce serait pas par hasard le p'tit Malefoy ? » fit l'un d'eux, le jaugeant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à te balader à cette heure dans les couloirs ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, _sangsue_ » répliqua Malefoy. Il fit mine de les contourner, mais, bien entendu, les vampires s'interposèrent encore.

« C'est qui, tes trois copains ? » Un autre désigna Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. « C'en est pas que je connaisse. Et vous, les gars ? »

« Non, non, jamais vu. » Les autres vampires secouèrent la tête. « C'est pas une odeur qui m'est familière. »

Harry faillit demander ce qu'ils entendaient par _odeur familière_. Par chance, Malefoy reprit la parole avant lui. « Cette habitude de renifler les gens est dégoûtante, j'espère que vous le savez » dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de monter la garde, alors on monte la garde avec nos propres moyens. Réponds, petit dragon, qui sont-ils ? »

« Ils viennent d'arriver par voie de Cheminette » récita Malefoy sur un ton plus que convaincant. Harry devrait lui demander de lui donner des cours de comédie, l'un de ces jours. Ce pourrait se révéler utile. « Mon père m'a dit de leur faire visiter les galeries et l'usine. Ecartes-toi, maintenant. »

Mais le vampire s'avança d'un pas, scrutant Harry, toujours auprès de Malefoy, qui s'efforçait de demeurer dans l'ombre. « C'est vrai, ça ? » interrogea le vampire sur un ton suspicieux. « Et d'où tu viens ? »

Une sueur froide suivait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, à présent. Mais Malefoy vint à nouveau à son secours. « De Roumanie. Ils sont tous trois bohémiens et ne parlent que le roumain. Leur magie païenne nous sera très pratique. Ecartes-toi. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils arrivés en pleine nuit ? »

« Le décalage horaire, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le visage strié de ride du vampire se renfrogna. « En quoi leur magie de gitans pourrait-elle nous servir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Peut-être qu'elle aidera le Maître à ouvrir la Bouche de l'enfer, qui sait ? »

« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. La magie des bohémiens n'a jamais été bonne pour les vampires. Une fois, l'un des plus cruels d'entre nous a tué une gitane. Pour se venger, les siens lui ont rendu son âme. Il est encore en vie et souffre des crimes qu'il a commis autrefois chaque jour de son immortalité. Seul un instant de véritable bonheur peut le rendre comme avant. Mais, à part la fois où il a couché avec la Tueuse… Enfin, depuis, il combat avec les forces du bien. Tu imagines si leur sorcellerie maudite nous rend à tous notre âme ? Ce serait… »

« Tu sais quoi, je n'en ai rien à fiche » l'interrompit Malefoy en croisant les bras. « Si tu doutes du sens d'initiative du Maître, va t'en plaindre auprès de lui. Je suis certain qu'il serait tout disposé à t'écouter. » Les cinq vampires pincèrent les lèvres en grimaçant à cette simple idée. « Si tu veux bien te retirer de notre chemin, maintenant, ce sera fort aimable de ta part. » Les démons s'entreregardèrent puis, de mauvaise grâce, se reculèrent le long du mur. « Merci bien. »

Malefoy reprit sa route, suivi de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils dépassèrent les cinq vampires en silence, le pas calqué sur celui de Malefoy. La porte n'était plus très loin, désormais. Ils ne lui suffiraient que de la pousser, monter l'escalier, et ils retrouveraient la sécurité de la résidence Summers. Mais alors que Harry se voyait déjà dans les bras réconfortants de Dawn, un cri surpris se fit entendre derrière lui. Harry, Ron et Malefoy firent volte-face. L'un des vampires, celui avec qui ils avaient conversé, avait saisi Hermione par le poignet et souriait d'un air goguenard, à l'évidence fier de sa bonne blague. Malefoy incita les deux amis au calme d'un geste imperceptible et s'efforça de paraître irrité.

« Lâche-la, espèce d'idiot » dit-il avec un soupir. « J'aimerais bien ne pas y passer la nuit. »

« Je voudrais voir quelle tête qu'elle a. Les bohémiennes sont louées pour leur beauté, c'est bien connu. » Il tendit la main vers la capuche d'Hermione.

D'un mouvement preste, Malefoy s'approcha d'un pas et lui attrapa l'avant-bras. « Cette gitane est aussi importante que n'importe quel Mangemort ici. Tu as tout intérêt à lui ficher la paix si tu ne veux pas encourir le courroux du Maître. »

Mais cette fois, le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry et Ron, il se dégagea de la poigne de Malefoy en poussant un rugissement-grognement, les canines dehors. « Ferme-la, Drago. Je ne vais pas te l'abîmer. » Et il abaissa la capuche, révélant le visage apeuré d'Hermione à la lueur ambrée des torches. L'expression des vampires se mua aussitôt en une stupeur outragée. « Mais… c'est pas une gitane… »

Il ne put poursuivre, Malefoy lui assénant un vif coup de poing. Pris au dépourvu, le vampire desserra sa prise sur Hermione, qui parvint à s'éloigner. Harry et Ron enlevèrent à leur tour leur capuche – ils étaient découverts de toute façon – et attaquèrent au hasard les autres vampires, encore trop surpris pour réagir comme il se devait. Leur tentative de combat serait pourtant bientôt dérisoire ; les vampires étaient de bien meilleurs batailleurs qu'eux. Heureusement, Hermione avait retrouvé assez de présence d'esprit pour leur venir en aide.

« _Incendio !_ »

Les vampires furent touchés de plein fouet par son sortilège dévastateur et prirent feu. Leurs hurlements se répercutèrent en échos assourdissants contre les parois, résonnant dans tout le couloir, puis les démons s'évaporèrent en poussière.

« Vite, ils ont dû alerter tout le monde » dit Malefoy, haletant. « Passez devant. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se firent pas prier et s'empressèrent de se diriger vers la sortie, Malefoy, sa capuche toujours sur sa tête, surveillant leurs arrières.

* * *

Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles se tenaient à distance raisonnable de l'usine, attendant de voir apparaître les trois amis à l'entrée. Ils s'étaient approchés et dissimulés derrière les arbres qui bordaient la sortie de la ville dès que Willow avait levé le Repousse-Moldu et, depuis, patientaient de leur mieux, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. Buffy faisait tourner son pieu entre ses doigts, nerveuse, soucieuse de ne pas les voir arriver. Elle soupira.

« S'ils ne viennent pas bientôt, je vais les chercher. » Ce devait être la centième fois qu'elle répétait cette phrase, juste pour détourner un quart de seconde son angoisse, mais n'avait pas osé compromettre leur plan de départ.

A l'instant où Giles voulut, en réponse à ses paroles, argumenter pour la dissuader, un grand fracas attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte de l'usine… qui venait de voler en éclat. De la poussière et des débris de métal rouillé voltigèrent en tous sens, les forçant à se protéger le visage de leurs bras. Buffy plissa les paupières afin de tenter de voir à travers le nuage opaque. Lorsque la poussière qui obstruait leur vue se dissipa, elle parvint à distinguer les silhouettes de Harry, Ron et Hermione, couverts de saletés, qui s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, loin de l'usine, droit sur le trottoir principal qui débouchait sur la rue, risquant ainsi de passer devant eux sans les voir. Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles accoururent pour les rejoindre.

« Quelqu'un les poursuit ! » s'écria Willow, hors d'haleine.

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du point que désignait Willow et s'aperçut que, en effet, un homme en noir les suivait, à quelques pas d'eux à peine. Son visage était ombragé par l'obscurité de sa capuche.

« Rattrapez-les et reconduisez-les à la maison » ordonna Buffy. « Je m'occupe de ce Mangemort. »

Alex, Willow et Giles acquiescèrent tandis que Buffy se hâtait vers l'homme en noir, bien déterminé à le stopper avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle courut aussi vite que pouvaient la transporter ses jambes de Tueuse, son pieu serré dans son poing. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle lança un regard à ses amis, qui venaient de rattraper les trois autres. Le Mangemort, lui, se précipitait toujours droit sur eux, à l'évidence peu intimidé par leur nouvelle escorte. Buffy accéléra le pas et, par miracle, parvint à sa hauteur alors qu'il était tout proche de son but. Elle se jeta sur lui, les faisant tous deux chuter au sol et rouler sur eux-mêmes un peu plus loin. Ils finirent leur culbute près d'un buisson, Buffy assise à califourchon sur le Mangemort, son pieu brandi sur son cœur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer ainsi, mais cela suffirait sans nul doute à le tenir tranquille le temps qu'elle s'empare d'une meilleure arme. Elle ne distinguait toujours pas très bien son visage.

« Buffy, non ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils hâtèrent vers elle, Willow, Alex et Giles sur leurs talons. Elle fronça les sourcils, le souffle court. « Quoi ? »

« Il est avec nous » dit Hermione, la respiration précipitée. « Il nous a aidés à nous enfuir de l'usine. »

« Il s'est procuré un plan des galeries et a soûlé son père pour lui soutirer des informations » renchérit Ron.

« Il n'y a pas de danger, tu peux le lâcher » dit Harry.

« Mais c'est un Mangemort, non ? » demanda Buffy. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien.

« Fils de Mangemort, nuance. » Tous les regards sur portèrent sur l'homme en noir. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et abaissa sa capuche. Buffy sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle rencontra un regard aussi gris qu'un ciel orageux, assuré et présomptueux, qui montrait bien qu'il était supérieur et que tous devaient se prosterner devant lui. Son visage était pâle et délicat, aristocratique, glabre. Son sourire en coin lui donnait un air impertinent des plus irritants. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui devaient, d'ordinaire, être coiffés avec soin étaient ébouriffés. Il haussait un sourcil en la dardant de ce regard froid, attendant à l'évidence qu'elle se relève et lui fasse ses plus plates excuses. Mais Buffy était trop troublée pour esquisser le moindre geste. « Tu as entendu Potter ? Je suis un _gentil_, aussi difficile que ce soit à dire. »

« Et à croire » intervint Giles. Il détaillait le garçon d'un œil soupçonneux.

« C'est pourtant vrai. Te veux bien t'enlever, s'il te plaît ? A moins que tu ne trouves cette position trop confortable pour la quitter ? » Il lui adressait un sourire moqueur, fier de sa facétie.

Sa réplique eut au moins le mérite de ramener Buffy à la réalité. « Si tu es un gentil » dit-elle sur un ton sec « pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de toi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est Potter qui était sensé communiquer avec ses copains américains. »

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier rougit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se gratta la nuque. « Hem… Il se pourrait que j'ai… _omis_ de le citer durant les conversations oniriques que j'ai partagées avec Dawn… »

Buffy lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Nous aurons une petite discussion, Harry, sois en sûr. » Elle ne prit pas garde à son gémissement désespéré ni aux rires étouffés des autres, reportant son attention sur le garçon. « Bon, qui es-tu, alors ? »

« Drago Malefoy. Je suis à Poudlard avec eux, à la même année, mais dans la noble maison de Serpentard. » Il paraissait encore plus arrogant en prononçant ces mots. « Et toi ? »

« Buffy Summers. La Tueuse. » Il lui sembla que son sourire impudent devint quelque peu forcé. Buffy refoula un petit rire. Les gens du monde magique avaient souvent ce genre de réaction lorsqu'ils apprenaient _qui_ ils venaient de contrarier. « Je suppose que je dois t'offrir un toit jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires, histoire que les Mangemorts ne viennent pas te chercher ? »

Le dénommé Malefoy déglutit. Buffy demeura impassible, jubilant intérieurement. « Heu, oui… enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Miss Summers. »

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un petit rire. « C'est ça. » Elle libéra enfin Malefoy de son poids et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et serra. Buffy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer durant une fraction de seconde, puis, lorsqu'il lâcha sa main, tout s'arrêta. « Mais si tu dois habiter chez moi, évite de me vousoyer ; je ne suis pas si vieille. »

Malefoy s'épousseta sans rien répondre. Buffy passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis fit signe à ses amis. « Rentrons, à présent. J'en connais une qui est impatiente de te revoir, Harry. » Comme elle l'avait prévu, le visage amaigri de Harry Potter s'illumina à la notion de Dawn.

Alors qu'elle prenait la tête en tournant ses pas sur le chemin de la résidence Summers, Buffy fut presque certaine de sentir le regard gris de Malefoy se poser sur elle et ne plus la quitter de tout le trajet.

A suivre…

_**Ben, voilà… L'attente a été plus longue que d'habitude, mais faut s'en prendre à mes profs ! C'est le premier week-end que j'ai de libre à moi toute seule. Dites, j'espère que vous êtes bien mécontents d'avoir attendu si longtemps ! Vous voulez pas faire une pétition de protestation pour que mes profs me laissent plus de temps pour écrire ? Non ? Oubliez, j'suis juste trop contente d'avoir enfin terminé ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura satisfait.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	14. Il faut se contenter de découvrir, mais

**Selphie451 :** Ah, d'accord. Je ne connais pas encore assez l'anglais pour lire les HP en VO, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais ce que tu me dis-là me donne droit envie de tout savoir de la langue anglaise ! Encore merci pour ta remarque.

Des séquelles aux tortures, des morts ? Mais t'es une sadique, ma parole ! Lol, sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione souffrira de ce qu'elle a subi, en revanche, il risque d'avoir des morts. Mais pour comme tu l'entends, à mon avis. Si tu n'as pas compris, c'est que j'ai fait exprès !

Merci pour ta review !

**Cara53 :** Pardon, alors, pour ce malentendu !

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci !

Bye.

**Kobar :** Merci, c'est gentil ! Mon Repousse-Moldu t'a plu ? Lol, sympa ! Et Malefoy te fait penser à quelqu'un ? Me demande qui ?

Merci pour ta review !

**surimigirl :** T'es excellente, tu sais ça ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça… Par contre, j'ignore si ça se soigne.

Merci encore !

**Funnygirl0531 :** Chouette ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré le temps qu'il a fallu pour l'avoir. J'espère que tu pourras en dire autant de celui-ci. Oh, t'inquiète, y'en aura de la baston. J'adore la baston ! Surtout quand c'est Harry, Ron, Drago et Buffy qui se battent !

Merci, bye !

**Ryan :** Hola, t'as pas l'air convaincu ! Merci quand même pour le compliment – si c'est comme ça que je dois le prendre.

Bye.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Oh que c'est gentil ! Merci ! Drago correspond ? Alors c'est bon. Et, en effet, va y avoir des étincelles ! Lol, je suis tout impatiente de commencer à les écrire ! Et puis, je sais, je fais long. Mais, encore une fois, il faut s'en prendre à mes profs. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que lorsque l'on sort de l'école, on a autre chose à faire que des devoirs !

Merci !

**Thealie :** Ouais, Drago et Buffy… ça va être explosif, je te le garantie !

Merci pour la review !

**Adaska :** Ca t'a plu ? Génial, alors, je suis contente. Eh oui, ça continue à surprendre, mais Drago et Buffy vont bien finir ensemble ! Mais, si tu connais bien les deux univers, tu sais à quel point ils sont têtus l'un et l'autre. Ca va être drôle !

Merci encore !

_Chapitre 14 : Il faut se contenter de découvrir, mais se garder d'expliquer_

Harry ne s'aperçut qu'il était épuisé que lorsque Buffy referma la porte derrière eux. Ils avaient préféré marcher jusqu'à la résidence Summers, de crainte d'éveiller les soupçons des voisins et, ne voyant aucun vampire alentour, étaient restés aux aguets durant tout le trajet. Giles et Alex avaient tenu prêtes des armes sous leurs mentaux, Willow avait serré dans son poing une fiole luminescente, Buffy avait regardé autour d'elle d'un œil scrutateur, Ron et Hermione avaient progressé très proches l'un de l'autre, l'air soucieux, et Harry et Malefoy, fermant la marche, s'étaient efforcés d'être aussi éloignés que possible. La tension palpable, oppressante, de leur procession venait tout juste de retomber, affaissant leurs épaules.

Harry soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui : toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, du salon et de la salle à manger étaient allumées, la maison silencieuse. Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles déposèrent leurs armes au pied de l'escalier, las, puis les débarrassèrent tous trois de leurs capes de Mangemort, les abandonnant de manière négligente au sol. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Malefoy passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans une vaine tentative de les remettre en ordre. Il réprima un sourire.

« Ouf, quelle soirée ! » fit Willow. « Je ne suis pas mécontente de revenir à la maison. »

« Moi non plus » renchérit Alex en s'étirant. « Tu crois que Dawn a vraiment préparé un repas chaud ? Parce que ce ne serait pas de refus du tout. »

Buffy haussa les épaules, dénouant ses cheveux cendrés pour les laisser tomber sur ses épaules, libres. « Je n'en suis pas certaine. Elle a peut-être fait exprès de ne pas m'obéir, vu qu'elle n'était pas très satisfaite que nous partions sans elle. Tu imagines » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry « ma sœur m'a fait une crise parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir se battre contre des vampires. Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur elle, Potter. »

Harry eut un sourire embarrassé. Il voyait tout à fait Dawn pousser des hauts-cris sur Buffy, les sourcils froncés, la mine renfrognée, les bras croisés. Il fut soudain pris d'une violente envie de la retrouver. « Eh bien, désolé » dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Hem… où est-elle ? »

Il ne prit pas garde aux rires amusés que les autres étouffèrent autour de lui. « Dans la cuisine, sans doute » répondit Buffy.

Harry, le cœur battant, se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction. Incertain, il traversa la petite distance qui le séparait de la salle à manger, puis franchit le seuil de la porte ouverte. Des plats recouverts se trouvaient sur la cuisinière éteinte, des services et des ustensiles encore sales attendaient près de l'évier et… Dawn Summers étaient attablée, la tête posée sur le bois blanc, endormie. Harry s'avança, s'assit auprès d'elle et prit le temps de la dévisager, savourant les courbes de son visage. En rêve, elle était, certes, d'une beauté incomparable mais, en vrai, elle était à couper le souffle. N'y tenant plus, il tendit la main, écarta les mèches qui obstruaient son visage serein. Rêvait-elle de lui ? Harry sourit à cette idée. Il approcha son visage de celui de Dawn et lui embrassa le front du bout des lèvres. Elle émit un gémissement, fronça les sourcils, papillonna des paupières. Elle ouvrit des yeux confus, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« Harry ? » Sa voix était encore enrouée de sommeil. Elle se redressa, ses iris turquoise rivés sur lui. « Je ne rêve pas ? »

« Non. C'est vraiment moi. » Lui aussi avait une voix rauque et incertaine, mais c'était plus d'émotion que de fatigue.

Ils se détaillèrent d'un regard avide, émerveillé, heureux de se revoir enfin. Harry porta sa paume à la joue de Dawn, d'un geste tremblant, de crainte de la voir disparaître au premier contact. Mais, comme elle était toujours présente, souriante, le visage en feu, il ne put se contenir davantage. Etouffant un éclat de rire, il l'enlaça soudain, la pressant fort contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, son nez enfoui dans son cou. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle caresser sa nuque. Plongeant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches brunes, il coula son autre main le long de son dos. Elle serrait sa taille d'un bras et ses épaules de l'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-elle. Son ton était faible et tremblotant.

« Toi aussi. Je t'aime. » Harry ponctua sa réponse d'un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant un moment, se berçant d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, savourant la vraie chaleur de l'autre. Harry s'étonna de trouvent soudain leurs rencontres oniriques bien fades comparées à cet instant.

Il aurait pu la garder contre lui toute la nuit, mais l'on se racla la gorge derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent sans se presser, puis se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle à manger. Buffy, Alex, Willow, Giles, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'ils reprennent le cours de la réalité.

« On peut entrer ? » fit Buffy, un sourcil haussé. Harry et Dawn levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Sans attendre de réponse, ils vinrent prendre place autour de la table. Ils durent se serrer un peu, en raison de la présence supplémentaire de Malefoy, et Harry et Dawn se mirent épaule contre épaule sans rechigner. Ils se permirent même d'entrelacer leurs doigts sous la table, comme si de rien n'était. Willow s'était levée et disposait les quelques plats de pâtes et de viande hachée réchauffés devant eux, distribuant couverts et assiettes à tous. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour piocher dans les victuailles. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione après avoir servi Ron, conciliante, fit de même avec Malefoy que Dawn le remarqua. Elle l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il afficha son habituel sourire en coin et son regard narcissique. « Drago Malefoy » répondit-il. « C'est en partie grâce à moi que ton petit-ami et toi pourrez dormir ensemble ce soir. »

Dawn rougit en fronçant les sourcils. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent de manière furtive : comme ils le craignaient, Malefoy, malgré son aide charitable, était toujours aussi insupportable. Il n'allait pas rendre leurs vacances très agréables.

« Je te prierais, _Malefoy_, de ne pas parler comme ça à ma petite sœur » intervint Buffy, sans daigner lever les yeux de son assiette pleine de pâtes, d'une voix menaçante.

Il sembla à Harry que son cher ennemi blêmit légèrement. « Ta sœur ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je te serais gré de ne pas agacer toutes les personnes présentes à cette table si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dehors avec mon pied aux fesses. »

Harry perçut avec amusement qu'un duel intérieur se menait dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Il paraissait hésiter entre ne pas répondre, baisser les yeux et prendre une attitude humble, et répliquer à cet affront attentant à sa fierté, comme tout bon Malefoy. Au grand désarroi de Harry, Ron et Hermione, il choisit la deuxième alternative.

« Te décevrais-je beaucoup, _Summers_, si je te disais qu'il en faut plus pour me faire peur ? » fit-il, son sourire en coin la narguant d'un air hautain.

Buffy le lui rendit, le dardant d'un regard de défi. « Ca m'aurait plus déçu de ne pas t'entendre répondre, en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour te faire peur, alors ? »

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. Je ne suis pas fou. »

« J'aurais cru pourtant. Coiffé comme ça, tu as tout l'air d'un dingue. »

Sa pique aurait pu ne susciter aucune hilarité si Malefoy n'avait pas machinalement tenté d'aplatir les épis qui hérissaient ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soignés. Harry s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau plate qu'il avalait. Il fut secoué d'un fou rire convulsif qui fit tressauter ses épaules en s'ajoutant à sa quinte de toux. Ron et Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, lui tapotèrent le dos pour l'aider à se remettre, mais ils riaient trop pour être efficaces. Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles les observèrent d'un air incrédule, ne sachant s'ils devaient rire à leur tour ou s'inquiéter de leur santé mentale. Dawn, à l'évidence ravie de voir Harry s'esclaffer de la sorte, caressait sa main sous la table. Lorsque les trois amis se furent calmés, haletants, ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents à Malefoy, outragé, sans le moindre remord.

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie » intervint Giles. Un infime étirement de lèvres trahissait son sérieux apparent. « mais je crois que nous avons à parler de choses importantes. »

Les autres lui répondirent par un profond soupir.

« Pitié, Giles ! » dit Alex. « Nous venons tout juste de rentrer. On ne peut pas s'accorder un petit répit ? »

« Désolé, Alex. Plus vite ce sera mis au point, pus vite nous pourrons retrouver nos chambres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui presse tant ? » demanda Willow, se resservant des pâtes.

« Ce que nous ferons demain. Si les Mangemorts sont entrés une fois dans la maison de la Tueuse, ils n'hésiteront pas à recommencer. J'aimerais donc que chacun se souvienne que Lord Voldemort a pour projet d'accroître ses pouvoirs ainsi que ceux de ses partisans grâce à la deuxième Bouche de l'enfer. Nous devons nous inquiéter activement et mettre un plan en œuvre pour l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, ta présence est même une bonne chose » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil suspicieux. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Une aide supplémentaire pour les recherches que nous devons effectuer ne sera pas de refus. »

« Des recherches sur quoi, exactement ? »

« Nous t'expliquerons lorsque nous commencerons. De plus, il faut que vous repreniez les cours de magie et d'épées avec Willow et Buffy. » Harry et Ron figèrent leurs fourchettes à quelque distance de leurs bouches, épouvantés. Hermione, elle, parut fort satisfaite.

Malefoy éclata de rire. « Potter et Weasley, manier des épées ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Il partit dans son hilarité sans le moindre embarras, s'attirant les regards courroucés de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Quant à moi, j'ai hâte de voir comment _toi_, tu t'en sortiras. Tu as tout à fait le physique d'un chevalier. » Buffy le regardait avec un sourire sournois.

Malefoy se tut aussitôt. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? »

Giles l'interrompit avant qu'il ne proteste davantage. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Willow, il serait prudent que tu renforces et élargisses le sort de protection sur la maison. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien. Et, Buffy ? Pourrais-tu essayer de contacter Angel à Los Angeles ? Je doute que ce soit le cas, mais peut-être a-t-il quelques renseignements sur les propriétés de la seconde Bouche de l'enfer. »

Buffy acquiesça avec désinvolture. Harry se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué qu'elle était exagérée. « Bien sûr, il sera ravi. On ne s'est pas vu depuis la dernière apocalypse et je l'appelle pour savoir s'il n'a pas une idée pour en éviter une autre. »

« Ah, et questionne-le à propos des armes dont a parlés Dumbledore. Tu sais, l'arme de sorcier et celle de la Tueuse. »

« D'accord. »

« Très bien. » Giles retira ses lunettes, les essuya sur un pan de sa chemise et les remit sur son nez. Il avait l'air soudain exténué. « Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je propose que nous finissions de manger et que nous préparions la salle de bain. Vous devez avoir envie de vous décrasser un peu. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy approuvèrent d'un vif mouvement de tête, se hâtant de terminer leur assiette. Willow débarrassa la table et Alex et elle entamèrent la vaisselle en bâillant. Buffy se leva, s'étirant de tout son long.

« Bon » dit-elle. « Je vous laisse décider de qui passe en premier à la salle de bain, je vais chercher des couvertures pour notre _aimable_ invité. »

Malefoy croisa les bras, à l'évidence guère dupe quant à l'estime qu'il occupait dans le cœur de Buffy. « Je suppose que je dors sur le canapé ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? »

« Un fils de Mangemort qui ne possède rien d'autres que les vêtements qu'il a sur le dos qui ferait mieux de ne pas me chercher parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout. »

Puis elle le dépassa pour gravir les escaliers. Ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer à l'étage. Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent à leur tour la table, sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'enfin voir leur ennemi remis à sa place. Dawn tira un peu sur la main de Harry pour capter son attention. Il se stoppa devant les marches, faisant signe à ses amis de monter avant lui. Ron et Hermione opinèrent, entraînant de force Malefoy à leur suite. Dawn tenait toujours Harry d'une ferme poigne.

« Tu… Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, maladroit, ignorant s'il osait succomber à la soudaine envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

Dawn porta sa main libre à son visage, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Harry frissonna. « Non, rien » répondit-elle. « J'aimerais juste… Non, en fait, va te laver et rejoins-moi après. Nous avons plein de chose à nous dire. » Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur le nez et se sauva, écarlate, jusqu'à l'étage. Harry, interdit, se rendit devant la porte de la salle de bain. Malefoy et Ron encadraient le battant, chacun appuyé contre un côté du mur, se tournant le dos. Harry se posta auprès de Ron.

« Hermione est à l'intérieur ? » fit-il, désignant la porte.

« Oui. On a décidé de laisser l'honneur aux dames » répondit Ron.

« Tu as décidé, Weasley. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire » se plaignit Malefoy sans les regarder.

« Eh bien, habitue-toi parce que ça sera comme ça durant un moment, Malefoy. » Leur animosité coutumière avait refait surface, comme le constatait Harry. Le danger étant passé, ils n'avaient plus la nécessité d'unir leurs forces ni de conserver une certaine entente. Ils pouvaient reprendre leurs anciens rapports, c'est-à-dire l'antipathie, le mépris, le dédain. Pourtant, il semblait à Harry que, en dépit des tensions qui demeuraient dans leurs voix lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole, il ne subsistait aucune haine entre Malefoy et eux trois. Ils avaient, lors de quelques jours, enduré le même calvaire, craint pour leurs vies, subi la menace des Mangemorts, et ils étaient parvenus à en ressortir en un seul morceau. Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'il se tissait des liens lorsque l'on faisait certaines choses ensemble. Pour Ron, Hermione et lui, c'avait été d'abattre un troll ; Malefoy, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, était désormais lié à eux pour avoir été ne serait-ce qu'une fois de leur côté, et tout aussi vulnérable.

« Attends un peu que l'on soit de retour à Poudlard, tu verras ce qui se passera » menaça Malefoy, jetant un coup d'œil noir par-dessus son épaule.

Harry soupira. Bien entendu, cela n'empêchait pas les insultes de temps à autres.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hermione. Recouverte d'un peignoir blanc, ses cheveux trempés tombaient sur ses épaules et sa peau avait perdu de sa crasse et de sa lassitude.

« Je vous laisse la place, les garçons » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais elle se retourna avant de franchir le seuil. « Au fait, Harry, Dawn nous a dit de te dire que tu dormiras avec elle. Dumbledore nous a fait parvenir nos affaires et Buffy et les autres ont rangé les tiennes dans la chambre de Dawn. Va savoir pourquoi… » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Harry le lui rendit en rougissant. « Merci. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Puis elle ferma le battant derrière elle.

« Ca t'ennuie si je passe en premier ? » demanda Ron. Il paraissait soudain plus empressé.

« Non, pas du tout, vas-y. »

Ron s'enferma à son tour dans la pièce et, l'instant qui suivi, Harry et Malefoy perçurent le son de l'eau qui clapotait contre le carrelage de la douche. Ils se risquèrent à se regarder, puis détournèrent les yeux. Ne sachant comment briser le malaise ambiant, Harry opta pour la tactique de Ron et tourna le dos à Malefoy.

* * *

Se sentant bien plus détendu et propre que quelques minutes auparavant, Ron entra doucement dans la chambre qui leur était attribuée, de crainte de réveiller Hermione. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, le dos bien droit, coiffant sa chevelure humide. Un sourire involontaire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Ron s'avança, prit place derrière Hermione, enserrant sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il la sentit frissonner et rire contre lui.

« Attends au moins que je finisse de me coiffer » fit-elle, le repoussant sans grande conviction.

« Donne-moi ta brosse, je vais le faire » répondit aussitôt Ron. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la lui prit des mains et entreprit de la passer dans ses mèches emmêlées, d'un mouvement lent et délicat. Il avait toujours rêvé se retrouver dans une telle situation, fantasme innocent qu'il avait cru ne jamais voir réalisé en se faisant emprisonner chez les Mangemorts. Tressaillant, il chassa vite cette sombre idée de son esprit. Ils s'étaient échappés, étaient en vie, désormais. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

Ron poursuivit sa tâche en silence, savourant chaque va-et-vient dans les cheveux mouillés qui glissaient entre ses doigts. Le corps d'Hermione tout contre le sien l'emplissait d'une douce félicité ainsi que d'une chaleur agréable. Sans interrompre son geste machinal, il coula sa main libre le long de son dos, la passa sur son ventre et le caressa délicatement, se délectant du soupir de satisfaction qui échappa à Hermione. Elle posa sa propre main contre celle de Ron, les entrelaçant, et entama un léger bercement, entraînant Ron à sa cadence. Il renonça alors à démêler les boucles de son aimée et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour mieux percevoir la mélodie de son souffle régulier.

« Ron ? » murmura-t-elle soudain.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, lorsque Lucius Malefoy m'a torturée » déclara-t-elle sur le même ton, d'une seule traite.

Ron se tendit. Lui aussi l'avait cru et il répugnait à se remémorer le sentiment de dévastation qui avait transpercé sa poitrine à cette simple idée. « Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. » Il ignorait s'il avait prononcé ces paroles pour la réconforter, elle, ou lui-même.

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai… » Sa voix était basse et incertaine. Ron appliqua une petite pression sur sa main pour l'encourager à reprendre. « C'est d'autant plus idiot de ressasser tout ça, mais… Sais-tu à quoi j'ai pensé pendant qu'il m'assénait le Doloris ? »

Ron serra davantage Hermione contre lui, comme pour la protéger d'une menace invisible. Il sentit les gouttelettes fraîches qui subsistaient dans ses cheveux passer à travers sa chemise propre. « Non. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« J'ai pensé que je voulais, avant de mourir, paresser une dernière après-midi au bord du lac de Poudlard avec Harry et toi. C'aurait été vraiment horrible de partir sans vivre ça encore une fois. Et puis… » Elle s'interrompit, hésitante.

« Et puis… ? »

« Je me suis dit que… qu'il me serait insupportable de quitter cette terre sans… sans avoir… Tu vois ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne voulais pas mourir sans… avoir fait l'amour avec toi. »

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Ron sentit sa gorge se nouer et un léger étourdissement tourna dans sa tête. « _Pardon ?_ » fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione se détacha de leur étreinte, s'agenouillant sur le matelas afin de lui faire face. Elle dévisageait Ron, interloqué, d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. « Je suis prête à faire l'amour avec toi, Ron. Je t'aime et je suis certaine de mes sentiments. »

Ron s'efforça d'assimiler ses paroles, de rassembler ses idées, puis de retrouver sa voix, perdus dans les méandres de son incrédulité. « Je… Je… » Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Hermione parut anxieuse. « Tu… n'en as pas envie ? »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas cela ! » s'empressa de répondre Ron. « Ne vas surtout pas croire que je ne te désire pas. C'est juste que… En as-tu vraiment envie, toi ? » Voilà, c'était déjà mieux.

« Bien entendu, je viens de te le dire. »

« Je sais… Mais… » Comment lui faire comprendre ce à quoi il songeait ? Et sans la blesser, de surcroît ? « Je pense que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que c'est parce que nous avons failli mourir que tu veux le faire. Tu veux le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais nous avons tout le temps pour ça, nous ne sommes pas obligés de… de passer à l'acte à cause de notre enlèvement. Je ne… ne voudrais pas profiter de ta faiblesse, Hermione. J'aimerais que nous le fassions parce que nous en avons envie tous les deux et pas parce que nous avons l'impression que le temps presse. Tu comprends ? »

Hermione l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout et, une fois terminé son monologue, lui sourit en secouant la tête. Ron fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Ron… Tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas d'avoir passé plusieurs jours dans un cachot glacial qui m'a donné envie de le faire. » Elle rougit un peu, replaçant une mèche humide derrière son oreille. Ron réprima un sourire. « Je… » reprit-elle « j'y avais déjà songé bien avant. En revanche, c'est cette proximité avec la mort qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais prête. Et je le suis vraiment, Ron. » Hermione encra ses yeux aux siens, cherchant à le persuader de sa sincérité. Il en fut bouleversé. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient en tant qu'amis certes, mais en tant que couple, cela ne remontait pas à plus de trois mois. Hermione et lui avaient appris à découvrir le corps de l'autre tout en douceur, avec une osmose et une tendresse émerveillée. Ron avait envisagé la possibilité qu'un jour ils franchiraient le pas, mais s'était imaginé devoir le proposer lui-même à Hermione et attendre qu'elle ait accepté l'idée. Cependant, elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle le voulait depuis un bon moment. Elle s'offrait à lui en toute confiance, avec le véritable désir de concrétiser leur amour. Il la trouva soudain magnifique. Déglutissant, Ron porta sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et captura ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Elle y répondit avec entrain.

« Dans ce cas » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés « préviens-moi quand tu le voudras. »

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, enlaçant Ron et promenant ses mains sur son torse. Il la repoussa un peu, avant qu'il ne perde tout à fait la raison. « Tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Hermione éclata de rire. « Mais non, voyons. C'est juste… je crois que nous méritons un peu détente après ce que nous avons vécu, pas toi ? »

Ron approuva d'un vif mouvement de tête. Alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le lit, Hermione s'empara à tâtons de sa baguette magique et lança un sort de fermeture ainsi que d'insonorisation à la pièce.

* * *

Harry, séchant ses cheveux d'un linge, referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. L'eau chaude avait lavé la crasse et la poussière incrustées dans sa peau et avait détendu ses épaules raides. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas d'autre envie que celle de s'endormir et ne se réveiller que plusieurs jours plus tard. Alors seulement il se souvint qu'il passait la nuit avec Dawn, et toute fatigue le quitta. Il était impatient de retrouver sa chambre, mais, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'y rendre, il aperçut Malefoy, adossé au mur, à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Il somnolait assis, la tête ballottant sur sa poitrine. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Harry lui asséna un petit coup de pied dans les côtes. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, regardant en tous sens d'un air égaré.

« Que… quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« On a sommeil, Malefoy ? » fit Harry avec un sourire railleur. Qu'il était bon de retrouver les vieilles habitudes !

Malefoy se reprit instantanément, le foudroyant du regard. « Tu prends tellement de temps à te pomponner que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour m'occuper. »

Harry, loin de s'offenser, élargit son sourire. « Et en plus tu es irascible au réveil ! Les petits-déjeuners promettent d'être joyeux ! »

« Crétin » grommela Malefoy. « C'est bon, je peux aller me doucher ? »

« Mais oui, va te _pomponner_. » Il sentait très gai, tout à coup.

« Eh, Potter ! » l'interpella Malefoy alors qu'il reprenait sa route. « Quelles sont les relations entre Weasley et Granger ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui. « Pardon ? » Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Weasley et Granger ? Ils sont toujours amis ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Ils se disputent toujours autant ? »

« Heu… un peu moins que d'habitude, ces derniers temps. Mais ils continuent, oui. Pourquoi ça ? »

Malefoy le scruta d'un œil étrange. Harry ne sut identifier de manière exacte ce qu'il signifiait. « Lorsque je suis venu vous prévenir de l'arrivée de mon père, ils étaient… dans une drôle de position. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient avant que je n'arrive. » Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il entra dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ses paroles, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il avait vraiment vu Ron et Hermione dans une situation gênante. Cela voudrait dire que ses deux meilleurs amis lui cachaient quelque chose… Aussitôt, il repoussa cette pensée. Non, ils avaient dépassé le stade des cachotteries. Certes, il leur avait dissimulé l'existence de la prophétie, mais ce n'était pas le même genre de secret. Leur amitié était trop intime pour que des futilités de cet ordre subsistent entre eux. Non, Malefoy, comme d'ordinaire, rusait pour les embrouiller. Harry haussa les épaules, s'avança à nouveau vers sa chambre, puis se ravisa soudain. Il se dirigea alors vers celle de Ron et Hermione et posa son oreille contre le battant. Aucun son n'en provenait. Il voulut tourner la poignée, la porte demeura close. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Peut-être voulaient-ils dormir sans que nul ne vienne les déranger. Oui, c'était sans doute cela.

S'efforçant de chasser ses songes troublants, ils se détourna de leur chambre pour enfin se planter devant celle qu'il partageait désormais avec Dawn. Il prit une petite inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lampe de chevet. Les rideaux blancs étaient tirés sur les fenêtres et, dans un coin, il remarqua sa grosse malle de Poudlard, ouverte mais vide. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, la présence de Dawn effaçant tout le reste. Elle était assise contre la tête de lit, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle le regarda et lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il entra. Harry laissa tomber le linge au sol. Il s'approcha, puis s'installa auprès d'elle, son épaule effleurant à peine la sienne. Il mourait d'envie de l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la caresser pour de vrai, sentir sa véritable douceur et pas celle onirique qu'il avait touchée dans ses rêves. Mais il ne devait pas précipiter les événements. Hormis leur premier baiser guidé par leurs pulsions, ils n'avaient pas eu de véritables instants à eux. Cela devait se savourer.

Dawn fit le premier pas : elle glissa sa main entre la sienne et la serra, le frôlant de son pouce. Harry frissonna en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour » dit-elle sans le regarder. Mais, du coin de l'œil, il nota son sourire. « Je te l'aurais bien dit tout à l'heure, mais il y avait les autres… »

« Oui, je comprends. C'est mieux, maintenant… maintenant que nous sommes seuls. » Il eut une petite incertitude quant au choix de ses mots ; peut-être y verrait-elle un sous-entendu déplacé.

« Je trouve aussi. » Elle avait répondu avec un léger gloussement. Ils échangèrent alors leur premier regard depuis qu'il était entré. Harry rougit et sentit son cœur doubler d'ardeur.

Un silence agréable prit place entre eux. Harry aurait voulu dire des centaines de choses à Dawn, mais demeurer muet lui convenait bien aussi. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression qu'avoir partagé ses rêves avec elle avait tissé un lien entre eux deux. Un lien invisible, peut-être même était-ce lui qui s'imaginait tout cela. Pourtant, comment expliquer le fait qu'il lui paraissait transmettre autant d'émotion à Dawn que s'il parlait ? C'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant pour autant.

« Harry ? » souffla soudain Dawn, comme si elle craignait de briser le silence.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. Tu peux éteindre la lumière, j'ai sommeil. »

Harry dut s'accorder un instant avant de pourvoir acquiescer et de s'exécuter. Une fois la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, Dawn se glissa sous les couvertes. Il l'imita. Elle se blottit contre lui, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

« Combien de temps crois-tu que Buffy nous laissent dormir ensemble ? » demanda-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

Dawn rit à son tour, et Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'elle lui avait beaucoup plus manqué que ce qu'il avait pensé. « Pas longtemps si elle nous trouve comme ça demain. »

« Elle ne me fait plus peur. »

« _Plus_ peur ? Ca veut dire qu'elle te faisait peur ? »

« Eh bien, elle est quand même la Tueuse. Je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent d'être en désaccord avec elle. »

Harry et Dawn se laissèrent aller à cette légère hilarité. Mais, bientôt, tandis que leur discussion s'effilochait au point de devenir quelques paroles dénuées de sens, la peur, l'angoisse et l'épuisement des derniers jours les rattrapèrent. Toujours aussi étroitement enlacés, s'imprégnant de la présence de l'autre, ils sombrèrent peu à peu dans le sommeil.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harry avant de retrouver ses rêves.

Dawn esquissa un mince sourire en l'y rejoignant.

* * *

Buffy déposa les affaires de nuit qu'elle avait préparées pour Malefoy sur le canapé, puis se rendit dans la salle à manger, s'attablant auprès de Giles. Willow et Alex achevaient tout juste la vaisselle, et s'installaient à leur tour avec leurs compagnons. Tous paraissaient exténués et n'aspirer qu'à dormir. Buffy se doutait qu'elle ne devait guère avoir meilleure allure.

Alex s'étira de tout son long en bâillant bruyamment. « Qui avait espéré s'ennuyer à Derry ? » fit-il, croisant ses doigts derrière sa tête.

Buffy, Willow et Giles levèrent l'index d'un même mouvement. « Malheureusement, je crois que nous espoirs étaient vains » dit Willow avec un sourire contrit.

« Je le crains aussi » renchérit Giles, frottant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Nous n'aurons jamais droit à notre retraite, j'imagine. »

« Allons, ça pourrait être pire » dit Alex, s'efforçant d'encourager les troupes.

« C'est vrai ; cette fois, ce n'est même pas une apocalypse que nous combattons, seulement le mage noir le plus puissant de l'empire britannique. » Buffy se mit à jouer distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches. Elle poussa un soupir désemparé. « Je suppose que nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

« Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu » acquiesça Giles. « La venue de Voldemort est imminente, et nous savons qu'il ne sera qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Sans oublier que les Mangemorts et les vampires déjà sur place risquent de nous envoyer des attaques en guise de représailles. Ils ne doivent pas apprécier le fait que les prisonniers de leur maître se soient enfuis de la sorte, avec l'aide de l'un des leurs, qui plus est. Nous devrons préparer ces jeunes gens. »

« Ne vous en faites pas trop, Giles » dit Alex avec un geste désinvolte. « Nous avions leur âge lorsque nous avons repoussé notre premier ennemi, le Maître. Eux en plus sont des sorciers ; ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

« D'ailleurs » intervint Buffy sous le coup d'une idée subite « je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire face seuls à Voldemort. Il faudrait que nous prévenions les tueuses Potentielles ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ; ce devrait suffisant pour le vaincre, non ? »

« Oui, sans doute, mais… » Buffy, Alex et Giles portèrent leur attention sur Willow, qui triturait la manche de son chemisier d'un air embarrassé. « Hem, en fait, j'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose. Vous savez, avec toute cette agitation, je n'ai… »

« De quoi s'agit-il, Willow ? » demanda Alex, semblant soudain grave.

Willow s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pendant que vous faisiez des recherches et que Dawn se remettait du sortilège onirique, j'ai voulu savoir ce que devenait le professeur Lupin. Il ne nous avait pas contactés depuis la dernière fois et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore qui, pourtant, aurait dû être fou d'inquiétude pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Alors j'ai cherché quel était le moyen de communication le plus répandu et efficace des sorciers. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu essayer, la Cheminette n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai donc décidé de recourir au hibou mais, avant que je n'envoie le message, un grand duc est arrivé. C'était quand vous prépariez le dîner de Dawn, je crois. La lettre de Dumbledore disait que Derry avait… hum, été isolé par les Mangemorts. Selon lui, toute personne étant d'origine magique ne peut désormais franchir l'enceinte de la ville. Ainsi, aucun transplanage, Portoloin ou poudre de Cheminette n'est utilisable. Dumbledore pense que des espions de Voldemort ont infiltré le Ministère et ont coupé tout Derry du circuit de communication magique. Nous… nous devrons donc nous débrouiller sans l'Ordre, ni les Potentielles. » Le visage écarlate, elle paraissait fort mal à l'aise.

« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ! » s'exclama Giles.

« Je suis désolée » se lamenta Willow. « Je n'y ai plus pensé. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Giles » dit Buffy. Il lui semblait qu'un grand poids pesait sur ses épaules. « Ca veut juste dire que nous commencerons à apprendre le maniement des armes à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy dès demain après-midi. »

En chœur, Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles se calèrent au fond de leur chaise, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher » dit Alex en se levant.

« Oui, moi aussi. La journée a été longue. » Willow et Giles l'imitèrent. « Tu ne viens pas, Buffy ? » demanda Giles alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

« Dans un instant. Je vais encore montrer l'endroit où il va dormir à Malefoy. »

« Bonne nuit, dans ce cas. »

« Bonne nuit, vous trois. »

Buffy les entendit gravir les marches d'un pas pesant, échanger quelques paroles à voix basses une fois à l'étage, puis claquer les portes derrière eux. Elle mourait d'envie de suivre leur exemple, mais elle devait encore parler à Malefoy, ce petit imbécile, arrogant, impudent, insupportable… Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un jeune homme aussi exécrable ait pu aider Harry, Ron et Hermione à s'échapper de leur prison. Cependant, selon ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'était pas non plus du côté des Mangemorts. Il avait été contraint de vivre entre les murs souterrains de l'usine contre son gré. Il avait donc été _presque_ autant maltraité que leurs amis. Peut-être devrait-elle se forcer à se montrer davantage courtoise avec lui…

Buffy chassa cette idée en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Drago Malefoy avait beau être dans leur camp, il ne paraissait pas être ami avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs, il n'était guère plus aimable avec elle ou les autres. Oh, elle n'allait pas le mettre dehors – il avait droit à une certaine protection – mais s'il ne leur accordait pas du respect, elle n'avait pas à le considérer mieux de son côté.

Un nouveau claquement de porte retentit en haut de l'escalier, un pas étouffé descendit les marches avec précaution. Buffy se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et sortit de la salle à manger pour se rendre au salon.

« EH ! »

Buffy sentit son visage prendre feu et s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Malefoy, outré, n'était recouvert que d'une serviette, qu'il venait de resserrer autour de sa taille. Buffy avait pénétré dans la pièce au moment où il s'apprêtait à la retirer pour enfiler son pyjama. Désormais assurée qu'il la garderait sur lui, elle se permit de reporter son attention sur lui. La chaleur de ses joues s'accentua, sa gorge se noua un instant. Le torse de Malefoy était pâle, glabre, et encore ruisselant de l'eau de la douche. S'efforçant de dissimuler son embarras – et notant au passage que la fine musculature du jeune homme était forte agréable à la vue – Buffy décida d'afficher un air agacé.

« Je t'en prie, ne joue pas au pudique » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy reprit aussitôt contenance, au grand dam de Buffy. « Oh, mais je ne suis pas pudique, tu m'as juste surpris. »

« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas te déshabiller au milieu du salon. »

« Je croyais que tout le monde dormait. » Son sourire narquois s'élargit. « Mais apparemment, tu m'as attendu, Summers. »

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Malefoy. Figure-toi que j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire avant de te laisser seul ici. »

« Comme c'est gentil ! »

« Tu dormiras sur ce canapé durant tout ton séjour ici. Et ne te crois pas dans un hôtel. Tu participeras au ménage, aux recherches, aux entraînements, et tout le reste. Tu as d'ailleurs intérêt à te monter sympathique et vivable. Si tu t'avises d'importuner quiconque dans cette maison, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris, Malefoy ? »

« Oui » répondit-il simplement, son insupportable sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. « Seulement » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle tournait les talons « je paris que, d'ici deux semaines, je ne dormirai plus sur le canapé, mais dans ton lit. »

Buffy se figea. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait soit ignoré en toute beauté, avec un dédain royal ; soit rabroué en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas entré dans leur vie que depuis quelques heures ; soit frappé pour lui démontrer quel effet faisait la dignité d'une Tueuse. Pourtant, Buffy ne sut pourquoi, elle préféra marcher dans son jeu. Il y avait dans ses yeux gris et son expression hautaine une lueur de défi qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment » fit-elle. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Malefoy eut un bref rire. « Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué de quelle façon tu viens de me regarder… »

Buffy ne prit pas garde au feu qui venait d'embraser son visage et son ventre. « Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à un gamin de ton espèce. »

« Oh, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que tu ne le penses. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu me donnes deux semaines pour m'introduire dans tes draps ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un rire amusé, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne plaisanterie. Toutefois, il s'agissait plutôt d'hilarité nerveuse. « Je tiens le pari. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu verras que tu ne me fais aucun effet. »

Malefoy eut une expression étrange. « On verra. »

Buffy secoua la tête, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, assimilant peu à peu le défi stupide qu'elle venait d'accepter Malefoy.

« Eh, Summers » dit-il.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Il semblait avoir repris un peu de son sérieux. « Merci de m'accueillir chez toi. »

Buffy chercha dans ses traits la moindre nuance de raillerie, mais ne trouva que de la sincérité. Cela paraissait tout à fait insolite, après le bref échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « De rien. »

Ce soir-là, Buffy se coucha avec une affreuse migraine.

A suivre…

_**Bon, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour pondre un chapitre moyen. Mais il est important pour la suite (le dernier bout est d'ailleurs assez explicite, non ?) Je sais pas vous, mais, personnellement, je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle !**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	15. Comme l'on fait son lit, l'on se couche

_Chapitre 15 : Comme l'on fait son lit, l'on se couche_

_Le soleil éclatant illumine le jardin de toute sa splendeur. Une fontaine de marbre blanc claironne et scintille. Le grand saule sous lequel il est allongé ondule au rythme lent de la brise. Tournant un coquelicot écarlate entre ses doigts, les yeux mi-clos, il esquisse un fin sourire pensif, perdu dans des songes qui semblent fort agréables. Elle sourit à son tour alors qu'elle l'épie, dissimulée par un bosquet piqueté de roses rouges et blanches. Elle le trouve plus beau que jamais, l'air absorbé, vêtu de soie bleue et ample, pieds nus. N'y tenant plus, elle sort de sa cachette, se révélant à son regard._

_Il abaisse aussitôt sa main, délaissant le coquelicot, et lève la tête dans sa direction. Il déglutit, les joues embrasées. « Bonjour… » murmure-t-il comme si le souffle venait à lui manquer._

_« Bonjour… » répond-elle à son tour. Ne pouvant soutenir son regard scrutateur, elle désigne sa robe. « Cela te plaît-il ? »_

_« Oui. Cela me plaît beaucoup. » Il s'approche d'un pas lent. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il porte ses doigts à son visage, effleurant sa tempe à sa gorge. Il avance son visage vers le sien, elle ferme ses paupières. « Tu me plaît beaucoup, toi aussi » souffle-t-il à quelque distance de ses lèvres, avant d'y déposer les siennes.

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla en papillonnant des paupières, confus de se retrouver dans la chambre de Dawn plutôt que dans un jardin ensoleillé en sa compagnie. Cependant, il ne regretta en rien son rêve lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était étendu dans un lit chaud et confortable, tout proche de Dawn, leurs mains enlacées devant leurs visages. Il sourit et savoura la vision de la figure sereine de son aimée. Mais elle s'éveilla bien vite à son tour, plissant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil. Elle parut ravie de rencontrer les iris émeraude de Harry.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Dawn acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête paresseux. Elle bâilla, frotta son visage, puis, enfin, embrassa Harry d'un baiser aussi léger que des ailes de papillon. Harry l'approfondit lorsqu'elle tenta de se reculer. Gardant leurs mains serrées, il coula son autre le long du flan de Dawn, alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux embroussaillés. Hormis le baiser humide et poisseux qu'il avait échangé avec Cho Chang, Harry n'était pas vraiment expérimenté en ce genre de choses. Certes, Dawn et lui s'étaient embrassés à maintes reprises durant leurs rencontres oniriques, sans oublier leur premier baiser fiévreux dérobé dans la cuisine. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se déroulait en ce moment. Dawn, encore presque alanguie de fatigue, pressée contre lui, l'emplissant de chaleur, de bien-être, accélérant la cadence de son cœur, faisait naître en lui des sensations tout à fait différentes. Intrigantes, même. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas désarçonné. Ce qu'il devait faire lui venait de manière instinctive, au fur et à mesure de ses gestes. Il était à l'aise, à sa place, là, dans les bras de Dawn. D'ailleurs, elle aussi paraissait sûre d'elle. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle détiendrait tant de ferveur à une heure si matinale. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, il l'enlaça de manière davantage étroite, glissant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se soustraire à son étreinte, répondant avec autant d'ardeur. Et il lui parut tout naturel de passer sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Dawn.

Ils finirent par rompre leur baiser de plus en plus fougueux, presque à contrecœur. Dawn enfouit son nez dans le cou de Harry, leurs doigts entrecroisés entre leurs corps, leurs jambes enlacées. Harry était si bien installé qu'il aurait été capable de s'assoupir à nouveau.

« Et toi, as-tu bien dormi ? » demanda Dawn, la voix rauque. Après tout, il s'agissait des premiers mots qu'elle prononçait de la journée.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Oui, bien aussi. J'ai rêvé de toi. »

« Ah, comme moi. » Elle sépara leurs mains afin de pouvoir s'approcher davantage de lui. « Nous étions dans une sorte de jardin, plein de fleur et de petits oiseaux qui gazouillent. Il y avait même une fontaine. Je crois que tu étais habillé en bleu et nous nous embrassions sous le soleil… C'était assez niais, en fait. » Elle releva les yeux. « Je préfère cette situation-ci. »

Mais Harry s'était plongé dans ses pensées. La description qu'elle avait donnée de son rêve ressemblait de façon troublante au sien. Des idées aussi absurdes qu'improbables se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient des rêves étranges, trop précis ou trop liés aux personnes qu'ils côtoyaient. Il était soudain persuadé que tout avait un rapport, quelque chose qui reliait ses autres songes. Mais il n'était pas fait pour les conjonctures hasardeuses ; cela, c'était le domaine d'Hermione.

« Harry, ça va ? » Il porta son regard sur Dawn qui le dévisageait, l'air perplexe. Harry lui sourit, chassant les idées farfelues qui germaient dans son esprit. Cette histoire de rêve pouvait attendre.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est rien. » Il coupa court à ses inquiétudes d'un nouveau baiser, plus renversant que le précédent, plus assuré, sans doute. Harry se laissa emporter, délaissant ses vaines spéculations. Dawn parut être de son avis, tenant compte de son enthousiasme à lui répondre.

Mais leur instant de plénitude fut interrompu par trois coups vifs frappés à la porte. Harry et Dawn se séparèrent à regret.

« Harry, Dawn ? » fit la voix d'Hermione, étouffée par le battant de bois. « Vous êtes réveillés ? »

Ces derniers s'entreregardèrent, se consultant des yeux. « Que fait-on ? » demanda Harry, entortillant les mèches de cheveux de Dawn entre ses doigts.

« On se fait passer pour mort et on reste ici » répondit-elle, soupirant de d'aise.

Seulement, Ron était de mèche avec son amie, et ils semblaient bien décidés à les faire sortir de la chambre. « Je sais que vous n'êtes plus endormis, ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Ne constatant pas plus de réaction qu'auparavant, il ajouta, un soupçon d'amusement anticipé dans le timbre : « Si vous ne vous montrez pas bientôt en bas, Buffy viendra elle-même voir ce que vous fabriquez. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes encore habillés, parce qu'elle a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce matin. »

Harry et Dawn poussèrent en chœur un gémissement désespéré. Là, il s'agissait d'un argument non négligeable. Ils se redressèrent dans le lit, s'étirèrent, Dawn enfila une robe de chambre, puis ils consentirent enfin à sortir de la pièce. Ron et Hermione, une expression goguenarde des plus irritantes peinte sur leurs traits, les attendaient sur le seuil.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« On dirait que vous avez passé une sacrée nuit » renchérit Ron, un sourcil suggestif haussé.

Harry choisit de ne pas nier leurs railleries. Car, en effet, il avait passé une sacrée nuit, mais pas dans le sens où l'entendait son ami. Sans hésiter, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Dawn, sans tenir compte de son air interrogatif, répondant au regard lourd de sens de Ron et Hermione en souriant jovialement. « C'est vrai : c'était une nuit formidable. » Puis il les précéda, entraînant Dawn – qui venait d'éclater de rire face à leurs visages abasourdis – à sa suite dans l'escalier. Bien vite, il perçut leurs pas qui les suivaient de près.

Tenant toujours la main d'une Dawn hilare dans la sienne, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons, entra dans la salle à manger. Les autres, Malefoy compris, étaient déjà attablés autour de tasses fumantes, de toasts et de pots de confitures. Mais ils ne devaient s'être éveillés guère de temps avant eux. Ils étaient encore passablement échevelés, le regard bouffi, les vêtements de la veille enfilés à la va-vite. Ils s'adressèrent de vagues signes de la main ainsi que des bonjours incertains en se décalant un peu pour leur laisser de la place. Ron et Hermione se placèrent à côté d'Alex, et Harry et Dawn en face d'eux près de Willow. Ils se servirent des victuailles disponibles sur la table. Une conversation insipide sur le temps clément du jour et la fraîcheur du pain avaient été entamée, sans doute afin de garder les yeux ouverts, à laquelle Ron, Hermione et Dawn prirent sitôt part. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Harry s'aperçut que, hormis lui-même, seuls Buffy et Malefoy ne participaient pas. Buffy, l'air grincheux, avait les yeux plongés dans son bol de chocolat chaud, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil assassins à Malefoy, qui lui répondait de son habituel sourire en coin. Harry observa avec discrétion cet étrange manège, cherchant à y trouver un sens. Que s'était-il donc déroulé entre eux, l'autre nuit ? Malefoy avait-il déjà consterné Buffy au point de lui inspirer un profond dégoût ? Il l'ignorait, mais il espérait que cela ne fut pas le cas. Il ne se sentait pas la force de surveiller son ennemi pour qu'il se conduise de manière acceptable.

Cependant, alors qu'il dévisageait Buffy afin de déchiffrer son expression, elle reposa son bol sur la table, faisant résonner un son sec dans la salle à manger. Les autres se turent et se tournèrent vers elle.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est enfin debout » dit-elle, son ton mécontent « je peux vous exposer le déroulement de la journée. Vous quatre » elle désigna Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn et Malefoy d'un geste du menton « vous passerez vos matinées à vous apprendre la magie sans baguette avec Willow, jusqu'à midi. Ensuite, vous vous entraînerez avec moi toute l'après-midi. Maniement de l'épée, du pieu, de l'arbalète, mais aussi de l'exercice physique intensif. Si nous devons subir une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts, vampires, ou autres dégénérés, aucun de vous ne pourra se défendre de manière efficace. Vous avez une trop faible carrure, les uns comme les autres, et pas assez de technique. Mais je vais arranger cela. » Elle parlait d'une voix froide et tranchante. Avisant pour la première fois les cernes mauves qui soulignaient ses yeux marron, Harry songea qu'elle avait dû très mal dormir cette nuit.

« Lorsque tu parles de faible carrure, Summers, j'ose supposer que tu ne m'inclues pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Malefoy la défiait, c'était flagrant. Buffy y répondit.

« Pour autant que je sache, Malefoy, tu es le plus gringalet de tous. » Elle esquissa un sourire, haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, tu me fais de la peine, là. Mais attends un peu de combattre contre moi. Tu seras surprise. »

« Je suis impatiente de placer une lame sous ta gorge. »

Les autres contemplaient leur altercation verbale d'un air d'incompréhension. Malefoy paraissait s'amuser follement, sans la moindre trace d'embarras, tandis que Buffy semblait sur le point de le réduire en pièces. Willow préféra les interrompre ici.

« Hum, je crois que nous devrions commencer sans plus attendre » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

« Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Willow » approuva Giles en se levant. « Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec eux ; Alex, Buffy et moi entamerons les cherches de notre côté »

Tous s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Willow sortit par la porte de derrière, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et Dawn sur ses talons. Ron, auprès de lui, murmura avec satisfaction. « Au moins, on ne sera pas obligés de rester au-dessus de ces bouquins poussiéreux. »

Harry sut, à voir son expression renfrognée, qu'Hermione allait protester, mais Buffy la devança. « Je t'ai entendu, Ron ; sache que, une fois que vous terminerez votre entraînement avec moi, vous éplucherez _ces bouquins poussiéreux_ avec nous. »

Ron émit un grognement. « Elle est vraiment de mauvais poil ce matin. »

Harry opina. « Oui ; je n'ai pas hâte de me battre contre elle. »

Willow s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, souriant à ses élèves. Hermione s'installa face à elle, l'air enjoué à l'idée de retrouver ses cours.

« Bon » commença Willow « vous souvenez-vous où nous en étions restés ? »

Comme par réflexe, Hermione leva la main. « Le sortilège de la Sphère d'Oriane. »

Willow parut fort satisfaite de l'enthousiasme manifeste de la jeune fille. Harry sourit à part lui en songeant que son amie devait être heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui parlait le même langage qu'elle. « C'est bien cela » approuva Willow. « Et quel est son usage ? »

Ainsi se déroula leur matinée. Hermione et Willow, étant presque du même niveau, tâchèrent d'expliquer aux autres les caractéristiques, les diverses utilisations ainsi que les dangers de la Sphère d'Oriane. Puis, une fois que Harry, Ron, Malefoy et Dawn eurent assimilé ces quelques notions, ils tentèrent de la reproduire. L'exercice s'avéra laborieux, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à un résultat plus ou moins concluent. Cependant, Dawn ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique, elle dut user de procédés davantage manuels. Car, comme le leur expliqua Willow, la magie revêtait des formes variées. Celle enseignée à Poudlard constituait la plus appropriée aux vrais sorciers. Pourtant, il en existait une autre, celle qu'elle leur apprenait, qui convenait même aux Moldus. Le Moldu qui voulait l'absorber pouvait trouver sa propre magie, s'il persévérait. D'ailleurs, leur révéla-t-elle, c'était ainsi qu'elle était devenue sorcière.

Harry dut vite l'admettre ; Willow était un professeur captivant, encourageant et d'une grande efficacité. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait rechigné à suivre son apprentissage à ses côtés. Ron était sans doute de son avis, mais ne sentait guère à l'aise. Lui connaissait sa magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Dawn, pour sa part, ne semblait même pas étonnée. D'évidence, cela était dû au fait qu'elle fréquentait Willow depuis le commencement de son amitié avec Buffy, huit ans auparavant. Elle lui avait déjà parlé des capacités de Willow durant sa convalescence – où ils avaient tant discuté. Malefoy, quant à lui, affichait un dédain froid et neutre, comme si ce que lui inculquait Willow était tout à fait dénué d'intérêt. Mais, à sa grande satisfaction, Harry le surprit à maintes reprises en train d'écarquiller les yeux d'ébahissement.

Bien vite, le dépense d'énergie magique les épuisa. Ils ne furent pas mécontents d'entendre Giles les appeler pour le dîner. Buffy et lui avaient débarrassé la table des grimoires occultes sous laquelle elle croulait, et avaient disposé les couverts. Alex achevait de préparer le repas, dont l'appétissant fumet s'échappait des fourneaux. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et Dawn se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise. Alex déposa les plats devant eux.

« Alors » dit Giles tandis que Buffy, Willow, Alex et lui s'asseyaient « comment était-ce ? »

« Oh, merveilleux » s'extasia Hermione, ravie.

Willow devint écarlate et bafouilla un remerciement timide. Buffy sourit. « Au moins, vous vous amusez. Ca m'aurait dérangé de vous forcer à apprendre quelque chose d'ennuyeux. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy, qui s'était empressé de se servir, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Buffy eut un demi-sourire inquiétant. « Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire. « Ce n'était pas si mal » fit-il avec un air détaché. « Mais je suis beaucoup plus intéressé par tes leçons de combat. Je suis très doué au corps à corps. »

Buffy ne broncha pas. « Je l'espère bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me battre contre des débutants. »

Hormis leur brève querelle qui laissa tout le monde perplexe, le dîner fut plutôt calme. Harry prit plaisir à se sustenter de la pitance qu'avait concoctée Alex – surtout, en fait, car il tenait Dawn par la main sous la table.

Malefoy et Buffy reprirent leur duel visuel, feignant de rien, mangeant à minuscules bouchées leur repas. Willow et Hermione entretenaient une conversation animée, commentant leur prochain sortilège, et Alex et Ron plaisantaient ensemble. Harry, lui, se contentait de caresser les doigts de Dawn, lui parlant à mi-voix.

Une fois les assiettes vides, Buffy aida à débarrasser la table, puis fit signe à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et Dawn de la suivre dehors. Ils obéirent, un peu craintifs. Buffy se campa sur ses jambes devant eux, qui s'alignèrent.

« Nous débutons par le combat à mains nues » annonça Buffy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je vais vous montrer quelques techniques de bases afin que, dans le cas où vous perdriez votre baguette ou votre arme, vous soyez en mesure de poursuivre la lutte. Ensuite, nous passerons au maniement de l'épée ainsi que l'arbalète et la lance, peut-être. Nous verrons de combien de temps nous disposons avant l'attaque de Voldemort. Bien, commençons. »

* * *

Buffy leur fit la démonstration de ces prises les plus efficaces, affrontant un adversaire invisible. Ils s'efforcèrent par la suite de les imiter à grande peine. Pourtant, ils y mirent tant d'acharnement que, au bout de maints essais ratés, ils parvinrent à les exécuter de manière presque correcte.

« Bien, ce n'est pas mal » déclara Buffy avec un sourire. « A présent que vous connaissez ces mouvements, vous allez tenter de les effectuer contre un véritable opposant. Ron, Harry, suivez mes instructions, on va faire un combat factif. Puis vous vous battrez les uns contre les autres à tour de rôle, et après contre moi. »

Selon ses consignes, Harry et Ron se mirent en position d'attaque, poings levés, jambes écartés. A son signal, ils entamèrent une suite de déplacements, gestes et coups encore quelque peu maladroits. Ron saisit Harry par derrière, le souleva, puis le reposa, laissant son ami en faire de même. Ils tâchaient, d'évidence, de demeurer sérieux, cependant, un fou rire s'emparait d'eux à grande vitesse, rendant leurs gestes davantage malhabiles. Leur hilarité contamina alors Hermione, Malefoy et Dawn, mais Buffy n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant de les guider de ses conseils, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la fassent rire à son tour.

« D'accord, d'accord, arrêtez » fit-elle, réprimant sa distraction. « Changeons un peu. Harry, tu restes, et… Malefoy, remplace Ron. »

Elle ne s'aperçut de son erreur que lorsque les deux interpellés se firent face. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un furtif regard, grimaçant d'un air entendu. Dawn jeta un coup d'œil noir à Malefoy, se renfrognant aussitôt. Harry s'était rembruni à la seule mention de son nom, serrant déjà les poings en vue de leur combat. Pourtant, en dépit de l'hostilité flagrante lui étant destinée, le sourire narquois de Malefoy subsistait au coin de ses lèvres, donnant à Buffy l'intense envie de lui donner une bonne rossée. A ce qu'elle avait compris des vagues explications de Ron et d'Hermione, ce matin-même, au déjeuner – avant que sa sœur et son amoureux ne descendent – Harry et Drago Malefoy étaient devenus ennemis jurés depuis leur première rencontre. Ils se querellaient à chaque contour de couloir, se blessant parfois à tel point qu'ils en venaient aux mains. Les deux amis avaient évoqué leurs disputes en Poudlard avec un certain amusement, cependant, la haine proverbiale de Potter et Malefoy semblait être un sujet grave. Buffy fut d'autant plus étonnée, ainsi, en réalisant que Harry et Malefoy se dévisageaient avec animosité, certes, mais d'une animosité teintée de complicité. Le mélange était quelque peu insolite, il était vrai, néanmoins véridique. Buffy en était persuadée, elle aurait pu le juré ; si ces deux-là n'étaient pas amis le moins du monde, ils n'étaient plus ennemis, plus dorénavant – plus tout à fait, en tout cas.

« Prêts ? » s'enquit-elle, contemplant, perplexe, leur surprenante expression de défi. « On fait la même chose qu'avant, d'accord ? D'accord. En position. »

Harry et Malefoy obéirent, avec une rapidité emprunte de fierté masculine, sans se quitter des yeux. Buffy leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a peur ? » dit Malefoy, un rire dans la voix.

« Ca te plairait bien » répliqua Harry, tout aussi hilare.

Buffy eut à peine le temps de lancer le départ de la joute qu'ils se jetaient déjà l'un sur l'autre. Elle tenta d'émettre quelques ordres, mais ils étaient tant pris dans leur combat qu'elle finit par renoncer, se contentant de les observer d'un œil inquisiteur. Leurs prises n'étaient pas trop mauvaises, lorsqu'ils en usaient. Car, la plupart du temps, ils s'accommodaient de coups de poings hasardeux. Ils s'y prenaient de telle manière qu'ils ne risquaient guère de se blesser, ou alors superficiellement. Ron et Hermione secouaient la tête, découragés, commentant à mi-voix le spectacle. Dawn, pour sa part, lorgnait Harry avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé, qui emplit Buffy d'une soudaine anxiété. Sa sœur avait déjà observé et fréquenté des garçons, certes – elle avait même embrassé un vampire – mais jamais elle n'avait considéré quelqu'un de la sorte. Son regard était énamouré, tendre, toutefois, ce n'était pas là l'impression du dominait. Il n'était plus question d'amour d'adolescent, et encore moins de béguin d'enfant ; il s'agissait de désir, de sentiment intense et bouleversant. Dawn contemplait Harry comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir pareille merveille, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais, comme s'il était celui à qui elle se donnerait – corps et âme. Buffy tressaillit à cette simple pensée, tiraillée entre l'orgueil et la crainte de la regarder mûrir au point de scruter un homme de cette façon.

Elle se détourna, reportant son attention sur l'affrontement. Harry et Malefoy se battaient tel que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'ils le fassent, tels deux rivaux réglant leurs comptes. Et tels deux jeunes hommes qui n'agissaient qu'à leur tête. Haletant, écarlate, Harry perdait peu à peu ses lunettes glissant sur son nez, sa cicatrice se révélant sous ses mèches en broussaille. Malefoy, quant à lui… eh bien, il n'avait guère meilleure allure. Son teint pâle avait rosi, ses cheveux blonds s'étaient enhardis, devenant fous, virevoltant autour de son visage. Souriant entre deux coups, il paraissait déterminé à gagner l'avantage. Buffy le regarda du coin de l'œil, espérant se faire aussi discrète que possible. Si l'on la surprenait à le contempler ainsi sans vergogne, il saurait qu'elle lui avait menti, la veille. Il lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup même ; elle pouvait le cacher à lui, mais pas à elle. En cet instant, d'ailleurs, elle était obnubilée par le moindre de ses mouvements, gracieux et vifs, la sueur qui perlait de ses tempes, la flamme de ses yeux gris. Buffy déglutit, sentant ses joues prendre feu. Comment résisterait-elle deux semaines à son charme si de surcroît il mettait tout en œuvre pour la séduire ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Buffy s'aperçut que le combat s'éternisait – et commençait à dégénérer. Harry et Malefoy avaient tous deux chu au sol, cherchant chacun à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elle s'avança en vitesse avant de tout à fait perdre le contrôle de la situation, saisit le col de chemise de Harry, puis celui de Malefoy, les éloignant par l'unique force de ses bras. Ils semblèrent abasourdis d'avoir été interrompus de manière si brutale, et se tournèrent vers Buffy, ahuris.

« Je crois que cela suffira pour le moment » déclara-t-elle. « Maintenant, je vais me battre avec chacun d'entre vous, séparément, tandis que, par deux, vous essaierez ce que nous venons de voir. Malefoy, tu es avec moi, Ron et Harry, et Hermione et Dawn, ensemble. Commencez. »

Buffy s'assura que les groupes étaient bien formés et aient débuté leur entraînement avant de revenir à Malefoy. Ses lèvres étirées de manière goguenarde, il la dévisageait, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il.

Buffy croisa les bras. « Non. A vrai dire, je préfère commencer par toi pour être débarrassée cette corvée. » Ce qui n'était pas faux, hormis que _corvée_ ne devait sans doute pas signifier la même chose pour lui que pour elle. « Mets-toi en position. »

« A vos ordres. »

Buffy écarta les jambes, s'y campa bien, puis leva les poings. S'attendant à ce que Malefoy l'imite, elle ne réprima pas l'étonnement qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il la glissa ensuite le long de ses épaules jusqu'au sol, ses yeux rivés sur Buffy. Elle déglutit, n'osant risquer son regard sur le torse glabre de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste ? » dit-elle, la voix à peine trop tremblante pour paraître irritée.

« Je me mets à l'aise » répondit Malefoy, souriant de son embarras. « Cela t'incommoderait-il, Summers ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, le foudroyant de ses yeux consternés. Elle se sentait honteuse d'éprouver un tel désir de lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements. « Pas le moins du monde, Malefoy. J'aurais apprécié que tu demeures décent pour ma petite sœur, mais puisque tu y tiens, c'est parfait. »

Par vengeance autant que pour retrouver contenance, Buffy, sans crier gare, asséna le premier coup de poing, que Malefoy n'évita qu'à moitié. Elle avait décidé de n'user que d'une infime partie de sa puissance originelle, afin de ne pas blesser trop gravement les jeunes gens. Pourtant, son antipathie envers lui était tant agaçante qu'il peina à lui dissimuler sa douleur au bras. Il se contenta de frotter l'endroit de l'impacte, comme si de rien n'était.

Buffy fit mine de n'en ressentir nulle satisfaction. « Allons, défends-toi » dit-elle. « Et je veux que tu y mettes tout ce que tu as, ne te retiens surtout pas. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

A son tour, il passa à l'attaque, son pied fusant en direction du ventre de Buffy, comme elle leur avait enseigné. En dépit de toute la fougue dont il avait fait preuve, elle parvint à lui saisir la cheville avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Buffy ouvrait déjà la bouche afin de lui lancer une réplique sarcastique, mais il se remit sitôt debout, l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. Malefoy tenta quelques coups vains, dans le but flagrant de la faire chuter, tout comme Harry, quelques instants auparavant. Mais il manquait encore trop de technique et de rapidité pour parvenir à ses fins. Buffy para sans peine ses efforts, refoulant sa véritable puissance, bouillonnante, qui réclamait le droit de se déchaîner. Au bout d'un moment – où elle s'efforça de le ménager et de ne pas le toiser de manière trop flagrante – Buffy le laissa enfin la mettre à terre d'un croche-pied et se placer à califourchon sur sa taille. Elle attendit de le voir esquisser une moue triomphale, puis frappa son ventre de ses deux pieds, inversant la situation. Elle bloqua ses poignets dans l'herbe, coinçant ses jambes entre les siennes.

Passé l'étonnement s'être fait battre de la sorte, Malefoy eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Je me disais bien que tu préférais être au-dessus » murmura-t-il, haletant, prenant garde à ce que nul autre qu'elle ne l'entende.

Buffy pencha son visage vers le sien, plissant les paupières, en proie à une folle envie de le toucher. « Rêve, Malefoy. Tu ne me fais aucun effet. » Le mensonge sonnait faux dans sa bouche tant leur position la désarçonnait. Mais elle devait s'y contraindre, ne serait-ce que pour la raison que les autres ne seraient guère favorables à une potentielle relation entre lui et elle. « De toute façon, je ne couche pas avec les perdants. Et le fait est que, en ce moment, tu en es un. »

Puis elle se releva d'un bond, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. « Ca suffit, merci » dit-elle alors, interrompant les joutes des autres. Ils se stoppèrent, attentifs à ses nouvelles consignes. « J'en ai terminé avec lui. Harry, tu t'entraînes avec moi. Vous, changez de partenaire. »

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la sorte. Le matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et Dawn déjeunaient de victuailles solides, puis s'en allaient étudier des sortilèges davantage conséquents chaque jour en compagnie de Willow. Tous paraissaient y prendre un grand plaisir, et même Malefoy ne parvenait à jouer l'indifférent. Hermione était, bien entendu, subjuguée, Ron interloqué, Harry émerveillé, Dawn amusé. Buffy aimait à les épier à leur insu tandis qu'elle faisait des recherches avec Alex et Giles. En vérité, elle aimait surtout à épier Malefoy, dans l'espoir de surprendre le passage furtif de fascination dans son expression condescendante.

Une fois achevée leur séance d'enchantement, ils paressaient au salon, échangeant des propos insipides, alors qu'Alex et Willow s'activaient aux fourneaux. Plus d'uns fois, Harry et Dawn s'éclipsèrent à l'étage lors de ces pauses bienvenues, ne daignant redescendre que lorsque le fumet du repas atteignait la porte de leur chambre. Buffy avait envisagé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à leurs occupations, mais Alex, Willow et Giles l'en avaient dissuadée d'un éclat de rire, répliquant que Dawn n'était plus une petite fille. Certes, elle l'avait remarquée, mais il était, en revanche, davantage ardu de l'admettre.

L'après-midi, un copieux dîner dans l'estomac, la troupe de jeunes gens suivaient Buffy dans l'arrière-cour pour leur entraînement au corps à corps. Elle tâcha de leur inculquer les rudiments du combat à mains nues, du maniement de l'arbalète ainsi que du pieu. Dawn étant accoutumée à ce genre d'armes, elle apprit plus rapidement que les autres et, en définitive, paraissait redoutable. Hermione avait, certes, un peu plus de mal, cependant, sa persévérance fut telle qu'elle demeura au même niveau que ses amis. Harry et Ron, d'évidence, s'amusaient comme des grands gamins. Pourtant, malgré leur désinvolture apparente, ils prenaient fort au sérieux leur apprentissage, et firent vite d'acquérir une certaine dextérité. Malefoy, quant à lui, ne s'était pas laissée défaire par les commentaires acides de Buffy, revenant à la charge à chaque occasion. Il ne la quittait jamais des yeux durant ses explications, la dévisageait d'autant plus durant leurs duels, avait pris la désagréable manie de retirer sa chemise aussi souvent que possible, et formulait allusions coquines sur allusions coquines. Buffy avait beau pu se maîtriser jusqu'à présent, elle n'était pas mécontente de voir la première semaine du délai conclu tirer à sa fin.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, tandis que Malefoy sortait de sa douche journalière, Buffy prit soin de verrouiller sa porte, plus afin de s'empêcher de l'accoster dans le couloir que par crainte qu'il n'entre. Par chance, elle entendit vite ses pas se diriger vers la chambre de Ron et Hermione, où Harry était entré quelques instants auparavant, laissant Dawn se coucher sans lui.

* * *

Assis sur le lit, Harry et Ron tournaient le dos à Hermione, qui enfilait sa chemise de nuit. « Vous croyez qu'ils trouveront bientôt quelles sont les armes du sorcier et de la Tueuse ? » s'interrogeait-elle, le froissement des tissus bruissant sous sa voix.

Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules. « Aucune idée » répondit Ron. « Je pense qu'ils nous auraient informés s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose. »

« Oui, sans doute » approuva Harry.

Hermione, vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit bleue, se glissa entre les deux garçons, poussant un profond soupir. « C'est de nouveau une sacrée bataille qui s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, Voldemort n'aurait pas restreint l'accès aux Cheminettes à ses seuls disciples, et nous ne serions pas en train d'apprendre des techniques de combat, ni des sortilèges aussi puissants. »

Harry et Ron, d'un même mouvement, s'emparèrent chacun d'une main d'Hermione, l'étreignant entre leurs doigts. « C'est sûr » dit Harry. « Mais nous avons avec nous l'équipe qui a survécu à plein d'autres apocalypses avant celle-ci ; il reste tout de même un espoir. »

« Ah, si c'est le Survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, qui le dit, c'est que c'est vrai » affirma Ron. « Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, Hermione : avec tous les nouveaux sorts que nous apprenons, nous serons encore plus doués en magie. Nous allons épater tous nos professeurs, lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard. »

Ils rirent doucement, n'osant ajouter que rien n'était moins certain que leur rentrée au collège de sorcellerie. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient constaté la tension croissante emplissant l'atmosphère de la résidence Summers. En dépit de leur engouement pour les leçons de fortune de Willow, de leur franche hilarité lors des combats de Buffy et de la récente – d'une flagrance inconvenante – habitude de Malefoy à vouloir la conquérir, l'approche de l'apocalypse les faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Selon Giles, ils étaient dans l'incapacité de rechercher le secours des tueuses Potentielles ainsi que celui de l'Ordre du Phénix, et étaient les dernières personnes pourvues de pouvoirs magiques à Derry. Voilà qui était embarrassant. Après leur séjour dans les cachots de l'usine désaffectée, Harry s'était efforcé de concentrer son attention sur Dawn et leur nouvelle relation, de plus en plus intime. Mais la réalité les avaient vite rattrapés, lui et les autres, leur remémorant que le mage le plus dévastateur de leur époque était sur le point d'ouvrir la seconde Bouche des enfers, soutenu par une multitude de Mangemorts et de vampires assoiffés de pouvoir. La situation n'était guère à leur avantage, ils en étaient plus conscients que jamais. Et Harry le déplorait de tout son cœur, maudissant d'avoir entraîné ses amis dans ce qui n'était, en fait, qu'un combat le concernant.

Trois coups discrets frappés au battant le sortit de ses sombres songes. Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête. « Entrez » dirent-ils en chœur.

La porte pivota, Malefoy, en pyjama, pénétra dans la pièce. La vision fugitive de sa petite humiliation, ce matin même – lorsqu'il avait voulu glisser à Buffy, d'une manière plus ou moins subtile, qu'elle devrait envisager de se dévêtir davantage lors de leurs affrontements, prenant exemple sur lui – traversa alors l'esprit de Harry. Il eut un sourire railleur.

« Alors, Malefoy, tu as finalement décidé à garder ta chemise ? » fit Ron, que l'idée avait dû effleuré.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent d'un bref rire. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ferme-la, Weasley. Je ne suis pas venu pour subir tes blagues ridicules. »

« Dommage, j'en ai plein en réserve. »

« Eh bien garde-les. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione, d'un ton courtois, coupant court à la querelle.

« Je viens de me souvenir que Potter m'avait promis quelque chose, avant que nous nous échappions des cachots » répondit, croisant les bras. Il parlait d'un air nonchalant, mais il était évident qu'il trépignait d'impatience.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tâchant de remonter le temps jusqu'au moment où il s'était risqué à émettre une promesse envers Malefoy. « Quoi donc ? » dit-il, perplexe.

« Tu dois toujours m'expliquer comment tu as pris contact avec cette fille qui habitent tes rêves peu platoniques » déclara Malefoy. « Je suppose que la fille est la petite Summers, mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Et tu as dit que tu me dirais tout. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. » Le souvenir de sa dernière journée de détention lui revint alors, ainsi que la stupéfaction de ses amis à le voir affirmer à son ennemi qu'il lui confierait ses rencontres oniriques avec Dawn. « Viens, assieds-toi. Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. » A nouveau, Ron et Hermione bronchèrent de sa soudaine familiarité envers Malefoy. Mais Harry avait envie de lui parler de cela, il le devait, car, enfin, après ces sept jours de camaraderie et de taquinerie, ils ne pouvaient certes plus se qualifier d'adversaires.

_L'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse…_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_L'aptitude de Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance…_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle…_

Des mots, rien que des mots. Ils lui avaient paru sans grande signification lorsque Dumbledore, le Choixpeau et la prophétie les avaient débités. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il faisait la confidence à Drago Malefoy des plus beaux rêves de sa vie, de la preuve d'amour de Dawn, il sentit que, plus que jamais, l'union était leur force et qu'ils devaient l'exploiter.

A suivre…

_**Non, ne me faites pas de mal ! Ne possédant pas d'avocat, je plaide en ma propre faveur : mes chers enseignants du collège secondaire de (confidentiel) ont passé les dernières semaines du semestre à nous coller des travaux écrits à la moindre occasion, réservant, en conséquence, mes mercredis après-midi et week-end à l'étude prolongée et fastidieuse. Je me vis donc dans l'obligation de travailler durant mes heures d'ordinaire consacrée à l'écriture de ma chère fanfic. Les vacances de Noël ? Mes obligations étaient autre que ma fic, mais pas du tout désagréables, en revanche.**_

_**Bref. Le fait est que, demain, j'ai cours et que je suis crevée. Alors, désolé, mais je vais répondre collectivement aux reviews, pour une fois.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu à **Selphie451surimigirlpopovLe Saut de l'AngeAdaskavirg05Thealielisou52kobarFunnygirl0531** et **Sassy_

_**Voici les commentaires qui sont revenus le plus souvent :**_

_**-Quand Ron et Hermione vont-ils avouer à Harry qu'ils sont ensembles ? Dans environ trois, quatre chapitres, je pense. Sa réaction ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore tout à fait. Si je le fais trop furieux, ça risque de faire remake « Démons intérieurs », si je le fais trop content, ça fait remake tout court… On verra. Ce sera la surprise pour vous comme pour moi !**_

_**-Vous avez tous paru pas mal enthousiasmes aux vues du Drago/Buffy. Moi aussi ! Ils ne sont pas très explosifs dans ce chapitre-ci, c'est vrai, mais j'avais l'intention de les faire davantage… chauds (dans tous les sens du terme) lorsque leur relation serait plus concluante. Bon, j'me comprends.**_

_**-La plupart d'entre vous a manifesté une petite émotion quant aux retrouvailles de Harry et Dawn. J'en suis très heureuse. Je n'avais pas été satisfaite de ce que donnait le chapitre, au final, vis à vis des moments émouvants. Vous m'avez rassurée, merci.**_

_**Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois (depuis « Les inséparables ») que je reçois autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre. J'ai fini par comprendre le truc, j'espère. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tous vous compliments et vos critiques constructives, ça me fait un bien fou.**_

_**Bonne année et à la prochaine,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	16. Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désir

**Adaska :** Merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que la suite des événements te plaira tout autant.

Bye !

**lisou52 :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Selphie451 :** Merci pour ta compréhension, j'apprécie vraiment. Je me sens toujours un peu coupable de prendre trop de temps pour publier car je n'ai pas les auteurs qui mettent un nouveau chapitre tout les trois mois. Je n'aime pas agacer mes lecteurs, si peu nombreux soient-ils.

Enfin, merci encore !

**virg05 : **Merci, voilà la suite !

**Thealie : **En effet, Buffy en voit de toutes les couleurs et elle a pas fini de regarder passer les arcs-en-ciel !lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Bye !

_Chapitre 16 : Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire_

Le bourdonnement de la rumeur de voix étouffées le tira peu à peu du sommeil. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Drago s'étonna d'ouvrir les yeux sur le salon chaleureux de la résidence Summers au lieu de la chambre sordide que lui avaient légué les Mangemorts. Il avait tant été accoutumé à ce que l'on le sorte des plumes d'une tape sur la tête que les réveils doux de la caresse du soleil sur son visage le déconcertaient toujours autant. Parfois, bien entendu, Buffy, Alex, Willow ou Giles se chargeaient de cette tâche, et avec un regard de claire suspicion, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de rencontrer l'horrible figure de McNaire.

Les événements derniers avaient tout à fait bouleversé sa vie. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il devrait sa protection à son pire ennemi, le Survivant ? Qu'il allait loger chez l'une de ses alliées ? Qu'il deviendrait, malgré lui, presque – _presque !_ – conciliant avec eux ? Son père en ferait une véritable attaque cardiaque. Car, il se devait de l'admettre, la compagnie de Potter, Weasley et Granger était davantage acceptable qu'entre les murs de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ils paraissaient songer pareil, s'il se référait à la confidence de Potter, l'autre soir, concernant l'acte fort noble de sa petite-amie. Ces deux-là étaient éperdus l'un de l'autre, c'était flagrant, mais ce qu'elle avait fait avait renforcé leur amour déjà bien solide. Tant de loyauté, paix, amitié, sincérité, aménité… Les Gryffondors étaient de nature niaise, certes, mais il ne se serait pas douté à un tel point !

Les brumes de sa nuit s'estompant, Drago perçut à nouveau les messes basses provenant de la salle à manger. Se fiant au peu qu'il percevait, il en déduisitt que Summers, la sorcière et les deux Moldus discutaient en préparant un petit-déjeuner équilibré et tout à fait adapté à la journée d'apprentissage qui s'ensuivrait. Après sept jours passés en leur présence, Drago convenait sans trop de mauvaise grâce que les cours accélérés de magie de Rosenberg était plutôt attrayants et s'avéreraient, dans l'avenir, fort utiles dans leur combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois, il conservait assez de dignité pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne tenait pas à encourir les railleries grotesques de Potter, Weasley et Granger. En revanche, il était prêt à clamer sur tous toits que les leçons de combats variés que leur prodiguait Summers étaient… captivantes. Du moins, Summers l'était. Drago prenait grand plaisir à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures lors de ses démonstrations, pouvant sans mal plaider son intérêt pour les techniques de lutte, la lorgner du coin de l'œil durant les duels contre les autres, et la déshabiller d'un regard avide lorsqu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre. Il émanait d'elle une puissante impression de force, de pouvoir, de détermination à vaincre quiconque s'opposerait à elle. Ses yeux francs, décidés, ses traits expressifs, son corps élancé et musclé, tout, oui tout, la rendait attirante d'une manière insoutenable. Drago l'avait avisé dès leur première rencontre, lors de leur fuite. Il avait alors su, en l'étudiant de furtifs coups d'œil, qu'il ne serait en mesure de dormir paisiblement sans l'avoir, rien qu'une fois, conquise. Cette initiative impulsive de pari lui était venue, subite, et lui avait paru être le moyen le plus efficace de l'attraper dans ses draps. Déjà, il s'apercevait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne rien laisser transparaître de son désir pour lui, tant il déployait d'efforts pour la séduire. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, commençait à ressentir une certaine urgence à en terminer.

Cependant qu'il tâchait de la faire céder, il remarquait son attachement progressif envers elle. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il notait son caractère indomptable, sa répartie cinglante ainsi que son affection grandissante envers Potter, Weasley et Granger. En fait, elle semblait porter chacun des habitants ce foyer dans son cœur, voulant les protéger contre tous les dangers – hormis lui. Certes, il ne se montrait guère courtois à son égard et ne cherchait pas à l'être davantage. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait à nulle affabilité de sa part. N'empêchait qu'il n'avait jamais, auparavant, été charmé par une femme pour sa personnalité. Il jugeait l'attrait de ses conquêtes en fonction de leur tour de poitrine, en général. Et éprouver quelque passion pour Summers car elle possédait un physique avantageux _et_ un esprit sensationnel était tout à fait nouveau pour lui.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses agréables songes. Drago s'empressa de clore ses paupières, guère désireux d'être considéré comme un sal petit curieux. D'évidence, Summers et ses amis étaient pris dans une conversation animée concernant leur préoccupation majeure.

« C'est le seul qu'il reste, vous en êtes certains ? » demanda Summers. A son ton désappointé, Drago supposa qu'elle répétait sa question une énième reprise.

« Persuadés » soupira Harris, qui, lui aussi, devait répondre la même chose. « J'ai fouillé la bibliothèque de la cave avec Giles, et celle du grenier ainsi que celle de nos chambres, bien sûr. »

« J'ai refait moi-même un passage derrière eux » renchérit Rosenberg. « Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. »

« Nous en sommes donc venu à la conclusion que, si nous avons une chance, si infime soit-elle, de découvrir de quelles armes Harry et toi aurez besoin, c'est dans ce livre. »

Summers émit un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et la profonde inspiration. Drago la vit presque passer la main dans ses cheveux, et ressentit aussitôt l'irrépressible envie d'y fourrer à son tour ses doigts. « Bien, puisqu'il ne reste rien d'autre… En quelle langue est-il, déjà ? »

« En gaélique, et très ancien » répondit Rosenberg.

« Nous pensons pouvoir le traduire avec l'aide d'Hermione, mais cela prendra un certain temps. » La voix de Giles avait une intonation lasse et fatiguée.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, et Drago les imagina sitôt en train d'échanger des regards embarrassés. Il s'agissait là de l'unique mais oppressante ombre qui menaçait son été ensoleillé : l'arrivée imminente de Lord Voldemort, donc de l'approche de l'apocalypse. En surcroît à l'entraînement intensif de magie et de combat, Potter, Weasley, Granger et lui avaient passé leurs soirées à éplucher d'imposants volumes, poussiéreux, cornés, en compagnie de Summers, Harris, Rosenberg et Giles. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué que, en s'alliant avec les vampires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient muté les prophéties qui liaient Potter et Summers. Si les vampires et lui frappaient ensemble, Potter et Summers riposteraient ensemble. Ils devaient donc découvrir quelles armes seraient les plus efficaces lors de ce double combat. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvé la moindre information dans tous les grimoires, manuscrits ou simples manuels à ce sujet. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui les saisissait à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient en vain un livre avait peu à peu instauré une tension palpable dans la maisonnée. En dépit de la grande romance de Potter et de sa petite-amie ainsi que le défi distrayant qu'il avait lancé à Summers, l'angoisse, l'anxiété, l'insécurité étreignaient ses entrailles dès que son esprit se risquait à songer à leur situation. Comme en cet instant.

« Il se fait tard » déclara soudain Giles, rompant leur mutisme pesant. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vous devriez aller les réveiller. »

« Je me charge de Harry et Dawn » dit Rosenberg.

« Et moi de Ron et Hermione » ajouta Harris.

Summers eut un bref grognement exaspéré. « J'ai compris, je m'occupe de l'autre. »

Drago réprima un sourire. Il adorait la rendre folle. Il entendit ses pas s'approcher de lui, puis la sentit se pencher sur lui. S'efforçant de garder une respiration régulière d'un profond sommeil, il tendit l'oreille afin de deviner ces gestes. Elle déposa sa paume sur son épaule, puis l'ébranla d'une vive secousse. Drago cligna des paupières, feignant d'émerger difficilement de ses rêves. Il la regarda à travers ses cils.

« Réveille-toi, il est presque onze heures » dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

Drago lui sourit d'un air béat. « Tu es ravissante, mon cœur » souffla-t-il, le timbre rauque. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Sa silhouette se détachait à contre-jour de la lumière filtrant au travers des fenêtres, ombrageant ses traits. Ses cheveux blond cendré tombaient, libres, sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage à l'expression renfrognée. Elle rougit, plissant les yeux. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit lorsqu'il constata que la tension entre eux était telle qu'une simple phrase l'embrasait.

« Lève-toi au lieu de dire des sottises » fit-elle, roulant des yeux.

Summers s'éloignait déjà lorsque Drago se redressa, bien décidé à la mettre davantage mal à l'aise. « Ce ne sont pas des sottises. Tu es superbe, séduisante, charmante, magnifique… »

« Ferme-la, donc, cela ne me fait aucun effet. » Elle répétait cette formule dès qu'il lui en faisait, il n'était pas dupe. Il se leva d'un bond, et lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

« Je le pense. Tu es belle. » Oups. Sa déclaration paraissait un peu plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cependant, elle eut le résultat escompté. Summers le dévisagea, décontenancée, le scrutant d'un regard sceptique. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle se dégagea, dirigeant ses pas vers les escaliers, sans doute prendre sa douche du matin.

Drago fixa l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un instant auparavant, tâchant d'identifier le trouble qui s'était épris de lui. Il renonça d'un haussement d'épaules, songeant déjà à un nouveau stratagème pour accroître son désir pour lui. Une idée aussi subite que téméraire lui traversa l'esprit, et il s'élança à la suite de Summers.

* * *

Ron était torse nu et la chemise de nuit d'Hermione remontée presque jusqu'à ses hanches lorsque trois coups vifs frappèrent à la porte. Ron et Hermione se séparèrent en toute hâte, s'éloignèrent sur leur couche en s'époussetant.

« Vous êtes réveillés ? » demanda Alex, de l'autre côté du battant.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser en songeant à quel point ils étaient, en effet, réveillés.

« Habillez-vous et descendez, Giles prépare le déjeuner. Et, connaissant ses talents de cuisinier, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, car je risque fort de tout dévorer. »

Ron éclata d'un rire forcé, feignant la désinvolture. « Je paris que je mange beaucoup plus vite que toi ! »

Le rire d'Alex lui répondit alors qu'il rebroussait chemin. « C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Ron et Hermione tendirent l'oreille, l'entendirent saluer quelqu'un dans le couloir, puis se permirent un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses pas devinrent tout à fait inaudibles. Ils échangèrent un sourire embarrassé, se levant chacun de leur côté du lit. Mortifiée d'avoir tant oublié sa vigilance, Hermione s'empressa se vêtir en tournant le dos à Ron, tandis qu'il faisait de même. Il finit par rompre le silence pesant.

« On a eu chaud » dit-il alors, esquissant un mouvement dans sa direction. « Une chance qu'Alex soit assez civilisé pour ne pas forcer la porte. »

Hermione acquiesça, le visage chatouiller par une rougeur insistante. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre l'émoi que lui avait procuré les caresses de Ron et l'horreur de l'idée d'être surprise en une pareille situation. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile à eux deux de dissimuler leur relation à Harry. Seulement, s'ils devaient le cacher à Harry, nul autre ne devait être au courant aussi, sous peine de le divulguer à leur ami. Et elle se sentait davantage coupable chaque jour de garder ce secret. Mais quelle serait la réaction de Harry en apprenant qu'ils formaient un couple depuis près de deux mois ? Comment prendrait-il le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis, ses frères, sa famille, ne lui avaient pas révélé leur amour ? Elle en tremblait rien qu'en y songeant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si déloyale, si traître. Ron interrompit ses sombres pensées en l'enlaçant soudain par la taille.

« Qu'as-tu donc, Hermione ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce. « Pourquoi parais-tu si soucieuse ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, appréciant le souffle léger de Ron sur sa nuque. « Je crois que je supporte de moins en moins de me cacher comme ça » répondit-elle. « Quand le dirons-nous aux autres ? A Harry ? Il a le droit de savoir. »

« Oui, je sais » soupira Ron. « Mais… Enfin… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Si quoi ? Si on a attendu assez longtemps ? Il est notre ami, il nous fait confiance ; je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions lui mentir. Lorsque nous avons décidé de ne pas l'embêter avec notre histoire, il était en plein deuil, tout comme nous. Mais maintenant, il commence à revivre. Il a Dawn, Buffy, Alex, Giles et Willow, qui l'aident à… »

« Nous aussi. » Ron avança son visage du sien, encrant leurs regards. Elle s'y perdit, comme d'ordinaire, puisant le courage dans son amour. « Nous sommes quand même ses amis, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous lui avions rien apporté. »

Fronçant les sourcils en souriant, perplexe, Hermione étudia l'expression de Ron – le front plissé, renfrogné. Voyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle croyait voir ou ses yeux l'abusaient-elles ? « Tu es… _jaloux_ de Buffy et des autres ? » fit-elle, incrédule.

Ron rougit. « Pas du tout. Où vas-tu chercher ça ? »

« N'essaie pas de mentir, Weasley, je sais lorsque tu es jaloux. »

De mauvaise grâce, Ron consentit à s'épancher. « Oui, bon, peut-être. Mais juste un peu. Tu sais, il passe les courtes pauses que nous accordent Buffy et Willow avec Dawn, est complètement émerveillé par leurs cours, adore les plaisanteries d'Alex et admire Giles. En plus, il commence à bien s'entendre avec Malefoy. Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous pas tout dit à son propos. Pourquoi en dirions-nous davantage au nôtre ? »

Il détourna le regard, aussi écarlate qu'embarrassé. Hermione aussi avait perçu l'infime éloignement de Harry, mais s'était interdit d'y réfléchir. C'était stupide, jamais il ne les abandonnerait. Pourtant, elle dut s'avouer que les arguments de Ron évincèrent quelque peu ses remords. Elle sourit tristement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sans mot dire, ils échangèrent un profond baiser qui faillit les replonger dans l'état cotonneux d'excitation dont les avait sortis Alex, mais se séparèrent à temps. La gorge nouée, Hermione suivit Ron jusqu'à la sortie, franchissant le seuil à sa suite. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux les figea sur place.

* * *

Willow les avait incités à quitter le lit quelques instants auparavant, puis était repartie à la salle à manger, discutant avec Alex, qui devait avoir lui-même tiré Ron et Hermione des bras de Morphée. Fébrile, tendu, Harry tournait le dos à Dawn, qui était en train de revêtir ses habits de la journée. Il s'était éveillé dans ses bras, jambes et doigts entrecroisés, d'un rêve on ne peut plus… compromettant. Comportant peu de vêtements et beaucoup de sueur, il avait agité son sommeil, dérangeant par la même occasion celui de Dawn, qui n'avait pas tardé à l'interrogé. Il avait prétexté un cauchemar, mais sa mine n'avait pas dû être à la hauteur du mensonge, s'il se référait au scepticisme apparent de Dawn. Désormais, il se repentait de ses idées déplacées, honteux qu'il était d'avoir osé la songer de la sorte. Il aurait dû s'en douter ; dormir chaque soir auprès de son amoureuse, à une période aussi instable de la vie de ses hormones, était tout à fait stupide, périlleux. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêves érotiques par le passé, craignant dorénavant qu'elle s'aperçoive de son trouble. Par chance, elle ne lui avait pas posé d'autres questions depuis. Il espérait juste disposer de tant de chance les prochaines fois.

Soudain saisi d'une inspiration, Harry s'adressa à Dawn. « Tu as fait un rêve, l'autre soir ? » demanda-t-il, feignant de rien.

Il crut percevoir une mince hésitation. « Heu… oui, je crois. » Le froissement de tissu se poursuivit, elle ne s'étendit pas davantage.

« Et de quoi ? » reprit-il.

« Oh, eh bien… » Elle paraissait tout à fait gênée. « Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. » Dawn apparut ensuite dans son champ de vision, vêtue d'un chemisier et d'un simple jeans, tout aussi adorable que tous les matins. Une teinte d'un cramoisi soutenu ornait ses joues. « Je ne pense pas que cela devait être bien important. »

« Tu es sûre de n'en garder aucun souvenir ? » insista Harry. Durant la semaine écoulée, des rêves similaires à ceux de Dawn avaient hanté ses nuits. Il avait pris l'habitude de la questionner sur ses songes, ce qui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'en toucher mot à quiconque. D'ailleurs, il craignait que Ron et Hermione ne le regardent à nouveau avec cette anxiété si particulière – celle qu'ils avaient affiché à chaque fois qu'un événement surnaturel le frappait. Et partager les rêves d'autres gens sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi cela arrivait, cela, était tout à fait le genre d'aventure qui pouvait le faire passer pour un dément.

Les pommettes de Dawn s'embrasèrent davantage tandis que, lui prenant la main, elle l'attirait vers elle. Harry se laissa guider, enserrant sa taille de ses bras. « Si je te le dis, tu ne le raconteras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle sans risquer un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais garder un secret. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Ses paroles ne parurent pas lui apporter grand réconfort. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se tortillant dans leur étreinte. « C'est que… c'est un peu gênant… »

« Je ne moquerai pas. » Il ponctua sa promesse d'un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

Dawn prit une petite inspiration puis, étirant le cou afin de placer sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille, lui relata son rêve en quelques mots incertains. Comme il l'avait craint, Harry écouta le récit succinct de leurs ébats imaginaires. Il déglutit en repoussant Dawn, de peur que les images encore fraîches de la nuit ne brouille sa raison.

« Ah, je vois » fit-il. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. »

Dawn ne se tournait toujours pas vers lui, penaude. « Ne le répète pas à Buffy. »

« Oh, ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit ! Elle me tuerait en jurant que c'est de ma faute si de telles idées te traversent la tête ! »

Dawn se détendit enfin, émettant un petit rire. « Ce serait tout à fait son genre. » Elle le gratifia d'un regard attendri. « Je suis désolée. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt flatteur, tu sais. Et puis… » Il se pencha vers elle, lui soufflant d'un ton malicieux. « Ca donne un aperçu… »

L'air faussement outragé, Dawn lui asséna une tape sur le bras. « Vous les hommes, tous des obsédés ! »

« Et fiers de l'être ! » Ils échangèrent un baiser plein d'ardeur qui chassa de l'esprit de Harry toutes conceptions de liens oniriques.

Une fois dégagés de leur étreinte, leurs paumes pressée, Harry et Dawn sortirent de leur chambre, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres autour de la table. Mais la situation insolite qui se jouait dans le couloir les stupéfia. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

* * *

« Je le pense. Tu es belle. » Buffy le dévisagea, décontenancée, le scrutant d'un regard sceptique. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle se dégagea, dirigeant ses pas vers les escaliers, dans l'intention de prendre sa douche du matin. Exaspérée de la cour fictive de Malefoy, et davantage encore par la déception de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réelle, elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son adversaire la talonner.

A son grand mécontentement, les manœuvres de charme de Malefoy fonctionnaient à merveille. Elle n'était désormais plus en mesure de lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil sans se sentir embrasée de l'intérieur. Cependant, un autre trouble entravait ses tentatives de résistance. En dépit de l'irritation qu'il faisait grandir en elle, Malefoy, devait-elle s'avouer, était un jeune homme intéressant. S'il n'avait pas été si désireux de prouver le pouvoir de persuasion de sa virilité, ils auraient peut-être pu devenir amis. Mais c'était trop tard, à présent. Malefoy avait éveillé un brasier affamé dans son ventre, qui ne serait apaisé que lorsqu'il aurait remporté son stupide pari. Buffy voulait pourtant résister plus longtemps que les deux semaines imposées, juste pour démontrer qu'elle était tout à fait maître de ses actes et impulsions. Elle espérait qu'il ne dénicherait pas de nouvelles insinuations à lui lancer lors de leurs duels, car elle ne se sentait plus guère la patience de ménager son orgueil.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Alex en la croisant dans le couloir en compagnie de Willow.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche » répondit-elle, se hâtant de les dépasser. Elle voulait à tout prix semer Malefoy. « Vous avez réveillé les autres ? »

« Oui, ils s'habillent » dit Willow. « On t'attend pour manger ? »

« Non, commencez sans moi. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, suivant des yeux, étonnés, Malefoy qui accourait à sa suite. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Buffy poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, le jeune homme interrompit son geste.

« Que veux-tu ? » soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy, d'une poigne ferme, la força à se tourner vers lui, l'accula entre le mur et son corps. Buffy afficha sur ses traits une expression ennuyée, un sourcil haussé, s'efforçant de maîtriser la chamade affolée de son cœur.

« Je crois que je me lasse de ce jeu » déclara-t-il, son souffle caressant ses joues. Elle frissonna. « Et, si je me réfère à tes réactions, toi aussi. »

C'était tout à fait vrai, mais elle n'allait certes pas l'admettre. « Je suis navrée de te faire languire, Malefoy. Je suis aussi lasse, mais pas comme tu le voudrais, je pense. »

Il eut un exécrable sourire en coin qui fit danser les flammes dans le ventre de Buffy. « C'est ça. On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as envie de moi. »

Elle éclata d'un rire si franc qu'elle y crut presque elle-même. « Cesse de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Malefoy. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux étudiants. »

« Ca fait une semaine que tu radotes cette phrase, Summers. Tu ferais mieux de changer disque si tu veux m'en persuader. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la question. »

« Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire. » Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le repousser, mais il résista. Elle se rendit soudain compte du ridicule qu'elle devait inspirer. Elle était la Tueuse ; si des vampires et des démons ne faisaient pas le poids, Malefoy était risible. Son besoin de demeurer si proche de lui transparaissait de manière bien trop flagrante à son goût.

« Au contraire. » Malefoy se pressa davantage contre Buffy, la bloquant de son corps. Elle inspira sans vergogne son odeur envoûtante. Il s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse, ses lèvres à quelque distance de son oreille. « Tu es folle de mon corps, je te trouve très, très attirante. En plus, tu m'es plutôt sympathique. Je le sais, tu le sais, le monde entier s'y attendait ! Pourquoi continuer lorsqu'il est si simple d'admettre nos envies et d'y succomber ? »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris… »

« Mieux que toi. »

Malefoy celle son regard à celui de Buffy. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses mains glisser de ses épaules à sa taille, et ses propres paumes se déposer sur sa nuque. Mais aucun des deux ne fit mine de s'approcher davantage.

« Je ne ressens rien pour toi » dit Buffy d'une voix vibrante – qui démentait tout à fait sa déclaration.

Malefoy, dans un état aussi second que le sien, acquiesça vaguement. « Je ne te demande rien. Juste… une place dans tes draps. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, subjugués, s'enlaçant de manière encore plus étroite. Buffy avait perdu son orgueil et sa raison dans le même temps et, en cet instant précis, aurait été prête à accorder la moindre requête de Malefoy. Ils s'embrassèrent dans le vacarme assourdissant de leurs cœurs cognant leurs poitrines, leurs lèvres se rencontrant, leurs mains oubliant toute convenance. Buffy dévora sa bouche sans nul scrupule, s'agrippant à lui comme à une dernière chance. Comme elle ne s'était plus agrippée depuis… Spike. Peut-être même Angel, qui avait été l'amour le plus intense qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Malefoy, pour sa part, s'y prenait avec autant d'habilité, de sensualité qu'un homme fait, avec fougue et passion. Il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait demeurer ainsi liée à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Hélas, Buffy et Malefoy durent se séparer bien avant cela. Au premier grincement de la porte tournant dans ses gongs, ils se repoussèrent d'une seul réflexe. La vue encore brouillée par un désir fulgurant, Buffy mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir que Ron et Hermione les fixaient, interloqués. L'instant qui suivit, Harry et Dawn apparurent sur l'embrasure de leur propre chambre, haussant les sourcils face à leur position équivoque. Elle avisa alors les cheveux embroussaillés, le regard brumeux, les joues écarlates et la chemise froissée de Malefoy, songeant qu'elle ne devait guère avoir meilleure allure, ainsi que le bras qui enlaçait encore sa taille.

Ils s'entreregardèrent durant un bon moment, indécis, puis Buffy opta pour la retraite stratégique. « Hem… je crois que le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Elle se dégagea, prenant la direction des escaliers. « Venez ; nous avons une longue journée devant nous. »

* * *

L'incident laissa Harry perplexe durant les six jours suivants. Il en discuta avec Ron, Hermione et Dawn, mais aucun d'eux ne se risqua à interroger les principaux intéressés. De même que le secret ne quitta pas leur cercle, Alex, Willow et Giles n'en surent rien. Harry avait bien remarqué le jeu de séduction dont Malefoy usait pour charmer Buffy, mais il ne se serait pas douté qu'elle y aurait pris goût. D'évidence, l'attirance était réciproque. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Malefoy, en dépit du changement insignifiant de son attitude, restait Malefoy – un garçon arrogant, prétentieux, irritant, sarcastique. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que tenter Buffy ? Harry avait fait part de ces pensées aux autres, qui avaient tous haussé les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

Feignant de rien, reprenant leurs activités quotidiennes, seule l'indistincte distance qu'avaient adopté Malefoy et Buffy trahissait leur trouble. Buffy avait entreprit de leur enseigné le maniement de l'épée, tâche à laquelle Harry s'attela sans rechigner. Lorsqu'une apocalypse s'annonçait, mieux valait de ne pas faire le difficile. Hermione admettant de bonne grâce sa maladresse en ce domaine déclara préférer s'en tenir aux sortilèges sans baguette de Willow – auxquels, bien entendu, elle excellait. Ron s'y adonnait avec enthousiasme, s'imaginant sans doute dans la peau d'un preux chevalier. Dawn faisait danser sa lame et ses membres à chaque mouvement, comme d'ordinaire. Malefoy avait, certes, une certaine prestance, ainsi armée, pourtant, nul ne parvenait encore à égaler Buffy. D'ailleurs, elle ne devait pas porter si haut ses espérances. Elle n'avait de cesse de répéter que, comme Alex, Giles Willow et elle n'étaient pas en mesure de leur apprendre des nouveaux sorts de défense tels que ceux de Poudlard, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour étoffer leurs moyens de protection. Leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains, car la patience exemplaire, les encouragements de Willow et les remontrances de Buffy attisant son désir de réussir lui donnaient peu à peu une certaine expérience en leurs matières respectives.

En revanche, maints points noirs, en surcroît au manège de Malefoy et Buffy, tachaient la satisfaction de leurs progrès. La réserve de grimoires anciens étant épuisée depuis un moment, ils avaient rabattu leurs derniers espoirs sur le fameux ouvrage rédigé en vieux gaélique. Chaque soir, après le souper, Giles, Willow et Hermione s'installaient au salon, livres de traduction, parchemins et bloc-note en main. L'interprétation des lignes énigmatiques avançait, mais d'une telle lenteur que cela semblait dérisoire. Leur situation d'impuissance et d'ignorance grandissait ainsi la tension ambiante. De plus, les entraînements et sa relation avec Dawn ne laissaient guère de temps à Harry pour Ron et Hermione. Le changement était infime, mais l'éloignement certain. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé une nuit de plaisanteries, une après-midi de joie ou de confidence. En dépit de tout l'amour, de la passion et de la tendresse que lui apportait Dawn, les moments de complicité passés avec ses amis lui manquaient comme un morceau de cœur. Mais l'approche imminente d'une grande bataille demandait beaucoup de travail et d'organisation.

Il songeait souvent à après la défaite cuisante de Voldemort et des vampires, la fermeture définitive de la seconde Bouche de l'enfer, la guérison de leurs plaies de combat. Après, il pourrait se baigner dans le lac de Derry avec Ron et Hermione. Après, il s'amuserait le reste de l'été à faire la course avec Dawn. Après, il n'aurait pas à craindre la moindre attaque inopinée durant un dîner dans le jardin de la résidence Summers. Après, peut-être Malefoy daignerait-il lui confier le secret qui l'avait tant bouleversé. Après, sans doute Buffy et lui cesseraient-ils cette grotesque mascarade et s'apercevraient-ils qu'ils n'éprouvent rien l'un pour l'autre. Après, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et lui retourneraient à Poudlard pour leur sixième année.

Mais, en sortant soudain de sa rêverie pour retrouver la morosité emplissant le salon, il s'aperçut qu'après était encore loin. L'heure du coucher ne tarderait plus, pourtant, Willow, Giles et Hermione étaient toujours penchés sur le grimoire gaélique. Alex et Ron échangeaient des propos à mi-voix, Malefoy et Buffy, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, s'obnubilaient chacun d'un point inexistant, et Harry et Dawn, enlacés dans le dernier fauteuil libre, somnolaient. D'ailleurs, tous étaient prêts à s'assoupir sous peu lorsque Giles poussa un bruyant soupir, se levant d'un bond.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher » déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Nous ne parviendrons à rien de constructif dans cet état de fatigue. Buffy ? »

Celle-ci leva des yeux ornés de cernes mauves vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Te sens-tu encore assez forte pour passer un coup de téléphone ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis les haussa. « A Los Angeles, je suppose ? J'avais complètement oublié. Oui, je dois être d'attaque. Et puis, Angel est sûrement déjà levé. »

Alex émit un rire amusé. « S'il commence à calquer ses heures de sommeil sur celles des humains, c'est qu'il va très mal. »

« Tu pourrais le saluer de notre part ? » fit Willow, se frottant la paupière d'un doigt. « Ca fait longtemps. »

« Ca va le ravir » dit Alex, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Nous te saluons, Angel, mais au fait, aurais-tu une idée pour stopper une nouvelle apocalypse ? »

« Oh, tais-toi, Alex » lui intima Giles, essuyant ses lunettes sur le pan de son veston chiffonné. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes blagues. » Il les replaça sur son nez. « Allez, tout le monde au lit. »

Harry prit Dawn par la main et gravit les marches en même temps que les autres, tandis Malefoy s'installait déjà sur son lit de fortune, Buffy saisissait le téléphone. Il avait trop hâte de se glisser dans ses draps pour demander qui était Angel. Arrivé à l'étage, il souhaita bonne nuit à Alex, Willow et Giles, puis adressa un sourire chaleureux à Ron et Hermione. Ils le lui rendirent. Dawn, sans mot dire, dut remarquer son humeur maussade car elle lui donna matière à rêver de songes somptueux juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

* * *

Drago s'allongea sur le canapé, remontant ses couvertures jusqu'au menton. Les lumières du couloir de l'étage supérieur venaient de s'éteindre, ainsi que celles du salon, désormais vide. Mais Summers devant contacter un certain Angel, la cuisine demeurait illuminée. D'ailleurs, les paupières plissées, il distinguait les contours de sa silhouette, qui lui tournait le dos de manière ostensible. Drago soupira. Cela faisait six jours – six ! – qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser fougueux dans le couloir et avaient été surpris en pleine action par Potter et sa clique. Depuis, nul n'avait plus abordé le sujet, et elle s'était évertuée à l'éviter. Son regard, ses paroles et sa présence semblaient dorénavant lui procurer une profonde répugnance. Et cette répugnance se répercutait jusque dans leurs duels à l'épée, durant lesquels elle ne faisait que l'invectiver, le frapper d'une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole.

Le souvenir des lèvres de Summers dévorant les siennes le hantait dès l'instant où il s'en était séparé, chamboulant ses convictions. La demoiselle de sa convoitise se trouvant soudain hors de portée, il avait commencé à envier chacun de ses gestes, ses mots, ses coups d'œil, même méprisables. Il en venait à regretter de l'avoir fait céder si vite. S'il ne l'avait pas tenté au point de s'embrasser ainsi, il serait encore à glisser des insinuations coquines, des mouvements équivoques, des regards explicites. Sa manœuvre trop audacieuse lui avait fait perdre leur jeu si agréable, leur jeu à eux, rien qu'à eux. Il ne se serait pas montré si impatient qu'il aurait encore la possibilité de la frôler mine de rien. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle lui en voulait trop.

La situation était insoutenable. Son plan de départ avait été de la rendre folle de désir, pas de l'être lui-même. Dès son appel achevé, il la coincerait devant les escaliers pour… A dire vrai, il n'en savait rien. Peu-être pour lui parler, s'excuser de son manque de contrôle ; l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ; reprendre la partie là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il choisissait de suivre son si bon instinct lorsque la voix dépitée de Buffy le sortit de ses songes.

« Oh, ce n'est pas de ta faute » disait-elle. Accoudée au comptoir de la cuisinière, l'objet moldu nommé _téléphone mural_ à son oreille, Summers paraissait plus lasse et préoccupée que jamais. « Non, je t'assure. N'essaie même pas. Aucun être pourvu de pouvoirs magiques ne peut franchir les frontières de Derry. Nous ne savons pas comment leur barrière les repousse. Peut-être que cela te blesserait. Non, ne prends pas ce risque. »

Drago se replaça mieux sur le canapé, cherchant un point de vue plus favorable à son observation. Summers contemplait le vide, les yeux emplis d'anxiété. Elle secoua la tête. « Non, inutile. Mais si tu trouves quelque chose, appelle-moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas quitter la maison. » Elle eut un maigre sourire. « J'apprends à de jeunes sorciers britanniques à manier l'épée. Eh oui. Même que l'un d'eux est censé être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Epatant, non ? Il dort avec Dawn, en ce moment. Du moins, j'espère que c'est le cas. Il a l'air timide, mais je suis certaine qu'il peut être bien dégourdi. » Cette fois-ci, elle éclata d'un vrai rire, son regard miroitant soudain d'une faible lueur de gaieté. « Ce n'est même pas vrai ! J'avais au moins une année de plus qu'elle quand je l'ai fait ! Tu devrais avoir honte ; tu as été mon premier et tu ne te souviens plus de mon âge. » Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouer de colère. Mais qui était cet Angel ? Son premier amant ? Cela suffit à lui inspirer une franche antipathie.

Le rire de Summers mourut dans sa gorge, elle baissa les yeux. « Moi ? Ca peut aller. Non, pas plus. A l'aube d'une apocalypse, tu ne devrais pas t'attendre à mieux. Oh. » Elle cligna des paupières, blêmissant. Drago plissa le front malgré lui, inquiet. Qu'avait-elle ? « Non, Spike n'est pas en cause. J'ai fait mon deuil. Il le faut bien. Je t'assure, je m'en remets. De toute façon, c'est le moment que je commence à m'intéresser aux vivants. » Elle ébaucha une parodie d'hilarité détachée. « Oui, moi aussi. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Ah, au fait, les autres te saluent. Je leur dirai. A bientôt. » Summers replaça le_ téléphone mural_ dans son socle d'une main tremblante. Puis éclata en sanglots.

Sans plus réfléchir, Drago se leva d'un bond, se précipitant jusqu'à elle. Il l'enlaça avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et puisse protester. D'ailleurs, elle n'en fit rien, laissant ruisseler ses pleurs sur son épaule. « Je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans une nouvelle relation » déclara-t-elle, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

« Je t'en demande pas tant. Je convoite ton corps, pas ton cœur. » Les mots sonnaient si faux dans sa bouche que Drago eut l'impression d'entendre un étranger les prononcer à sa place.

Summers se dégagea légèrement, scellant ses yeux larmoyants au sien. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'avoir ? »

« Parce tu es très, très attirante et que tu m'es sympathique. Tu ne ressens donc rien de semblable pour moi ? » Il maudit la note d'espoir qui se manifesta dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Si, un peu. Tu as un physique appréciable et tu es un garçon intéressant » concéda-t-il, refrognée.

« Eh bien, l'idée globale concorde. » Il se tut un moment, mais ne trouva pas la patience d'attendre que le silence s'éternise. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Summers poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le soulagement. « J'en dis que tu devrais te dépêcher de m'embrasser. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps eurent tôt fait de trouver sa bouche, ses hanches et son contact. Summers répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur à son brûlant assaut. Elle immobilisa sa tête en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se frayaient un chemin sous son chemisier. La température grimpa à toute vitesse, embrasant leurs sens, évinçant leur bon sens.

Drago entreprenait de s'attaquer à la gorge offerte de Summers lorsque la chaleur chuta soudain. Les lumières de la salle à manger clignotèrent, faiblirent, s'éteignirent. Drago et Summers cessèrent toute agitation, avisant, pris au dépourvu, la pièce désormais éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Le froid les saisissant, ils raffermirent leur étreinte, regardant autour d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » fit Summers. Son souffle se mua en buée tiède devant ses lèvres.

Drago l'étreignit brusquement, d'un réflexe désespéré, en réalisant la cause de tout cela. Paniqué, durant un bref instant, il ne put qu'espérer se tromper, faire fuir les monstres de sa simple volonté. Hélas, ce n'était pas si simple. Et même la proximité intime de Summers tout contre lui ne parvint à le réchauffer lorsqu'une haute silhouette encapuchonner, flottant au-dessus du sol, masqua la lune en s'élevant face à la fenêtre.

A suivre…


	17. Chose promise, chose due

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Eh oui, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance Mais tu verras, Drago va lui rendre le goût des vivant !lol ! Sinon, Harry apprendra tout bientôt le secret de ses amis. Et l'on verra bien comment il le prendra… Et puis, ne t'en fais pas : le trio est trop solide pour rester éloigné trop longtemp

Merci !

**Adaska : **Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise. Le Détraqueur t'a surprise ? Lol, ça me fait plaisir ! Ce sont de vrais sales bêtes, tu le savais, toi ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Selphie451 : **Les choses sérieuses, en effet !lol ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-ci.

Merci, bye !

**virg05 : **Bien sûr qu'ils arriveront à repousser les Détraqueurs – ce sont des héros, ne l'oublions pas – seulement, ils s'y prendront… d'une certaine façon (suspens !)

Merci d'avoir lu, et merci d'avoir apprécié !

**Lisou52 :** Voilà la suite, régale-toi !

Un grand merci pour ta review !

**Thealie :** Eh oui, un Détraqueur – plusieurs, même. Je suis contente que les petites intrigues sentimentales te plaisent. J'avais peur que ça fasse trop feuilleton américain. Mais si ça te plaît, c'est que ce ne doit pas être si mauvais.

Merci

**Funnygirl0531 :** Ouh, impatiente ?lol ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas très sympa de ne pas les laisser conclure, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Mais ne t'attends pas à un Lemon citronné à souhait – si tu es fan, je n'en sais rien – ce n'est pas tant mon genre. Tu as vu le raiting de la fic ? Je ne sais plus très bien lequel c'est, mais ce n'est pas du R (ou M, pour les nouveaux). J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Merci d'avoir lu !

_Chapitre 17 : Chose promise, chose due_

Une fois en pyjama, ses lunettes déposées sur la table de nuit auprès de sa baguette, les lumières de chevet éclairant seules la pièce, Harry se glissa dans ses couvertures, son esprit obnubilé par le dernier sourire échangé dans le couloir avec Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était qu'en les regardant disparaître derrière la porte de leur propre chambre qu'il avait constaté à quel point ils lui maquaient. Dumbledore l'avait pourtant dit : la capacité de Voldemort à semer la discorde était considérable. Il lui suffisait d'annoncer son arrivée pour que la préparation de son accueil divise les rangs. S'enfonçant dans ses oreillers, pestant intérieurement contre le mage noir, il ne remarqua qu'au bout d'un bon moment l'absence de Dawn à ses côtés.

Elle farfouillait dans l'armoire contenant ses vêtements, le visage s'engouffrant dans la pénombre des étagères. Harry en profita pour la toiser à la dérobée, appréciant les courbes de sa silhouette, désormais familières, puis se décida à l'interpeller.

« Que cherches-tu donc ? »

Dawn ne répondit pas tout de suite, et s'extirpa enfin de l'armoire. « Ca » répondit-elle. Sa trouvaille à la main, elle prit place auprès de Harry, se blottissant contre lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de son album photo, celui dans lequel reposaient les portraits de ses parents, de Sirius, Lupin et de Ron et Hermione. Dawn l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard, révélant la photographie mouvante de ses amis et lui en train de rire aux éclats. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur. La plupart des images les représentant tous trois avaient été prises à leur insu par Colin Crivey, qui les lui avait offertes comme cadeau, un jour, sans raison particulière. Harry avait adoré les ajouter à son album, dorénavant empli des portraits des personnes comptant le plus pour lui. « Lorsque Buffy et moi avons rangé tes affaires dans cette armoire, nous avons trouvé cet album, mais nous ne l'avons pas parcouru » reprit Dawn, interrompant ses songes. « J'ai juste regardé cette photo avant de le refermer. Seulement, je m'en suis servi pour te contacter dans tes rêves. Cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'un objet précieux à ton cœur. J'aimerais… » Elle hésita, rougissant, détournant les yeux. Harry sourit à part lui. « J'aimerais que tu me racontes un peu l'histoire de ces photos. J'aimerais être encore plus proche de toi. » Elle releva la tête, encrant son regard au sien, incertaine. « Si, bien entendu, cela ne te gêne pas. »

Harry déglutit, ouvrant l'album à la première page. Il s'aventurait sur une pente savonneuse car, hormis les traits de ses amis, reposaient les dernières images de ses parents. A chaque fois qu'il y risquait un coup d'œil, il se mettait à larmoyer. Il espérait être en mesure de paraître plus brave devant Dawn. « C'est d'accord » dit-il sans la regarder. « Mais ça prendra un certain temps. »

Un demi-sourire joua au coin de lèvres de Dawn. « Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, prenant une légère inspiration. La photo le montrait Ron, Hermione et lui, alanguis sous un grand chêne, dans le parc de Poudlard. Un petit amoncellement de livres les entourait, ainsi que leurs sacs, leurs capes et leurs vestons. Il se souvenait tout à fait de ce jour-là. « C'était vers le début de l'année scolaire, de notre quatrième » commença-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Nous venions de terminer nos devoirs – enfin, Ron et moi venions de terminer de recopier les notes qu'Hermione avaient prises au moins une semaine avant nous. C'a toujours fonctionné ainsi, du moins en Histoire. » Dawn eut un bref rire, Harry tourna une page. L'on avait figé la suivante dans l'un des couloirs de l'école, durant une dispute entre Malefoy et lui. Dawn ne put retenir une franche hilarité, cette fois-ci. « Oui, bon. Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé » commenta Harry, soudain conscient des changements de sa relation avec Malefoy.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à tourner les pages, découvrant peu à peu les photos, toutes plus touchantes les unes que les autres. Harry souffrit davantage à chaque instant, s'apercevant combien l'éloignement de Ron et Hermione lui pesait. Mais ses larmes ne lui brouillèrent la vue que lorsqu'il découvrit une dernière image d'eux trois se disant au revoir sur la voie neuf trois quarts. Dawn n'insista pas, lui prenant l'album des mains, et l'enlaça. Harry tâcha de reprendre son calme, frémissant dans les bras de Dawn.

« Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? » fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Remarqué quoi ? » demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

« Que Ron, Hermione et toi ne trouviez plus un instant pour vous. Tous ces entraînements, ces recherches… moi. C'est bien des préoccupations. Vous n'avez pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je trouve cela injuste. »

« Je ne veux pas que cette maudite guerre nous sépare » dit-il, la gorge nouée. « J'ai peur de les perdre. De perdre notre amitié, de les voir combattre pour moi, à mes côtés, puis de… »

« De les voir mourir ? Je comprends. J'ai vu ma sœur se sacrifier pour moi, sous mes propres yeux. Je sais ce que tu crains, et je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu devrais aller leur parler, non ? »

Se sentant grotesque, Harry se blottit contre Dawn, respirant son odeur et savourant sa chaleur. Ses pleurs étaient amers, brûlants, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que Voldemort lui volait un été de joie – peut-être même le dernier – avec ses amis alors qu'un océan les séparait. Désespéré, il étreignit Dawn de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître, emportée comme tous les autres par la disgrâce qui le poursuivait. « Je suis un véritable idiot » souffla-t-il. « Je laisse Voldemort gagner sans rien faire d'autre que de gémir sur ton épaule. »

Dawn le força à croiser son regard, et il vit alors qu'elle pleurait aussi. Il en éprouva davantage de honte. « Tu n'es pas un idiot, loin de là, mon amour » murmura-t-elle, des traînées limpides sillonnant ses joues. « Tu le garçon le plus merveilleux que j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer. Ecoute-moi : Ron, Hermione et toi avez de la chance de vous connaître. Vous êtes loyaux, courageux, animés de sentiments sincères et liés par… quelque chose de si fort que je ne saurai expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Crois-moi, Harry. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de les perdre. Car… »

« Les personnes que l'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment ? » suggéra-t-il, morne. Combien lui avaient-ils déjà dit cela ?

« Tout à fait » affirma Dawn, avançant son visage du sien. Elle s'efforçait de jouer le rôle de Buffy – celui de la protectrice et mère pleine d'assurance, d'expérience – mais, en dépit du fait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, il était flagrant qu'elle était tout autant démunie que lui. « Elles seront toujours dans ton cœur, car je sais que ton cœur est unique. De plus, tout n'est pas perdu, je te l'assure. Si vous avez survécu à toutes ces années de combat, il serait stupide de succomber maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle parvint à sourire, et Harry l'imita.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? » Il se pencha vers elle, sa bouche toute proche de la sienne.

« Pas grand chose, m'est avis. » Souriant tous deux, ils s'embrassèrent. Bien vite, ils s'allongèrent, leurs lèvres toujours celées, et, comme chaque nuit, entrelacèrent leurs doigts. La joue pressée contre le front de Dawn, Harry déplora d'une pensée son attitude. Sa douce avait beau dire, il était tout de même d'une imbécillité prodigieuse. Il parlait de ses amis comme s'ils étaient morts, enterrés et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur dire adieu. Pourtant, ils dormaient juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y aurait encore de nombreuses journées ensoleillées dans la résidence Summers avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble que leur amitié était révolue. Harry se maudit à nouveau. Qu'il était sot ! Leur amitié datait de trop d'années et était trop serrée pour qu'une guerre la détruise. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent. Ses craintes de s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione alors que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition l'avaient aveuglé. Il ne devait pas perdre le temps qui lui était donné en se lamentant. Il prit ainsi la décision d'aller leur dire, dès demain, qu'il les aimait. Et qu'il était désolé. Si désolé…

Fort de ses résolutions, Harry resserra sa prise sur Dawn, se laissant sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'assoupir, un grand froid le sortit de sa torpeur de manière brusque. Se redressant d'un même mouvement, Harry et Dawn avisèrent aussitôt la buée qui dansait devant leurs bouches ainsi que la température glaciale de l'air ambiant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit Dawn, apeurée, en frissonnant.

« Je crois savoir » répondit Harry. Il étreignit la main de Dawn dans la sienne, plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez et saisissant sa baguette magique de l'autre. « Mais j'espère me tromper. » Il rejeta leur couverture sur le côté et attira Dawn à sa suite en direction de la porte. S'il s'agissait bien de Détraqueurs, comme il le pensait, il devait avertir les autres et Ron, Hermione et lui seraient contraints de créer leurs Patronus respectifs.

Il posait sa paume sur la poignée lorsqu'un hurlement strident résonna. Pris de frayeur, Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir, s'appuya contre le battant, convulsé de tremblement. Il dut réunir toute sa volonté pour repousser l'inconscience qui le menaçait.

« Harry ! Harry, je t'en prie ! » s'écriait Dawn, le soutenant de son mieux. « Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ! »

Mais il l'entendait à peine. Les cris de sa mère emplissaient sa tête, brouillant sa vue, l'abrutissant. Il ne discernait que les traits terrorisés de Dawn.

« Reste avec moi » fit-elle, paniquée.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry vit Dawn le traîner jusqu'au lit et l'y jeter, tandis que le froid et la voix de sa mère engourdissaient sa raison. Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait défailli pour de bon que lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Se redressant en sursaut, haletant, il croisa le regard fixe de Dawn, puis ceux plus maîtrisés de Ron et Hermione. L'eau glaciale que lui avaient jetée au visage ses amis avait atténué les hurlements de sa mère, et il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Il perçut même l'agitation régnant à l'étage inférieur.

« Des Détraqueurs ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ron acquiesça. « Selon Willow, ils auraient mis un sacré bout de temps à percer ses barrières. Elle et Giles tentent de les faire fuir tout en protégeant Alex, Buffy et Malefoy. Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose d'autre, pour le moment. »

« Il faut que tu viennes invoquer ton Patronus » ajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »

« Nous avons essayé, mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. » Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Dawn qui, se tordant les doigts, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. « Qu'elles sont ces créatures ? Comment peut-on les exterminer ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir sourire ? »

Harry, voyant son effroi, la saisit par les épaules et encra son regard au sien, dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouve quelque peu de réconfort. « Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Mais dès que nous serons en bas, tu devras rejoindre la protection de Willow et Giles, d'accord ? Je raconterai tout plus tard. Promets-le-moi. »

Dawn hocha la tête en prenant une inspiration hachée. « Je te le promets. »

« Bien. » Harry coula sa main le long de son bras et s'empara de ses doigts. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Ron, sur ses talons, le retint. Harry porta son attention sur lui, haussant les sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu crois que ça ira ? » s'enquit Ron, le regard luisant de véritable anxiété.

Harry ébaucha un sourire, caressant les phalanges de Dawn et observant tour à tour ses amis. « Tant que vous êtes là, je n'ai rien à craindre. » Ron et Hermione lui rendirent son sourire.

Enserrant leurs baguettes dans leurs poings, Harry agrippant Dawn, ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir glacial et dégringolèrent les escaliers, se précipitant dans le salon. Harry manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau, cependant, Ron, Hermione et Dawn l'entourant, ils le saisirent par les bras en le secouant d'une poigne vive. Il s'efforça alors d'ignorer le timbre effrayant de Lily Potter et de se concentrer sur l'affrontement se déroulant devant lui. Les Détraqueurs, sombres silhouettes vaporeuses, avaient envahi le rez-de-chaussée comme une marée ténébreuse, poussant leur râle grêlé. Ils tendaient leurs mains putréfiées vers Willow, les iris virant au noir, et Giles, les yeux rivés sur un vieux grimoire, qui récitaient d'une voix forte une incantation. Alex, et Buffy, bouche bée, demeuraient figés de stupeur derrière le bouclier miroitant qu'avait confectionné Willow, auprès de Malefoy, qui, pour sa part, avait le teint livide. Se défaisant de la prise de Ron et Hermione, Harry attrapa Dawn et la propulsa dans le bouclier. Sa sœur l'emprisonna aussitôt dans ses bras, lança à Harry un furtif coup d'œil de reconnaissance.

« Venez, on va tenter de jeter le sort en même temps » clama-t-il, sa voix couvrant à peine le vacarme émanant de Willow et des Détraqueurs. Il leva sa baguette. « Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit à l'AD. Il faut se remémorer un moment heureux de votre vie et y penser très fort. Prêts ? »

Ron et Hermione, l'encadrant, brandirent leurs baguettes à leur tour, l'air déterminé. « Prêts » dirent-ils en chœur.

Harry reconstitua dans son esprit son premier et fiévreux baiser avec Dawn, se rappelant les battements désordonnés de son cœur, son souffle précipité, son désir palpitant. « A trois : Un… Deux… Trois… _Spero Patronum !_ » Hélas, en dépit de l'énergie qu'ils déployèrent, leurs Patronus ne furent guère davantage qu'un mince filet diaphane pour Ron, une masse informe pour Hermione et cerf rachitique à peine visible pour Harry. Le sort leur demandant tout de même beaucoup, ils eurent du mal à tenir sur leurs deux jambes lorsqu'il s'estompa. Harry entendit les cris éplorés de sa mère, plus glaçants et intenses qu'auparavant. « Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons qu'à réessayer. Nos souvenirs ne devaient pas être assez puissants. »

Ils s'exécutèrent une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux attentifs de Buffy, Alex, Dawn et Malefoy, tandis que Willow et Giles poursuivaient leur incantation – sans grand succès, d'ailleurs. Mais leurs efforts furent vains, sans qu'ils puissent se l'expliquer. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à demeurer éveiller, tant le brouhaha assourdissant qui assaillait sa tête le déstabilisait. Ron et Hermione avaient beau lui asséner de petites tapes, le secouer afin de le tenir conscient, il sentait sa concentration faiblir. Ainsi, au bout de la cinquième tentative de Patronus, son cerf n'en était plus un, ne valant guère mieux que le filet scintillant que produisait la baguette de Ron. Hermione le frappa de manière plus dure, cherchant à le réanimer un tant soit peu. Harry fixa avec difficulté son regard sur elle. Elle paraissait alarmée.

« Harry ? Ca va ? » demanda Ron, préoccupé. « Tu es vraiment pâle. »

Harry acquiesça, bien que cela était tout à fait faux. Il allait on ne peut plus mal et craignait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Une chance que Ron et Hermione soient à ses côtés pour le maintenir en état. A peine eut-il songé cela qu'une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Abasourdi par sa propre étourderie, il recouvra aussitôt ses capacités, tant l'évidence de sa pensée était saisissante. Comme les pièces manquantes d'un gigantesque puzzle, le dénouement d'une énigme s'imposa à lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il fourra sa baguette magique dans sa poche, s'attirant les regards sceptiques de Ron et Hermione.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'informa Hermione, étonnée.

« Je sais comment les repousser » déclara Harry, que la découverte subite de la solution exaltait. « Rangez vos baguettes et prenez-moi les mains. Allez ! » les pressa-t-il alors qu'ils s'entreregardaient, perplexes. Puis ils choisirent de lui faire confiance, comme d'ordinaire, et entrecroisèrent leurs doigts aux siens dans une étroite étreinte. Les Détraqueurs, râlant et effleurant l'air de leurs mains purulentes, encombraient le salon, ombres oppressantes, sinistres, s'approchant toujours plus des autres, malgré le sortilège de Willow et Giles. Harry entraîna Ron et Hermione jusque devant eux deux, levant le menton face aux créatures. Les cris de sa mère n'en devinrent que davantage horrifiants, mais il tâcha de les oublier un bref instant. Car, si ses suppositions étaient justes, son entreprise ne durerait que quelques minutes. « A trois, nous formulons l'incantation, d'accord ? » fit-il, plissant les paupières. Le froid ambiant s'insinuait désormais entre ses vêtements. Il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps.

« Nous n'avons pas tout à fait le choix » remarqua Ron, contemplant, affligé, les Détraqueurs qui cherchaient à les toucher.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais » renchérit Hermione, refoulant des larmes de frayeur.

Harry sentit la culpabilité familière de leur faire subire tant d'atrocités lui enserrer le cœur, mais il n'y prit pas garde. « A trois » répéta-t-il, désemparé. « Un… »

« Deux… » murmura Ron. Harry sourit par inadvertance.

« Trois ! » acheva Hermione.

« _Spero Patronum !_ » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent prononcé la formule, Harry éprouva la violente impression de devenir sourd. Il n'entendait plus ni les râles des Détraqueurs, ni les voix de Willow et Giles, ni le crépitement d'énergie que dégageait leur sortilège, ni les plaintes de sa mère. Ses mains liées à celles de ses amis, il ne put que contempler, pétrifié, la gorge nouée. Les Détraqueurs stoppèrent leur lancinante progression, se figeant soudain, comme stupéfaits. Alors, dans le silence immobile qui s'était abattu sur la pièce, un vrombissement ténu froissa l'atmosphère, et une faible lueur blafarde, scintillante, s'échappa des poignes serrées de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Incrédules, tout comme leurs autres compagnons présents qui se reculaient avec précaution, ils observèrent la lueur se muer peu à peu en rayon éblouissant. Tous plissèrent les paupières. La lumière diaphane gagna en intensité durant quelques insoutenables instants, jusqu'à se faire aveuglante, puis, enfin, elle prit la forme, grandiose, imposante, spectaculaire, d'un majestueux dragon. Soudain, Harry retrouva l'usage de l'ouïe. Le Patronus-dragon poussa un rugissement assourdissant et fondit de toute sa magnificence sur les Détraqueurs. Apeurés – du moins était-ce l'impression qu'ils donnaient – ces derniers se dispersèrent comme une foule paniquée. Le dragon les chargeait, hargneux, en battant de ses puissantes ailes, et ils sillonnèrent, leurs capes en haillons bruissant autour d'eux. Harry ne distinguait guère davantage dans ce tumulte que des hurlements, des grondements, des lézardes enténébrées zébrant une lumière rutilante. Puis, brusquement, tout prit fin.

Harry mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il avait chu au sol – ainsi que tous les autres. Il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui : Ron et Hermione, auprès de lui, les yeux écarquillés, paraissaient assimiler avec difficulté les derniers événements. Alex s'était traîné jusqu'à Willow, hébétée, qu'il enlaçait et pressait de questions sur son état. Giles, les lunettes de travers, baladait un œil scrutateur sur le salon intact. Buffy, pour sa part, serrait Dawn entre ses bras, la berçant à un rythme à peine trop vigoureux pour le rendre apaisant. Malefoy, pour sa part, s'était carrément évanoui. Harry songea avec compassion que son père avait dû lui faire subire des choses horribles pour qu'il soit si vulnérable au pouvoir des Détraqueurs. Ils étaient à égalité, désormais. En dépit de la course effrénée de son cœur affolé, il courba ses lèvres en un maigre sourire.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, effleurant au passage sa cicatrice. Une main l'attrapa alors à l'épaule, le faisant pivoter. Il rencontra les yeux ahuris de Hermione, qui ne lui laissa pas voir davantage, le plaquant contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte frissonnante, heureux de constater qu'elle était plus ou moins en bonne forme. Par-dessus sa chevelure en broussaille, il échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec Ron, qui lui sourit. Et ce fut comme si l'éloignement des derniers jours n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« C'était dément ! » souffla Ron, encore sous le choc.

« Bon sang » murmura Hermione, toute proche de son oreille. Elle se détacha de lui, gardant tout de même ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Mais comment as-tu su ? »

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie. « _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_ Vous vous souvenez ? Je crois que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit Ron.

« C'est vous, ou nous trois, ou notre amitié, le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore » déclara Harry, regardant Ron et Hermione tour à tour. « J'en suis persuadé. Je le sais. Je le sens. Tant que vous êtes là, tant que nous restons unis, il ne pourra rien nous arriver, à vous comme à moi. Vous comprenez ? »

Ron et Hermione le gratifièrent d'un sourire rayonnant, les larmes embuant leurs yeux. Ils acquiescèrent avec un petit soupir.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Ils portèrent alors leur attention sur Buffy, qui s'était mise debout et toisait l'assemblée. Ils répondirent par de timides hochements de tête et des chuchotements enroués. « Bien, dans ce cas. » Harry remarqua qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres et que sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait à une cadence précipitée.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que c'était que tout ça ? » fit Alex, blême. « Ces créatures et… ce _dragon_ ? »

« J'ai… J'avais lu quelque chose à ce propos » dit Willow, se blottissant contre Alex. « C'était des Détraqueurs. Des êtres maléfiques se nourrissant des pires souvenirs des gens, de leur peur. Il me semble qu'ils sont les gardiens de l'une des plus célèbres prisons de sorciers, non ? »

« Du moins l'était » intervint Hermione. « Mais plus maintenant. »

« Voldemort les a ralliés à lui, je présume ? » soupira Giles, tandis qu'ils se relevaient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard résigné, auquel il répondit en plissant le front, essuyant ses lunettes sur un pan de sa chemise.

« Et… quel était ce dragon blanc ? » dit Dawn, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Un Patronus » reprit Willow. « Un bouclier érigé avec des souvenirs heureux servant à repousser les Détraqueurs. Ca, c'est clair. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est comment vous avez fait pour le créer sans vos baguettes. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, complices, réprimant un sourire malicieux. Cela aurait été déplacé en de telles circonstances. Pourtant, l'idée que leur amitié soit une arme redoutable contre Voldemort les rendait radieux. « Je dirais que c'est parce que tu es un bon professeur de magie sans baguette » répliqua Harry, haussant les épaules.

A défaut de convaincre tout à fait, ses paroles eurent au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Buffy, les traits adoucis, ramassa le corps inanimé de Malefoy, toujours inconscient, et le déposa sur le canapé. « Allez, retournez vous coucher » dit-elle en suite, se tournant vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dawn. « Profitez des dernières heures de la nuit. »

Ron et Hermione les précédant, Harry saisit la main de Dawn, lui déroba un baiser tandis qu'ils gravissaient tous quatre l'escalier. Ron émit un léger ricanement. « Quand je pense que Malefoy se moquait de toi, Harry, parce que tu t'évanouissais, en troisième… Demain, je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler, lorsqu'il saura qu'il a perdu connaissance ! » Il rit à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron » le réprimanda Hermione, renfrognée.

« Oh, je t'assure que si. »

« Non, vraiment pas. Cela veut juste dire qu'il a vécu des choses aussi horribles que Harry. »

Le bout des oreilles de Ron rougit alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir. « Tu ne veux quand même pas que je lui excuse tout ce qu'il nous a dit sous prétexte qu'il est dans notre camp ? »

« Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre ça… Mais si tu pouvais éviter de te payer sa tête, demain, je crois qu'il appréciera… »

« Il ne se gêne pas de nous insulter, lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Alors il faut m'expliquer pour nous avons cette discussion ! »

« Parce que tu es incapable d'écouter ce que l'on te dit sans t'emporter ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Vraiment ! »

La porte de leur chambre se referma sur eux, étouffant les propos de leur querelle. Harry éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe de Dawn. « Tu viens d'assister à l'une des disputes légendaires de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ! » dit-il, hilare.

Dawn haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils entraient dans leur propre chambre. « Légendaire ? Tant que ça ? »

« Eh oui ! S'ils recommencent, c'est qu'ils vont beaucoup mieux ! »

Dawn rit à son tour, croisant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, qui encercla pour sa part ses épaules. « Tu es bien plus beau lorsque tu ris que lorsque tu pleures » fit-elle, appuyant son front contre le sien.

Harry sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent. « C'est ta présence qui m'embelli. »

* * *

Buffy attendit de ne plus percevoir les chamailleries de Ron et Hermione avant de se tourner vers Willow, Alex et Giles. Ils paraissaient préoccupés.

« Comment doit-on prendre cette visite nocturne, selon vous ? » fit Alex, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Comme une mise en garde, je pense » répondit Giles. « Les Mangemorts doivent être furieux que l'on ait libéré leurs prisonniers et Malefoy. »

« Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas attaqués plus tôt ? » demanda Willow.

« Ils ont dû avoir du mal à percer tes barrières » sourit Buffy. « Je trouve plutôt rassurant de savoir qu'ils peinent à entrer dans la maison. »

« Oui, mais cela ne durera pas » dit Giles, soucieux. « Voldemort ne va pas tarder à arriver, et nous n'avons toujours aucune idée des armes que Harry et toi devrez utiliser. »

« Mais vous avez vu quelle puissance ils ont, ces trois-là ! » s'exclama Alex. « M'est avis que, armes ou pas, ils seront de formidables adversaires. »

« Il faut pourtant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté » répliqua Willow.

« Et tout ce qui nous reste pour ça, c'est un vieux grimoire en gaélique incompréhensible » soupira Buffy, lasse comme jamais. « Sans compter qu'Angel n'a aucun renseignement utile. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » dit Giles.

« Oui. Mais il promet de nous contacter s'il trouve quelque chose de son côté. »

Buffy, Willow, Alex et Giles soupirèrent en chœur. L'affrontement s'annonçait ardu.

« Je propose que nous allions nous coucher » dit Willow. « La journée a été longue. »

« Et celle de demain le sera aussi » renchérit Alex. « Si la bataille approche, nous devons redoubler d'effort. »

Buffy reprit dans ses bras Malefoy, inerte, et entreprit de se rendre à l'étage supérieur, ses amis sur ses talons. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sur le seuil de leurs chambres respectives, et Buffy ferma sa porte d'un coup de pied. Elle déposa Malefoy sur son lit, le glissa sous les couvertures. Elle ne put refouler le regain de désir qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Qu'il était beau, ainsi endormi… Si le Détraqueur n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient sans doute… Buffy secoua la tête, chassant toutes pensées incongrues. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Une relation uniquement basée sur le plaisir charnel ne menait jamais loin. Dès qu'il serait éveillé, elle lui parlerait. Ils ne devaient succomber à ces envies, ce n'était pas bien. Ils s'en voudraient par la suite.

Buffy, s'assurant qu'il dormait bel et bien, se tourna vers son armoire, ôtant son t-shirt et son jean, puis se vêtant d'une chemise de nuit. Alors qu'elle closait les battants de son grand meuble, deux bras emprisonna sa taille, la plaquant contre un torse familier. Elle vit volte-face, affrontant Malefoy du regard, s'étonnant à peine de ne pas l'avoir entendu se lever. Il lui souriait d'un air goguenard. « Tu t'es remis de ta petite frayeur ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. Je me sens en pleine forme. » Et il se pencha vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser persuasif.

Buffy ne trouva – d'ailleurs, elle ne chercha même pas – la force de le repousser. Ni lorsqu'il l'étreignit, ni lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur son lit.

A suivre…


	18. Qui aime bien châtie bien

**popov : **Tu dis que je n'ai pas donné d'indices pour le lien du trio ; ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'arrête pas de dire durant toute la fanfic combien ils tiennent les uns aux autres, que leur amitié à résister à pleins d'épreuves, etc. Mais je t'accorde que ce n'est pas très clair.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**lisou52 :** J'espère que la suite te plaira Merci !

**virg05 : **C'est vrai, ils sont pas mal puissants, ces trois-là ! Mais tu verras, ils peuvent faire encore mieux ! Bye !

**Thealie :** Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter pour le moment où Harry apprendra pour Ron et Hermione : ils sont amis et je ne compte pas les faire devenir ennemi Merci d'avoir lu !

_Chapitre 18 : Qui aime bien, châtie bien_

Drago se réveilla en écarquillant les yeux, les images de la veille caracolant dans son esprit. Avisant le corps nu de Summers pressé contre le sien, dos à lui, il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure cendrée, se réfugiant dans sa chaleur. Il sentait bouleversé comme jamais. Les événements, la nuit dernière, s'étaient succédé de manière trop précipitée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les assimiler. L'interruption inopportune des Détraqueurs lors de son délicieux entretient avec Summers l'avait tout à fait déstabilisé, et chamboulé. Ces infâmes créatures l'avaient contraint à revivre les pires moments de son existence – dont la plupart s'était déroulée au quartier général des Mangemorts assignés à Derry. Il frissonna en songeant aux hurlements qui avaient martelé ses tempes durant tout l'assaut des Détraqueurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Il éprouva une honte amère à cette pensée ; après tout, il avait passé sa troisième année à railler Potter à propos de ces évanouissements impromptus, et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation que lui. Drago poussa un gémissement irrité. Il entendait déjà Weasley rire à pleins poumons de sa faiblesse momentanée.

Summers, nue et douce contre lui, remua un peu. Drago sourit. En revanche, après l'affreuse épreuve des Détraqueurs, il avait eu l'agréable surprise d'ouvrir les yeux sur la chambre tant convoitée de Buffy Summers, la célèbre Tueuse de vampires de Sunnydale. Tout en étant assez satisfait d'avoir atteint son but, il ne put réprimer un certain agacement mêlé d'ironie à constater qu'elle ne lui avait cédé ses draps que lorsqu'il avait défailli à ses pieds. Déployer tant d'efforts avait été vain, mais s'écrouler de peur sous ses yeux, cela, d'évidence, était bien plus convaincant. Désespérant.

Cependant, Drago devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant, lors de leur nuit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait songé à rien d'autre en dehors d'elle. Sitôt qu'il avait recouvré conscience et s'était aperçu dans quelle pièce il se trouvait, rien n'avait plus eu d'importance que la belle, valeureuse, et splendide jeune femme qui se vêtait pour le coucher, là, à portée de main, si désirable et attirante. Lorsqu'il s'était levé du lit sur lequel il reposait, une fois repris ses esprits, il n'avait pas tout à fait envisagé de l'embrasser de manière si subite. En vérité, si ses méninges lui avaient laissé le temps de réflexion, il aurait plutôt opté pour quelques remarques narquoises de son meilleur cru, un sourire en coin, un haussement de sourcils suggestif, un clin d'œil facétieux, puis, ensuite, il se serait risqué à effleurer Summers, attendant, attentif, une réaction favorable de sa part. Mais il faillait croire que son désir avait été trop insoutenable pour qu'il parvienne à le contrôler davantage. Par chance, Summers ne l'avait pas repoussé comme une petite effarouchée, ne l'avait ni frappé ni jeter par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et avait répondu à son baiser. Et ils avaient passé de longues et mémorables heures à se découvrir, inlassables, à s'étreindre, à s'embrasser, à se dévorer. Jamais Drago n'avait connu, avec ses diverses conquêtes, pareille harmonie dans les gestes, pareille tendresse et passion tour à tour. Le moindre de ses mouvements avaient été empreints d'une délicatesse presque solennelle tant il s'était émerveillé des courbes arrondies, de la voix alourdie de ravissement, du regard scintillant que son amante avait rivé au sien sans le détourner.

Drago soupira doucement en resserrant sa prise sur Summers, bercé par les souvenirs encore vivaces de leur plénitude. En dépit du fait qu'il rechignait à se l'avouer, c'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti autant d'intensité à partager la couche d'une demoiselle. Et cette intensité le confondait au plus au point. Elle lui était trop inconnue pour qu'il s'y abandonne en toute confiance.

Summers, alanguie, se retourna tout à fait, lui faisant face, s'enroulant davantage dans l'enchevêtrement désordonné de leurs draps. Elle cligna des paupières, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, et tenta d'esquisser une moue perplexe à la vue de Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Drago sourit de manière espiègle, lui arrachant ainsi un mince étirement de lèvres. « J'attends que tu veuilles bien me libérer » répliqua-t-il, désignant leurs jambes entremêlées. « Tu es la Tueuse, je te rappelle. Comment espères-tu que je m'extirpe seul de ta force ? »

Summers émit léger rire, puis, à son grand étonnement, porta sa main à son visage. Drago l'observa, immobile, passer les doigts dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Il déglutit, ses joues s'embrasant. « Et dire que je songeais te résister » murmura-t-elle, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« C'était inconcevable, en effet. » Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa. Drago glissa aussitôt sa main dans sa chevelure, savourant sans nulle retenue la saveur de ses lèvres. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » fit-il, retrouvant contenance.

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai gagné mon pari. »

Summers se détacha de lui, réprimant d'évidence un fou rire. « Tu n'es qu'un gros crétin, tu le sais, ça ? » dit-elle, lui tournant le dos.

Drago rit à son tour. « C'est ce qui t'a fait craquer, avoue. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien. Je suis le vainqueur, tu es la perdante. Je peux donc te demander tout ce que je veux… »

Summers reporta son attention sur lui, haussant un sourcil sceptique. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir abordé cet aspect-là du défi. »

Drago, s'installant sur le flan et appuyant sa joue sur son poing, entortilla les doigts de sa main libre dans ses cheveux. « Un pari n'en est pas un sans un gage à la fin. »

« Très bien, si tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas que je détins une force physique hors du commun et que, si tu agis d'une manière qui me déplait, je saurai te le faire savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on oublie facilement. Alors… » Il afficha une expression songeuse, feignant de chercher la requête idéale – bien qu'il ait toujours su ce qu'il allait lui demander. « Que dirais-tu… de m'accorder d'autres nuits comme celle-ci ? » fit-il enfin.

Summers sembla étonnée. « C'est tout ? »

« Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. « D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Drago eut tôt fait de reconnaître les formes de Summers, l'étreignant et laissant vagabonder ses paumes avides sous les draps. Summers, loin de s'en plaindre, répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur, frémissant à chacune ses caresses, l'embrasant de l'intérieur. Déjà, Drago ne sentait plus que son parfum, enivrant et exaltant. Derrière ses yeux clos, il détaillait la silhouettes élancée de son amante, qui s'offrait à lui sans la moindre incertitude. Son toucher n'avait plus conscience que de la peau satinée où ses mains s'aventuraient, se hasardant vers les endroits les plus sensibles. Il ne percevait d'autre son que ceux provoqués par leurs soupirs comblés, le bruissement des étoffes. Il avait le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et n'avait de cesse de le renouveler encore, et encore, et encore…

Soudain, Summers le repoussa vivement, l'air tourmenté. Le souffle court, interloqué, Drago la questionna du regard. « Que fait-on pour les autres ? »

Il poussa un grognement exaspéré. Elle les avait interrompus pour _cela_ ? « Pour tout te dire, je m'en contrefiche. »

« Eh bien pas moi. Leur dit-on tout de suite ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, le mieux serait d'agir comme si de rien n'était durant un moment. Je crois que tes copains ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Sans parler de Potter, Weasley et Granger. »

Summers esquissa une moue hésitante. « Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de leur mentir. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Tant de noblesse, c'en devenant excédant. « Alors dit-leur. Mais seulement à Rosenberg, Harris et Giles. Je n'ai pas très envie de mettre les autres dans la confidence. »

Summers parut y songer quelques instants, mal assurée. Puis : « Bon, très bien. De toute façon, si Ron et Hermione cachent leur propre relation à Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas en faire de même. » Et, avec un mince sourire, elle enlaça Drago.

« Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué ? » fit-il d'un ton désinvolte, sans se soucier vraiment de la réponse.

« C'est si flagrant que je me demande comment Harry peut ne pas s'en apercevoir. »

« Potter a toujours été trop crédule. »

Mais l'un comme l'autre ne prenait plus garde à ses paroles. Sans autre préoccupation à l'esprit que leur étreinte imminente, Drago et Summers s'immergèrent dans les draps blancs.

* * *

Harry était tout à fait dérouté. En dépit de l'abominable nuit passée à combattre les Détraqueurs, la découverte déconcertante de leur lien indéfinissable, Ron et Hermione se querellaient à nouveau comme auparavant. Harry avait, bien entendu, remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, leurs disputes s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares, et il nageait à présent dans l'incompréhension totale alors que ses amis reprenaient leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ce matin-même, au petit-déjeuner, Harry et Dawn étaient descendus les derniers dans la salle à manger et s'étaient attablés lors d'une réplique cinglante de Ron. Hermione avait rétorqué, comme à l'accoutumée, ce qui avait entraîné une autre réponse, et ainsi de suite. Ils s'étaient chamaillés de la sorte durant quelques instants, se foudroyant du regard par-dessus la table. Les autres – hormis Malefoy qui s'était efforcé de réprimer de toutes ses forces son hilarité croissante – étaient demeurés muets, échangeant des coups d'œil circonspects. Puis la confrontation s'était achevée comme s'achevaient toujours leurs mésententes ; Hermione avait lancé une ultime insulte à Ron, et avait quitté la table en trombe, renfrognée, ses cheveux virevoltant dans son sillage. Ron, quant à lui, plongeait le visage dans son assiette, évitant de regarder qui que se soit, le bout de ses oreilles écarlates.

Et Harry n'avait absolument rien compris. Ni la cause de leur dispute, ni comment semblable sottise pouvait intervertir dans la relation de ses amis alors qu'ils se préparaient à affronter une apocalypse. Il avait tenté, sans grande conviction, d'interroger Ron et Hermione chacun de leur côté, mais tous deux l'avaient envoyé sur les roses à peu près de la même manière. Dawn s'en était étonnée, Alex avait ri, Malefoy s'en tenait les côtes, Giles n'y prenait pas garde, Willow avait esquissé un sourire contrit, et Buffy avait haussé les épaules, les lèvres étirées à demi. D'ailleurs, elle paraissait bien guillerette depuis l'autre soir. Un nouveau mystère que Harry n'était pas prêt d'élucider. C'était tout de même incroyable d'être ignorant à ce point concernant les réactions humaines !

« Cesse de te tracasser à ce sujet » dit Dawn, le lendemain. Ils paressaient sur le canapé, devant le foyer allumé, la tête de Dawn reposant sur les genoux de Harry. Giles, Hermione, et Willow s'échinaient à la traduction du grimoire gaélique, tandis que Alex, Ron, Buffy et Malefoy étaient déjà monté se coucher (Buffy avait installé une inconfortable et étroite couche de camp dans sa chambre, laissant à Malefoy tout le loisir du lit, sous prétexte qu'elle préférait les savoir tous réunis au même étage, anticipant une attaque prochaine).

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » se justifia Harry, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux bruns de Dawn. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ils se battent soudain de cette façon. »

« Tu m'as pourtant dit toi-même qu'ils communiquaient mieux en se hurlant dessus. »

« Oui, mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient arrêté. Quelque chose a dû se produire. »

« Ils se chamaillaient lorsque l'on les a quittés, hier soir » lui rappela Dawn.

« Hermione disait à Ron de ficher la paix à Malefoy. Et c'est ce que Ron a fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione lui en voudrait. »

« Va leur demander. »

« J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Attends que ça se calme, alors. »

« Tu n'y penses pas ! Si je ne m'en mêle pas, ça peut durer des mois ! Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ils peuvent être tout aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. »

Dawn émit un petit rire amusé. « Ils sont trop drôles. On dirait un vieux couple. »

Harry sentit une diffuse sensation de malaise lui nouer l'estomac. « Tu trouves ? Ils me donnent plutôt l'impression de deux amis qui ne sont jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Que tu crois. Ils m'ont tout l'air de bien s'aimer. » Dawn se hissa sur ses coudes et s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, qui enlaça sa taille par réflexe.

« Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment bien » fit Harry, n'appréciant guère la tournure de la discussion. « Je doute qu'ils fassent l'effort de se supporter s'ils n'éprouvaient pas quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il peut y avoir… encore _autre chose_ ? » demanda Dawn. Elle haussait un sourcil malicieux, dardant sur lui un regard explicite.

Harry répondit en toute mauvaise foi. « Non. »

« Leur comportement est assez éloquent, pourtant. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

« Si l'un des deux avaient ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour l'autre, ils me l'auraient confié. » Voilà, il l'avait dit. L'ultime et irrévocable argument. Harry était persuadé qu'une amitié telle que la leur ne devait souffrir de nul secret. Il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas leur révélé les propos de la prophétie, il en convenait, mais il avait agi de la sorte pour les protéger – tâche à laquelle il avait échoué de manière si lamentable durant tant d'années. Cependant, Ron et Hermione n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas l'entretenir des troubles potentiels concernant leurs relations équivoques. De ce fait, il n'avait en principe pas à craindre des cachotteries de leur part.

Toutefois, Dawn parut dubitative. « Très bien, si tu en es certain. »

Harry acquiesça, résolu. « J'en suis certain. » Puis, adoucissant son expression : « C'est sans doute la tension constante qui règne ici. L'on est tous préoccupés. Et davantage depuis l'autre soir, avec les Détraqueurs. » Il poussa un profond soupir, resserrant son étreinte sur Dawn. « Bon sang, ce que je haie ces satanées bestioles ! »

Dawn tressaillit, comme si prononcer le nom des monstres les ferait ressurgir. « Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai froid rien que d'y penser. » Harry lui déroba un furtif baiser, songeant soudain qu'il ignorait quel funeste souvenir du passé Dawn avait revécu en présence des Détraqueurs. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention de formuler sa question de la manière la plus délicate qui soit, mais Dawn s'extirpa de ses bras, saisit sa main, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les escaliers avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre parole. « J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique » dit-elle, le prenant au dépourvu. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Décontenancé, Harry la suivit sans mot dire. Sans doute avait-elle deviné qu'il comptait l'interroger à ce sujet… et qu'elle appréhendait cet instant. Etant la sœur de la Tueuse, sa vie avait dû être le théâtre de maints périples éprouvants, il s'en doutait bien. Il pouvait même la comprendre tout à fait, étant donné ses cinq années mouvementées à Poudlard. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui, qu'elle ne se tourmente pas à propos d'obscurs événements antérieurs. Néanmoins, d'évidence, il lui faudrait user de persuasion afin qu'elle lui dévoile ses anciens bouleversements.

Parvenus à l'étage supérieur, Harry et Dawn se glissèrent sans bruit dans leur chambre pour ne pas déranger le sommeil d'Alex, Ron, Buffy et Malefoy, puis verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux d'un sort nonchalant. A peine Harry rengainait-il sa baguette dans sa poche que Dawn s'activait déjà autour de la petite radio démodée trônant, poussiéreuse, dans l'angle de la grande armoire, à demi-dissimulée par l'imposante ombre qu'elle projetait. L'instant qui suivit, une douce mélopée envahit la pièce _(NdA : écoutez en bruit de fond soit ; « We can fly away » de Emma Townshend ; « Remember me this way » de Jessica Simpson ; « My heart will go » de Céline Dion)_. Davantage confus à chaque minute, Harry laissa Dawn entrecroiser leurs doigts, placer sa main sur sa taille, déposer la sienne sur son épaule, le guider dans une danse à mi-chemin entre un slow et une valse. D'abord incertain, embarrassé, Harry finit par se détendre et savourer. Dawn, les yeux clos, semblait s'abandonner tout à fait contre lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle soupirait de temps à autre, et son souffle léger venait effleurer son cou, le faisant frissonner. Harry entendait son cœur marteler sa poitrine, couvrant presque la mélodie apaisante qu'émettait la radio. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dawn avait eu cette soudaine envie de danser, mais il trouvait que c'était là une merveilleuse idée. Il avait beau connaître chacun des traits de son visage par cœur, il était toujours éblouit par sa beauté. La gorge sèche, Harry se pencha sur Dawn et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle lui répondit aussitôt, tout aussi légèrement. Pourtant, il percevait un malaise ténu dans la façon qu'elle avait de lui rendre son baiser – tendre mais distante, amoureuse mais réticente. Il se détacha donc d'elle, et attendit qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui. Enfin, elle rouvrit les paupières, il encra son regard au sien. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Dawn rosit, s'efforçant de sourire. « Bien entendu » dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. « Je suis en train de danser dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime au rythme d'une musique aussi niaise que dégoulinante de guimauve. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai mal. »

« Tu as l'air gêné depuis que nous avons parlé des Détraqueurs » dit Harry sans ambages. « C'est à cause de ce qu'ils t'ont fait voir ? »

Dawn tenta de rompre leur étreinte, mais il l'en dissuada d'une pression. « De quoi tu parles ? » fit-elle, fuyant son regard.

Harry l'enlaça, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. « Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » concéda faiblement Dawn.

« Et tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, non ? »

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr… »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de me dire ce que tu as vu ? As-tu honte de ton pire souvenir ? »

Dawn prit une profonde inspiration, l'air soucieux. « Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai peur que, lorsque tu sauras, tu ne me regardes plus comme avant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais… Je ne comprends pas. »

Dawn se pressa davantage contre lui, comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaître. « J'aimerais être certaine que, si je te confie cela, tu me promettras de… de ne pas me juger. »

« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

Dawn déglutit. Dans ses yeux brillait une alarmante lueur de résignation. « Je ne suis pas humaine. »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. « Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas humaine » répéta-t-elle. Elle se détourna, les joues embrasées de rage ou de désespoir. « Je suis une source d'énergie d'un vert émeraude que l'on appelle la Clef. Des moines m'ont donné forme humaine et de faux souvenirs, ainsi qu'à tout mon entourage, pour faire croire que je suis la sœur de Buffy depuis ma naissance. J'étais donc sous la protection inébranlable de la Tueuse, qui avait pour mission de tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'une déesse folle dingue ne m'utilise pas. Car mon sang à le pouvoir d'ouvrir les portails entre les mondes, ce qui occasionneraient un terrible chaos. Et… j'ai revécu le soir où j'ai découvert tout ça lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. » Elle fixait le sol, des larmes inondant ses joues, mais n'émettait aucun sanglot.

Harry, la gorge nouée, s'accorda un moment afin d'assimiler ses paroles. La jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, dont il était tombé amoureux, était en vérité une entité magique capable d'entrebâiller les portes des univers et de déclencher un formidable chaos… Et, hormis la soudaineté de la nouvelle, cela ne l'horrifiait pas outre mesure. Il fut étonné lui-même de ne pas éprouver davantage de trouble, de peur, d'hébétude. Cependant, il lui suffisait de regarder Dawn pour savoir que cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Qu'importait ses origines, qui l'avait transformée, elle était toujours Dawn Summers, la demoiselle qui s'était risquée à pénétrer ses rêves en dépit du danger que cela représentait pour une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques.

Et il l'aimait toujours autant.

Doucement, Harry releva le menton de Dawn, puis embrassa ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un souvenir très agréable. Mais tu ne devrais pas y accorder tant d'importance. » Il baissa d'un ton, espérant user des bons mots. « C'est bien un cœur humain que j'entends battre. Ta peau est tout ce qu'il y a d'authentique. Tes lèvres n'ont pas le moins du monde le goût de puissance mystique. C'est parfait ainsi. » Il esquissa un mince sourire, ses yeux encrés aux siens.

Dawn, incrédule, le dévisagea, cherchant sans doute la moindre trace de mensonge. « Tu… Tu ne veux pas me quitter ? Même en sachant ça ? »

Harry éclata d'un bref rire. « Tu es folle ! Il faudrait que je sois devenu tout à fait idiot. » Il caressa son visage, le détaillant avec tendresse, puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle paraissait interloquée, figée de stupéfaction. « Je t'aime trop pour te laisser filer. »

Dawn émit une petit rire étranglé, ses pleurs perlant de ses cils. « Tu en sûr ? »

« Certain. » Il s'empressa de l'embrasser afin de confirmer ses paroles. Cette fois, elle y répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur.

« Oh, mince, la musique est finie » fit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent rompu leur baiser. Elle se précipita vers la radio, pressa un bouton, puis revint dans les bras de Harry. Ils reprirent leur danse. Cependant, Dawn sembla hésitante un instant, observant Harry du coin de l'œil. Puis, enfin, elle se lança : « Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Quel est… ton pire souvenir ? »

Et voilà, ce devait arriver. Harry poussa un soupira. « Je… J'entends les derniers cris de ma mère, et parfois de mon père, avant que… que Voldemort ne vienne les tuer. Il y a deux ans, je m'évanouissais lorsque les Détraqueurs approchaient. D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu toi-même. Mais j'ai assez bien résister, comparé à d'autres fois… »

Dawn déposa un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice, comme dans l'espoir de la refermer pour de bon. « Je suis désolée. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est comme ça. » Ils demeurèrent muets un moment, poursuivant leur valse improvisée. Harry percevait, dans ce silence respectueux, le tissage d'un lien de plus entre Dawn et lui, un nouveau lien qui renforçait leur attachement déjà bien solide. Désormais qu'ils savaient quelle était la pire souffrance qu'ils avaient vécue, ils pouvaient mieux se comprendre mutuellement. De surcroît, Harry se sentait fier que Dawn ait accepté de lui confier un secret aussi lourd que celui de ses origines. Un frisson le parcourant, il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Dawn. « Au fait » fit-il afin d'alléger l'atmosphère « pourquoi cette soudaine envie de danser ? »

Dawn sourit avec un certain soulagement. « C'est à cause du rêve que j'ai fait hier soir. Nous étions dans une sorte de salle de bal vide, sans danseurs ni musiciens, et nous dansions sans nous arrêter. Ca m'a mis le baume au cœur, j'avais très envie d'essayer dans la réalité. »

Harry se rembrunit. Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait fait tout à fait le même rêve qu'elle et il en ignorait la cause. Il y songeait à chaque réveil, mais il oubliait d'aborder le sujet dès que Dawn lui souhaitait bonjour. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait bien l'intention d'éclaircir un peu ce mystère. « Dis-moi » dit-il « tu as toujours le livre dont tu t'es servi pour pénétrer mes rêves ? »

Dawn fronça les sourcils, l'air songeur. « Heu… oui, je l'ai rangé dans ma partie de l'armoire. Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois chercher une information qu'il contient peut-être. Mais je ne suis encore sûr de rien. »

Dawn le scruta du regard, sceptique, puis, choisissant de ne pas s'y attarder, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et savoura les dernières notes de la chanson.

* * *

_« Onirisme :_

_Magie de l'esprit et des songes du même ordre que la legimancie et que l'occlumancie. Cependant, contrairement à la legimancie qui permet d'extraire les pensées de gré ou de force et à l'occlumancie qui a pour fonction de préserver l'esprit, l'onirisme est plutôt une notion de partage. Pour s'en servir, l'onirisme exige un certain lien affectif entre le sorcier et la personne visée. L'onirisme ne peut être utilisé contre la volonté de quelqu'un ; la personne doit avoir livré toute sa confiance au sorcier avant que celui-ci ne puisse pénétrer ses rêves. Si le sorcier et la personne visée s'endorment en parfaite osmose, ils partageront un songe identique. (Il est parfois possible qu'un contact physique soit nécessaire au processus.) »_

Harry, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, relut plusieurs fois le passage. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien là de ce qu'il avait expérimenté par inadvertance durant tant de nuits. Il avait vu les rêves de Ron et Hermione lors de sa convalescence, puis Dawn et lui avaient songé à l'unisson de l'autre depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Il sourit malgré lui. Il n'avait nulle disposition pour la legimancie, pas le moindre talent pour l'occlumancie, en revanche, il détenait un grand pouvoir d'onirisme, une magie dont personne n'avait jugé bon de lui parler. Rogue aurait été ravi de l'apprendre.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Dawn, qui faisait une sieste auprès de lui avant le souper, Harry bondit hors du lit, quitta la pièce, et ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron et Hermione le livre toujours en main. Il s'apprêtait à frapper au battant, enjoué à l'idée de leur faire part de sa découverte, lorsque leurs voix furieuses lui parvinrent de l'autre côté. Il suspendit son geste, tendit l'oreille. D'évidence, une nouvelle querelle venait d'éclater. Mieux valait attendre qu'ils terminent avant d'entrer. Harry se recula.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Harry se figea sur place. La déclaration de Ron avait fusé avec véhémence et exaspération, filtrant au travers de la porte. Sans parvenir à se raviser, il pressa sa tempe contre le battant.

Le ton excédé d'Hermione renchérit aussitôt. « Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de le dévoiler en public ? Cela fait plus de deux moi, Ron ! Tu te rends compte ? Depuis ce soir-là, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, nous nous cachons, nous nous embrassons en secret, nous nous forçons à ne pas nous toucher devant tout le monde. Je n'en peux plus ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu le dis, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de te montrer avec moi. »

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. _Deux mois ?_ Deux mois qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple ? Et ils ne lui en avaient rien dit ?

« Hermione, enfin, tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça » fit Ron. Son intonation semblait adoucie. « C'est Harry. »

Celui-ci, davantage troublé à chaque instant, s'efforçait de trier ses pensées encombrantes des paroles de ses amis. Il y avait comme un grand vacarme dans son esprit. Pourtant, la mention de son nom couvrit le brouhaha général et il se força à écouter la suite.

« Harry ? » rétorqua Hermione, rageuse. « Tu oses encore le prendre comme argument ? Il est heureux, à présent. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de lui cacher notre relation. Même plus celle qu'il s'éloigne de nous. Tu l'as entendu, l'autre soir ? Il a dit que notre amitié était le pouvoir qui pourra peut-être vaincre Voldemort ! » Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot déchirant. « Il m'est insupportable de lui mentir plus longtemps alors qu'il nous considère ainsi, Ron. Nous sommes ses amis. Et je… je l'aime comme un frère. »

Ron poussa un soupir las. « Moi aussi » répondit-il, accablé. « Mais… enfin, il ne risque pas de réagir très calmement… »

« Je m'en moque. Nous irons le lui dire aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on lui dira ? »

« La vérité. Que nous lui avons caché cela parce que nous pensions qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations plus graves que nous deux. Qu'il avait besoin de nous en tant qu'amis et qu'il aurait peut-être été mal à l'aise. »

« Tu as raison. Il comprendra peut-être. »

Puis un long silence s'éternisa. Harry supposa qu'ils devaient être en train de s'embrasser. Le cœur lourd, l'estomac et la gorge serrés, les yeux brûlants, il se détourna de la porte et prit la direction de sa propre chambre, désireux de s'isoler un moment. Il sursauta soudain ; Dawn, à deux pas de lui, le dévisageait avec une douceur incertaine. Il s'efforça sans grand succès de la gratifier d'un sourire. « Tu… tu as tout entendu, toi aussi ? » fit-il, le ton rauque.

Sans mot dire, elle acquiesça. Harry hocha la tête à son tour, fixant le vide. Il éprouvait un lancinant sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à être en colère, ni à ressentir de la trahison. Il avait l'impression d'être le simple spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre sans intérêt. Dawn lui prit la main alors qu'il lui semblait voir par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry et Dawn s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre. Dawn s'empara du livre que Harry tenait toujours, le déposa sur la table de chevet, puis se posta face à lui, ses paumes sur ses joues. Il riva son regard au sien, encore dans un dense brouillard d'incompréhension. « Ils… Ils m'ont menti… » fit-il à voix basse. « Durant plus de deux mois, ils… » Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir que, pendant qu'il faisait le deuil de Sirius et maudissait la prophétie, Ron et Hermione vivaient une relation amoureuse dans son dos. Ils avaient construit un véritable bonheur, un refuge à la guerre et à la misère qui sévissaient sous le joug de Voldemort. Ils avaient construit un bonheur duquel ils l'avaient tenu éloigné…

D'une main ferme, Dawn le força à fixer sa concentration sur elle. « Tu n'as donc pas écouté ? » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que si » répliqua Harry, reprenant contenance. « Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient enfin me confier leur relation… »

« Parce qu'ils en avaient assez de te le cacher. Ils se sentent coupables. »

« Eh bien, ils ne se sentiraient pas coupables s'ils me l'avaient dit depuis le début. »

« C'est ce que je disais, tu n'as rien écouté. »

« C'est faux… ! »

« Si tu avais écouté, tu te serais rendu compte du sacrifice qu'ils ont fait pour toi. » Harry la dévisagea, cherchant dans ses traits la plus infime trace de raillerie. Mais elle paraissait tout à fait sérieuse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il, soudain incertain.

« Enfin, c'est évident ! » Harry sentait la honte affluer peu à peu en lui. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il aurait l'air bien sot à la fin de la discussion. « Réfléchis un peu » poursuivit Dawn. « Cela fait deux mois qu'ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments, qu'ils savent qu'ils s'aiment de manière réciproque. Pourtant, Ils ont tenu ça sous silence et ne t'ont pas mis dans la confidence. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient fait cela ? Par plaisir de rire de toi alors que tu ne te doutais de rien ? Ajouter du piment à leur vie en se cachant ? Ca semble un peu ridicule, non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ses joues s'empourprant. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et n'appréciait guère la façon inquisitrice qu'elle avait de le détailler. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Dawn, s'adoucissant, lui sourit. Alors, là, il ne suivait plus du tout. « Parce qu'ils t'aiment. » Harry écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à parler, mais elle reprit aussitôt. « Ils l'ont dit eux-même, tout à l'heure. Ils ne voulaient pas t'embarrasser avec leur histoire alors que tu souffrais encore beaucoup de la disparition de Sirius. Ils auraient pu s'afficher sans la moindre pudeur pendant ton deuil, s'embrasser devant toi, être heureux sans se cacher, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils t'aiment assez pour faire comme si de rien de n'était et s'occuper de toi. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Et voilà, il se sentait tout à fait sot, comme prévu. Il rendit son sourire à Dawn, puis l'embrassa doucement. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'ai l'impression d'être un débile profond. »

Dawn éclata de rire, l'enlaçant. « Heureusement que je suis là pour t'éclaircir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils s'abandonnaient à un nouveau baiser plein d'ardeur lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. « Entrez » dit Harry, se séparant de Dawn.

D'un pas timide, Ron et Hermione s'introduirent dans leur chambre – plutôt échevelés. Harry leur adressa un sourire cordial, réprimant le fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre à la vue de ses amis si incertains. « Harry » commença Ron, le bout de ses oreilles devenant écarlate « nous avons quelque chose à te dire. » Il échangea un furtif regard avec Hermione, lui prenant la main. « Ce n'est pas facile, et ça ne va sans doute pas te plaire, mais… »

Harry l'interrompit d'un geste. « Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai tout entendu, juste avant. »

Ron et Hermione blêmirent. « Tu… nous… ? Mais… » balbutia Hermione d'une voix faible. « Oh, Harry ! Je suis désolée, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre ainsi, je… »

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Je… je ne suis pas en colère. »

Ron parut perplexe. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » affirma Harry. A son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à Dawn. « Et je ne veux plus être un obstacle à votre… couple. Je ne veux pas que vous vous absteniez de vous aimer lorsque je suis dans les parages. Je ne serais pas un ami si je vous demandais de choisir entre votre amour et notre amitié. »

Hermione, les yeux embués, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Je suis heureuse que tu dises ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu souffres de notre histoire. »

« Moi non plus » renchérit Ron, évitant son regard. « C'aurait été trop bête que… enfin, tu es tout de même notre meilleur ami, et… Voilà, quoi. »

« Oui » fit Harry. Il remarqua soudain que Dawn s'était reculée à l'écart, leur tournant le dos, afin de les laisser entre eux. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie comme il se devait dès que Ron et Hermione quitteraient la chambre. Puis une effrayante idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit : « J'aurais… juste quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit aussitôt Hermione, refoulant ses larmes.

« Si, un jour, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous décidiez de rompre, j'aimerais que… eh bien, que vous tâchiez de ne pas trop vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Parce que, vous voyez… »

Le rire de Ron et Hermione l'interrompit. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » dit Ron, semblant davantage détendu. « Parti comme c'est parti, nous ne romprons pas avant très, très longtemps. »

« Ce serait trop bête » ajouta Hermione, malicieuse.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un bref instant. Et Harry vit. Il vit ce qu'il n'avait pas discerné auparavant, alors que c'était si flagrant. Il vit la vive flamme qui brûlait dans leurs yeux, qui consumait leurs cœurs pendant qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Il vit le reflet tout aussi net et puissant de ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même pour Dawn : l'amour véritable. Il sut que ses amis étaient sincères, qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être plus. Il sut qu'il n'avait pas à craindre l'avenir, car eux ne le craignaient pas.

Harry ne trouva rien de plus malin à faire que de pleurer de joie et d'étreindre tour à tour Ron et Hermione.

A suivre…

_**Bon, chapitre un peu niais et collant comme de la guimauve, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop mécontenté. Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je ne publierai pas avant au moins trois semaines car je pars en camp culturel. C'est pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas trop.**_

_**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**A la prochaine,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	19. Va, cours, vole et nous venge

**vir05 : **Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu émotif, sur ce coup-là, Harry ; mais après tout, avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus en même temps, il a bien le droit d'avoir la sensibilité à fleur de peau, non ? Quant à Buffy et Drago… Ca viendra bientôt. Et je peux te dire que ça va en boucher un coin à tout le monde.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Funnygirl0531 :** Soit, si un peu de romantisme est nécessaire, je suis rassurée. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci – même s'il n'est pas venu aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulu.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**lisou52 : **Merci, c'est très gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi !

Bye !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié, même si c'est un peu niais vers la fin. Mais bon, il les aime fort ses amis, quand même !lol ! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre qui, lui, n'est pas niais du tout – selon moi !

Bye !

**Adaska :** Non, justement, il n'a pas compris qu'ils étaient ensemble car, de un, il n'a pas tout de suite compris qu'il voyait par leurs yeux ; et de deux, il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'ils se disaient. Et comme il n'a pas un esprit de déduction très développé, il n'a pas vraiment fait le rapprochement.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Thealie :** Oui, plein de révélations. Mais, comme nous approchons gentiment de la fin, il y en aura de plus en plus.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Selphie451 : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je suis d'autant plus ravie que je connais ta préférence pour le couple Ron/Hermione et que je suis très flattée que tu trouves cette scène plutôt « choue ». Merci beaucoup.

Bye !

_Chapitre 19 : Va, cours, vole et nous venge_

« De l'Onirisme ? »

Buffy, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur la conversation à cause de Drago qui frottait sa jambe contre la sienne d'un mouvement langoureux, s'efforça de reporter son attention sur le livre que Harry leur présentait. Il s'en était soudain souvenu, en début de soirée, lors de leur entraînement au combat, et avait accouru dans sa chambre rechercher le grimoire usé, ouvert à une page ornée d'enluminures, les réunissant tous dans la salle à manger, autour de la table. Selon ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry se serait aperçu qu'il avait acquis, par inadvertance, un nouveau pouvoir magique, et il semblait le croire d'une grande utilité.

« De l'Onirisme, oui » répondit Harry à Hermione. « Il s'agirait d'une forme détournée de l'Occlumencie et de la Légimencie. Il doit cependant exister un lien affectif entre le sorcier et la personne soumise au charme. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai par moment partagé les rêves de Dawn, ainsi que les vôtres. Mais j'ignore si je parviendrai à songer avec quelqu'un à distance, puisque je tenais la main de chacun d'entre vous lorsque j'ai infiltré votre esprit. »

Buffy vit les pensées d'Hermione défiler dans ses prunelles, le front plissé, la mémoire en ébullition. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » finit-elle par déclarer, comme à regret.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, s'entreregardant. « Alors ça ! » s'esclaffa Ron. « Hermione qui n'est pas au courant d'un mystère ! »

« L'apocalypse est vraiment à nos portes ! » renchérit Harry, hilares.

Alex et Willow échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, tandis que Giles demeurait songeur et que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. « Moi, en revanche, je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos » intervint Giles. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avait vite rejoint ses amis, se calmèrent aussitôt, à nouveau attentifs. « Les informations ne sont pas très détaillées, comparé à ce que j'avais découvert à la bibliothèque de Sunnydale. C'est une magie ancienne, qui date des chamans et des druides. Elle s'apprend ou se révèle d'elle-même, comme dans ton cas, Harry. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'Onirisme agit spontanément, cela signifie que le potentiel est assez étendu. Tu ne devrais pas rencontrer trop de problèmes pour contacter quelqu'un à distance, selon moi. Il te manque peut-être un peu d'entraînement, mais nous réglerons cela bientôt. Nous pourrons ainsi tenir l'Ordre du Phénix informé. »

Harry acquiesça, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Hermione lui prit le grimoire des mains et l'avança vers elle, Willow et elle se penchant dessus, intriguées et fascinées. Ron, pour sa part, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Et vous ? » dit-il. « Les recherches au sujet des armes aboutissent-elles ? »

Giles poussa un soupir. « Oui, peu à peu. Nous avons tout juste terminé de déchiffrer les chapitres de l'ouvrage et en avons repéré deux qui semblent mentionner les armes symboliques des humains pourvus de magie. Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nos efforts ne sont pas vains car, sinon, nous sommes perdus. »

Un pesant silence s'abattit à la suite de cette déclaration. Buffy se rapprocha de Drago d'un mouvement imperceptible, profitant du fait que chacun contemplait le vide d'un air morne. Drago déposa une paume légère sur sa cuisse, pressant son épaule contre la sienne. Plus le temps filait, plus Buffy appréciait la relation qui la liait à son amant.

Alex prit alors une grande inspiration, se levant en faisant racler sa chaise sur le carrelage. « Je propose que nous allions nous coucher » dit-il avec une voix lasse que Buffy ne le lui connaissait pas.

« Oui » approuva Willow en l'imitant. « Nous commencerons l'entraînement d'Onirisme dès demain. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, se mettant debout et prenant la direction des chambres. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient dévoilé leur couple la veille, gravissaient les escaliers main dans la main, précédant Harry et Dawn qui appuyait sa tempe sur son épaule, somnolant déjà. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sur le seuil de leur chambre respective, puis Buffy verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Sitôt, deux bras entourèrent sa taille et des lèvres douces effleurèrent le creux de son cou. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Drago, qui l'enserrait d'une manière aussi adorable que possessive.

« Tu es tendue » fit-il remarquer.

Buffy sourit, inclinant la tête afin de laisser champ libre à sa bouche. « Tu parles » dit-elle. « Après une journée pareille… »

Elle fit volte-face dans son étreinte, l'enlaçant à son tour, l'embrassant. Drago glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, dessinant des volutes paresseuses de ses pouces. « Tu n'as pas mis au courant tes copains de ce qu'il se passe entre nous » dit-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. Ce n'était ni un reproche ni une question, juste une constatation.

Buffy ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre lui. Non, en définitive, elle n'en avait fait part à personne. Elle doutait que ses amis comprennent les raisons de leur idylle – si elle osait user de ce terme. Car, pour le moment, ils ne partageaient guère d'autres activités que des ébats amoureux réguliers. Elle ne saurait leur expliquer pour quelle raison ces instants d'intimité avec Drago devenaient davantage vitaux de jours en jours, pourquoi elle adorait les quelques mots qu'ils se confiaient sur l'oreiller, pourquoi elle aimait son rire, son sourire, la soie de sa peau et de ses cheveux, la pureté de son regard, son cynisme, son sarcasme… Ses amis toléreraient-ils le fait qu'une ardeur physique s'évince, laissant place à une tout autre forme de passion ? Avec un sorcier fils de Mangemort ? Avec un garçon plus jeune qu'elle ? Alors que maints aspects de sa personnalité coïncidaient avec celle de Spike ? Tous la croiraient déstabilisées par les malheurs qui l'avaient frappée auparavant, qu'elle ressentait un lourd manque affectif et qu'elle tâchait de le combler par tous les moyens. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de cela, mais comment le leur ferait-elle comprendre ? Non, il valait mieux qu'ils gardent leur relation secrète, et qu'ils profitent de ce que le temps leur accordait.

« J'ai décidé que ma vie privée ne les regardait qu'à moitié, et que tu faisais partie de la moitié qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître » déclara-t-elle en un souffle.

« Tu as honte de moi ? »

Buffy releva la tête, incrédule. Drago dardait sur elle un œil scrutateur, sans ciller. Elle le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. « Au départ, c'est toi qui ne voulais rien leur dire » lui rappela-t-elle, outrée.

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas répondu. As-tu choisi de tout mettre sous silence car tu as honte ou car tu penses qu'ils auraient du mal à accepter ? »

« Ils auraient du mal à accepter. » Elle lui rendit son sourire narquois. « Même si j'ai eu des fréquentations pires que toi, je ne pense pas qu'ils se réjouiraient. »

« Pire que moi ? » rit-il. « Ca existe ? »

« Eh oui ! Deux vampires, un demi-dieu maléfique, un militaire drogué… Mon palmarès est loin d'être admirable. Tu es d'ailleurs le garçon le plus normal que je côtoie depuis longtemps. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un petit rire, toujours enlacés. « Et, avec tous ces types… est-ce qu'il n'était question que de sexe ? »

L'interrogation la prit tant au dépourvu qu'elle se dépourvut de son sourire. Drago avait détourné les yeux, fixant le vague par-dessus son épaule. Doucement, Buffy se saisit de ses mains, qui tenaient ses hanches, et les leva à hauteur de son visage, déposant ses paumes sur ses joues. Drago consentit enfin à la regarder. « Je ne te parle que de relations sérieuses. J'en ai eu d'autres, qui n'ont duré qu'une nuit car, là, il n'y avait que du sexe. Mais je ne les ai pas poursuivis car je suis incapable de rester avec quelqu'un rien que pour son corps. »

En dépit de son sourcil haussé, moqueur, et de son expression espiègle, un flagrant espoir transparaissait de ses joues empourprées et de ses iris pétillants. « Même pas avec moi ? » fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Buffy secoua la tête. « Même pas avec toi. »

* * *

« Il y a trois Poursuiveurs, deux Batteurs, un Gardien et un Attrapeur. Les Poursuiveurs se passent une balle rouge, le Souaffle, et doivent la mettre dans trois anneaux de quinze mètres de haut, les buts, que le Gardien défend. Les Batteurs protègent de leurs battent les autres joueurs des Cognards, des balles brunes et très dures. L'Attrapeur, moi, tourne autour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or, une toute petite balle dorée qui met fin au match. »

« Tu as le rôle le plus important, en fait ? »

« Non, parce que l'issu du match ne dépend pas uniquement du Vif d'Or. Le vif donne cent cinquante points, mais si les Poursuiveurs adverses ont accumulé plus de buts que notre équipe, ils ont l'avantage. »

« Ca a l'air compliqué. »

« Oh, pas tant que ça… »

La conversation avait débuté lorsque Harry avait laissé chuter son Eclair de Feu au sol, en voulant prendre un pyjama dans son armoire. Dawn lui avait alors demandé pour quels usages il s'en servait, et il s'était lancé dans l'explication animée des règles du Quidditch. Dawn, admirative, buvait ses paroles, émerveillée par ses exploits sur balai. Assis face à face, en tailleur, sur leur lit, ils s'esclaffaient de jubilation.

« Tu me montreras, un jour ? » demanda-t-elle, trépignant d'excitation.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Harry, tout aussi exalté. « Tu verras comme c'est fantastique ! »

« Décris-moi les sensations, s'il te plaît. » Dawn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les joues roses, les épaules raidies.

Harry sentit un ridicule sourire béat étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait son dernier vol en balai. « Le vent souffle autour de toi » commença-t-il, fixant Dawn mais ne la voyant pas tout à fait. « Il ébouriffe tes cheveux et rafraîchit ton visage. Le paysage devient flou, les couleurs se mélangent, tu ne vois plus rien, à vrai dire. Ton cœur s'accélère, tu n'entends plus que ses battements frénétiques et le sifflement de l'air à tes oreilles. Tu te sens si euphorique que tu en oublies comment était la vie avant que tu ne décolles. Il n'y a rien qui égale ça. »

« Oh, Harry… » Il reprit le cours de la réalité, surpris de se trouver assis sur un lit alors que tout son être éprouvait l'ivresse du vol. Mais l'expression de Dawn valait tous les matchs de Quidditch qu'il avait pus disputer par le passé. Elle la détaillait d'un regard rayonnant, subjuguée. Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu. Pourquoi l'observait-elle ainsi ? « Oh, c'est magnifique » soupira-t-elle. « Tu aimes vraiment ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oh oui » dit-il à voix basse. « Il paraît que c'est dans le sang. Mon père aussi était Attrapeur, et très bon. »

« Et toi ? Ron m'a dit que tu as été le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle. Est-ce la vérité ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « En doutais-tu ? »

Dawn le rejoignit dans son rire, puis, sans crier gare, se glissa vers lui et sauta à son cou, le faisant basculer sur le matelas. Son amusement se coinça dans sa gorge, le malaise coutumier qu'elle provoquait en lui le remplaçant. A demi allongée sur lui, elle caressait son visage du bout de ses doigts et de ses yeux, repoussant les mèches ténébreuses de ses cheveux en broussailles, effleurant sa cicatrice. « Tu as déjà volé de nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air songeur. « Pour voir les étoiles ou les couchers de soleil ? »

« Non » répondit-il en un souffle, troublé. « Mais c'est une idée. Nous devrions essayer, lorsque nous aurons l'occasion. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils s'embrassèrent. _L'occasion_. Tous deux savaient que cela signifiait la fin de la guerre, la mort de Voldemort, la disparition de l'apocalypse… Et ce n'était pas près d'advenir. Pourtant, ils s'en moquaient. Seul importait l'instant présent, leurs lèvres qui se dévoraient, leurs esprits qui s'égaraient, leurs mains qui s'abandonnaient…

Une détonation, un éclair vert aveuglant, des rires et des cris retentirent soudain dans la rue. Harry et Dawn sursautèrent. Harry bondit au bas du lit, se précipita à la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux. Son cœur manqua un battement. Une véritable émeute se déchaînait sur la route et le trottoir, les gens se bousculaient en tous sens pour fuir. Certains réverbères étaient éteints, vandalisés, mais des sorts de toutes couleurs fusant aidaient la lune à éclairer les alentours. Cependant, une lumière en particulier dominait sans peine celle des éclairs colorés : la Marque des Ténèbres, ondulant, se mouvant, menaçante, au-dessus des gens paniqués. Des gens auxquels se mêlaient des Mangemorts encagoulés et des vampires hilares. « Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-il.

Dawn, derrière lui, poussa un cri d'effroi tandis qu'il déboulait dans le couloir, où, déjà, les autres échangeaient des propos affolés. Ron et Hermione, en le voyant, s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. « C'est… C'est… » balbutia Hermione, la respiration hachée.

« Oui, je sais » fit Harry. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il est peut-être enfin arrivé » suggéra Ron, la voix vibrante de terreur.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé alors que Dawn agrippait son épaule. « Si tard ? Je le croyais déjà ici. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, une telle bonne humeur chez l'ennemi ne peut être que mauvais signe pour nous. »

« Que fait-on, alors ? » s'enquit Hermione, en proie à une panique croissante.

« On se bat » répondit Alex. « On n'a pas vraiment d'autres alternatives, de toutes façons. »

« Oui, on ne peut pas laisser les gens se faire massacrer par ces monstres » renchérit Willow, blême, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du fond du couloir.

Un grand fracas de vitre brisée résonna entre les manifestations de terreur. Willow sursauta, s'éloignant de la fenêtre, les paupières écarquillées.

« Quoi que l'on décide » dit-elle d'une voix blanche « il ne nous faut pas nous attarder davantage. »

« Alors, dépêchons-nous » déclara Buffy. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les regardant tour à tour. Harry eut juste le temps de noter son air échevelé, ses joues empourprées et ses vêtements froissés avant que son ton catégorique ne le ramène à la réalité. « Alex, Giles et Willow, restez ensemble aussi longtemps que possible. Vous deux la couvrirez tandis qu'elle jettera ses sorts. Nous devrons être efficaces. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dawn, occupez-vous des vampires et évitez les Mangemorts ; ce sont eux les plus dangereux. Prenez chacun un pieu et une arme en plus de vos baguettes magiques. L'on ne sait ce qui peut se produire. Drago, toi, tu demeures à mes côtés. Allons-y. »

Ils acquiescèrent, se dispersant déjà en petits groupes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dawn suivirent dans sa chambre Giles, qui leur confia de longs pieux de bois épais, une arbalète pour Dawn, deux épées pour les garçons, une dague pour Hermione. Harry tâcha de ne pas s'interroger au sujet de la réserve d'armement considérable que possédait Giles, dissimulée dans un large coffre verrouillé.

« Prenez garde » leur recommanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'élançaient en direction des escaliers. Bientôt, les autres les rattrapèrent, alors que Buffy et Malefoy étaient sortis de la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière eux. Ne s'accordant pas un instant pour songer dans quelle situation il se précipitait, Harry emboîta le pas à ses amis, et ils débouchèrent sur la rue.

Vu de près, la cohue paraissait s'être amplifiée, tant en panique qu'en Moldus apeurés. Harry glissa son pieu dans sa poche et, gardant son poing serré autour de l'épée, s'empara de sa baguette. Il leva le bras, rassembla l'énergie nécessaire, prononça une première formule. Un rayon bleuté jaillit, touchant un vampire qui courait aux trousses d'une jeune femme. Comme prévu, il se figea durant un quart de seconde avant de s'évaporer en un nuage de poussière grise. Harry esquissa un sourire féroce. Il n'appréciait guère qu'une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompe de la sorte l'une de ses entrevues avec Dawn, de manière si abrupte et inopinée, le contraignant à combattre plutôt qu'à embrasser. Une sourde fureur enflamma peu à peu ses sens, guidant ses gestes et ses réactions de manière plus impérieuse que sa raison. Il se moquait des conséquences. Tout ce qui importait, c'était d'éradiquer ses ennemis. Il en avait assez de souffrir ainsi. Ce soir, Voldemort regretterait d'avoir envoyé ses sbires dans les rues de Derry, tant les pertes qu'il aurait subies seraient considérables.

Auprès de lui, Ron et Hermione, s'efforçant de se tenir proche l'un de l'autre, semblaient animés d'une rage semblable à la sienne, vociférant des sorts aveuglants qui atteignaient toujours leur but, décimant les vampires comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des insectes nuisibles. Harry se réjouit de les voir si puissants. Leur amour les enhardissait à leur avantage, leur conférant une assurance telle que nulle crainte ne transparaissait de leur expression, un redoutable courroux émanant de chacun de leurs mouvements. Harry s'enorgueillit de connaître pareils sorciers.

Reprenant ses esprits, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Nul ne semblait remarquer sa présence, tant la confusion tourbillonnant autour de lui était grande. Les Moldus hurlaient, s'effondraient, pleuraient sous les coups des Mangemorts et des vampires. La Marque des Ténèbres enflait, comme si elle s'abreuvait du sang et des cendres qui jonchaient le sol de Derry. Il aperçut un groupe de Mangemorts, baguettes brandies, en train d'asséner des Doloris répétés à quelques personnes prostrées, se convulsant. Harry faillit accourir dans leur direction, mais il se souvint à temps des recommandations de Buffy : il était trop risqué de se mesurer aux mages noirs. Se sentant d'une lâcheté remarquable, il se détourna à contrecœur, crispant les mâchoires. Par chance, Willow, un étrange halo violacé la nimbant, avançait vers eux, effaçant la distance entre eux à grandes enjambées, Alex et Giles l'escortant.

Harry parcourut la route méconnaissable, jetant des sorts au hasard, incendiant les vampires, évitant les sorciers ennemis. Ron et Hermione l'imitaient, dos à dos ou côte à côte. Dawn, l'air déterminé, sourcils froncés, effectuait des traits précis de son arbalète, un carquois plein pendant à son épaule. Harry progressait en tâchant de garder un œil sur eux, craignant qu'un Mangemort survienne et les attaque. Au travers de sa rage bouillonnante, qui dirigeait si bien ses réflexes, filtrait une anxiété constante à leur égard. Il songea avec agacement que cette tendance protectrice était bien vaine, ne suffirait guère à les préserver du danger si celui-ci surgissait à son insu.

Une détonation explosa derrière eux, provocant un éclair aveuglant, les faisant sursauter et faire volte-face. Les Mangemorts qui, un instant auparavant, torturaient les Moldus à coup de Doloris, étaient à présent étendus de tout leur long sur la route, une trace noirâtre de brûlure se déployant sous leurs corps inertes, et leurs victimes avaient fui. Willow, Alex et Giles s'éloignaient à bonne allure, usant de magie et d'armes diverses à l'encontre de l'ennemi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier paraissait contourner, de manière fort ostentatoire, le petit groupe redoutable.

« Eh bien » fit Ron, clignant des paupières. « C'a l'avantage d'être efficace. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » approuva Hermione, admirative. « Il faudra qu'elle m'enseigne ce sortilège. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, horrifiés. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » dit Ron. « Imagine que tu t'énerves tant contre moi, un jour, que le sortilège t'échappes par inadvertance. Je n'ai pas envie de finir roussi par ma fiancée. »

« Pardon de vous interrompre » intervint Dawn, leur tournant le dos « mais je crois que nous avons d'autres problèmes plus urgents. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle désignait. Cinq vampires s'esclaffant bruyamment avançaient au milieu de la route, des torches enflammées dans leur poing, effrayant les Moldus qui les croisaient. L'un d'eux s'immobilisa devant une maison, brandissant sa torche, faisant mine d'incendier la bâtisse. Ils s'approchaient à grands pas, résolus à les arrêter avant que les dégâts ne soient irréparables, tenant leurs baguettes à bout de bras, mais n'eurent guère le temps d'agir. Buffy se rua sur les vampires à une vitesse prodigieuse, détenant pour unique arme un long pieu effilé, s'immisça entre leurs rangs serrés, frappant en tous sens. Les vampires disparaissant en fumée grisâtre, leurs torches chutèrent au sol, provocant des débuts d'incendies sur les pelouses alentours. Par chance, Malefoy, courant bien moins vite que Buffy, parvint à le rejoindre juste à temps. Il leva sa baguette, hurla une formule, et un impressionnant jet d'eau jaillit de son extrémité. Il éteignit le feu, certes, cependant, dans sa hâte, il aspergea Buffy d'une copieuse part de son sortilège. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il l'aperçue, assise au sol, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle lui lança une remarque mécontente, ne se dépouillant pas de sa moue renfrognée alors qu'il lui offrait sa main, la hissant sur ses pieds. Et ils s'éloignèrent, Malefoy toujours hilare. Harry secoua la tête.

Tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dawn empruntaient une nouvelle direction, cherchant des yeux des vampires à éliminer, tous les autres accoururent jusqu'à eux d'un même mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent alors réunis au centre de la rue, immobiles dans la cohue assourdissante.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Ron, haletant.

Willow, que le halo violacé avait quitté, les regarda tour à tour. « Je crois pouvoir effectuer un charme anti-vampire sur tout Derry, pareil à celui qui protége notre maison mais à une plus grande échelle. Il ne serait que provisoire, bien entendu, pourtant, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Il me semble que les vampires comme les Mangemorts affluent sans cesse, toujours plus nombreux. Il nous faut les arrêter à tout prix. »

« Et pour les Mangemorts ? » demanda Malefoy.

« J'espère qu'ils prendront peur en voyant une moitié de leurs troupes finir en poussière. Crois-tu cela plausible ? »

Malefoy prit un instant de réflexion, jetant des coups d'œil circulaires. « Oui, je pense. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas loués pour leur bravoure. »

« Parfait. En ce cas, Hermione, j'aurai besoin de toi. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée. « De moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ignore ses mes pouvoirs sont assez puissants pour lancer un sort de cette ampleur, peut-être devras-tu m'assister. Buffy, Alex, Giles, j'aimerais aussi que vous nous couvriez pendant que nous réalisons le rituel. La moindre interruption nous contraindrait à tout reprendre du début. »

« Bien entendu, pas de problème » affirma Alex.

« Drago, tu restes avec eux » dit Buffy, par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'ils s'en allaient. « Soyez prudents. »

Demeurés ensemble, Harry, Ron, Dawn et Malefoy reprirent leur chasse aux vampires sans un mot. Hélas, ils croisèrent davantage de Mangemorts, qui semblaient se ressembler et attaquer en groupe, les forçant à rebrousser chemin, se dissimuler, les éviter. Alors qu'ils attendaient que trois mages noirs aient dépassé la maison à l'angle de laquelle ils se tapissaient, Harry se tourna vers Malefoy, souriant d'un air goguenard.

« Depuis quand Buffy t'appelle-t-elle _Drago_, au juste ? » fit-il, railleur.

Malefoy s'empourpra, levant les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Elle m'appelle comme elle veut, je m'en fiche. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant. »

Harry aurait bien aimé répliquer que, considérant le fait que Buffy et lui dormaient dans la même chambre, qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, qu'ils étaient sortis plutôt dépeignés de la pièce, lorsque l'assaut avait commencé, il était en droit de s'interroger quelque peu. A dire vrai, il avait surtout espéré pouvoir se soulager à ce sujet : les grotesques tentatives de séduction de Malefoy ayant cessé depuis quelque temps, il suspectait un secret entre eux deux, tout en souhaitant se tromper de manière fort grossière.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit ; un ricanement narquois se fit entendre derrière eux, s'élevant de l'obscurité d'un bosquet. Ils tournèrent les talons, brandissant leurs baguettes, Dawn son arbalète. « Qui est là ? » dit-elle, parée à tirer.

Une longue silhouette s'extirpa du bosquet, encapuchonnée, sa cape de jais virevoltant autour d'elle, les pans inférieurs battant ses chevilles. Elle ricana à nouveau, une main sur la hanche. « Alors, Drago ? » fit-elle d'une voix familière à Harry. « Tu ne m'embrasse plus ? »

Malefoy se figea, ses traits se tordant en une expression haineuse, répugnée. « N'y compte pas. »

« Oh, tu me fais de la peine. » Et la femme rabattit sa capuche. Harry sentit son cœur bondir d'une rage fulgurante, ses poings enserrant son épée et sa baguette, ses mâchoires se crispant. L'air hautain, les paupières lourdes, les cheveux bruns, Bellatrix Lestrange les jaugeait d'un regard présomptueux, un exécrable rictus satisfait étirant ses lèvres. « Ta mère serait très mécontente de ton comportement. Heureusement qu'elle est désormais incapable de te réprimander. »

Malefoy brandit aussitôt sa baguette, sa respiration hachée soulevant sa poitrine par saccade. Ses traits tordus de haine, son teint blêmissant étaient quelque peu effrayants. « Prends garde à tes paroles, Bella. Je ne suis pas dans ton camp, pour ta gouverne. »

Lestrange haussa un sourcil railleur, sans se départir de son sourire méprisant. « Je suis au courant, n'aie crainte. D'ailleurs, Lucius ne cesse de m'en rabattre les oreilles. Ta trahison l'a beaucoup déçu, ainsi que maints de nos camarades. T'allier au Survivant, à l'Ordre du Phénix, aux Sang-de-Bourbe… à la Tueuse. C'est tout à fait honteux, mon cher neveu. C'est encore pire que les actes de Narcissa… »

« Ne t'avise pas de poursuivre » l'interrompit-il. Sa voix vibrait de fureur contenue, mais sa prise sur sa baguette était ferme. « A présent, explique-moi ce que les Mangemorts et les vampires font ici. »

« Avec plaisir. Figure-toi, Drago, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé. Il est parvenu à ressembler un grand nombre d'entre nous et s'apprête à ouvrir la Bouche de l'enfer dès que possible. N'est-ce pas une bonne raison de nous amuser un peu ? »

Malefoy, excédé, rivait ses yeux gris sur Lestrange, la foudroyant. Harry sentit les regards de Ron et de Dawn se tourner vers lui, cherchant à capter le sien, mais toute son attention était portée sur Lestrange, son sang bouillant dans ses veines, son cœur martelant ses côtes. Une rage sourde le confondait, le rendant imperméables au monde extérieur. Seule sa haine lui était perceptible.

_-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine…_

Harry cligna paupières, chassant les images qui se pressaient dans son esprit. N'importait l'arrivée de Voldemort, la jubilation de ses disciples, l'ouverture imminente de la seconde Bouche de l'enfer ; l'assassine de Sirius se tenait devant lui, à quelques pas à peine, et il comptait bien assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Il esquissa un geste pour lever sa baguette et jeter le premier sort, profitant qu'elle soit en pleine discussion avec Malefoy, cependant, Ron le devança, l'interrompit. Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Lâche-moi, Ron » siffla-t-il entre ses dents crispées.

Ron le fixa sans ciller, ses doigts entourant son poignet. « Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça, Harry » dit-il, résolu.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais faire. »

« Tu te trompes, je le sais très bien. Tout comme je sais que ce sera vain. Cela me fait autant mal qu'à toi, Harry, je te l'assure, mais Sirius… enfin, il n'est plus là. Et ce n'est pas de tuer Lestrange qui le ramènera. »

« J'en suis conscient, figure-toi. » Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, défiant Ron de le contraindre à ne pas agir. « Il n'empêche pourtant que je dois le faire. Alors n'interviens pas. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » fit Dawn, auprès d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ces messes basses, vous trois ? » dit alors Lestrange. Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur elle, qui les dévisageait d'un air suffisant. Malefoy la menaçait toujours de sa baguette, mais cela ne semblait guère l'effrayer. « Tu choisis bien mal tes alliés, Drago. Ils sont tout à fait dépourvus de courtoisie, d'évidence. »

« Attention, Bella, ma patience a des limites » prévint Malefoy. « Pars avant de les avoir franchis. »

« Que de noblesse ! Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer tout de suite ? Tu as l'occasion de venger ta pauvre mère et tu ne la saisis même pas. Cela vaut de même pour toi, Potter. Sirius serait très déçu de te voir ainsi, les bras ballants, à me regarder sans rien faire… »

Ni Ron ni Dawn n'eurent le temps de réagir ; Harry et Malefoy s'écrièrent en chœur, un rayon lumineux jaillissant de leurs baguettes. Son sourire narquois disparaissant, Lestrange esquiva leur double attaque, les propulsant dans leur direction. Les rayons heurtant leurs poitrines, Harry et Malefoy furent projetés en arrière, hors de la ruelle, atterrissant plus loin sur la route, Ron et Dawn s'empressant de les rejoindre. Lestrange les suivait à grands pas.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt » dit-elle, tandis qu'ils se redressaient tant bien que mal, surpris et endoloris. « Je commençais à m'impatienter. J'espère que vous serez davantage à la hauteur que Sirius et Narcissa. »

« Tu vas voir… » répliqua Malefoy, le visage figé de colère.

Harry repoussa Ron et Dawn, qui l'avaient saisi chacun à un bras afin de le hisser sur ses pieds. « Partez. Rejoignez Hermione et les autres, et restez avec eux. »

« Pas question » dit Dawn, empoignant son arbalète. « Je refuse de te laisser seul face à cette femme. »

« Et moi je refuse qu'elle tue à nouveau ceux que j'aime. Partez. »

« Non. » Ron demeura campé sur ses jambes, son épée et sa baguette prêtes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage.

Lestrange entama elle-même la bataille, Harry et Malefoy ripostèrent avec promptitude. Indifférents aux flammes, aux éclairs aveuglants, aux hurlements, aux rires qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, tous trois combattirent à grands coups de sortilèges, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Harry constata que Malefoy rivalisait de connaissances au sujet de magie noire avec sa tante, tant ses sorts, sombres et insidieux, paraissaient l'irriter. Au dernier qu'il effectua, elle para à l'aide d'un Bouclier, renvoyant sa lueur enténébrée à l'expéditeur. Harry fut soudain parcouru d'un violent frisson lorsque Malefoy poussa un déchirant cri de douleur. Par chance, il retrouva presque aussitôt convenance.

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc…_

Harry secoua la tête et renchérit d'un nouveau charme

Lestrange profita que son neveu soit quelque peu désorienté pour pivoter en direction de Harry, une lueur de démence dansant dans ses yeux. Elle le pointa de sa baguette et, sans que nulle formule n'eut franchi ses lèvres, un terrifiant rayon vert fusa. Par réflexe, Harry eut le temps de se jeter au sol avant que l'Avada Kedavra ne l'atteigne, le heurtant de plein fouet. Lestrange éclata de rire tandis qu'il se relevait, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine.

« L'on m'avait bien dit que tu excellais dans le domaine de te défiler face à la mort » railla-t-elle, semblant juger leur duel tout à fait distrayant. « Mais ta chance insolente ne pourra pas te sauver lorsque viendra l'affrontement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est plus fort chaque jour qui passe et compte bien décupler sa puissance en puisant dans celle de la Bouche de l'enfer. Plus personne ne pourra se dresser sur son chemin. Il étendra son pouvoir, il sera invincible. »

Malefoy s'était tout à fait repris, désormais, et écoutait la tirade dépourvue de sens de Bellatrix Lestrange auprès de Harry, prêt, comme lui, à repasser à l'attaque. Ce dernier cherchant en vitesse une solution quelconque pour se débarrasser d'elle, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'un enchantement concevable et efficace à la fois, espérant qu'elle s'attarderait sur la proche victoire de son maître. Peut-être Malefoy songea-t-il comme lui, car, sa main moite vibrant autour de sa baguette magique, il s'écria avec un peu trop de ferveur pour que cela soit sincère : « Cesse de rêver, Bella ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas invincible. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Inutile de te faire de fausses illusions. »

« Il me semble au contraire que c'est toi qui te berces te sottise, Drago. Si tu étais resté parmi nous, tu aurais constaté par toi-même l'accroissement des pouvoirs de notre maître. A ce propos, sache qu'il te réserve un châtiment spécial pour ta haute trahison. Tu n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre les rangs de Potter, car même Lucius ne tentera pas de te sauver. »

Malefoy afficha soudain une mine grave, sombre, rivant ses iris gris à ceux de Lestrange, n'ayant plus le moindre besoin de feindre quelque intérêt pour son discours. Harry, hébété, encore haletant, ne comprit pas la signification de ce subit revirement. Alors qu'il choisissait plutôt de se concentrer sur une éventuelle échappatoire, il remarqua, par-dessus l'épaule de Lestrange, Ron et Dawn. Ils avaient disparu quelques instants auparavant, et il les avait presque oubliés, tant son combat l'avait absorbé. Prenant garde que Lestrange ne lui prête nulle attention, il interrogea ses amis du regard. Ils ne lui répondirent qu'en déposant un doigt devant leurs lèvres, lui intiment le silence et la discrétion. Harry se détourna aussitôt, reportant son regard sur Malefoy et Lestrange.

« Personne n'aura à me sauver » rétorqua-t-il, le corps frémissant de haine. Harry guetta de coin de l'œil le lent et prudent déplacement de Ron et Dawn, qui s'approchaient peu à peu de Lestrange, l'arbalète chargée d'une flèche.

« Pourquoi en es-tu si convaincu ? »

Malefoy remarqua sans doute la progression de Ron et Dawn, cependant, nul signe ne le laissa transparaître. Il se contenta de poursuivre, feignant de rien : « Car je sais que nous allons gagner. J'en suis persuadé. »

Lestrange ricana. « J'en doute, mon petit. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. En choisissant le camp de Potter, je me suis assuré la victoire. Il a déjà vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à de nombreuses reprises, je te rappelle. Une fois de plus ne sera que routine. J'ai confiance en ses pouvoirs. »

Ron et Dawn se figèrent. Lestrange perdit son expression arrogante, ses épaules s'affaissant. Harry se tourna vers Malefoy d'un mouvement brusque. Avait-il bien entendu ou n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination ? Malefoy avait-il bien dit, sans rougir, sans ciller, sans la moindre honte apparente, qu'il avait confiance en lui ? Confiance en Harry Potter, le Survivant, son ennemi depuis près de cinq ans ? Comme s'il avait entendu ses interrogations incrédules, Malefoy lui adressa un regard pénétrant, troublant. A nouveau, Harry constata combien ce regard était dissemblable de celui qui lui était familier. Ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un garçon riche et gâté, mais celui d'un enfant meurtri, blessé à jamais. Les sinistres paroles de Bellatrix Lestrange lui revinrent alors ; se pouvait-il que Narcissa Malefoy ait été victime de Voldemort ? Il lui faudrait le lui demander, dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Malefoy hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Harry lui répondit de même. N'importait le passé, désormais : ils étaient alliés, et de manière irrémédiable.

Ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur Lestrange, toujours aussi abasourdie par la déclaration de Malefoy. En revanche, Ron et Dawn, eux, s'étaient déjà ressaisis et avaient effacé l'infime distance qui les séparait de la sorcière. Profitant de son hébétude, Ron la désigna du menton, puis se recula, laissant à Dawn l'espace nécessaire pour tirer. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage, pointa le dos de Lestrange du bout de sa flèche, puis appuya sur la détente. Le trait jaillit dans l'air, net et précis. Hélas, sans doute sa vie de Mangemort l'avait-elle accoutumée aux attaques inopinées, car elle fit soudain volte-face, brandissant sa baguette magique, et, lançant un sort, dévia la trajectoire de la flèche. Celle-ci heurta un obstacle invisible et fut propulsée en sens inverse. Harry et Ron hurlèrent en chœur :

« DAWN ! » Poussant un faible cri de surprise, elle lâcha son arbalète, qui chuta au sol avec un bruit sec, vacilla, les yeux écarquillés, puis trébucha, une main déposée sur son épaule où s'était fichée la flèche.

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

Un bourdonnement l'assourdissant, Harry se précipita vers elle, que Ron venait de prendre contre lui, abandonnant son épée. Il se jeta à genoux, une folle panique étreignant ses entrailles, et saisit le visage de Dawn entre ses doigts. Elle gémit, fronça les sourcils. « Dawn ? » murmura Harry, les larmes enrouant sa voix.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » Harry leva ses yeux embués vers Ron, ne le reconnaissant pas sitôt. Son ami le fixait d'un air déterminé, enserrant Dawn d'un bras protecteur. Sa mine résolue lui affirma qu'il prendre soin d'elle au prix de sa vie, puisqu'elle s'encrait dans la sienne. Il s'agissait là d'une manifestation de sa loyauté sans bornes, et Harry sut qu'il pouvait avoir tout à fait confiance. Il déglutit, battant des cils afin de se débarrasser des larmes qui y étaient accrochées, puis acquiesça à regret. Ron esquissa un sourire de sombre satisfaction. « Parfait. Retourne combattre, à présent. Mais je te défends de commettre le moindre acte que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. » Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, cependant, il avait déjà décidé de ne tenir nul compte de ses conseils.

Se détournant d'un mouvement lent du corps inerte de Dawn, il fit face à Lestrange et Malefoy, qui le dévisageaient, l'une goguenarde, l'autre grave.

Lestrange lui sourit. « Eh bien, au moins je serais certaine que toute ton attention sera rivée sur moi. Je n'apprécie guère les adversaires distraits. »

Harry sentit une bouffée de rage l'étouffer. « Vous paierez cher ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment » intervint Malefoy. « Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer notre puissance, Bella, car, combinée, elle est redoutable… »

Il ne put poursuivre davantage ; toujours aussi muette, Lestrange se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement fluide, un rayon jaillit de sa baguette, atteignant Malefoy en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les paupières avant de chuter au sol, stupéfixié. Ne perdant pas une seconde, sans laisser à Harry l'occasion d'entamer le moindre geste, elle fit subir le même sort à Ron, qui s'effondra, Dawn à demi étendue sur lui. Harry se raidit, son poing étreignant sa baguette.

Lestrange haussa un sourcil. « Ainsi » dit-elle « nous serons seul à seul. Je n'avais aucune envie que Drago se mêle de ça. Je compte bien m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prêt, Potter ? »

Harry leva sa baguette, vibrant d'une haine froide et palpitante. « Prêt. »

Le véritable combat débuta alors. Ils jetèrent leur première incantation en chœur, les faisant se rencontrer dans une explosion d'étincelles aveuglantes. Harry enchaîna les enchantements à une vitesse étourdissante, avec une dextérité dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve par le passé. Hélas, cela ne suffit pas à déstabiliser Bellatrix Lestrange, qui démontrait davantage d'acharnement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs, son étonnante capacité à esquiver ses maléfices eut tôt fait d'amenuiser son plaisir à le tourmenter. Elle dut même oublier qu'elle avait pour devoir de le mener vivant à Voldemort, car elle finit par user de _Doloris_ et d'autres sortilèges de magie noire inconnus à Harry. A dire vrai, il s'en moquait tout à fait. Tout ce qui lui importait, en cet instant, était de meurtrir au mieux l'assassine de Sirius. En mettant fin à sa vie, elle avait signé elle-même son arrêt de mort. En lui enlever le dernier être qui lui tenait lieu de famille, elle avait noué la corde de sa potence.

_Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place._

Se remémorant malgré lui ce souvenir fugitif, il fut confus l'espace d'un quart de seconde. Son égarement passager lui valut de recevoir de plein fouet un puissant sort de désarmement. Déstabilisé, il trébucha et lâcha sa baguette. Il se retrouva alors face à Lestrange, les bras ballants, hébété, désarmé. Elle s'avança, l'expression condescendante, les cheveux ébouriffés, un rire guttural vrombissant dans sa gorge.

_Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien – Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté…_

Lestrange brandit sa baguette dans sa direction, une pure démence luisant dans ses iris. Harry la défia du regard, le menton haut. « Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer » déclara-t-il avec une apparente assurance qu'il ressentait belle et bien. « Votre maître veut m'achever de sa propre main. »

« Il sera au contraire heureux que j'aie accompli cette besogne pour lui. Il me pardonnera mes erreurs passées et m'accordera mille privilèges. Il aurait été prêt à faire cela pour le fils de Croupton ; je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en mériterai pas autant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glorifiera celle qui a tué en son nom Harry Potter, le Survivant. »

A son grand étonnement, Harry ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre crainte à ses menaces. Seule haine faisait encore battre son cœur. Seule sa hargne l'empêchait de s'écrouler auprès de Ron, Dawn et Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange allait payer de sa vie ses méfaits. Il la tuerait lui-même. Rassemblant son énergie selon la manière que lui avait enseignée Willow, il joignit ses mains dans son dos.

_Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas._

Lestrange lui adressa un dernier rictus satisfait. « Ainsi péri le grand Harry Potter… »

Il devait se hâter, car elle s'apprêtait à lancer le plus terrible des Sortilèges Impardonnables, et il n'avait pas encore assez emmagasiné d'énergie magique entre ses paumes.

_-SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !_

A nouveau, ce souvenir fit pulser son sang bouillonnant, exalta la cadence de son cœur. Sa magie eut un soubresaut, s'amoncela sous ses doigts, lumineuse et embrasée. Il la conserva, paré à en user.

Lestrange resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, les traits tordus de rage. « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

_-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !_

_-Il est trop tard, Harry._

Harry tendit ses poings devant lui, la lumière en émanant l'éblouissant soudain. « _Oriana !_ »

L'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ et la Sphère d'Oriane se heurtèrent entre Harry et Lestrange. Comme il l'avait escompté, la Sphère étincelante absorba le rayon vert en son sein, le contraignant de délaisser sa cible. Elle demeura en suspens durant quelques instants, flottant et roulant sur elle-même, fascinant Lestrange, miroitante d'une lueur indescriptible. Puis, sans un son, sans nul signe avant-coureur, elle fusa vers la Mangemort. La lueur nimba cette dernière d'un pâle halo, la figea, et sa peau devint blême, son regard fixe, sa poitrine immobile. Elle se renversa en arrière, atteignant le sol avec un bruit mat. Harry s'approcha, encore haletant. Enfin, il avait vengé Sirius.

Alors, l'agitation des rues à laquelle il n'avait plus pris garde parut décuplé subitement. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient assailli la résidence Summers, les vampires hilares et hurlants cessèrent toute activité, s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de poussière grise. Les Mangemorts, eux, ne comprenant rien aux événements, décidèrent de transplaner sans tarder, tandis que la Marque des Ténèbres s'estompait dans le ciel d'encre. Pourtant, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette inerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry s'en aperçut à peine. De même lorsque ses compagnons le rejoignirent, épuisés, et réanimèrent Ron, Dawn et Malefoy. Il ne réagit pas aux exclamations horrifiées, incrédules qui résonnèrent autour de lui ni à l'étroite étreinte de Ron et Hermione, qui le saisirent chacun par un bras. S'approchant d'un pas traînant, Malefoy observa sa défunte tante du même regard vide que celui de Harry.

« Harry ? Harry, je t'en prie, réponds ! »

Il n'adressa pas le moindre coup d'œil à Hermione qui l'exhortait de manifester un semblant de vie. Un grand froid avait investi sa poitrine, le rendant insensible, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Même les gémissements de Dawn, entre les bras de Buffy, ne l'émouvaient pas. Impassible, il ne parvenait à se détourner des traits tirés et blafards de Lestrange.

_-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui._

Soit. C'en était aussi fini pour elle, désormais.

A suivre…

_**Bon sang, ça fait un baille ! J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas trop irrité et que le chapitre en vaut un peu la peine. A nouveau, je vous prierais de tourner vos imprécations vers mes dévoués professeurs, qui semblent nous préparer comme il se doit à la montagne de travail que nous aurons au lycée. Eh oui, dans moins de deux mois, j'aurai terminé mes années d'école obligatoire ! Rien que d'y songer, j'ai envie de faire la fête ! Enfin, bref. Dès que les vacances d'été commenceront, je poursuivrai et achèverai cette fic. Mais je ne pourrais sans doute plus y toucher d'ici là, aux vues de tout ce qui se prépare pour la fin d'année. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	20. On ne rêve que lorsqu'on dort

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est sûr, il est bien moins guimauve que l'autre, et la vision que tout le monde avait de Malefoy va beaucoup changé. J'espère que tu apprécieras la façon dont les choses évoluerons.

A la prochaine et merci de continuer la lecture de cette fic en dépit de l'attente !

**lisou52 : **Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Et cette fois, l'attente entre deux chapitre sera beaucoup moins longue, je te l'assure ! Merci pour ta review !

**Funnygirl0531 :** Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre. C'est vrai que, par certains aspects, il assez déstabilisant – et c'est tout à fait volontaire. La déclaration de Malefoy, le fait que Harry commette un meurtre… C'est pas mal de chocs psychologiques en peu de temps ! Je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

**Thealie :** Ne t'en fais pas trop, tout va très vite s'arranger. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que le prochain te fera le même effet !

Merci d'avoir lu !

**virg05 :** Merci, c'est sympa ! Voilà la suite, régale-toi !

Bye !

**emma :** Wouah, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir, vraiment, merci pour cette review pleine de verve ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, même s'il t'a fallu attendre plus longtemps que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, à présent que l'année scolaire est enfin terminée, je vais pouvoir me consacrer tout à fait à l'écriture de ma fic. A tout tout bientôt, alors ! Bye !

_Chapitre 20 : On ne rêve que lorsqu'on dort_

Lorsque l'on l'arracha de sa morbide contemplation, Harry perdit pied avec la réalité. Dans un brouillard opaque de confusion, il sentit des fermes poignes le conduire dans les rues de Derry, où les citoyens se remettaient, effarés, de l'attaque, jusqu'à la résidence Summers. Il entrevit Buffy, suivie de Giles et Willow, gravir les marches quatre à quatre, Dawn, inconsciente et blessée, entre ses bras, tandis que Ron et Hermione le faisaient s'attabler à la salle à manger. Crasseux et l'air éreinté, Alex se tourna vers la cuisinière et entama de préparer du thé. Malefoy prit place en face des trois amis.

Harry, envahi d'une écrasante lassitude, laissa Hermione l'étreindre et lui caresser les cheveux, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. « Harry… » soupira-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. « Harry, par pitié, dis quelque chose. Tu es si pâle. »

« Eh, mon vieux » intervint Ron, ne semblant guère plus fringuant que son amie. « Il faut… Il faut que nous parlions, tu sais… De ce qui s'est passé, et de… Enfin, ça te fera du bien… »

« Justement, parlons-en. » Alex les regarda tour à tour, la théière bouillant derrière lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement » répondit Ron. « Bellatrix Lestrange m'a stupéfixié après avoir blessé Dawn. »

« Et qui est-elle, cette Lestrange ? »

« Ma tante. » Ils se tournèrent tous, hormis Harry, vers Malefoy, qui fixait le vide, blême. « Une disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et une meurtrière. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. »

Alors qu'ils le dévisageaient, interloqués par son ton haineux, Willow, Giles et Buffy les rejoignaient, soulagés. « Elle s'en sortira sans la moindre séquelle » annonça Giles. « La flèche n'a touché aucun organe vital, et l'hémorragie n'a pas duré. »

« Oui » dit Willow. Ils s'assirent autour de la table. « Un simple sortilège de guérison moyen a suffi pour la soigner. »

« A présent » fit Buffy « j'aimerais quelques explications au sujet de ce qu'il s'est déroulé en notre absence. »

Le silence dura quelques instants, pesant sur la pièce. Hermione déposa une paume légère sur la main de Harry, attirant son attention. « Harry ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la regarda sans tout à fait la voir, plongé dans un état second. Il soupira. « Malefoy et moi avons combattu contre elle pendant un moment. Puis Dawn a tiré sur elle, mais la flèche a bifurqué. Lestrange a sutpéfixié Ron et Malefoy, et nous avons poursuivi le combat à nous deux. Elle a voulu me lancer une Avada Kedavra, j'ai riposté avec la Sphère d'Oriane. Et elle est morte. »

Hermione étouffa un gémissement, Ron la prit contre lui, Alex et Willow échangèrent un regard douloureux, Giles baissa les yeux, mais Malefoy et Buffy ne bronchèrent pas. « Pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à vous ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Elle était folle » dit Malefoy, se calant dans sa chaise, croisant les bras. « Elle adorait la torture et la mort. L'une des favorites du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'année dernière, elle a tué son cousin, Sirius Black. C'est lorsqu'elle s'en est vanté parmi les Mangemorts que nous avons appris qu'il était le parrain de Potter. Je suppose qu'elle a voulu lui rappeler cet épisode. Ainsi qu'à moi, la mort de ma mère. » Il se détourna, renfrogné. « Un conflit les séparait. Je crois que ma mère n'était déjà plus d'accord avec les agissements de mon père et du reste de la famille. Elle voulait me préserver du joug des Mangemorts. Mais cela n'a pas plu à Bellatrix. Alors elle l'a tuée, comme ça. Personne ne l'en a blâmé, même pas mon père. » Il s'interrompit, parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, puis se résigna au mutisme. Une expression meurtrie tirant ses traits, il se leva d'un bond, la chaise raclant le carrelage, quitta la cuisine, et gravit les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Nul ne tenta de le retenir.

A nouveau, le silence s'instaura entre eux. Harry, immobile, ne parvenait à réorganiser ses pensées, qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit bouillonnant. Il revoyait sans cesse Sirius disparaissant derrière le voile de l'arcade, et Lestrange recevoir la Sphère en pleine poitrine. L'un et l'autre des souvenirs s'enchaînaient en boucle, lui faisant oublier l'instant présent, ne suscitant en lui nulle émotion. Il était las et épuisé, certes, mais un bruissement assourdissant l'imperméabilisait des autres, qui l'observaient d'un œil soucieux. Néanmoins, au travers du voile d'indifférence qui l'isolait, il percevait le timbre ténu et angoissé d'Hermione, le suppliant, au bord du désespoir. Il se concentra sur sa voix, tâchant de comprendre ses paroles. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû se contraindre à cet effort.

« Harry, tu es un assassin. » Son ton tremblotant, sa mine déconfite, ses yeux vitreux, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes furent davantage efficaces que sa déclaration. Il se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si désemparée, et sentit même un semblant d'anxiété à son égard, signe qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Mais lorsque son esprit assimila enfin le sens de ses mots, son cœur parut se remettre à battre. Et de manière fort douloureuse. En une seconde fugitive, en suspens, il eut l'impression vertigineuse que toutes ses sensations réfrénées jusqu'à présent lui retombaient dessus d'un bloc, sur ses épaules, dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Jetant à Hermione un regard incrédule de souffrance, semblable à celui que lui adressaient les autres, il se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait vu juste.

« Hermione, enfin, ne dis pas ça ! » s'écria Alex, outragé. « Il n'a agi qu'en légitime défense ! »

« Il dit vrai » renchérit Giles, les sourcils froncés. « Il n'est en rien responsable de l'attaque de cette sorcière. »

« De plus » ajouta Willow, décontenancée par son intonation abrupte « il ne l'a pas exécutée de manière directe. Il s'est contenté de lui renvoyer son sortilège. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, Hermione » fit Buffy, interdite.

Seul Ron n'avait pas protesté, et Hermione ne semblait guère repentante. Ils le fixaient la respiration haletante, sans ciller. Harry, qui, un instant auparavant, paraissant être dépouillée de sentiments, avait la sensibilité à fleur de peau, translucide et fragile, tel un fil prêt à se rompre. Hermione le traitant d'assassin, Ron ne faisant rien pour la contredire… Que cela signifiait-il ? Le voyaient-ils vraiment ainsi ? Comme un assassin ? Un homme froid, cruel, sans pitié ni amour ? Un être semblable aux Mangemorts, à Bellatrix Lestrange, à Lord Voldemort ? Avait-il, en vengeant Sirius, perdu l'estime et l'amitié de Ron et Hermione, son unique famille ? L'idée même était insoutenable. Un étau glacial enserrait son cœur, tandis qu'un profond accablement l'abîmait. Ses yeux passant de Ron à Hermione, blafards, raides, il crispa les poings sur ses genoux, puis se détourna, closant ses paupières brûlantes. Bientôt, des larmes vinrent emperler ses joues, un frisson parcourir son échine, un sanglot bourdonner dans sa gorge. « Pardonnez-moi » souffla-t-il, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

Aussitôt, et à sa grande incompréhension, des bras l'entourèrent de toutes parts. Il rouvrit les yeux, hébété, constata alors que Ron et Hermione l'enlaçaient, pleurant comme lui, frémissant de tous leurs membres. Il ne chercha pas à se dérober à leur étreinte. « Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. Il devait avoir raté un élément primordial. Pourquoi le tenaient-ils ainsi contre eux s'ils le considéraient comme un vulgaire et méprisable assassin ?

« Oh, Harry… » soupira Hermione, à mi-chemin du rire et du sanglot. « Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu es si bon, si généreux… Ne crois jamais que tu puisses avoir l'âme d'un tueur, c'est inconcevable… Tu es trop innocent pour cela… »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivi » fit Alex, interrogeant ses amis du regard. Mais ils avaient l'air tout aussi égaré que lui. D'ailleurs, Harry lui-même partageait son sentiment.

« Mais pourquoi… ? » Il n'acheva pas sa question, c'était inutile.

« Pour te faire réagir » dit alors Ron. Hermione et lui se détachèrent et se reculèrent de Harry, lui permettant de croiser leurs yeux soulagés, leurs expressions heureuses et sincères. « Tu paraissait… pire que mort. Comme si tu avais subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Il fallait que nous te fassions bouger. C'était insupportable de te voir plus longtemps comme ça. Désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. J'espère que tu sais que personne ne croit un mot de tout ça. Tu n'es pas un assassin. »

Harry dut s'accorder un moment avant de trouver un sens à cela, puis, jugeant la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite justifiée, leur sourit, incertain. « Ne me refaite jamais ça » dit-il.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'offusqua Hermione, encore ébranlée. « C'est à toi de ne pas recommencer ! Quelle idée de tomber transe, d'un coup, sans prévenir ! »

Il rit avec Ron, mais un dernier malaise entravait son enjouement. « J'ai quand même tué quelqu'un… »

« Ce n'était pas seulement _quelqu'un_, Harry » dit Giles, essuyant ses lunettes à un pan de son gilet. « Selon ce que nous a dit Malefoy, c'était l'assassine de ton parrain. Tu n'a pas commis un meurtre ; tu as vengé un être cher à ton cœur. »

Les autres approuvèrent. Harry écarquilla les paupières, ébahi. Qu'ils demeurent ses amis malgré son acte le réconfortait et l'allégeait d'un fardeau pesant ; cependant, qu'ils prennent de manière si désinvolte le fait qu'il ait ôté la vie de Lestrange le laissait tout à fait ahuri. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Willow renchérit aussitôt, d'une voix douce : « Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'y a personne autour de cette table qui n'ait jamais versé le sang de quelqu'un, démon, sorcier, déesse ou humain. Nous sommes condamnés, nous qui connaissons l'existence des forces occultes, à devoir choisir entre quelques sacrifices, que cela nous touche ou non, et l'avenir du monde. Nous avons beaucoup tué, mais c'était pour préserver l'équilibre. Sommes-nous mauvais pour autant ? » Elle lui sourit, de son sourire amène, touchant, qu'il appréciait tant chez elle. Il ne put que lui répondre, ses paroles lui procurant une certaine chaleur interne qui le réanima davantage. « Dis toi » ajouta-t-elle « qu'en éliminant cette Mangemort, tu as contribué à l'affaiblissement de Voldemort, rien de plus. Elle était une ennemie qui tentait de t'exterminer, tu n'as que riposter. »

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas » fit Alex. « Ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera changer d'idée à ton propos. » Harry acquiesça. Quelle chance il avait, tout de même, de posséder pareils amis. Il avait échappé aux abysses à maintes et maintes reprises grâce à leur secours.

La voix de Buffy interrompit ses songes. : « Il est tard, vous feriez mieux de monter vous coucher. Demain, nous commencerons ton entraînement à l'Onirisme, Harry… »

« Si nous sommes capables de lui apprendre quelque chose… » marmonna Alex, dubitatif.

« Ah, et au fait » dit-elle encore alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione quittaient la salle à manger. « Je crois que ma sœur attend avec impatience une petite visite de ta part. Tâche juste de ne pas trop la bousculer, il faut qu'elle se remette de sa blessure. Bonne nuit. »

Ils accédèrent à l'étage supérieur en riant légèrement. Harry n'eut alors qu'une hâte : oublier les derniers événements et s'étendre auprès de Dawn, en espérant que Lestrange ne l'ait pas trop meurtrie. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer de ses amis sur le seuil de leurs chambres respectives, il remarqua la présence Malefoy, qui les attendait en haut des marches, adossé au mur. Il se tourna vers eux, et ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, embarrassés. Puis Malefoy tendit la main à Harry, qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas la signification de son geste.

« Tu as peut-être vengé ton parrain » dit-il alors « mais tu as aussi vengé ma mère. Je t'en suis reconnaissant et redevable. Tu as la garantie de ma loyauté. C'est promis. »

Harry voulut protester qu'il n'avait rien à lui rendre, qu'il n'était même pas au courant de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy lorsqu'il avait mis fin à la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais il n'en eut ni l'envie ni le courage. Alors il prit la main offerte de Malefoy et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne sut pas tout à fait quelle sorte de pacte ils venaient de scellé, mais cela semblait bien solennel.

Sans mot dire, Malefoy hocha la tête, dégagea sa main, puis s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans le couloir enténébré. « Bon, eh bien » fit Ron, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir. Cette journée est bien trop bizarre. »

« Tout à fait d'accord » soupira Hermione. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue, entrecroisant ensuite ses doigts à ceux de Ron. « Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, vous deux. » Avec un dernier sourire, ses amis disparurent à leur tour derrière leur porte – qu'ils durent sans doute verrouiller d'un sortilège.

Prenant une brève inspiration, il fit face au battant clair, en tourna la poignée, puis entra dans sa chambre. La seule lumière dissipant l'obscurité provenait de la lampe de chevet qui reposait sur la table, auprès du lit, sur lequel était allongée Dawn. Ses couvertures remontées jusqu'à sa poitrine laissaient voir les fines bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, ainsi que le pansement qui enserrait son épaule. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit, pourtant, elle s'éveilla dès qu'il eut esquissé quelques pas. Elle lui sourit, l'air ensommeillé. « Salut » souffla-t-elle.

« Salut. » Il retira ses chaussures, déposa ses lunettes et sa baguette magique sur la table, et s'installa à ses côtés. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? » Sa question anodine était d'une toute autre nature.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, sa paume englobant sa joue. « Oui, je vais bien. Dors, maintenant. Tout est revenu au calme. »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible. « Nous pourrons bientôt voler dans les étoiles sur ton balai. »

Il sourit, le sommeil l'engourdissant à son tour. Sa pénible nuit commençait à avoir raison de lui. « Nous volerons loin, et je t'apprendrai, si tu veux. »

« J'en serais ravie… » Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots. Harry s'assoupit en la détaillant, subjugué.

* * *

Accoudée à la table, Buffy se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle entendit Alex se lever, s'emparer de tasses et de la théière, les déposer face à Willow, Giles et elle, puis les remplir. Qu'elle soirée éprouvante ! Rien que d'y songer, elle sentait l'épuisement peser sur ses épaules. Une main s'y posa, doucement, et la secouer un peu. Buffy daigna alors relever les yeux afin d'entamer la discussion. Ses amis paraissaient tout aussi exténués qu'elle.

Willow poussa un faible soupir, plissant le front d'un air contrit. « Je suppose que la situation s'aggrave soudain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » fit Giles. « Si Voldemort est vraiment ici, à Derry, il peut enclencher l'apocalypse d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Il nous faut donc agir vite et de manière efficace » dit Alex, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Eh oui. »

« Bon, eh bien, que faisons-nous ? » intervint Buffy. « Nous n'avons toujours pas découvert quelles armes seront nécessaires à Harry et à moi pour la bataille, la traduction du grimoire semble stagner, nous ne pouvons pas contacter ni les Potentielles ni l'Ordre du Phénix, et il y a cette histoire d'Onirisme… »

« Justement, l'Onirisme pourra peut-être nous servir à lancer un appel au secours » dit Willow. « Il suffit que Harry parvienne à en user… »

« Mais nous ne disposons que de peu de temps » rappela Alex.

« Il faudra s'en contenter. »

« De plus » ajouta Giles « si l'Onirisme s'est manifesté de lui-même en Harry, cela signifie que cette capacité est déjà presque mûre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la façonner selon nos besoins. »

« Facile à dire. »

« Nous réussirons. »

Ils se turent, buvant tous un peu de leur thé. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge la revigora d'une fort agréable manière, lui prodiguant un mince sentiment de sécurité. Et après une telle nuit, elle en avait bien besoin. Hélas, elle doutait qu'elle éprouverait un véritable réconfort avant de n'avoir retrouvé les bras de Drago. D'ailleurs, lui aussi devait en recevoir, aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serrant, elle se remémora l'expression hagarde, absente, de Drago lorsqu'il leur avait révélé le triste sort de sa mère. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, le chagrin embuant ses yeux. Son pauvre chéri, si jeune et contraint de vivre tant d'horreurs… Cette idée lui fut soudain intolérable. De surcroît, Harry, Ron, Hermione et même Dawn étaient entraînés dans ce cours incontrôlable d'événements, sans pouvoir se retenir, affrontant les mages noirs et les vampires afin d'éviter l'apocalypse. Buffy soupira, ses épaules roidies s'affaissant. Elle avait espéré, qu'une fois la Force vaincue et les Potentielles éveillées, pouvoir vivre au calme, avec ses amis, sans devoir sauver le monde sans cesse. Mais, d'évidence, elle était condamnée à sacrifier son bonheur et sa quiétude pour celui des autres. Cela aurait pu être supportable si ses proches n'avaient pas eu à y être mêlés.

Chassant ses sombres songes, elle vida sa tasse d'une traite, puis la reposa sur la table. Alex, Willow et Giles, eux, se resservaient une seconde fois, l'air à bout de forces. « Je crois que je vais monter » dit-elle alors avec un faible sourire. « J'ai sommeil et… je pense que Drago aura besoin d'un peu de soutien. »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Willow la retint. « Attends, Buffy… » Elle s'interrompit, jetant un furtif regard aux deux autres. Ils acquiescèrent en retour. Willow prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner courage. « Nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose. »

Buffy se redressa sur son siège, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude méfiante. Lorsque Willow s'adressait à elle sur un ton pareil, et semblant si embarrassé, c'était que le sujet de la conversation ne serait guère à son goût. « Je vous écoute » répondit-elle, la voix neutre.

Ses trois amis s'entreregardèrent à nouveau, puis Alex se résolut à prendre la parole en premier. « Eh bien, en fait » commença-t-il, ses yeux parcourant la pièce, évitant ceux de Buffy « c'est à propos de Malefoy… et de toi. » Il rougit, Buffy écarquilla les paupières. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, feignant en vain de paraître curieuse.

« Nous avons remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, vous sembliez… assez proches, tous les deux » dit Giles « et que vous étiez souvent ensemble. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui » reprit Willow avec un sourire conciliant. « En dehors des entraînements journaliers, des repas et des recherches, Malefoy et toi discutez un moment dans le salon ou le jardin avant de monter dans votre chambre. D'ailleurs, le fait que vous partagiez la même chambre est… »

« C'est pour que nous soyons tous au même étage en cas d'attaque » rétorqua Buffy, ses joues lui brûlant.

« C'est une bonne idée, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que ça » dit Alex. « Les deux premières semaines succédant son arrivée ici, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il tentait de te faire du charme… Hum, et nous pensons… que tu n'y étais pas tout à fait indifférente. Et puis, vos disputes et vos petits duels verbaux sont de moins en moins fréquents depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs… »

« Venez-en au fait, je vous en prie » l'interrompit-elle, se massant la tempe droite d'un doigt. Si tous ses insignifiants détails les avaient interpellés, il ne servait plus à rien de nier quoi que ce soit.

« Très bien, si tu y tiens » dit Giles. « As-tu une aventure avec Malefoy, Buffy ? »

Elle se détourna, se renfrognant, guère désireuse de croiser leurs regards indignés lorsqu'elle leur répondrait. « Ca se pourrait bien. »

A sa grande surprise, ils ne poussèrent pas en chœur de soupir résigné ni d'exclamation interloquée. Elle se risqua à reporter son attention sur eux. Ils la dévisageaient, souriant d'un air sincère, échangeant des coups d'œil entendus. « Et quand comptais-tu nous en faire part ? » fit Willow, malicieuse.

Ebahie, elle cligna des paupières. « Je… Je ne sais pas… J'avais peur que vous le preniez mal. »

« C'est vrai que c'est assez difficile à concevoir » concéda Alex « mais nous n'avons pas à juger de tes choix. S'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Tout de même, j'aimerais m'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais » intervint Giles, son sourire s'effaçant. « C'est un fils de Mangemort, plus jeune que toi et qui a été durant longtemps l'ennemi de Harry, Ron et Hermione… »

« J'en suis consciente, ne vous en faites pas. Tout comme je suis consciente que chaque être possède plusieurs facettes, qu'il peut les alterner à sa guise ou user de masques pour se protéger, que les gens changent et que les épreuves difficiles influent beaucoup sur la personnalité. Alors n'insinuez pas que je manque de discernement. »

« Nous n'insinuons rien du tout, Buffy » dit Willow. Elle se leva et vint prendre place à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. « Nous voulons juste t'éviter de souffrir. »

« Drago ne me fera jamais souffrir, j'en suis convaincue. Je comprends qu'il puisse vous inspirer de la méfiance, mais il suffit de le connaître un peu mieux pour s'apercevoir que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il se cache, voilà tout, et il en a sans doute autant vu que Harry. J'ai confiance en lui. »

Sa déclaration les déconcerta quelque peu. Ils demeurèrent stupéfaits un moment, puis lui sourirent à nouveau, de manière bienveillante, complice. Elle puisa une certaine force en leur expression avenante. « Eh bien » fit Alex « il faut croire qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi. Tu l'aimes ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Buffy qui dut s'accorder un instant. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais interrogée à ce sujet. Aimait-elle Drago Malefoy ? Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Eprouvait-elle pour lui semblable flamme que celle qui l'avait consumée pour Angel ou Spike ? Certes, leur relation ne se résumait pas à une attraction physique, elle le lui avait affirmé en début de soirée, mais pouvait-elle tout de même parler d'amour ? Son cœur accéléra la cadence à cette seule pensée, ses joues s'embrasèrent. Alors elle réalisa combien elle était impatiente de le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire involontaire étirant ses lèvres. « C'est probable, en effet. »

Willow éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Alors c'est parfait. Tu as mon soutien. »

« Le mien aussi » dirent Alex et Giles d'une même voix. Tous trois s'entreregardèrent, puis s'immergèrent dans la contemplation de leurs tasses de thé. Sans mot dire, ils finirent de boire le contenu de la théière, Alex débarrassa la table, mettant la vaisselle dans l'évier, et ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, se souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit sur le seuil de leur chambre respective. Et Buffy, en voyant la silhouette recroquevillée de Drago sur son lit, dos à la porte, ne douta plus de ses sentiments à son égard.

* * *

A peine eurent-ils clos le battant de bois clair et l'eurent verrouillé d'un sortilège que Ron étreignit Hermione, qui encercla ses épaules de ses bras. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, ce soir, que son cœur n'avait pas encore retrouvé une cadence régulière. L'idée qu'il ait dû affronter Bellatrix Lestrange lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables, la révulsait d'horreur. Mais alors, elle se souvint que Harry, lui, s'était infligé une nouvelle cicatrice. Le meurtre d'une meurtrière était un meurtre tout de même, et il en était conscient. Bien entendu, tel qu'elle le lui avait assuré quelques instants auparavant, jamais elle ne le considérerait comme un assassin. Cependant, comment lui se voyait-il, désormais ? D'un geste instinctif, elle resserra sa prise sur Ron, puisant en leur étreinte quelque réconfort pour les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, ainsi que quelque force pour celles qu'ils auraient encore à subir.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ron, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

« Oui, à peu près… » répondit-elle en un souffle. « Je m'inquiète pour Harry, pour toi, et je crains la suite des événements… Mais je vais bien. »

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ron plongea son incroyable regard bleu dans le sien, s'efforçant de sourire d'un air confiant. « Il ne faut pas te préoccuper autant. Harry en a vu d'autres, il est fort, et il s'en remettra. Nous devrons juste nos montrer aussi présents et compréhensifs que possible. Et puis, maintenant qu'il a Dawn, je crois que rien ne peut avoir raison de lui. De plus, craindre la suite des événements est inutile, puisque je serai là pour te protéger. »

Hermione esquissa un maigre sourire. « Et pour toi ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Moi ? Tu oses douter de moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… » Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'achever sa phrase. Comment lui dire qu'elle redoutait de survivre à la proche apocalypse si lui y succombait ? Elle le connaissait, depuis le temps, et savait que, lorsqu'il combattait, il oubliait toute précaution. Il n'hésiterait en aucun cas à surgir devant Harry ou elle afin de les préserver d'un sort, elle le savait.

Ron glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. « Mais quoi ? » insista-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rassemblant son courage. « Je… Non, rien. Promets-moi juste de ne pas commettre d'acte irréfléchi, d'accord ? »

Il cligna des yeux, indécis, la dévisageant. Puis, paraissant comprendre, leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres étirées. « Allons, pour qui me prends-tu ? » fit-il, espiègle. Pourtant, constatant que sa tentative pour l'apaiser fut vaine, il reprit un peu de sérieux. « Je te promets de me montrer prudent. Tout comme je te promets que, après l'apocalypse, la fin de Tu-Sais-Qui et la fermeture de la seconde Bouche de l'enfer, nous aurons un avenir serein où nous pourrons nous aimer à notre guise. »

Hermione acquiesça, tâchant de dissimuler sa lassitude. Elle aurait voulu le croire de tout son cœur, s'abreuver de ses paroles et se convaincre qu'ils disposeraient d'une vie douce. Toutefois, la dernière bataille était encore trop récente pour que l'espérance remplace son effroi.

Elle s'aperçut que Ron, remarquant le peu de crédit qu'elle accorda à ses propos, s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, s'évertuer à lui faire oublier leur combat. Mais, soudain, poursuivre la conversation lui sembla insoutenable. Alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur les épaules de Ron, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron étouffa une exclamation surprise contre sa bouche, avant de répondre à son baiser éperdu, passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ses joues s'étaient empourprées, des étoiles avaient investi ses yeux. Hermione sentit croître dans son ventre cette nouvelle ardeur, celle qui l'assaillait au moment les plus inopportuns. Cependant, ce soir, le moment paraissait des plus propices pour soulager ce feu tenaillant.

Ron, lui, la détaillait d'un regard interdit. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, caressant son dos d'une paume légère.

Hermione approcha son visage du sien. « Je le veux. »

Il écarquilla les paupières. « De… quoi ? » Souriant, elle avança ses lèvres de son oreille, et lui murmura ce dont elle avait envie en cet instant. Ron eut l'air abasourdi durant un quart de seconde, puis l'embrassa à son tour. « Tu en es certaine ? »

« Plus que jamais. » Elle le darda d'un coup d'œil intense, cherchant à le persuader de la véracité de son désir. Il dut la croire, car, une fabuleuse expression de bonheur peignant ses traits, il se pencha sur elle, lui déroba un tendre baiser, puis la conduisit à tâtons en direction du lit.

* * *

Drago s'était tant égaré dans ses sombres songes qu'il entendit à peine Buffy entrer dans la chambre, fermer la porte, s'approcher du lit. Il revivait sans cesse le cruel assassinat de sa mère, se tordant de douleur sous les yeux exorbités et déments de Bellatrix, avant de s'effondrer, inerte, et de ne plus se relever. Ces douloureuses images se fondaient à présent à celles du corps inanimé de Lestrange, aux pieds de Potter, qui la contemplait, l'air si froid, de marbre. Il ne pouvait se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait de la sienne, mais il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à savoir sa mère vengée de son sort. Bien qu'il aurait aimé s'en charger lui-même.

Buffy, prenant une petite inspiration, s'assit sur le matelas, qui se tassa sous son poids, puis s'allongea face à lui, encrant son regard au sien. Drago s'y immergea, comme d'ordinaire, désireux de concentrer son attention vers la vie et non plus vers la mort. Buffy lui sourit, incertaine. « Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Si on veut. On ne pas dire que ce soit la meilleure soirée que j'ai connue. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ca, j'en doute. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, tendant ses doigts et les entremêlant aux cheveux de Drago. Il ne se déroba pas. « Tu en doutes ? » fit-elle. « Sache que, moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que chaque personne dans cette maison a dû déplorer, un jour, la disparition d'un proche. Alors ne pense pas que tu es seul dans ta douleur. Je la porterai avec toi, si cela peut te soulager et te faire sourire à nouveau. »

Drago cligna des paupières, refoulant les larmes qui s'accrochaient peu à peu à ses cils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était désespéré, il dissimulait ses sanglots, laissant exploser sa détresse en cachette puis la rejetant. Jamais il n'avait pu compter sur qui que ce soit – hormis sur sa mère, bien entendu. Mais son père lui interdisait la plupart du temps de le réconforter, estimant qu'un jeune Mangemort devait ignorer l'amour. Cependant, Drago s'aperçut avec une vive fierté que les efforts de son père avaient été vains : il éprouvait de l'amour, en cet instant précis. Il éprouvait de l'amour pour Buffy Summers, qui le fixait, une main dans ses cheveux, résolue à le soutenir. Oubliant soudain son chagrin, il avança son visage, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il voulut la repousser, mais, à son grand étonnement, elle raffermit sa prise sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Drago ne s'efforça pas de résister longtemps.

« Tu… Tu veux parler ? » demanda-t-elle, se détachant de lui.

Il sourit avec espièglerie, bien que touché par sa sollicitude. « Oh non, surtout pas » dit-il. « Il y a bien mieux à faire que de parler. »

* * *

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extraire de ses couvertures, et ainsi des bras de Dawn, pour affronter cette journée qui promettait d'être chargée. En effet, dès qu'ils auraient terminé leur consistant petit-déjeuner, Buffy, Giles, Alex, Hermione et Malefoy poursuivraient la traduction du grimoire, en profitant pour rassembler quelques autres informations utiles au sujet de potions ou de sortilèges de combat, tandis que Harry, Ron et Willow tâcheraient d'affûter son don d'Onirisme. Dawn, elle, jouirait de plusieurs jours de repos, en raison de sa blessure à l'épaule. C'était bien dommage, car elle était la seule capable de lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce quelques instants, les insupportables souvenirs de la veille, qui tourbillonnaient parfois sans crier gare dans son esprit. Grâce à sa présence, il était parvenu à dormir de manière convenable, sans que des cauchemars intempestifs n'écourtent sa nuit. Mais à présent qu'elle était au lit, sans doute assoupie, il se sentait un peu démuni. Cependant, il savait bien qu'il lui était vain de ressasser ces sombres songes, surtout en ce moment, alors que l'apocalypse les guettait et que le temps leur manquait pour la contrer. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur repas et allèrent s'installer dans le jardin, il s'efforça de river son attention sur son apprentissage, qui ne tarderait plus à débuter.

Une fois assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, Harry et Ron se turent, confiant à Willow le soin de les guider. « Nous commençons toute de suite » dit-elle. « Je vais vous plonger dans un sommeil artificiel tandis que vous vous tiendrez la main. Nous verrons ensuite si vous rêvez et si vous partagez un rêve semblable. Vous êtes prêts ? » Ils acquiescèrent, entrecroisant leurs doigts les uns aux autres. Willow esquissa un sourire. « Ne vous en faites pas. Mon sortilège est très doux. Harry sourit à son tour. Il ignorait si Ron éprouvait une certaine anxiété à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ensorcelle sans qu'il ne réagisse, mais, pour sa part, il s'abandonnait à Willow sans rien redouter.

Reprenant son sérieux, closant ses paupières, elle tendit les mains devant elle, paumes ouvertes, et prononça les incantations nécessaires à mi-voix, produisant une sorte de mélopée saccadée et sifflante. De manière instinctive, Harry lutta contre la langueur progressive qui engourdissait ses membres, puis son discernement, puis tout son être.

* * *

_Des chandelles dissipaient l'obscurité d'une lueur tamisée. La pièce était exiguë et une légère effluve d'encens l'enfumait. L'odeur n'était pas déplaisante, mais entêtante. Une épaisse moquette bordeaux tapissait le sol, des tentures dissimulaient les murs, des coussins d'aspect moelleux traînaient çà et là. Et, au centre de la pièce, trônait un large lit à baldaquin dont les draps de soie défaits étaient pourpres. Une jeune fille y était étendue sur le ventre, ses boucles brunes obstruant son visage, tandis que les bougies projetaient sur sa peau nue et satinée des reflets dorés.

* * *

_

Harry et Ron rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, leurs regards horrifiés se croisèrent alors qu'ils délaçaient leurs mains comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Bien que la signification de ce rêve soit limpide, Harry espéra de tout cœur s'être mépris. Car il était persuadé que la jeune fille nue sur le lit était Hermione. Il rougit, n'osant imaginer quel dernier événement avait bien pu inspirer un tel songe à Ron. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, le bout de ses oreilles écarlates, se détournait, l'air honteux.

Willow, elle, les interrogeait sans mot dire, les sourcils haussés. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, constatant qu'ils ne répondaient pas.

Harry et Ron se risquèrent à échanger un furtif coup d'œil, puis reportèrent aussitôt leur attention alentour, les joues en feu. « Rien » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Nous… Hum… » bafouilla Ron. Harry le devina en train de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. « Nous avons rêvé de la même chose. »

« Vraiment ? Vous en êtes certains ? »

« Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir » renchérit Harry.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Ron évitèrent le sujet, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne insoutenable. Alors seulement, Ron avoua à son ami qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione, le soir même de l'attaque des Mangemorts et des vampires. Harry peina à l'admettre, cependant, Ron et Hermione paraissant plus proches que jamais, il finit par être heureux pour leur bonheur. De surcroît, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de répit en ces temps troublés. D'ailleurs, peu à peu, l'idée le séduisit, et ses fréquentes contemplations de Dawn, lorsqu'elle dormait comme lorsqu'ils conversaient, différèrent de d'ordinaire.

Pourtant, il n'avait guère le temps de se laisser aller à de telles divagations, car sa formation à l'Onirisme l'accaparait tout à fait. Une fois qu'ils furent convaincus que Harry était capable d'infiltrer un rêve à l'aide d'un contact physique, il dut tenter d'influer le déroulement du songe – ce à quoi il parvint sans mal. Ensuite, il s'efforça de reproduire ceci à distance, distance qu'ils augmentèrent davantage chaque jour. Il fut bientôt évident que son don était exceptionnel. Bien que Willow décréta plus prudent d'attendre quelque peu, le fait qu'il ne démontre nulle difficulté à développer son talent apporta une espérance renouvelée dans la maisonnée. Harry lui-même, que la confiance des autres gonflait d'espoir, commençait à croire en leur victoire improbable. Ainsi, s'ils remportaient l'affrontement final, il n'aurait plus jamais à endurer les meurtres des proches ou ceux qu'il devrait commettre. Si grâce à son Onirisme il provoquait la défaite de Lord Voldemort… Cela semblait irréel, pourtant, plus les journées ensoleillées et constructives se succédaient, plus sa foi croissait. Bientôt, il en eut la conviction : il vaincrait, quoi qu'il advienne.

A suivre…

_**Salut tout le monde ! Malgré vos supplications, je suis désolée de m'excuser encore, mais l'attente pour ce chapitre a de nouveau été assez longue. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs de mes revieweurs, désormais que je n'ai plus l'école durant sept semaines, j'ai tout le temps d'écrire. Un conseil pour mes lecteurs réguliers : allez faire un tour sur mon compte chaque jour, car, lorsque j'en ai la possibilité, je publie un chapitre par nuit. Donc à demain, si tout va bien !**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	21. Dans toutes les larmes

_Chapitre 21 : Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir_

_Accoudée au balcon de pierre sculptée de la tour, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant au rythme paresseux de la brise, le bas de sa robe de satin pourpre virevoltant autour de ses chevilles, elle contemplait un horizon aux contours indistincts. Harry s'approcha, ne prenant pas garde à sa tenue princière aux atours somptueux. Une nouvelle fois, il était parvenu à s'introduire sans peine dans le rêve de Dawn, à s'y matérialiser, et sans doute à communiquer avec elle._

_« Bonjour, princesse » dit-il amusé, admirant sa beauté._

_Elle fit volte-face, souriant lorsqu'elle le reconnut. « Bonjour, mon prince » répondit-elle, exécutant une révérence. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »_

_Harry s'inclina à son tour, un sourire hilare fendant son visage. « J'ai en ma possession un message à vous remettre. »_

_« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_« Harry Potter me charge de vous faire savoir qu'il vous aime et vous trouve ravissante ainsi vêtue. »_

_Dawn éclata de rire, s'avançant d'un pas. « Et hormis cette déclaration enflammée, êtes-vous certain de ne devoir me délivrer un autre message ? »_

_Harry arbora une expression songeuse, faisant mine de réfléchir. Dawn, un sourcil haussé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendit qu'il réponde. « Si, c'est possible. Ah oui, je m'en souviens, à présent. En vous éveillant, il vous faudra dire : j'ai vu Harry Potter et il m'a parlé. »_

_« Fort bien, je le ferai. »_

_Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, puis effacèrent l'infime distance qui les séparait. Alors que leur rire mourrait dans leur gorge, leurs visages allaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Ils s'enlacèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient…

* * *

_

« Alors ? Ca a fonctionné ? » Assise en tailleur face à eux, Willow les regardait tour à tour. Harry cligna des paupières, encore quelque peu étourdi, et Dawn se frotta les yeux. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, fugace, afin que Willow ne le remarque pas.

« Oui, je crois » dit Harry.

« Que dois-tu me dire, Dawn ? » s'enquit Willow.

« J'ai vu Harry Potter et il m'a parlé » récita Dawn.

Willow esquissa un sourire comblé, se levant d'un bond, imitée par les deux autres. « Parfait » déclara-t-elle. « Je crois que, cette fois, c'est la bonne. Harry, je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus au sujet de l'Onirisme. Tu es prêt. »

L'annonce fit palpiter son cœur à une allure effrénée, et, lorsqu'ils en firent part aux autres, qui étaient attablés à la salle à manger, le nez enfoui dans des livres poussiéreux, provoqua soupirs de soulagements et mines heureuses. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? » demanda Alex, enjoué. « Essayons tout de suite ! »

Willow, toujours l'air rayonnant, secoua néanmoins la tête. « Je ne préfère pas. J'ignore de quelle quantité d'énergie devra usé Harry pour contacter quelqu'un à une telle distance. Il lui faut beaucoup se reposer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

« Au fait » fit Giles, refermant le grimoire sur lequel il était penché « qui comptes-tu contacter, Harry ? »

Celui-ci s'aperçut soudain qu'il n'y avait pas encore songé. « Je ne sais pas… » Il s'immergea dans une brève réflexion, révisant les personnes susceptibles de leur porter secours – Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Tonks, le professeur McGonnagal… Puis une subite idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Remus Lupin » dit-il alors.

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, radieux. « Excellente idée, mon vieux ! » se réjouit Ron. « Tu le salueras bien de notre part ! »

Harry éclata de rire. Alors que tous paraissaient considérer sa décision comme en était une judicieuse, Malefoy, lui, semblait sceptique. « En quoi un ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pourrait-il nous être utile ? »

« Il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix » expliqua Hermione. « De plus, comme l'usage de l'Onirisme requiert un lien affectif entre l'invocateur et la personne visée, Lupin est le meilleur choix. »

Cependant, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air davantage convaincu. « Je sais que tu l'appréciais, Potter, et que c'était réciproque, mais… »

« C'était le meilleur ami de mes parents, avec Sirius » l'interrompit Harry, encrant son regard au sien. Malefoy s'était aussitôt tu, sans se détourner, écoutant avec attention. Depuis qu'il lui avait serré la main, le soir de l'attaque des Magemorts et des vampires, il était bien moins exécrable que d'ordinaire.

« Fantastique » fit Buffy. « Alors monte te coucher et tâche de bien dormir. Nous te réveillerons le moment venu. »

Harry acquiesça. « Entendu. Vous continuez les recherches, en attendant ? »

« Bien sûr, ainsi que la traduction du grimoire » répondit Giles. « D'ailleurs, nous avançons à un bon rythme. Et l'aide de Dawn pour les recherches nous serait très précieuse. »

Elle hocha la tête, souriante. « Je me joins à vous dans un instant. Laisse-moi juste le temps de border Harry, et j'arrive. »

Tandis que des rires et des exclamations de protestations résonnaient dans la salle à manger, Dawn, d'évidence fière de son effet, se saisit de la main de Harry, et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Parvenus devant la porte de leur chambre, sans crier gare, elle lui sauta au cou, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien que pris au dépourvu, Harry lui rendit son étreinte comme son baiser, savourant le fruit de sa douce folie passagère. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les joues de Dawn s'étaient teintées de cramoisi et ses yeux paraissaient scintiller d'un éclat inconnu. A nouveau, l'idée de conclure leur amour en passant à l'acte lui vint, mais il la repoussa aussitôt : il était encore trop tôt pour songer à cela. Pour le moment, les instants tels que celui-ci lui suffisait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? » fit Harry, malicieux.

Dawn haussa les épaules. « Rien de particulier. C'est juste que l'on nous a interrompus, tout à l'heure, et que je voulais terminer ce que nous avions commencé dans notre rêve. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais te laisser te coucher. Buffy risque bien de venir me chercher si je tarde trop. »

Elle desserra sa prise sur ses doigts, s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin, mais Harry la retins. « Attends une minute. » D'un geste prompt et vif, il l'attira vers lui, lui dérobant un autre baiser auquel elle ne rechigna pas.

En définitive, la _minute_ s'éternisa quelque peu, jusqu'à ce que Dawn le fasse entrer de force dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'est le moment » répliqua Buffy à l'arrivée de sa sœur dans la salle à manger. Dawn lui tira la langue, les joues empourprées, en prenant place autour de la table et s'emparant d'un grimoire au hasard, se joignant aux recherches. « J'espère que ton esprit est assez clair pour nous assister. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. » Puis elle s'absorba dans une feinte lecture, une expression concentrée modelant ses traits. Nul ne fut dupe, mais nul n'ajouta rien.

Ron, pour sa part, aurait été mal placé pour la railler davantage, étant lui-même incapable de river son attention sur le texte qu'il s'efforçait de déchiffrer. A dire vrai, depuis sa fabuleuse nuit à faire l'amour à Hermione, il peinait à songer à tout autre sujet. Un sourire involontaire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait certaines scènes. Il jeta un furtif regard en direction d'Hermione qui, elle, semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui n'était pas le grimoire gaélique. Comment pouvait-elle être si sereine alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers leur récente union ?

« Oh, je n'y comprends rien ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione, le faisant sursauter. Embarrassé, espérant que nul n'avait remarqué sa contemplation clandestine, il se replongea dans son ouvrage, sentant son visage s'embraser. « Willow, s'il te plaît que signifie ceci ? »

Willow s'avança aussitôt, Giles s'installant à son autre côté, et ils observèrent tous trois les écritures ancestrales. Willow fronça les sourcils. « Cela ressemble à _gourdin_… Ou peut-être _hache_… Je ne suis plus très sûre. Giles ? »

Ce dernier, le front plissé, essuya ses lunettes à un pan de son gilet de laine avant de les replacer sur son nez. « Je pencherai plutôt pour _hache_. »

Hermione farfouilla dans l'amoncellement de paperasse entassée sur la table, puis, dénichant le bloc-note où ils avaient inscrit leur traduction approximative, retranscrit l'indication de Giles. « Et celui-ci ? » fit-elle en le désignant du bout de son stylo.

« Oh, je le connais : c'est _fondateur_ » dit Willow.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, copiant le nouveau mot. Perplexe, elle relut au travers des innombrables ratures les phrases qui noircissaient la page, effectuant quelques corrections et ajouts. Ron inclina la tête, subjugué. Qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle travaillait ! Tandis qu'il détaillait sans vergogne les contours de sa bouches, les courbes de ses joues, il ne s'aperçut guère que sa bien-aimée écarquillait peu à peu les paupières, entrouvrait ses lèvres irrésistibles, affichait une moue incrédule. « Bon sang… » souffla-t-elle, et Ron se rendit compte qu'il devait paraître tout à fait idiot à arborer un air si béat.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Willow, sans lever les yeux du poussiéreux dictionnaire gaélique qu'elle lisait.

« Je… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant » répondit Hermione, le souffle saccadé. « Quelque chose de très intéressant, même. »

Tous se figèrent, l'instant semblant en suspens. « De quoi s'agit-il ? » s'enquit Malefoy.

« Ecoutez ça : _il était un temps où les démons affluaient sans retenue dans le monde entier. Nul ne se dressait sur leur chemin, car ils étaient puissants et imparables. Les honorables sages, de part toute la planète, conçurent des armes redoutables, gorgées d'une magie telle qu'ils pourraient repousser le mal. Parmi ces armes, nous avons connaissance de deux d'entre elles, confectionnées à des époques et par des sages dissemblables. Il y eu d'abord la hache rutilante que les peuplades noires offrirent aux guerrières. Puis il y eu l'épée du hardi, du fondateur d'un lieu où l'on enseigna les formes de la sorcellerie. Si, un jour, par malheur, les démons parvenaient à déclencher une catastrophe, nous recommandons aux défenseurs du bien d'user de ces instruments, car ils sont efficaces._ » Interloquée mais rayonnante, Hermione contempla tour à tour chacun d'entre eux, s'attardant sur Ron et Malefoy. « _L'épée du hardi, du fondateur_… Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? »

Ron, soudain, fut frappée de stupeur. De lointaines images l'assaillirent, emplies d'obscurité et de débris. Sa seconde année à Poudlard, l'héritier de Serpentard, la Chambre des Secrets, l'enlèvement de Ginny… l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle reposait aujourd'hui dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. « Tu crois que… ? » Poursuivre était inutile, car elle avait déjà compris.

« Oui, j'en suis même persuadée » déclara-t-elle. « L'épée de Gryffondor est l'arme nécessaire au sorcier… l'arme nécessaire à Harry. » Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. « Cependant, j'ignore quelle est cette fameuse hache… »

« Nous, nous le savons » l'interrompit Buffy, refermant d'un coup sec son propre livre. « Un instant. » Se levant d'un bond, elle quitta la salle à manger, et ils purent l'entendre gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle revint presque aussitôt, un étrange objet entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'une hache aiguisée, écarlate, dont l'autre extrémité était pointue, effilée. Ron décida de clore à son tour l'ouvrage sur lequel il avait tenté de se concentrer ; les recherches étaient terminées. « L'arme des tueuses » reprit-elle. « C'est grâce à ceci que nous sommes venus à bout de la Force, que Willow a éveillé les Potentielles. Nous aurions dû nous en douter dès le début, c'était si évident. »

« C'est génial de savoir tout ça » répliqua Malefoy, se redressant sur son siège. « Mais malgré que nous détenions l'arme de la Tueuse, nous n'avons pas celle du sorcier. C'est un problème non négligeable. »

« Voilà donc ce que Harry devra demander à ce monsieur Lupin, demain » dit Dawn. « Nous procurer l'épée du fondateur au plus vite. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple » intervint Alex. « Les Mangemorts ont isolé Derry, je vous rappelle. Aucune personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques ne peut y pénétrer. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'envoyer par hibou ? » suggéra Ron, haussant les épaules.

« Trop risqué » dit Hermione.

« Oui, les Mangemorts les repéreraient tout de suite, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre l'épée » renchérit Malefoy.

« Que faire, alors ? » s'interrogea Dawn.

« Je propose que nous attendions que Mr Lupin ait parlé à Dumbledore » dit Giles. « Lui saura sans doute ce qu'il convient de faire. »

« J'espère » soupira Buffy.

Ils se turent, le silence s'instaurant de lui-même dans la pièce. Ron, quelque peu las, eut alors le sentiment qu'il ne leur restait plus que cela : l'espoir.

* * *

Après une bonne journée de somme, Harry, agenouillé sur son matelas, face à Willow, étaient entourés des autres, qui l'observaient. Selon ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, il lui fallait quémander à Lupin l'épée de Gryffondor, essentielle à leur victoire. Fort aisé, toutefois, leur plan était basé sur beaucoup de suppositions.

Willow, comme à l'accoutumée, tendit les mains devant elle. « Prêt ? » dit-elle.

Harry, résolu, acquiesça. « Prêt. »

Avant de s'abîmer dans son sommeil artificiel, il se demanda si Lupin parvenait à s'assoupir, même à une heure si tardive, en ces temps troublés.

* * *

_Harry, à son grand effroi, reconnut aussitôt l'endroit où il avait atterri : la Cabane hurlante. Les meubles délabrés, les murs criblés de d'orifices, lézardés de fissures, les lambeaux d'étoffes, tout était identique à son souvenir. Pourtant, un détail différait. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, blême, ses cheveux châtains embroussaillés, son visage couturé d'estafilades ruisselant de larmes était assis sur le lit défoncé, secoué de spasmes. Harry, le cœur serré, s'avança. Ainsi, voilà comment se déroulait les nuits de pleine lune pour le professeur Lupin, dans son enfance ? Et cela avait tant été terrible qu'il en cauchemardait encore aujourd'hui, de nombreuses années après._

_« Professeur ? » fit Harry à voix basse._

_Lupin leva vers lui des yeux vitreux. Puis, constatant qui se trouvait devant lui, eut un mouvement de recul. « James ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux ! La lune ne va tarder à apparaître, pars ! »_

_Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, sa respiration s'y bloquer. « Je… Je ne suis pas James » dit-il, chaque mot le faisant souffrir._

_Lupin plissa les paupières d'incompréhension. « Que dis-tu ? »_

_Il prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est moi… Harry… »_

_« Harry ?… » Lupin parut indécis durant quelques instants, le dévisageant d'un regard confus, avant de s'extraire du contexte de son rêve. « Harry ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix reprenant son intonation familière. « Mais… ? Comment es-tu… ? Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, mais comme je possède le don d'Onirisme, je me suis infiltré dans votre rêve et je communique avec vous par son biais. »_

_« Depuis quand maîtrises-tu l'Onirisme ? Je ne savais pas que… »_

_« Mon don s'est manifesté de lui-même. »_

_« N'étais-tu pas enfermée dans le repaire secret des Mangemorts… »_

_« Ecoutez, j'ignore de combien de temps je dispose, alors j'irai au but. Il y a quelques semaines, Dumbledore nous a contactés par Cheminette à la résidence Summers et nous a parlé d'armes qui nous seront indispensables au combat contre Voldemort. Nous en détonnons une, mais il nous manque l'autre. Et il s'avère que Dumbledore la garde dans son bureau. Il s'agit de l'épée de Gryffondor. Pourriez-vous lui faire part de tout ce que je viens de vous dire afin qu'il nous l'envoie, par n'importe quel moyen ? S'il vous plaît ? »_

_Lupin, l'air étourdi, s'accorda un moment de réflexion, assimilant avec mal les paroles de Harry. « Oui, je… je lui parlerai, ne t'en fais pas… »_

_« Merci, professeur. » Un pesant fardeau venait d'alléger ses épaules. Une fois que Lupin informerait Dumbledore, tout s'arrangerait. Il en était convaincu._

_« Harry ? » fit celui-ci, ne lui laissant guère le loisir de s'égarer dans ses songes. « Comment allez-vous, Ron, Hermione et toi ? Les Mangemorts ont-ils été… vous ont-ils… ? »_

_Harry s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire réconfortant. « Nous sommes sortis indemnes de tout ça, rassurez-vous. Nous sommes en sécurité avec la Tueuse et ses amis. »_

_« C'est parfait, dans ce cas. Restez avec eux aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne sais pas ce que trame Voldemort, mais les Mangemorts qui rôdent encore en Angleterre sont déchaînés. J'espère qu'à Derry vous courez moins de risque. »_

_Harry n'éprouva pas le courage de le détromper.

* * *

_

Son rêve s'étant achevé de manière si abrupte, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Lupin prierait Dumbledore de leur faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor. Ainsi, ils demeurèrent en suspens, anxieux et agités durant deux jours, avant que Harry ne distingue dans le ciel dégagé, tandis qu'il paressait dans l'arrière-cour, une silhouette ailée. Se remettant d'un bond sur pieds, il leva la tête, scrutant les contours imprécis. Puis, reconnaissant les teintes chatoyantes ainsi que le chant mélodieux, s'écria, ravi :

« Fumseck ! »

En effet, le phénix de Dumbledore, fringant et vigoureux, se posa en douceur devant lui, abandonnant dans l'herbe le long colis qu'il avait transporté entre ses serres. Harry se pencha, s'en empara, et le déroula du papier kraft dans lequel il était emballé. Enjoué, il brandit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans son poing serré, sa lame miroitant au contact des rayons du soleil, les rubis sertissant sa garde rutilant de tout leur éclat. Le phénix avait dû attendre qu'il eut attesté par lui-même l'authenticité de l'arme, car, dès son bien dévoilé, il reprit son vol, son chant s'échappant de sa gorge, emplissant l'air de ses notes apaisantes. Bientôt, Fumseck ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel azur, que Harry salua à grands gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout à fait invisible. Puis, son trophée en main, il regagna la maisonnée, impatient de révéler à ses compagnons l'heureuse nouvelle. Désormais, plus rien ne les séparait de leur victoire.

A suivre…


	22. L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de l

_Chapitre 22 : L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celle que l'on aime_

Le soleil rougeoyant descendait à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel, projetant des lueurs orangées au travers des vitres des fenêtres de la salle à manger, où ils s'étaient tous réunis. Encerclant la table, ils contemplaient, figés, ne sachant que faire, la hache des tueuses et l'épée de Gryffondor qui trônaient sur la table, côte à côte. Depuis qu'ils avaient en leur possession l'arme nécessaire au sorcier, que Fumseck leur avait apporté quelques jours auparavant, Harry avait subi un entraînement d'escrime intensif et de dernière minute, ils avaient rassemblé autant de potions et appris autant de charmes de combat que possible, et avaient savouré de leur mieux les ultimes instants de quiétude avant l'apocalypse imminente. Ils s'étonnaient d'ailleurs de ne pas encore l'avoir vue éclater, et l'attente d'un événement quelconque devenait peu à peu insoutenable.

Malefoy soupira soudain, brisant l'opaque silence de la pièce. « Que nous reste-t-il à faire avant l'amorcement de l'apocalypse ? » Harry supposa que l'inactivité le rendait nerveux.

Giles haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose, à mon avis, si ce n'est être sur nos gardes. »

Willow prit une petite inspiration. « C'est tout de même frustrant. Lorsque nous nous préparions à lutter contre la Force, nous avions quantités de choses pour nous occuper. Comme nous charger des Potentielles, par exemple… »

« Eh oui, c'était le bon temps où nous avions une armée sous nos ordres » fit Alex.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Harry mit les mains dans ses poches, observant les armes. En effet, désormais qu'ils semblaient avoir fait tout ce dont ils étaient capables, entreprendre quoi que ce soit paraissait vain.

« Je pourrais peut-être prévenir les Potentielles, justement » déclara alors Buffy. Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. « Eh bien, oui » ajouta-t-elle « si la Bouche de l'enfer est ouverte, cela ne concerne pas que Derry ; il risque d'avoir des répercutions un peu partout. »

« Bonne idée » concéda Dawn. « Mais comment les contacter ? Nous ignorons où elles se sont établies depuis la destruction de Sunnydale. »

« Je vais appeler Faith, elle saura sans doute où les trouver, et leur dire de se tenir prête à affronter une nouvelle apocalypse. » Buffy eut l'air songeur durant un instant. « Je vais aussi téléphoner à Angel. Il pourra agir de son côté. Du moins je l'espère. »

« Bon, eh bien, en attendant, je vais me coucher » dit Hermione, l'air las. « Ron, tu viens ? »

« Je te suis. » Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, souhaitèrent une nuit paisible aux autres, puis gravirent les escaliers.

Harry les regarda disparaître à l'étage supérieur, soudain désireux de les imiter et de retrouver la douceur de son lit. Les autres durent avoir pareille réflexion.

« C'est raisonnable, je pense » approuva Giles.

« Oui, très raisonnable » fit Willow. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit » dit Alex.

« Reposez-vous bien » dit Buffy, tandis qu'ils entamaient l'ascension des marches. « Je vais expliquer la situation à Faith et à Angel. »

« Je reste avec toi » déclara Malefoy d'un ton irrévocable.

Harry décida de cesser de s'interroger à leur sujet ainsi qu'à celui de leur comportement suspect. Car, depuis la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient essuyée, Buffy et Malefoy semblaient s'être rapprochés, manifestant l'un envers l'autre une complicité fraternelle. Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour eux deux ; si Buffy considérait son vieil ennemi comme un ami, tant mieux pour eux. Et si Malefoy trouvait en la Tueuse une confidente, il devait se réjouir qu'il réussisse à oublier ses tourments. A dire vrai, Harry n'en éprouvait nulle difficulté, tant ses rapports avec Malefoy s'étaient modifiés ces derniers temps.

Harry et Dawn saluèrent les autres encore une fois sur le seuil de leur chambre respective, puis fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Sans mot dire, se tournant le dos, ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements de nuit, se glissèrent entre leurs couvertures, ne laissant allumée que les lampes de chevet, se faisant face, allongés sur le flanc. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, encrant leurs regards.

Dawn ébaucha un mince sourire. « Je ne me doutais pas, en quittant le cratère qui se trouve à présent à l'emplacement de Sunnydale, que j'aurais encore à endurer les préparatifs d'une apocalypse. J'en ai assez, je connais tout ça par cœur. »

Harry lui baisa le front, enserrant sa taille entre ses bras, sous les draps. « C'est différent, cette fois-ci » dit-il à voix basse.

« Vraiment ? Et comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Eh bien… Je n'étais pas là, durant les autres apocalypses. Maintenant que je suis à tes côtés, tout change. »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Dawn, qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « A part le fait que je m'inquiéterai pour toi, une apocalypse reste une apocalypse. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de moi. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais te préoccuper de rien. Nous allons gagner. »

« Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? »

« Nous détenons la hache et l'épée, Alex, Willow, Giles, Buffy et toi avez déjà sauvé le monde une bonne dizaine de fois, et Ron, Hermione et moi avons affronté Voldemort en en sortant intacts. Ce n'est pas rien. » Il sourit d'un air tendre, dessinant des volutes de ses doigts sur les hanches de Dawn.

Cette dernière se rembrunit soudain, fuyant ses iris scrutateurs. « J'espère que nous nous en sortirons » dit-elle accablée.

Harry, décontenancé par sa subite affliction, resserra sa prise sur elle. « Pourquoi crains-tu tant ? C'est évident que nous remporterons la bataille ! »

« Tu as de la chance de croire ainsi en l'avenir. Mais j'ai bien assez vu de fins du monde pour savoir que, même si nous sortons victorieux, il est impossible que tous demeurent vivants. Et j'aimerais… j'aimerais passer encore de nombreuses années avec toi. » Ces mots semblaient lui causer une grande souffrance ; elle plissait le front, clignait des paupières.

Harry l'embrassa, tâchant de lui procurer quelque bravoure. « Nous aurons ces années, ne t'en fais pas » dit-il lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser. « Nous aurons la possibilité de faire beaucoup de choses : je t'apprendrai à voler sur un balai, je te ferai visiter Poudlard, nous… nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras. Tu n'auras qu'à demander. »

Dawn le contempla d'un œil intense, songeur, détaillant ses traits. Harry se sentit rougir, mais ne se détourna pas, subjugué. « Et si je te demandais quelque chose, maintenant, me l'accorderais-tu ? » fit-elle alors, en un souffle.

« Bien entendu. » Il aurait été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle l'observait de la sorte.

Alors, sans crier gare, Dawn se détacha de son étreinte, se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude, et se hissa au-dessus de lui, s'installant à califourchon sur son ventre. Abasourdi, pris au dépourvu, Harry s'immobilisa, la respiration courte. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il.

Dawn, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, un miroitement passionné au fond des yeux, se pencha sur lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Certes, l'incertitude et l'appréhension s'éprirent de lui durant quelques instants, mais le baiser que Dawn lui offrit par la suite le dissuada de toute réflexion. De surcroît, n'avait-il pas promis lui accorder tout ce qu'elle désirait ?

* * *

« Très bien. Oui, d'accord. Toi aussi, fais attention. Merci, Faith. A bientôt. » Buffy raccrocha le téléphone mural, ses épaules s'affaissant, une expression sombre tirant son visage. Drago, attablé, lui sourit dans l'espoir de la ragaillardir. « Voilà, Faith va prévenir les Potentielles. Ne me reste plus qu'à contacter Angel. Tu ne préfères pas m'attendre dans la chambre ? »

Drago quitta son siège, s'approcha d'elle puis l'enlaça, son nez effleurant le sien. « Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me coucher seul. »

Buffy s'esclaffa, passant ses bras autour de son cou. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te gâter autant. »

« Eh oui, il fallait réfléchir avant de m'accepter dans ton lit. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de me débarrasser de toi, au juste ? » fit-elle ensuite. Elle parut songeuse un instant, puis poursuivit : « Tu sais quoi ? Willow, Alex et Giles nous ont percés à jour. »

Etonné, Drago haussa les sourcils. « Tu veux dire qu'ils ont deviné seul ce qu'il se passe entre nous ou que tu les as subtilement aidés à le découvrir ? »

« Je te signale que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont contribué à la sauvegarde de la planète durant tant d'années ; ils l'ont découvert seuls. Et ils me soutiennent de tout cœur. »

« Ah bon ? Je me serais plutôt attendu à ce qu'ils te déconseillent de fricoter avec un fils de Mangemort plus jeune que toi et qui a été l'ennemi juré de Potter. » A dire vrai, il avait pensé que les amis de Buffy auraient tant désapprouvé leur relation qu'il se serait sitôt retrouvé à la rue.

« J'ai su leur présenter des arguments irrévocables. » Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, se serrant contre lui.

Drago s'immergea dans son regard troublant, son cœur, comme à l'accoutumée, doublant la cadence. « Ah oui ? Quel genre d'arguments ? »

Buffy le dévisagea, sincère. « Que je te fais confiance, par exemple. Que tu me rends heureuse. Que je tiens à toi. Et que… je t'aime. »

Drago sentit ses joues s'embraser, sa gorge s'assécher, une joie sans borne enflammer tout son être. Il étreignit Buffy, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux cendrés. Bien entendu, elle lui avait souvent affirmé que leur histoire surpassait la simple attraction physique, qu'elle le considérait comme un garçon intelligent et intéressant, mais jamais il n'aurait osé espérer qu'elle éprouve à son égard… de l'amour. Un amour semblable au sien. Comblé, il s'éloigna d'elle, la dévorant du regard. « Ca… Ca tombe bien » bafouilla-t-il, frémissant d'émotion. « M… Moi aussi. »

Leur émoi réciproque les distrayant durant un temps non négligeable, Buffy dut se hâter de contacter Angel avant le lever du soleil, de crainte qu'il ne se soit déjà assoupi à Los Angeles.

A suivre…


	23. L'union fait la force

_Chapitre 23 : L'union fait la force_

La nuit s'était abattue sur Derry depuis quelques heures, désormais, englobant la ville d'une obscurité opaque. Seule la lune dissipait les ténèbres, ses rayons blafards flânant dans les rues. L'un d'eux s'était infiltré entre les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry, éclairant le visage serein de Dawn, assoupie. Aussi nue que lui, elle l'enlaçait dans son sommeil, son souffle profond et régulier effleurant sa joue. Harry la contemplait, béat. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager avait été merveilleux. Malhabile et hésitante, leur union s'était déroulée en douceur, sans hâte, et teintée d'une infinie tendresse. Son cœur en tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine. Il aurait apprécié de pouvoir s'endormi à son tour, mais les récentes images de leur nuit le hantaient sans cesse. Il se contenta donc d'observer son aimée durant un moment, puis n'y tenant plus, décida de descendre à la salle à manger afin de boire un verre d'eau.

S'extirpant de l'étreinte de Dawn, s'efforçant de ne pas l'éveiller, il se vêtit juste de son bas de pyjama, plaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil radieux dans sa direction, sortit de la chambre.

Tant bien que mal, il se repéra à tâtons dans le couloir enténébré et désert, parvint au pied de l'escalier. Il constata avec étonnement que la lampe de la cuisine était déjà allumée. Il s'avança en silence, espérant ne pas déranger l'un des habitants de la maisonnée désirant s'isoler. Par chance, il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione, qui, attablés l'un en face de l'autre, sirotait une tasse de thé fumant, muets. Harry pénétra dans la pièce, ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent.

« Salut, vieux » fit Ron. « Problème d'insomnie, toi aussi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, prenant place auprès d'eux. « Si l'on veut » répondit-il.

« Je comprends » dit Hermione. « L'idée que le monde peut s'effondrer à tous moments n'est pas très rassurante. Tu veux un thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

Comme si elle se trouvait chez elle, Hermione se leva, prit une tasse dans le placard et la remplit du liquide ambré, déposant ensuite le récipient devant Harry. Ce dernier eut soudain la vision vertigineuse d'eux trois, quelques années plus tard, buvant ensemble dans une maison qui appartiendrait à ses amis, jeunes mariés. Il ressentit alors l'absolu besoin de vivre assez longtemps pour participer dans l'avenir à une telle scène.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » demanda Ron, interrompant ses songes. « Tu t'es blessé ? » Il désignait de son doigt tendu le cou de Harry, qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit-il, plaquant sa paume sur sa peau.

« Ca, ici » dit Hermione. « On dirait… » Elle se tut de manière abrupte, ses joues s'embrasant. « Oh, je suppose que Dawn en est la cause. »

« Hein ? » Ron sembla sceptique, puis, après avoir échangé un furtif regard entendu avec Hermione, s'esclaffa.

Harry sentit une légère irritation s'éprendre de lui. « Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin ? »

Ron s'efforça à reprendre son sérieux, refoulant son fou rire croissant sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione. « Désolé de te dire ça, Harry, mais… » Un éclat de rire lui échappa avant qu'il se ressaisisse. « Mais Buffy va te tuer, si elle voit ça ! »

« Ca quoi ! »

« L'énorme suçon qui orne ton cou » rétorqua Hermione.

Harry eut la désagréable sensation que des flammes consumaient son visage. Il se détourna, tandis que Ron réprimait sans grand succès son hilarité. « Oh, hum… » balbutia-t-il, mortifié. « Ce… Ce n'est pas… »

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que nous croyions. » Hermione esquissa un mince sourire en dépit de son rougissement prononcé. « A qui espères-tu faire croire ça ? »

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ! » Ron en avait le souffle court.

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'être discrets » ajouta Hermione. « On a beau en rire, je doute que Buffy juge la plaisanterie à son goût. Je te conseille de porter un col roulé, au lieu de te balader à demi-nu dans toute la maison… »

« Dawn et moi, nous… » la coupa Harry, saisi d'une irrépressible envie de se confier à ses amis. « Nous sommes… nous avons… couché ensemble… »

Hermione rougit davantage, Ron se calma aussitôt et tous deux le fixèrent d'un air hébété.

« Ah… » Ron déglutit. « C'est bien, je suis heureux pour vous. Et, heu… comment c'était ? »

« Ron ! » s'insurgea Hermione ne le frappant.

« Quoi ! » Outré, il massa son épaule meurtrie.

Harry, incapable de résister, rit à son tour, bientôt rejoint par ses amis, tant la situation était grotesque. Alors que leur hilarité s'apprêtait à devenir incontrôlable, un son provenant du salon attira leur attention. Interpellés, ils se turent, s'entreregardèrent, puis d'un commun accord tacite, se levèrent, se dirigeant vers la pièce adjacente. Plongée ainsi dans le noir, il leur était vain de tenter de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le son – une sorte de gémissement assourdi – leur parvint à nouveau. Ron, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, chercha l'interrupteur sur la paroi. Le dénichant enfin, il l'enclencha et la lumière éclaira les environs. Harry, Ron et Hermione se figèrent d'un même mouvement, bouche bée, interloqués. Harry souhaita que son discernement le trompait, mais, hélas, il était bien conscient que le spectacle devant lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Pourtant, cela paraissait inconcevable : étendus sur le canapé, enlacés dans une étroite étreinte, une partie des vêtements sur eux, l'autre jonchant le sol, Buffy et Malefoy somnolaient, pressant les paupières, signe qu'ils s'éveillaient peu à peu. Sans doute auraient-ils eu la possibilité de s'éclipser avant de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, mais leur incrédulité les pétrifia sur place. Ainsi, Buffy, le jean et la chemise ouverts, et Malefoy, torse nu, se redressèrent en se frottant les yeux. Ils étudièrent les alentours, hagards, avant d'enfin remarquer la présence de Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours immobiles. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, poussant une exclamation stupéfaite, alors que les trois autres reculaient d'un pas.

« Vous… Vous… Vous deux… » bafouilla Harry, ahuri. « En… Ensemble… »

« Oui, eh bien, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Potter » répliqua Malefoy. Bien que rougeoyant, il sembla opter pour l'exaspération plutôt que l'embarras. S'emparant de sa chemise abandonnée sur le parquet, il dédaigna les regards fixes de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« C'est dément… » souffla Ron.

« De… Depuis quand… ? » articula Hermione.

« Un certain temps. »

« Ecoutez » intervint Buffy, arrangeant sa tenue. « Je comprends votre surprises, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le cou, Harry ? »

Celui-ci oublia aussitôt son ébahissement. « Rien ! » déclara-t-il. « Et ce n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis au courant de votre relation ? »

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas » dit-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Réponds. »

Désespéré, Harry reconnut l'attitude qu'adoptait Buffy en cet instant : il s'agissait de celle qu'elle avait empruntée lors de leur entrevue dans la salle de bain, des semaines auparavant, ou lors de leurs entraînements. En le jaugeant de la sorte, elle dominait, et cela signifiait qu'elle détiendrait le dernier mot. Harry estima donc préférable d'avouer dès à présent. Il retira sa main du cou, dévoilant l'indécent suçon. « C'est Dawn qui me l'a fait » soupira-t-il, résigné.

Buffy écarquilla les paupières. « Dawn » répéta-t-elle. « Dawn t'a fait un suçon ? Mais p… » Puis, soudain, elle comprit. Harry se prépara à essuyer la tempête. « Tu as couché avec ma sœur ! »

« Tu as couché avec Malefoy ! » lui renvoya Harry.

« C'est différent ! »

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? »

« Nous sommes des adultes consentants alors que Dawn et toi n'êtes que des gamins ! »

« Rectification : toi, tu es une adulte ; Malefoy, lui, n'est pas plus âgé que nous ! »

« Ca ne change rien ! »

« Alors Dawn et moi sommes aussi des adultes ? »

« Non ! Vous… ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Buffy et Harry mirent un terme à leur querelle, se tournant vers le détenteur de la voix. Au pied des escaliers, Alex, qui avait parlé, Willow, Giles et Dawn les observaient, l'air interrogatif.

« Dawn, tu aurais dû discuter avec moi avant de faire l'amour avec Harry ! » dit aussitôt Buffy, outragée.

Dawn rougit, indignée, s'adressant à lui : « Tu lui as dit ? »

« C'aurait été difficile de le lui cacher longtemps ! » rétorqua-t-il, désignant son suçon.

« Calmez-vous » dit Willow, affolée. « C'est inutile du crier comme ça… »

« Je crie si je veux ! » l'interrompit Buffy.

« Respire, tu… » dit Giles.

« Non ! »

« Tu sais » reprit Harry « je ne l'ai pas violée. Elle était aussi consentante que moi, et… c'était un acte d'amour… »

« Il n'a pas tout tort » renchérit Malefoy. « Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de concrétiser leur relation. »

« Je me fiche de tout ça ! Ils auraient dû me demander la permission avant de… »

Un assourdissant fracas retentit alors à l'extérieur, suivi d'éclats de voix – terrifiées ou enjouées. La rage et l'effervescence s'estompèrent sitôt, laissant place à un pesant silence. Buffy, se rembrunissant, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée, les autres la talonnant, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre de haine. Les habitants de Derry, ayant sans doute retenu la leçon, ne s'étaient pas risqués à quitter leur foyer, et observaient les événements de leurs fenêtres closes. Dans les rues déambulaient des vampires et des Mangemorts, se confondant en raison de leurs capes sombres similaires, brandissant des torches, en rangs réguliers. Ils échangeaient des plaisanteries, hilares, se rendant à pareille cadence à un même but. D'où ils se situaient, il leur était impossible d'apercevoir leur objectif, cependant, Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'emplacement de la Bouche de l'enfer. Sans doute Voldemort se trouvait-il en tête de la procession, guidant ses troupes jusqu'à sa victoire. Cette simple idée le révulsait.

« Plus de temps à perdre » déclara Buffy, refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

Ainsi, en quelques minutes, ils se vêtirent de manière convenable, s'armèrent de charmes, de pieux, d'arbalètes, de dagues, Buffy et Harry empoignant respectivement la hache et l'épée. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent en toute hâte, emboîtant le pas aux Mangemorts et aux vampires, tâchant de se faire discrets. Ils progressèrent durant un moment, muets, et, bientôt, les rires se turent, l'assemblée entière arborant une expression solennelle. Harry s'interrogea à ce propos, mais, lorsqu'ils se furent dissimulés dans les bruissons à proximité, il comprit tout à fait pour qu'elle raison. La gorge nouée, il contempla la multitude de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui, raides, tenaient leurs torches embrasées, leurs regards rivés vers le centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, où l'on avait tracé à la craie les contours d'un symbole cabalistique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » souffla Ron, effaré.

Malefoy eut un reniflement méprisant. « C'est ainsi que les Mangemorts procèdent à chaque cérémonie importante. Ils ont dû imposer leur conception de l'apocalypse aux vampires. »

« Charmante réunion » fit Alex. « Mais où est donc le grand chef ? »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder » répondit Hermione, l'air hargneux. « Je ne pense pas qu'il manquerait ça. »

Alors, comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier, sa tête reptilienne haute, ses iris rougeoyants scrutant la foule, Lord Voldemort s'avança au centre du cercle, semblant radieux. Harry crispa les poings et les mâchoires, réprimant le cri de douleur que faillit lui arracher la brûlure de son front – de sa cicatrice. Tous, hormis Ron et Hermione, s'étonnèrent de sa subite tension.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » murmura Giles, anxieux.

« C'est… C'est ma cicatrice » dit Harry, la respiration hachée. « Elle me fait mal à chaque fois que je suis proche de Voldemort. »

Malefoy cligna des paupières, un éclair de compréhension traversant son regard. « Ah… » fit-il, songeur. « Cela explique plein de choses… »

Harry esquissa un sourire en dépit du fer rouge qui tiraillait son crâne. « Eh oui. » L'indignation de savoir qu'il avait couché avec Buffy avait disparu, désormais, et le lien qu'ils avaient tissé semblait renforcé par ces simples mots.

Hélas, ils n'eurent guère le loisir de se plonger dans leurs souvenirs de collège, car la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva soudain. « Mes amis ! » commença-t-il, jovial. « Après tant de mois de préparation, de dur et laborieux labeur, le grand jour est enfin venu ! » Les Mangemorts et les vampires poussèrent des hurlements de joie démente, levant davantage leurs torches. « Cette nuit » reprit Voldemort « est la nuit de notre triomphe ! Apprêtez-vous à entrer dans une ère nouvelle ! Dès que la Bouche de l'enfer sera ouverte, mes pouvoirs, ma magie exceptionnelle le sera bien plus encore ! J'aurai en ma possession une puissance inégalable, devant laquelle Dumbledore lui-même ploiera ! Apprêtez-vous, amis, à vivre sous mon règne ! »

« Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » s'écrièrent-ils. Les mages noirs pointèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles scintillantes, vociférant en chœur une lugubre incantation. L'instant suivant, une énorme et luisante Marque des Ténèbres flottait tel un terrible présage au-dessus de Derry.

Closant les deux fentes qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux, Voldemort extirpa des replis de sa robe une dague effilée, rutilante, dont il pressa la lame sur sa paume. Une profonde estafilade s'y dessina, son sang écarlate en perla, pourtant, il demeura impassible. Harry, pour sa part, souffrait le martyre, comme si le mal que son ennemi ignorait s'était infiltré en lui. Dawn entoura de sa main celle de laquelle il tenait la garde de son épée, caressant ses doigts des siens.

« Que fait-on ? » s'enquit Willow, fixant le spectacle d'un œil répugné. « On attaque ? »

« Mauvaise idée, à mon avis » dit Buffy. « Ils réagiraient tout de suite. Il faut attendre qu'ils soient complètement confus. »

« Je veux bien » dit Malefoy, soucieux « mais des Mangemorts confus n'en sont pas moins dangereux. »

« Tu as une meilleure solution, peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et parle-moi sur un autre ton, Summers, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton caractère. »

« Parce que tu crois que _ton_ caractère est plus agréable, Malefoy ? »

« Oh, taisez-vous » s'impatienta Giles. « Nous attendons que les Mangemorts soient confus, un point, c'est tout. Ensuite, nous tenterons de les éloigner de Voldemort le temps que Harry s'en occupe, pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas durant la confrontation. Harry, veux-tu… ? »

« Gloire à notre règne ! » lança soudain Voldemort, exhibant sa main empourprée.

« Gloire à notre règne ! » scandèrent ses disciples.

Voldemort serra le poing, faisant ruisseler de sa plaie son sang, qui dégoulina le long de son bras blafard, décharné, avant de goutter sur le sol, sur le symbole cabalistique. Deux taches la marquèrent, à peine visibles de leur point de vue. Mais, bien vite, les taches carmin se mirent à miroiter de manière faible, puis davantage intense. Le miroitement se propagea jusqu'au symbole, l'emplissant d'une lueur changeante. Voldemort émit un ricanement, et entama une série de formules étranges. Harry porta sa paume à son front, prenant une profonde inspiration. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acheva de réciter, satisfait. Le moment se suspendit dans le temps, un ténu trouble agitant l'air ambiant.

Puis les éléments se déchaînèrent.

La brise fraîche de la nuit se mua en un vent violent, agitant les feuillages des arbres. La Marque des Ténèbres s'amplifia en taille comme en couleur. Des nuages grisonnants, épais, encombrèrent certaines parties du ciel, tourbillonnant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Alex et Giles se recroquevillèrent les uns sur les autres, plissant les paupières, lorgnant la suite des événements. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors du sol, du symbole cabalistique, et enveloppa Voldemort dans sa totalité. Il leur fut invisible durant un instant, avant de réapparaître, prostré, pantelant. Hélas, il se remit sitôt debout, et de lui sourdait une incroyable impression de puissance. Une puissance destructrice. Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec Buffy, et tous deux acquiescèrent. « En avant ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sans s'accorder une seconde de réflexion, Harry empoigna son épée et se rua en direction de Voldemort, qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Décontenancé, ce dernier peina à se relever, cependant, lorsqu'il fit face à Harry, il souriait, narquois, et son maintien était droit. Il se saisit de sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa manche, et l'en menaça. « Potter » dit-il « quelle joie de te revoir ? Comment te portes-tu depuis la mort de ton cher parrain ? »

Harry ignora sa fureur, de même que sa douleur. « Mieux que vous, d'évidence » répliqua-t-il, impudent. « Vous manquez donc tant de confiance en vos pouvoirs pour devoir recourir à une magie extérieure ? Moi, je ne compte que sur la mienne propre. »

« Raille-moi si tu le souhaites. Mais tes sarcasmes ne modifieront en rien l'aboutissement de la prophétie. Je te vaincrai. »

Harry sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il se remémora en un éclair les quelques semaines passées à Derry, où il avait tant appris en si peu de temps. Et il se souvint aussi du Patronus magnifique qu'il avait crée avec Ron et Hermione – qui combattaient non loin, en compagnie des autres. « J'en suis moins sûr que vous. »

Le premier sortilège fusa de la baguette de Voldemort, atteignant la lame de l'épée, y rebondissant. Harry s'empressa de riposter.

* * *

En quelques instants, un chaos indescriptible s'était répandu dans l'assemblée des disciples de Voldemort – un chaos causé par eux seuls. Au moins cela les tenait-il à l'écart du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Harry, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Buffy avait l'impression de s'être propulsée des mois auparavant, lors de la lutte l'opposant à la Force. Une semblable pagaille dominait sur le champ de bataille. Du surcroît, l'obscurité et le vent ne facilitaient guère leur tâche. Armée de sa hache, elle frappait presque à l'aveuglette, s'efforçant d'esquiver les attaques que l'on lui assénait. Pour le moment, sa tactique portait ses fruits, mais elle espérait que sa chance insolente ne la quitte pas à présent.

A ses côtés, ses amis livraient un combat acharné, effréné. Alex et Giles décimaient les rangs des vampires à coups de pieux et d'arbalètes, si bien qu'un permanent nuage de poussière grisâtre voltigeait autour d'eux. Willow, sans mal, enchaînait les sortilèges redoutables, incendiant, paralysant et incommodant leurs adversaires. Dawn, pour sa part, se débrouillait avec une habilité étonnante, vive et précise. Ron et Hermione, eux, paraissaient avoir fait cela toute leur vie, leurs sorts étant efficaces, leur aisance stupéfiante. Buffy en était rassurée ; si tous étaient capables d'assurer sa propre défense, elle serait en mesure de se charger de celle de Harry, qui était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Ainsi, se frayant un chemin en faisant tournoyer sa hache, elle se rapprocha de Harry et de Voldemort, qui guerroyaient de manière inimaginable.

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, Harry éprouvait une certaine exaltation à combattre à l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. La lame étincelante repoussait les charmes, mortels ou non, et sa récente maîtrise de la magie sans baguette lui permettait de contre-attaquer sans encombre. Voldemort, d'évidence furieux, déployait une puissance phénoménale face à laquelle n'importe qui aurait fui. Certes, mais il n'était pas n'importe qui : il était Harry Potter, le Survivant, et il détenait _un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait_…

* * *

Drago se demandait depuis combien de temps il s'exténuait la voix à vociférer sans cesse nombre de sortilèges. Il aurait voulu ne pas se trouver ici en cet instant, à puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie vitale afin de contrer les assauts inlassables des vampires et des Mangemorts, afin de préserver le monde d'une nouvelle apocalypse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelque temps auparavant, le fait que l'on le contraigne à lutter dans un camp fixe, où la loyauté primait, lui aurait déplu au plus haut point. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le petit garçon capricieux, arrogant, devant lequel tous se prosternaient. Aujourd'hui, il était un jeune homme amoureux qui brisait ses cordes vocales dans l'unique but d'offrir à sa bien-aimée une planète dépourvue de démons.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il distingua, en dépit de la nuit d'encre, la silhouette reconnaissable de Lucieus Malefoy, Drago s'aperçut qu'il ne serait jamais tout à fait apaisé tant que ce monstre demeurerait en vie. Alors il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, s'apprêtant à se battre en duel contre son géniteur.

* * *

Harry se baissa, évitant de justesse un Avada Kedavra, puis, se redressant aussitôt, pivota sur la pointe des pieds, tel que le lui avait enseigné Buffy, effectuant un large geste circulaire de son épée. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Voldemort, la joue de celui-ci était barrée d'une longue balafre sanguinolente. Voldemort y passa les doigts, puis les contempla, avant d'encrer son regard écarlate au sien. « Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter. Tu ne peux me détruire. »

« C'est pourtant vous qui êtes blessé le premier » rétorqua-t-il. Et il poursuivit la lutte, feignant de rien.

* * *

Dawn espérait que le combat ne s'éterniserait guère longtemps, car elle commençait à faiblir. Se débarrassant d'un vampire en un unique coup de pieux en plein cœur, elle se réfugia à l'écart du tumulte, s'accordant quelques minimes secondes afin de recouvrer son souffle. Elle ne replongea que lorsqu'il lui sembla ne plus avaler des braises à chaque respiration, brandissant son arme.

Tandis qu'elle tâchait de rester sauve, un fait attira son attention. Du coin de l'œil, sans cesser de lutter, elle observa sa sœur aînée progresser en direction de l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort, qui, tous deux, combattaient animés d'une haine flagrante. Abrégeant son présent duel, Dawn se faufila dans la mêlée, terrorisée pour son fiancé et Buffy. Cette dernière, parvenue à leur hauteur, leva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, dans le dos de Voldemort. Harry, lui, ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Pourtant, il finit par croiser le regard pressant de Buffy, et interrompit le mouvement qu'il effectuait. Pris au dépourvu, Voldemort rata sa propre attaque. Alors, sous ses yeux ébahis, il se déroula quelque chose d'inconcevable : Harry et Buffy, s'entreregardant d'un air résolu, encerclèrent Voldemort, vifs comme le vent, le menacèrent chacun de son arme respective, et, d'un commun accord tacite, les abaissèrent sur lui.

Sitôt, un éclair éblouissant explosa sur Derry, aveuglant tout le monde. Durant ces instants confus, des hurlements, des suppliques, des gémissements retentirent, affolés, effrayés. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, que le silence, profond, s'instaura à nouveau, Harry et Buffy se tenaient debout, face à face, leurs armes abandonnées au sol. Sur ce sol où gisait le corps inerte de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dawn s'écroula à genoux, sanglotant de soulagement comme de terreur.

A suivre…


	24. Voici demain qui règne aujourd'hui sur l

_**Juste un petit mot afin de vous préparer de manière psychologique : ceci est le DERNIER chapitre de cette fanfic.**_

_Chapitre 24 : Voici demain qui règne aujourd'hui sur la terre_

Lorsque Harry, les yeux clos, s'aperçut qu'il était étendu sur son lit, il se demanda comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici alors que, quelques instants auparavant, il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille bruyant, debout devant Voldemort. Voldemort, qui, gisant dans son sang, était mort pour de bon. La manière par laquelle il s'était rendu dans sa chambre n'eut soudain plus la moindre importance. Ereinté, les paupières et les membres lourds, Harry se remémora son interminable lutte, ainsi que l'intervention providentielle de Buffy, qui avait contribué à mettre un terme à la guerre. Sans doute était-ce grâce à elle qu'il était encore en vie, car il n'aurait guère tenu davantage face aux assauts incessants de Voldemort. Ainsi, en ralliant les vampires à ses rangs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sonné lui-même le glas de sa défaite. S'il n'avait pas enrôlé ces monstres, la Tueuse n'aurait jamais eu à être mêlée au combat, et jamais elle n'aurait levé sa redoutable hache. Et Harry assimilait à peine tout ce que cela impliquait. Dorénavant, Lord Voldemort nourrissant les vers, les Mangemorts se retrouvaient à nouveau sans maître, désappointés, et erreraient durant un moment, avant que le Ministère n'entame leurs jugements. Les vampires, pour leur part, redevenaient des créatures de la nuit indépendantes, donc moins dangereuses. Buffy, Alex, Willow, Giles et Dawn devraient reprendre où ils l'avaient laissé leur retraite bien méritée. Quant à Ron, Hermione et lui… Il sentit un sourire ravi étirer ses lèvres. Poudlard ouvrirait ses portes, comme à l'accoutumée, et ils jouiraient enfin d'une année scolaire banale et sans histoire. Quel bonheur !

L'unique inconvénient, bien entendu, était que, en regagnant l'Angleterre, il se séparait de Dawn…

« Tu es réveillé, Harry ? » La voix, douce et sereine, semblait lui avoir rendu l'ouïe. A présent, une grande agitation lui parvenait de l'étage inférieur, une multitude de paroles s'entrechoquant, des conversations diverses dont le sens lui échappait. Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux, tâche ardue considérant son état d'épuisement avancé. Mais il y parvint tout de même, et fut surpris de constater que le détenteur de la voix n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Souriant, ses iris bleus pétillant de malice, il était assis au bord de son lit et le fixait.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Bonjour, monsieur » dit-il. « Comment allez-vous ? » Il ne réalisa qu'après combien sa faiblesse lui faisait dire des idioties.

Loin de se rire de lui, Dumbledore lui adressa une expression de tendresse. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. Le combat d'hier soir a dû être rude, et tu es sans doute exténué. C'est pourquoi je serai bref. » Harry acquiesça, ne se sentant pas la force de répondre. « Bien. La nuit dernière, dès que Voldemort est décédé, le dôme magique qui isolait Derry s'est effondré. L'Ordre du Phénix en a aussitôt profité pour utiliser les réseaux de Cheminette et pour venir ici. Ce que nous avons découvert a été… étonnant, je l'avoue. Les vampires avaient déjà fui, mais les Mangemorts s'en aillaient à peine, ce qui fait que nous avons pu en arrêter quelques-uns. Puis nous vous avons trouvés, Miss Summers et toi, évanouis près du corps de Voldemort. Vos amis étaient très inquiets. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que nous s'étions pas les seuls à être accourus à votre secours. Des dizaines de jeunes filles étaient aussi présentes et s'informaient auprès de Miss Rosenberg, et de Messieurs Harris et Giles. Elles disent s'appeler les Potentielles, d'autres tueuses. Maintenant, tout ce beau monde est entassé dans la maison. Lorsque j'en aurai fini, je préviendrai Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de ton réveil ; ils sont impatients de te revoir. »

Harry rassembla ses maigres ressource. « Co… Comment se portent-ils ? »

Dumbledore eut un geste apaisant. « Ne t'en fais pas pour eux ; ils se portent bien. Tellement bien, à vrai dire, que Lupin et Tonks ont eu du mal à les empêcher d'entrer dans ta chambre. » Harry émit une ombre de rire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais te féliciter, Harry. Comme d'ordinaire, tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. Ce ne sont que des mots, mais sache que je te suis reconnaissant… et fier de toi. Grâce à ta bravoure, tu as épargné au monde une nouvelle apocalypse, et tu l'as débarrassé d'un terrible danger. Tu imagines, bien sûr, que le Ministère tient à organiser une cérémonie de remerciement officielle. Cornelius Fudge prononcera un discours solennel et tes amis et toi serez décorés. Tout se déroulera à la rentrée scolaire. »

Harry rougit. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les marques d'intention que lui prodiguaient les gens en raison de sa cicatrice, alors une cérémonie officielle devant le Ministère, tous les sorciers célèbres d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs…

« Ah, avant que je n'oublie… » Dumbledore plongea sa main dans sa manche, et en extirpa une enveloppe parcheminée. « Ceci est un titre de propriété. Il atteste que tu es le nouveau possesseur du 12, Square Grimmaurd, selon la volonté de Sirius. » Il lui tendit l'enveloppe, dont s'empara Harry, un malaise étreignant ses entrailles. Au moins pourrait-il quitter les Dursley et vivre dans la vieille bâtisse délabrée, désormais – après l'avoir restaurée.

Harry déposa l'enveloppe sur sa table de chevet, auprès de la lampe. « Merci, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore tapota l'épaule de Harry, se leva, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. « Je t'en prie, Harry. Passe une bonne journée. Ah, et au fait : joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry, que la somnolence reprenait peu à peu, s'amusa à peine de remarquer qu'il avait tout à fait oublié son anniversaire. Il atteignait sa seizième année le jour où sa vie entamait un nouveau départ. Ironique. Mais pas assez pour le garder éveiller davantage.

* * *

Ron sur ses talons, Hermione s'empressa de fermer la porte de leur chambre. L'effervescence qui régnait dans la maisonnée lui ôtait toute énergie, tant le combat de la veille l'avait éreintée. Elle avait espéré pouvoir jouir d'un certain temps de repos, mais le Ministère, l'Ordre du Phénix et des dizaines de tueuses Potentielles avaient investi la résidence Summers, procédant tour à tour un interrogatoire détaillé, interminable. Par chance, Dumbledore avait soudain décrété qu'ils méritaient un peu de répit. L'on avait consenti à leur laisser quelque quiétude, toutefois, Hermione se doutait bien que cela ne durerait guère. Ainsi, elle se jeta sur le lit, rejointe aussitôt par Ron, et se blottit contre lui.

« Hermione ? » souffla-t-il. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle réfléchit à sa question, désireuse de lui fournir une réponse exacte. « Je me sens… heureuse » déclara-t-elle. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus sincère. « Oui, heureuse. Maintenant que Harry nous a libérés de la terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort, nous allons pouvoir vivre comme bon nous semble. Vivre l'avenir que nous osions à peine imaginer deux jours auparavant. » Elle sourit, resserrant sa prise sur lui. « Et je suis d'autant plus heureuse que je vivrai cet avenir avec toi. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il lui baisa le front. « Pareil. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser. Non mais, tu te rends compte ? Ca fait depuis notre première année à Poudlard que Tu-S… que Voldemort nous causent des problèmes, et, à présent, c'est terminé. Nous n'aurons plus jamais à le combattre, ni lui, ni les Mangemorts. Et Harry vient de venger des milliers et des milliers d'innocents. Je… Je suis fier d'être son ami. »

Hermione réprima ses larmes. Ron avait toujours manifesté une flagrante jalousie aux atouts de Harry, et clamer de la sorte qu'il se réjouissait de son triomphe l'enjouait. « N'empêche » ajouta-t-elle tout de même « Harry ne sera pas le seul à être décoré d'une médaille. Tu as entendu Lupin ? Nous aurons tous droit à une gloire éternelle. »

« Eh oui ; nous sommes des héros ! » Ils s'esclaffèrent, savourant leur proximité respective ainsi que la douceur de leur couche. « Hermione ? » reprit alors Ron, recouvrant son sérieux. « Est-ce que… tu… non, oublie ça. »

Sitôt intriguée, Hermione se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude. Ron fuit son regard. « Oublier quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Rien, ce n'est pas… non, rien. » Il s'assit, s'adossant au montant du lit.

Hermione s'installa face à lui, en tailleur, le dévisageant sans ciller. Il fut bientôt contraint de se tourner vers elle. « Je doute que tu rougisses comme ça pour _rien_ » répliqua-t-elle. « Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Ron s'empourpra davantage. « C'est idiot, mieux vaut ne pas gâcher cette journée à cause de ma stupidité. Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air… »

« Une idée qui te met dans l'embarras alors que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Allons, dis-moi. »

Il hésita, un débat intérieur le tiraillant. « Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi si je te le dis ? »

Hermione s'avança, souriante. « Promis. »

« Bien. Alors, voilà. C'est le fait que tu aies parlé d'avenir… de vivre un avenir ensemble, tous les deux, comme bon nous semblera… J'ai pensé que nous… plus tard, peut-être, quand nous serons plus âgés et plus mûrs… Et ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, mais… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions… nous marier. » Il prononça ces dernières paroles de manière si inaudible qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille afin de les percevoir. Cependant, leur sens lui fut limpide.

Elle s'approcha encore, son cœur martelant ses côtes, et embrassa Ron. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, elle se sentait capable d'atteindre les cieux. « Ni ton idée ni toi n'êtes stupides, loin de là » dit-elle, la voix vibrante. « Et elle me plaît. Elle me plaît beaucoup. » Hermione n'eut guère le loisir de renchérir en abordant le sujet des enfants ou de leur foyer prochain, car Ron, d'évidence, avait en tête d'autres priorités.

* * *

Depuis que Drago et elle s'étaient échappés du rez-de-chaussée, où grouillaient maints représentants importants du monde magique, afin de se préserver de l'excitation ambiante, Buffy n'était parvenue à quitter son lit, sur lequel elle s'était hâtée de choir. Drago, lui, lui tournait le dos, contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre, muet. Distant, il ne partageait d'évidence pas la jovialité générale, indifférent à l'atmosphère de festoiement. D'ailleurs, il paraissait coupé de toute chose, si lointain que les présents événements ne le touchaient pas. Lasse de ce silence, Buffy poussa un profond soupir. « Bon » fit-elle, déterminée à lui soutirer des réponses. « Vas-tu enfin te décider à me confier ce qui te tracasse ainsi ? »

Drago prit une inspiration, fit volte-face. Son visage de marbre serra le cœur de Buffy. « Non » dit-il, catégorique. « Je n'ai pas envie que l'image que tu as de moi change. Tu es la seule depuis ma mère qui ne me considère pas comme un gamin arrogant, gâté, prétentieux et lâche. Même si ton discernement me concernant est faussé, je préfère qu'il le reste plutôt que de te dégoûter. »

Buffy roula des yeux, exaspérée. « Quel nombre de sottises peux-tu dire à la minute, c'est incroyable ! C'est toi qui ne vois pas qui tu es vraiment ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aimer des gamins arrogants, gâtés, prétentieux et lâches ; mais des hommes loyaux, courageux, intelligents et généreux. Et tu fais partie d'eux. »

Drago s'approcha du lit, et prit place auprès d'elle, se penchant sur elle. « Pourtant, cette description correspondrait plus à Potter qu'à moi. »

« Elle correspond aux deux. C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas à craindre que mon opinion sur toi se modifie. Je t'aime. » Elle prouva la véracité de ses mots à l'aide d'un tendre baiser, auquel il répondit sans se faire prier.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir entendre ça ? » dit-il une fois le baiser rompu, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Persuadée. »

« D'accord. » Il marqua une pause, semblant s'exhorter à la bravoure. « Durant la bataille, j'ai… j'ai reconnu mon père dans la foule des Mangemorts. Je suis venu à lui, et je l'ai… provoqué en duel. Il a accepté, bien sûr. Nous nous sommes donc battus, il m'a jeté, comme je m'y étais attendu, un Avada Kedavra, et j'ai utilisé la même tactique que Potter : j'ai riposté avec la Sphère d'Oriane. Elle a happé le sortilège, puis l'a renvoyé à mon père. Il est mort sur le coup. » Encrant son regard orageux au sien, embué, il déglutit. « Et maintenant ? M'aimes-tu toujours ? »

Buffy, bouleversée, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'attirant à elle. « Plus que jamais. » Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant de se séparer sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Drago la détailla d'un regard scrutateur, songeur. « Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand il nous faudra retourner en Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu n'es plus avec moi ? »

Buffy demeura bouche close, cette perspective déplaisante lui coinçant la gorge. Mais alors, une subite pensée lui traversa l'esprit, étirant aussitôt ses lèvres en un sourire ravi. « Qui te dit que nous devrons nous séparer ? » fit-elle, malicieuse.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, éveillant Harry en sursaut. Désorienté, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, il émit une exclamation étouffée lorsque Ron et Hermione, tels deux tornades, lui sautèrent au cou, l'enlaçant comme s'il allait s'envoler. « Bon anniversaire ! » dirent-ils en chœur, leurs bouches à quelque distance de son oreille.

« Oh, pas si fort ! » protesta-t-il. Mais sa réplique ne provoqua que leur hilarité sans nulle autre réaction. Harry, ne dénichant pas la force de les repousser, toléra leur étreinte étouffante bien que chaleureuse. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce : Buffy, Alex, Willow, Giles, Dawn et Malefoy encerclaient son lit, observant leurs retrouvailles d'un œil amusé. Cependant, Dawn, pour sa part, semblait s'impatienter peu à peu.

« Bon, je ne voudrais surtout vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser lui souhaiter la bienvenue à mon tour, s'il vous plaît ? » dit-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture identique à celle de Buffy.

Ron et Hermione rirent à nouveau, et daignèrent le libérer, s'installant à l'autre extrémité de sa couche. Dawn s'approcha, une expression subjuguée modelant ses traits, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et se pencha sur son visage, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un naïf et tendre baiser, un baiser tel qu'il en avait besoin et qui le combla. Harry ne se souvint de la présence des autres que lorsqu'ils le rompirent. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose ne coïncidait pas.

Perplexe, il se tourna vers Buffy. « Tu ne crie pas au scandale ? » s'étonna-t-il, les sourcils haussés. « Tu es malade, ou quoi ? »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Eh bien, disons que comme tu as sauvé le monde et que, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, j'ai décidé de t'accorder ma bénédiction. »

« Quel privilège, grande sœur, cela ma touche » rétorqua Dawn. « Franchement, tu croyais que j'attendrais ta permission. »

« Je te signale que jusqu'à ta majorité, je suis ta tutrice et que tu me dois obéissance. »

« C'est ça… »

« Pardon de vous interrompre » intervint Giles, souriant « mais nous devrions peut-être lui annoncer les bonnes nouvelles, non ? »

« Les bonnes nouvelles ? » répéta Harry, tandis que Dawn s'installait contre lui.

« Oui, on en a des tonnes ! » dit Alex, enjoué.

« Rien que pour ton anniversaire » ajouta Willow.

« C'est gentil à vous. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tout d'abord » commença Hermione « Dumbledore nous a autorisé à passer la fin des vacances à Derry, et il a dit qu'il essaierait d'empêcher les agents du Ministère de nous approcher avant le début de l'année scolaire. »

« Ensuite » poursuivit Ron « il semblerait que tu ne sois plus forcé de vivre chez les Dursley ; donc, toutes les affaires que tu as chez eux seront rapatriées ici. »

« Dès que tu seras remis » dit Alex « nous organiserons une grande fête ici, rien qu'entre nous, pour ton anniversaire comme pour notre victoire. Un événement pareil, tout de même, on doit marquer le coup ! »

Harry sourit. Tant d'annonces réjouissantes auraient dû l'exalter, néanmoins, une ombre subsistait : une fois les vacances achevées, Ron, Hermione et lui seraient reconduits en Angleterre, arrachés à leurs compagnons. Mais le moment des adieux n'était pas encore arrivé ; il s'efforça donc de paraître radieux. « C'est génial » dit-il.

« Attends, tu ne connais pas la meilleure » fit Willow, trépignant.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Buffy, à toi l'honneur » dit Dawn.

Buffy se dépourvut de son expression railleuse, en ébauchant une davantage amène, et encra son regard à celui de Harry. « Comme Derry, apparemment, n'est pas la ville la plus adéquate à la retraite, nous avons choisi de nous établir ailleurs. »

Harry sentit croître en lui un inexorable espoir. « Et… où allez-vous vous établir, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur tambourinant sa poitrine.

« A Londres. » Et Buffy, ainsi que tous les autres, n'avait jamais semblé plus sérieuse. Harry fut sur le point de défaillir de bonheur. « L'inconvénient, c'est que nous ignorons s'il y aura à Londres une maison assez grande pour nos tous et, qui plus est, dans nos moyens. »

De plus en plus enjoué, Harry ne réfléchit même pas avant de parler. « Dumbledore vient de me donner le titre de propriété du 12, Square Grimmaurd, la… maison de Sirius. Si ça vous convient, je vous l'offre afin que vous veniez habiter avec moi. Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Dawn, les joues écarlate, l'embrassa sur la joue, ses bras entourant son cou. « Oh, ce serait merveilleux ! »

« C'est d'accord pour moi, et avec plaisir » répondit Willow.

« Pour moi aussi » dit Giles.

« Pareil » fit Alex.

« Dis, Potter » dit alors Malefoy, penaud. « Crois-tu qu'il y aurait aussi une place pour moi ? »

Harry acquiesça sans la moindre incertitude. « C'est évident. Tu es le bienvenu. »

« Bien, alors c'est décidé » renchérit Buffy. « Même si je ne crois pas très prudent de vous laisser vivre si proches l'un de l'autre, vous deux » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Dawn et Harry.

Ce dernier élargit son sourire, goguenard. « Assume : tu nous as donné ta bénédiction. » Ils s'esclaffèrent. Mais alors que son rire menaçait de s'amplifier, Harry fut saisi d'un subit vertige qui mit un terme à son hilarité.

Dawn remarqua aussitôt son trouble. « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire confiant. « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est à cause de mon combat d'hier. Je suis encore affaibli. Un peu de repos, et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

« Dans ce cas, tout le monde dehors » déclara Hermione, autoritaire. « Il faut le laisser retrouver ses forces. »

« Ah, vous avez entendu le chef ? » fit Ron, espiègle. « Déguerpissons vite ! »

« Ca vaut mieux, en effet » dit Giles. « Repose-toi bien, Harry. »

« A tout à l'heure » lancèrent d'une même voix Alex et Willow.

« Tu as intérêt à bientôt te remettre, Potter » dit Malefoy, son sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres. « J'ai très envie de faire la fête, moi. »

« Il a raison, ménage-toi, mon vieux » dit Ron. Nul ne s'interloqua du fait qu'il soit du même avis que Malefoy.

Dawn lui déroba un furtif baiser, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses amis. Elle n'ajouta nulle parole vaine, car ses yeux exprimaient à eux seuls ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Harry accueillit avec joie la douce chaleur qui se répandit dans sa poitrine.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux en insistant pour qu'il s'assoupisse dès qu'ils auraient disparu, mais aucun d'entre eux n'intima à Buffy de les imiter. Elle demeura donc avec lui dans la chambre, debout face à lui, lui souriant d'un air serein. Harry lui répondit de même. Ils s'entreregardèrent de la sorte durant quelques instants suspendus dans le temps, un silence paisible flottant autour d'eux.

Buffy le brisa la première en prenant une légère inspiration. « Je crois que, à nous deux, nous avons accompli des actes… particuliers. »

Harry eut un bref rire. « Particuliers, oui ; comme sauver le monde, par exemple. »

« Oui, voilà. Sérieusement : avant que nous oubliions toutes les horreurs, les batailles et avant que nous prenions un nouveau départ, je tenais à te dire quelque chose. Merci. »

Harry, ses joues s'embrasant, haussa les sourcils. « Merci de quoi ? »

« Pour tout. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, ce soir-là, je… Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de déclamer un discours mielleux – des gens importants s'en chargeront plus tard. Juste… merci. »

« Alors merci à toi aussi. » Harry se redressa un peu, s'adossant au montant du lit, et tendit sa main à Buffy. « Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Buffy Summers. »

Elle saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, une pure tendresse jouant sur ses lèvres. « Enchantée d'avoir fait la vôtre, Harry Potter. » Ils s'immobilisèrent, leurs poignes se pressant, durant quelques minimes secondes, avant de se lâcher. « Allez, dors bien » fit-elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais. Puis elle tourna les talons à son tour, sortit de sa chambre.

Rayonnant, Harry se recoucha, se recroquevillant entre ses draps, avec la ferme intention de suivre les fervents conseils de ses amis. Car enfin, il se devait d'être frais et dispos pour la fête.

_**FIN**_

_**Eh voilà, c'est terminé ! Après un an à l'écrire, ça me fait tout bizarre. Mais bon, je me suis amusée jusqu'au bout, et c'est tout ce qui importe. J'espère que vous aurez eu presque autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfic que j'ai eu à la créer. Je tiens à remercier chacun de mes revieweurs, réguliers ou pas, car je n'ai eu que des commentaires élogieux, chaleureux et constructifs durant une année, ce qui fait un grand bien, je vous assure ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos compliments !**_

_**Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Alors à la prochaine, j'espère, et passez de bonnes vacances !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


End file.
